Amante y enemigo
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Era su peor enemigo, pero aun asi no podia luchar contra lo que sentia por el. Royai
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**:

Las mujeres casadas nunca se enfrentaban esos problemas.

Los invasores se acercaban al bastión fronterizo del castillo, y la hija soltera era la única que podía levantar un dedo para detenerlos. Elizabeth Hawkeye descargo el puño con frustración, provocando que todos los floreros saltaran sobre la mesa.

¿Dónde estaba Frank Archer y su promesa de matrimonio, cuando ella mas necesitaba a un hombre que guiara a su gente a la batalla?

Un hombre mayor irrumpió en la habitación de Riza, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La rápida carrera de Tim Marco desmentía su edad. Se detuvo bruscamente a medio metro de ella.

-Los invasores exigen hablar con el señor del castillo, mi señora.

- Es una lastima que el castillo no tengas señor- dijo Riza mientas se masajeaba las palpitantes sienes esperando que algo se le ocurriera.

Era un secreto escrupulosamente guardado que el gobernador del castillo no era un hijo, sino una hija. Después de que el fuego hubiera desvastado sus tierras trae años atrás, la gente de Riza la había ayudad a perpetuar la creencia de que su hermano no había perecido en las llamas junto a sus padres. El engaño había sido una cuestión de seguridad hasta que algún día se pudiera casar con el hombre de comienza de su padre y todo volviera a ir bien.

Y ahora esto.

Para agravar aun mas sus problemas, aquella mañana se había despertado con fiebre y dolor de cabeza.

-Tenemos casi vente hombre preparados- le recordó Marco, inclinándose sobre la mesa para enderezar una urna que había volcado por el puñetazo de Riza.

Ella dio un bufido.

-La mayoría de los hombres nunca han presenciado una batalla. ¿Y que pueden hacer veinte hombres contra una horda de invasores? ¿Cuántos pueden ser?

- Mas de un centenar, mi señora- respondió Marco.

-¿Que pueden hacer veinte hombres contra mas de cien invasores?

Se volvió hacia su audiencia que en esos segundos había aumentado a mas de la mitad del personal de su casa. La gane del castillo había sido atacada por aquellos invasores con anterioridad, y a todos los aterraba enfrentarse a otra masacre. Que los santos la protegieran. No podía permitir que su gente volviera a sufrir.

Marco se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Quien hablara con los invasores?

Una sola respuesta cruzo la mente de Riza. Solo una persona podía hablar con ellos en lugar del señor.

Suspiro al pensar en Frank, tan lejos cuando mas lo necesitaba. Hijo de un noble vecino, Frank había sido como un hermano para ella durante los años que había servido para el padre de Riza. En las semanas que siguieron al incendio, Frank le había dicho que se casaría con ella cuando obtuviera el permiso del rey, y entonces podrían devolverle al castillo su antiguo esplendor. Hasta entonces se había unido a las guerras y campañas, y habían acordado hacer creer a todos que su hermano aun vivía para proteger a los habitantes del castillo de un señor tirano y cruel a elección del rey. La ficción no había sido difícil de mantener, ya que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con los conflictos.

Aun si, Riza anhelaba la seguridad que le proporcionaría ser la esposa de Frank tras tres año de miedo y pesar-. ¿Por que el no estaba allí para protegerla de la amenaza? Riza estaba cansada de librar sola todas sus batallas. Hasta que tuviera la palabra de Frank, necesitaba proteger el bastión por ella misma. No había salvaguardado tanto tiempo la amada propiedad de su padre para perderla ante las hordas que arrasaron con todo tres veranos atrás.

-Pinako, ven a la habitación de mi padre- le dijo a la mujer que se calentaba las manos junto al fuego-. Marco, acompáñanos y espera junto a la puerta.

-Pero… -empezaron a protestar Pinako y Marco al unísono.

-Yo hablare con los invasores como el señor del castillo- los acallo Riza alzando el mentón en un gesto desafiante.

Su seguridad le fallo varios minutos después cuando subió a las almenas de las murallas exteriores, ataviada con la vieja túnica de su padre. Asaltada por las dudas, se preguntó como podría disimular su vos femenina cuando el gritara al enemigo. Tal ves su garganta ronca y áspera por la enfermedad le fuera de utilidad en aquella ocasión, al menos

¿Qué haría si el jefe exigía un encuentro cara a cara?

Su ardid tal ves funcionara a distancia, pero nunca podría hacerse pasar por un hombre de cerca. Las prendas de su padre le colgaba ridículamente y aunque había escondido su cabello bajo el cuello de la túnica, su rostro la hacia parecer un muchacho de corta edad. Y tampoco la ayudaban los escalofríos de miedo y fiebre.

-Mi señora, aun estamos a tiempo de que lo haga otra persona.- le susurró Marco al oído por tercera ves desde que Riza se disfrazara con la ropa de su padre.

Riza negó con la cabeza. No podía arriesgarse a que la inminente confrontación saliera mal. Debía ser ella quien hablara por su gente.

A regañadientes, Marco extendió la mano para auparla sobre el parapeto que había sobre la garita. Estaban lo bastante lejos de los invasores para mantenerse a salvo, pero lo bastante cerca para ser oídos.

-¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda mirar hacia abajo sin mostrarme?- susurro ella. Su voz delataba su nerviosismo.

Marco asintió.

-No es posible que estén mirando hacia aquí arriba, pero de todos modos tenga cuidado.

-Subiré con cuidado- Riza se aupo para asomarse sobre las piedras del parapeto.

-Oh- ahogo un gemido al contemplar la escena que tenia lugar al pie de las murallas. Un miedo glacial la atravesó, mas agudo y escalofriante que los temblores de la fiebre. Marco había dicho que eran aproximadamente un centenar, pero a Riza le parecía que había el doble.

Los guerreros invasores se habían congregado en masa a las puertas del castillo. Muchos de ellos seguramente serian guerreros experimentados, Riza sintió pavor.

"Malditos", pensó, recordando el devastador incendio que provocaron.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente de las horrendas visiones. No había tiempo para eso ahora.

Al mirar con atención se dio cuenta de que no eran mas de cien hombres, pero el miedo junto a su aspecto aumentaba el terror que la recorría.

Aunque todos ellos parecían fundirse en un encrespado mar de rostros, un hombre llamo la atención de Riza. Tenia el cabello corto, negro y alborotado. Llevaba puesta una larga capa que llevaba sujeta por el cuello con un broche.

Franqueado por dos hombres con vestimentas similares, aquel hombre era un poco mas bajo que el que estaba a su izquierdillo, de idéntico cabello oscuro, en cambio el de la derecha era rubio. Los tres permanecían vigilantes, alertas en forma permanente, pero la mirada de Riza se quedo fija en el hombre del medio. Su aire autoritario y algo más le provocaban una inquietud incontrolable en su interior.

Miedo. Aquel hombre podía ser el responsable del asedio. Se obligo a apartar la vista de el y se concentro el encontrar las fuerzas que había reunido en los campos soleados que rodeaban el castillo.

No tenían muchos caballos, pero tampoco los había en el castillo. Pero los invasores si tenía en cambio un inmenso ariete que sin duda serviría para destrozar la empalizada.

Volvió a deslizarse al abrigo de la muralla y se agacho junto a Marco.

- Es el ariete lo que más temo- le confeso agarrando los guijarros sueltos entre dos grandes bloque de piedra-. De no ser por el, podríamos resistir el ataque hasta que se quedara sin víveres.

-¿Y si concentramos nuestras defensas sobre la empalizada? los hombres podrían arrojar flechas, y las mujer agua hirviendo y cualquier otra cosa que puedan encontrar para echar sobre sus cabezas.

De no haber estado muerta de miedo, Riza tal vez habría sonreído. Su gente disfrutaría con la oportunidad de infligir por fin a los invasores su merecido castigo. Cuando los atacaron la vez anterior, lo hicieron en medio de la noche y se retiraron dejando que el fuego lo arrasara todo por ellos.

-¿Tenemos piedras que los niños pequeños puedan arrojar?

-Por supuesto- respondió Marco, ansiosamente-. Las piedras son una de nuestras pocas defensas bien provistas. Pinako envía a menudo a los niños a que recojan piedras que luego puedan arrojar a sus atacantes A los niños les encanta cumplir con esa tarea.

-Mmm… - murmuro Riza, considerado las opciones a medida que el tiempo se agotaba.

Tendría que hablar con los invasores en cualquier momento.. ¿Debería empezar por preparar a su gente para la batalla, arriesgando sus vidas para proteger su hogar? ¿O debería renunciar al casillo tranquilamente… y arriesgar mas vidas a la triste posibilidad de mas brutalidad por parte de los invasores?

Miro a Marco, preguntándose cual seria su consejo. Su adusta expresión le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Había perdido a su mujer en el incendio. Tenía el mismo miedo que Riza.

Y la misma férrea determinación de vivir a pesar de ello.

Respiro hondo, endureciéndose a si misma para una batalla que había rezado por no tener que librar jamás. Al menos, no sola.

-Intentare disuadirlos, pero si la negociación fracasa, lucharemos.

Marco asintió y bajo de la muralla con mas rapidez y habilidad que muchos hombres con la mitad de años que el. Riza lo siguió con la mirada, pensando como había llegado a quererlo como a un padre. Todos los sobrevivientes del incendio eran ahora su familia. No podría soportar perder a ninguno de ellos.

Trago salía y susurró una apresurada oración.

Al menos aquel día tenía la opción de luchar. Y luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba su equilibrio, se irguió en toda su estatura para enfrentarse a los invasores.

--------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del prime chap esta nueva adaptación del libro del mismo nombre de Joan rock y espero les haya gustado, esta ves un cambio mas radical para variar un poco.

Como en otra ocasiones las actualizaciones serna de lunes a viernes, gracias de ente menos y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Roy Mustang examinaba los parapetos de la fortaleza en busca de algún punto débil con el ojo experto de un estratega militar. Había viajado muy lejos para asegurarse ese castillo… tanto para su rey como por razones más personales. Si era necesaria comenzaría un asedio, estaba preparado para hacerlo.

Largamente había soñado con un castillo de su propiedad. Un alto objetivo para el segundo hijo de un noble con más poder que riqueza. Aun así, el sueño siempre lo había acompañado, especialmente desde que Grumman insinuó que Roy era digno de recibir algún reconocimiento por parte de la corana. Tal vez pudiera formar una familia allí, escapar de la guerra interminable y extender su poder.

Allí estaba, erguido en su montura, entre sus dos amigos. Ambos lo habían acompañado en aquel asedio… Maes para escapar de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, y Jean para saciar su sed de aventura. Después de diez años en continuos combates, Roy había demostrado ser muy valioso para sus amigos. Sus batallas le habían dado a sus amigo un lugar al que pertenecer hasta que ellos solucionaran sus vidas.

Maes Hughes, el mas alto de los tres, asintió en dirección a la fortaleza, donde un hombre delgado había parecido sobre las almenas.

-Parece que la rata sale de su agujero. Grumman no se equivoco en sus suposiciones… No es más que un señerito sin la menor experiencia.

Roy entorno la mirada contra los rayos de sol para observar al joven señor que se había posicionado entre las dos torres de la garita norte. Una cabeza diminuta se balanceaba ridículamente sobre una túnica demasiado larga y holgada. Los rasgos del hombre no podían distinguirse a esa distancia, pero el rostro parecía ser el de un muchacho, pálido y suave.

El castillo estaba defendido por un crió que lo había heredado a la muerta de su padre. Sabio estratega, Grumman había sabido que aquella caótica fortificación de piedra seria un objetivo fácil, por lo que Roy albergaba la esperanza de no tener que librar ninguna estupida batalla por el puesto fronterizo.

-Si, este será un día fácil- afirmo y avanzó en su caballo para hablar, mientras sus hombres estaban en silencio en espera de la confrontación.

- Soy Roy Mustang- grito-. He venido a reclamar este castillo en nombre de mi rey.

Los dos rivales se enfrentaron en un silencio sepulcral, solo interrumpido por el resoplido ocasional de algún caballo.

-Soy William Hawkeye, señor de este castillo, y yo no reconozco a vuestro rey- aunque por su vos parecía estar en plena pubertad, el muchacho permanecía firmemente rígido y desafiante contra el viento-. Vuestra presencia aquí es un insulto para estas tierras.

-Y yo te digo, joven señor, que no nos iremos hasta que este castillo sea propiedad de Grumman.

Roy declaro sus intenciones con vos tranquila pero autoritaria, convencido de que su causa era justa. Si alguien hubiera tenido un poco de sentido común, nunca habrían dejado aquellas tierras a cargo de aquel joven sin experiencia.

-Si se rinden sin ninguna resistencia, le doy mi palabra de honor de que ninguno de los suyos sufrirá el menor daño.

El rostro del joven se torció en una mueca.¿Seria de ira? ¿Seria de miedo?

-¿Qué mi gente no sufrirá ninguna daño, dice?- repitió en tono de desprecio-. No confió en la palabra de un invasor, y menos en uno que acampa junto a mi puerta sin haber sido invitado.

La emoción que desprendía la vos del señor del castillo no hizo mella en la resolución de Roy. Tomaría ese lugar antes del anochecer, dijera lo que dijese ese jovenzuelo.

-Yo no reconozco la autoridad de tu rey. Y deberías cuestionar tu propia lealtad a un soberano que abandona a su pueblo en tiempos tan turbulentos. Nadie vendrá en tu ayuda, ya dejo claro que las fronteras deberán defenderse solas.

Hubo una pausa desde lo alto de las murallas, y Roy espero que sus palabras hubieran convencido al muchacho.

-No creo que paso mucho tiempo hasta que nuestro rey venga a zanjar esta disputa- replico finalmente el joven-. Pero eso no importa, porque de un modo u otro, tendrán que abandonar mis tierras.

Maldición… Roy no tenía el menor deseo de alzarse en armas con un oponente que ni siquiera había superado la adolescencia. Después de diez años de continuas batallas, anhelaba alcanzar la paz. Pero haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir aquel bastión para su rey.

-He dejado lo bastante claro que no me marchare, señor, y me temo que no puedo ofrecerte mas de un cuarto de hora para que cambies de idea, si no quieren sufrir lo peor de nuestras convicciones.

Hubo otra pausa.

-Entonces, aceptare ese tiempo para discutir su oferta con mi gente- dijo el joven y volvió a desaparecer tras la muralla, dejando a Roy con al seguridad de cual seria el resultado.

Tal ves hubiera perdido el gusto por la batalla, pero aun no había perdido un solo combate.

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Riza nunca había estado en combate, pero parecía que ese día no le quedaba otra opción que luchar por la victoria.

Maldijo a Frank Archer por abandonarla y acto seguido rezo por que volviera pronto.¿Por que no se había casado con ella antes de unirse a las campañas del rey? Había expresado su necesidad de conseguir hombres leales y la aprobación para su matrimonio. ¿Acaso no había conseguido ya eso?

Tras bajar las murallas echo a correr a través del patio. La fina tela de sus zapatillas apenas le ofrecían protección contra el duro suelo de piedra. Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos se afanaban en los preparativos para la defensa. Se habían encendido varias hogueras para calentar grandes calderos de agua. Los hombre subían las piedras a las murallas valiéndose de poleas, junto a montones de basura precedentes de la cocina, algunos recorrían sigilosamente el perímetro de las murallas, tomando posición para arrojar las flechas en cualquier momento.

Mirando a su alrededor, Riza supo que todo eran esfuerzos improvisados, pero no pudo sofocar el inmenso orgullo que tuvo al verlos trabajar. Casi había llegado a la torre cuando Marco la intercepto.

-¿Y bien?

-Tenemos un cuarto de hora para discutir nuestras opciones- replico ella. El corazón todavía le latía frenéticamente tras su enfrentamiento con el enemigo-. Ese arrogante esta convencido de que nos rendiremos a el y su banda de invasores sin presentar batalla.

- Su padre estará muy orgulloso de usted, Elizabeth. Lo se- le aseguro Marco, poniéndole brevemente una mano en el hombro antes de alejase a seguir con los preparativos.

Una oleada de emoción invadió su interior. Era el dolor familiar de la perdida acompañado de miedo. De esperanza. De desesperación. Que el cielo la ayudara… Quería ser el orgullo de su padre. Y de su madre. Y de se querido William, a quien tanto había adorado… Rezando por que las fuerzas no le fallaran entro en la torre para ayudar a Pinako a pesar de los escalofriaos que mermaban su debilitado cuerpo. No era probable que la defensa de las murallas exteriores duraran mucho; tal ves cayeran durante la noche, pero el torreón interior era mucho mas difícil de tomar, y había sido construido para soportar un largo asedio.

Y sin embargo…

Algo la inquietaba. Intento ignorar las dolorosas palpitaciones de su cabeza para poder pensar con claridad. Tenía que pasar a la estrategia y cubrir todas las posibilidades, pero no pudo desprenderse de la angustiosa sensación de haber pasado algo por alto.

Se devano los sesos, pero le resuelto imposible recordar de que se trataba. Maldiciendo su fortuna y sus adormecidos pensamientos, corrió al gran salón para ver a Pinako gritándole órdenes a todo el mundo.

-Nos queda menos de cuatro de hora para defendernos a nosotros mismos- grito Riza, haciéndose oír sobre los aldeanos que portaban las cajas de fruta y verdura al torreón.

Pinako dudo solo un momento al oír el mensaje y enseguida redoblo sus esfuerzos para que se apresuraran en llevar las provisiones al interior de la torre.

Riza subió por las escaleras hasta sus aposentos y se despojo de las prendas de su padre mientras cruzaba las puertas. Abrió el arca que había a los pies de la cama y rebusco entre sus pocas y preciadas pertenencias… un vestido de su madre, una carta que Frank le había enviado mucho tiempo a tras y su caja de hiervas, hasta encontrar al final las daga con joyas incrustadas de su padre. Dudaba de que sirviera de mucho en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se sentía mas segura blandiendo el arma. Tal ves pudiera reunir un poco de la fuerza de su dueño.

Se miro brevemente en el espejo y parpadeó con sorpresa al ver su cabello cayéndole descuidadamente sobre los hombros. Desde la muerte de sus padres había lucido un peinado severo y ajustado. Incluso para dormir se recogía los cabellos, tan largos que le llagaban hasta la cintura. Su intrincado nudo de trenzas no había encajado bajo la capucha de la túnica, a si que se lo había soltado. Ahora le resultaba desconcertante ver la abundancia de cabello que flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo como un velo, por un momento se pareció a la niña que una ves fue, antes de que los invasores le arrebataran lo mas querido de su vida.

Pero ya no era una niña dulce y encantadora. Las amatistas relucían en la empuñadura de la daga de su padre, recordándole hasta donde debía llegar para proteger a su gente. La fiebre que debilitaba su cuerpo le daba a sus mejillas un color engañosamente saludable, su brillante vestido verde relucía intensamente. Recordó la lección de su madre de que para infundir respeto su comportamiento debía merecerlo. Y aunque su cabello no lucia el mejor aspecto posible, el resto de ella hacia honor a su rango. El castillo tal ves careciera de un señor aquel día, pero ella seguía siendo la señora. Y como tal, no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera por defender todo lo que había quedado de los sueños de su padre para su familia y su gente.

De ese modo, armada con la daga de su padre, Riza se preparo para seguir a sus leales súbditos a la batalla.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del segundo chap y espero que ya se vayan aclarando las ideas. Como sierpe agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**tsuyu**: Espero te haya gustado este nuevo chap y que las cosas se vena mas claras, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Si, termina una historia y comenta otra, ojala te guste y agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Que estés bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, esta ves la historia es lago diferente, para variar un poco de las otra, espero te guste lo que has leído, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, espero te haya gustado lo que has leído y si, Riza pretende casarse con Archer y por ese lado habría un conflicto algo denso, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Me alegra te haya gustado, como ves Riza ha tenido que vérselas ella sola, a ver como se dan las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**:

-¿Preparados? A la de tres. Una… - secándose el sudor de la frente, Roy gritaba ordenes en el fragor de la batalla.

La maldita gente del castillo estaba luchando con la desesperación de los condenados. Su capa chamuscada y las manchas de fruta podrida en el brazo solo habían servido para avivar su ira. Que el demonio se llevara a William Hawkeye por arriesgar vidas en una batalla que no era posible ganar.

-Dos… - con la ultima embestida del ariete, sus hombres lograrían entrar al patio y entonces la gente del castillo quedaría atrapada en la torre, a merced de Roy.

-¡Tres!

Doce hombres, con Roy a la cabeza, levantaron el ariete sobre sus hombros y cargaron otra vez contra la empalizada.

Esa ves, el estremecedor crujido resonó en los huesos de Roy cuando la pesada puerta de roble cedió. La victoria se le antojaba próxima, lo bastante cerca como para saborearla.

El castillo era un compendio de fortificaciones viejas y nuevas. Las cuatro torres del perímetro eran fuertes y prácticamente impenetrables, pero la puerta norte ofrecía un punto débil por su refuerzo de madera. A través de la brecha los hombres de Roy entraron en el patio exterior; sus pesadas botas resonaban sobre la piedra con tanta fuerza en la tierra temblaba a su paso.

Estaban muy cerca. Aquel castillo seria la joya de las defensas de la frontera, y Roy lo convertiría en un bastión inexpugnable- El castillo no estaba en muy buen estado, con huellas de viejas batallas en las murallas exteriores- Ahora que estaba en el interior podía ver los huertos que crecían entre las casas de los granjeros. A pesar del hedor de comida podrida que les estaban arrojando desde las almenas, podía oler el heno fresco en los estables. Ese castillo era ciertamente un premio.

Volvió a centrar sus sentidos en una inminente victoria y ordeno a sus hombres que enceraran a todos los enemigos que intentaran refugiarse en la torre. Los hombres de Roy fueron mas rápidos, y estaban furiosos por que los hubieran combatido con flechas incendiarias, agua hirviendo… y fruta descompuesta. Maes aun seguía despotricando por tener la ropa completamente sucia.

Pero ellos tuvieron pronto su venganza. Quince de los casi treinta hombres que defendían las murallas externas fueron rápidamente hechos prisioneros. A juzgar por su aspecto, tanto jóvenes como viejos, la defensa del castillo estaba en las últimas. No había ningún guerrero autentico entre ellos. Roy se permitió un momento de satisfacción convencido de que el asedio no se prolongaría durante mucho mas tiempo.

Su regocijo se esfumo cuando una flecha pasó silbando junto a su cabeza, rozándole la oreja.

-Por todos los santos… -mascullo, mientras una lluvia de flechas caía sobre sus hombres.

Gritando órdenes para que todos se pusieran a cubierto, busco la protección de uno de los pocos árboles que crecían en el castillo, pero entonces la lluvia de flechas ceso tan rápidamente como había empezado.

No había duda de que los desesperados defensores intentaban racionar sus provisiones de flechas. Aun así, dos de sus hombres fueron alcanzados, y otros seis habían muerto o habían sido gravemente heridos en las murallas exteriores. Una perdida innecesaria de vidas.

Maldito fuera William Hawkeye. Por lo visto, el joven señor tenía el valor para ordenar una batalla sin sentido ni esperanza contra sus atacantes, pero carecía del coraje para participar el mismo en persona.

-¿Qué te parece si les envenenamos el agua?

Roy reprimió una carcajada, agradeciéndole en silencio a Maes que lo sacara de sus oscuras divagaciones.

-Veo que sigues enfadado por lo de tu ropa… Normalmente no estas sediento de sangre.

Maes se agarro la piel empapada y quemada con los ojos entornados.

-Me la han echado a perder, Roy, y bien lo sabes. Malditos seas estos pueblos del demonio… -levantó la vista hacia las murallas y volvió a mirar a Roy-. ¿Cómo piensa entrar a su torre?

-Exploraremos el exterior- respondió el.

Aquella era la parte de la batalla que mas le gustaba. La preparación táctica. La búsqueda de un resquicio en las defensas. Una ves que gobernara sus propias tierras, aplicaría los conocimientos que había adquirido en la guerra para mantener la paz-. Rodearemos la torre, cada uno por un lado y nos encontraremos en la parte de atrás.

El castillo no era precisamente un ejemplo de construcción moderna, con sus torres bajas hechas de ladrillo- Aun así, el trazado de las cuatro torres rectangulares había ofrecido aún sólida defensa cuando contaba con buenos soldados, y Roy estaba seguro, de que, con un poco de esfuerzo, el castillo seria completamente impenetrable.

Pero por desgracia para sus habitantes, no iba a ser así.

Roy sonrió y se preparo para correr hasta el siguiente árbol, situado mas de veinte metros.

-¡Agachate!

Podía oír a Maes mascullando mientras echaba a correr, hasta que el inconfundible sonido de una flecha rasgando el cielo alcanzó sus oídos. Resistiendo el impulso de levantar su pequeño escudo de madera sobre su cabeza, Roy se esforzó al máximo por alcanzar el árbol que tenia ante el. El silbido se hizo más fuerte, obligándolo a tirarse de cabeza tras el grueso tronco del nogal.

¡Zack!

La flecha se clavo en el escudo que Roy seguía aferrando en la mano. Aturdido, vio como la punta en llamas empezaba a quemar el escudo con fulgurante rapidez. El calor de la madera quemada lo espabilo finalmente y le hizo soltar el escudo que rápidamente se desintegraba.

Aunque no era ninguna reliquia familiar, aquel escudo había sido fabricado por su padre para el. A Roy no le gustaba nada ver como se consumía, pero al menos aquel día había servido a su propósito, protegiéndolo de lo que sin duda habría sido un golpe mortal.

Apostado tras el nogal observo la atalaya norte, desde donde había salido la flecha. Parpadeo para aclarar la visión, convencido de que sus ojos lo estaban engañando.

Pero no lo engañaban.

Una mujer…

Erguida y desafiante en el parapeto, ni siquiera se molesto en ocultarse tras el petril ahora que estaba arrojando su flecha mortal. Bajo la ballesta sin apartar los ojos de su victima.

Roy se pregunto brevemente por que ninguno de sus hombres estaba disparando contra un blanco tan fácil, pero una rápida mirada al rededor le mostró que los pocos que la habían visto se habían quedado atontados de la sorpresa.

Aquella mujer no era una doncella ni una cocinera. Irradiaba un poderoso aire de nobleza. Su vestido verde y amarillo relucía con los matices de las hojas recién desplegadas en primavera y a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable, Roy podía aprecia la riqueza de aquellos pliegues y colores. Una faja dorada destellaba alrededor de sus caderas al sol de crepúsculo.

Y su cabello…

El cabello de aquella mujer eclipsaba todos sus adornos. Parecía flotar como un halo dorado alrededor de su cabeza y hombros, cayendo fluidamente hasta la cintura. Algunos mechones sueltos mecidos por la brisa le ofrecían aun aspecto sumamente descuidado. Parecía aun sacrifico pagano a los dioses antiguos de la primavera., pura y virginal, y al mismo tiempo insolento y orgullosa, con sus ojos depredadores fijos en su presa.

A Roy le hirvió la sangre en las venas… avivado por el deseo y la furia, mientras contemplaba como aquella belleza noble se daba la vuelta y descendía de su puesto. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para estar en las almenas, practicando el tiro con ballesta en su cabeza?

Un demonio…

Alejándose de la tentación que ofrecía la mujer, siguió examinando el castillo. El misterio de aquella ninfa vestida de verde debería esperar hasta mas tarde.

-Roy Mustang. No sabia que fueras tan lento- siseó una vos familiar desde unos arbustos cercanos.

-No me dirás que ya has dado la vuelta al castillo… -respondió asombrado. Pero allí estaba Maes, escondido tras los arbustos.

-Claro que si. ¿Y tú, por que has tardado tanto? ¿Podría ser por que te has quedado boquiabierto contemplando a esa hada de ahí arriba?

Roy se recordó que le debía un puñetazo a su amigo.

-No, maldito bruto. Solo es una fulana que quería atravesarme la cabeza con una flecha en llamas- mascullo. No importaba que esa mujer hubiera intentado matarlo. Tenía que admitir que admiraba su habilidad con la ballesta-. ¿Que has encontrado¿

Maes se inclino hacia el arqueando las cejas.

-He encontrado una torre medio en ruinas al sur y un montón de posibilidades para entrar. Pero será mejor esperar hasta la noche para actuar.

Aquellas noticias borraron el deseo de golpear a su amigo. Roy sonrió, acordándose de su buena idea de haberlo llevado con el.

-Bien hecho- dijo señalando el sol, que a punto estaba de rozar el horizonte-.No tendremos que esperar mucho. Vamos con Jean para que nos expliques esas posibilidades.

Sigilosamente volvieron a la parte frontal del castillo para reunirse con Jean y trazar los planes de la invasión. Y aunque Roy sabia que sus pensamientos debían estar centrados en la inminente victoria, no podía reprimir el arrebato de deseo que el provocaba la perspectiva de encontrase cara a cara con aquella arquera del demonio

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del tercer chap es pero les haya gustado, como sierre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Espero te haya gustado el chao y ya mañana Roy y Riza se verán frente a frente a ver como se pone la cosa. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga hola, si ya estoy de regreso en clases con el estrés estudiantil, semestre corto y mucha materia, pero que se le va a hacer, espero que tu si las puedas sacar en diciembre y que descanses. Como ves Roy si tuvo bajas y no le gustara mucho la idea, ya mañana el y Riza se verán las caras. Un beso, gracias por el apoyo nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**tsuyu**: Si, a Riza le ha tocado basten difícil y Roy no se la hará tan fácil, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, espero estés bien y que te haya ido muy bien en tu examen, yo aquí deseándote lo mejor y estoy segura de que Dios te ayudara. Como ves la situación es difícil y Roy con Riza tendrán mas de algún enfrentamiento, y con la llegada de Archer habrá mas de algún lió. Gracias por el apoyo, mis mejores deseos y nos leemos cuando puedas, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**:

Riza había permanecido las dos ultimas horas con la vista fija en el descampado, en vano. Lo único que había conseguido era un dolor de cabeza todavía peor. El cielo negro sin luna no permitía ver ningún movimiento en el exterior.

-Tal vez hayan acampado fuera de nuestras murallas- sugirió Marco, apoyándose junto a la joven tan nervioso e inquieto como ella.

-Tal vez.

"Pero no confíes en ello". Algo se estaba tramando. Podía sentirlo en el escalofrió que le recorría los huesos. ¿Dónde se habrían ocultado los invasores?

El castillo era lo bastante seguro… ¿O no?

Un pensamiento la asalto con la fuerza del ariete enemigo al darse cuenta de lo que había olvidado durante todo el día.

-Marco… ¿Tenemos hombres apostados en la torre sur?

El color abandono el rostro de Marco.

-Nunca se me ocurrió que…

Riza echo a correr por la torre principal, bajo hasta el gran salón y atravesó la capilla hacia la escalera medio derruida que subía a los aposentos de sus padres. Al principio pensó que Marco iba detrás de ella, pero cuando alcanzó la vieja torre abandonada, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna.

La estrecha torre sur, construida en madera y roca, había sido completamente arrasada por el fuego. Las vigas se habían consumido bajo la piedra, quemando un montón de escombros a los pies de la torre. Bajo el mando de Frank, los hombres de Riza la habían ayudado a separar con un muro la torre del resto del castillo, y entonces ya nadie se molestaba en ir hasta allí. Era mejor dejar enterrado el pasado bajo aquellas piedras.

Hasta aquel día.

¿Por qué no había recordado el punto débil que presentaba el extremo meridional de la fortaleza? Por culpa de la fiebre, naturalmente. Jamás se le hubiera pasado una cosa así por alto de haber estado bien. El muro que los hombres habían levantado era fuerte y resistente, teniendo en cuenta la poca habilidad de sus trabajadores, pero carecía de la solides de las murallas. Aquella barrera improvisada no era tan alta ni tan gruesa como los bastidores de las otras tres esquinas del perímetro.

El miedo le atenazo la garganta mientras contemplaba el muro con sus propios ojos. Pero no había invasores en la torre sur. No había almadenas haciendo pedazos las piedras.

Todo estaba tranquilo.

Invadida por un alivio tan inmenso que la debilito, se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar centinelas que apostar en la torre sur… cuando unos fuertes brazos tiraron de ella hacia atrás.

Un grito de pánico subió por su garganta, pero fue sofocado por la mano que le cubrió la boca. Los brazos que la rodeaban eran fuertes y la aplastaron contra el pecho de su atacante.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que sus latidos estuvieron a punto de ensordecerla.

-Vaya sorpresa- murmuro con sorna la vos de su captor al oído. Riza contuvo la respiración.

La sangre se le helo en las venas.

-Parece que la ninfa del corazón de piedra es una mujer viva, después de todo .Pero te lo advierto: no hagas el menor ruido.

La palma se retiro de su boca.

Riza permaneció presionada contra el sólido pecho de su enemigo, y aunque no podía verlo, la barbilla que le rozaba la cabeza la intimidaba. Una piel le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, y desprendía un olor chamuscado que intensificó aun más su horror. Aquel hombre no podía estar muy complacido con ella, después de la fiera resistencia que habían mostrado.

Riza lucho contra el pánico que la dominaba, recordándose que la gente del castillo contaba con ella para protegerlos. Debía mantener la calma y la frialdad, de modo que hizo un supremo esfuerzo para que las palabras consiguieran salir de sus labios.

-¿Eres el único que ha entrado?- le pregunto. Tal vez si gritaba, su gente llegaría antes de que el resto de los invasores entraran por las grietas.

-Si, pero enseguida llegaran otros- respondió. Ella tomo aire y la mano volvió a cubrirle la boca-. Estas avisada, pequeña. Si gritas, será peor para ti.

Un ruido sordo se oyó en el oscuro corredor, y otra vos de hombre resonó en las sombras, sobre las piedras.

- Es la mujer de la atalaya- dijo un hombre alto y de cabellos oscuro saltando al suelo junto a ellos-. No es ningún fantasma, solo una hermosa dama.

-Si, hermosa y hábil con la ballesta. Corroboró otro invasor que descendía por una cuerda que colgaba en el muro. El tercer hombre era rubio y la miraba con curiosidad-. Fue a tu cabeza a la que apuntaba, Roy. Si hubieras sido un poco mas bajo, habría dado en el blanco.

Roy.

Ahora sabia de quien eran los brazos que la apresaban… El hombre de pelo oscuro que antes le haba llamado la tensión. El mismo hombre con quien había hablado desde las almenas.

El cuerpo entero le tembló de miedo al recordar la ira de los invasores la última vez que atacaron su bastión fronterizo. El hombre alto se quedo a un lado, y el rubio se quedo al otro. A medida que la frente se le iba empapando de un sudor frió, mas hombres fueron bajando uno por uno por la soga que colgaba de la torre sur.

Todos los preparativos para evitar el asedio habían sido inútiles, por que se había olvidado por completo de la torre en ruinas. Y ahora la gente del castillo sufriría las consecuencias de su descuido fatal.

Tenia que encontrar un modo de avisarlos.

-Voy a apartar la mano de tu boca y tu me llevaras directamente al salón. ¿Has entendido bien, pequeña?- la voz de su captor, baja y amenazadora, le puso a Riza la carne de gallina.

Pensando que podría emplear esa orden en su propio beneficio, asintió.

-Por esa puerta- dijo, mientras un plan empezaba a cobrar forma en su cabeza. Necesitaba ganar tiempo desesperadamente.

El invasor retiro la mano de sus temblorosos labios y avanzo en la dirección indicada mientras sus hombres se desplegaban tras el. Riza espero su oportunidad y llevo a los hombres hacia el salón principal. Allí tendría solo una oportunidad para gritar. Y alguien tendría que oírla.

Su captor abrió la puerta de la capilla y examino el interior. El olor a madera de pino e incienso alcanzó a Riza. Era una fragancia que siempre había asociado con el recogimiento y la seguridad pero en esos momentos no le proporcionaba nada de auxilio. La mano de Roy volvió a apartarse como si esperara que le diera instrucciones para seguir. Riza vio su oportunidad.

Agarrando la empuñadura de la daga de su padre para que el arma le trasmitiera todo el coraje posible, dejo escapar un grito que hizo vibras hasta las tejas.

La fría hoja de la espada invasora contra su cuello apago sus gritos. La mano de Riza se flexiono alrededor de su propia arma.

-Maldita, bruja, te lo advertí… -las palabras del hombre murieron en su garganta cuando la daga de Riza se hundió en su costado.

Horrorizada por el calor pegajoso que el cubrió la mano, sintió como se le revolvía el estomago. Su causa tal vez fuera noble, pero no era su intención matar aun hombre.

Un rugido de furia estallo a sus espaldas. Riza se soltó del debilitado agarre de su apresador y se lanzó hacia la protección de las sombras, dejando a los atónitos invasores profiriendo gritos y maldiciones. Con las rodillas temblando atravesó la puerta del salón, donde su gente se sobresalto al oír sus chillidos. Una joven doncella dejo caer una pesada licorera de plata en el suelo de piedra. El ruido resonó en la inmensa estancia mientras Riza se esforzaba por articular palabra.

-Los invasores… están dentro- le costaba respirar, y aun no podía creerse lo que había hecho.

La gente del castillo no necesito mas apremio, porque el ruido de las pisadas del enemigo que se acercaban por el pasillo corroboraban las palabras de Riza. Una ola de chillidos golpeo sus oíos, acompañada de un éxodo masivo hacia la puerta del extremo opuesto.

-¡Alto!

Una vos profunda y autoritaria trono en el salón, amplificada por el eco que produjo en las paredes de piedra.

Incluso en su estado de pánico, muchos de los sirvientes se dieron al vuelta para recibir la orden. Un silencio espeluznante se hizo entre los habitantes del castillo, que concentraron sus miradas detrás de Riza, donde ella sabía que había aparecido los invasores.

-Que nadie salga de este salón.

A Riza se le helo la sangre al oír aquella vos familiar tras ella. No podía ser. Se giro y miro por encima del hombre. ¡Era el! El hombre al que acababa de clavarle el puñal en las entrañas. Rápidamente se miro las manos, para asegurarse de que su sangre aun las manchaba.

-No, pequeña, tu hoja no fallo- le dijo el hombre, que sangraba abundantemente por el costado. Sin embargo, en su rostro no se reflejaba ni la menor muestra de dolor.

"No dejes que descargue su ira contra tu gente"

A Riza le temblaba todo el cuerpo al encararlo. Intimidaba. Había sentido temor antes, cuando la tuvo apresada entre sus brazos, pero en la oscuridad no se había dado cuanta de hasta que punto resultaba imponente. Era el hombre con el aspecto mas intimidatorio que jamás hubiera visto, y en esos momentos su expresión ardía de furia salvaje.

-Maes, Llevate a diez hombres y trae a todo el que falte. Quiero tener a toda la gente del castillo ante mí- ordeno, sin apartar la mirada de Riza-. Y Jean, ve fuera y mira si alguien ha escapado. Fuery, busca a mi escudero para que me cure esta maldita herida.

Se acerco a Riza, y un grito ahogado se elevo entre los habitantes del castillo cuando le clavo una mirada dura y cruel.

-¿Dónde esta el joven señor, William Hawkeye, y quien demonios eres tu?

Riza sintió la ira que despedía su cuerpo masculino, pero lucho por encararse a el valientemente. No podía permitir que su gente la viera flaquear. No cuando contaba con su fuerza para defenderlos.

-Lord William se marcho hace unas horas para informar al rey y conseguirnos ayuda. Yo soy su hermana, Elizabeth.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**tsuyu**: Como es Riza y Roy ya se encontraron peor las cosas fueron algo complicadas, Archer aun no aparecerá pero luego será una pequeña nube negra en la vida de Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Y ya se encontraron y ahora todo es un caos, Riza trato de matar a Roy y el esta furioso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, cuanto me alegro de que te haya ido bien, desde aquí en mi lejana tierra te envío todos mis ánimos y buenos deseos. Como ves Roy y Riza ya se encontraron y no fue nada romántico, a ver que ocurre ahora, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, esta será de esas historias llenas de relación odio, con secretos y todo eso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y ya se conocieron y fue por decirlo de algún modo, difícil. Riza odia a Roy y a ver como se toma el todo esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**:

-¿Tu hermano ha tenido la poca cabeza de iniciar una guerra y luego abandonar a su hermana para librar la batalla mientras el huye en busca de ese idiota que tienen como rey?- pregunto el con una mueca de incredulidad.

Riza inspiro con dificultad, como si aquel salvaje que la arrinconaba también le hubiera arrebatado el aire. Le mantuvo la mirada la invasor y levanto el mentón con gesto desafiante.

-Dime, Elizabeth, ¿no te avergüenzas tener a un cobarde así por hermano?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Estando tan cerca, Riza percibió el color algo pálido de su piel. El pelo negro le caía sobre la frente y sus ojos oscuros la miraban con expresión terrible.

Riza se estremeció ante su intenso escrutinio, pero sabia que sus mentiras hacían que aquel hombre pareciera un cobarde.

-Ha hecho lo que estimo necesario, al saber que los criminales nos sobrepasaban en número.

-¿Nos estas llamando "criminales", jovenzuela?- espeto el hombre, poniéndose rígido-¿A nosotros que intentamos evitar el derramamiento de sangre en la conquista de tu castillo?

-No tienes el menor derecho a reclamar este castillo- replico Riza. El desprecio que sentía hacia los invasores recorría a borbotones sus venas-. Ya hemos sufrido el brutal concepto de la guerra que tienen ustedes, y no nos dejaremos engañar por su presunta clemencia. Hemos perdido demasiado a manos de ustedes como para rendir nuestro hogar a unos saqueadores sedientos de sangre.

-Me encargare de esas calumnias respecto a mi gente mas tarde. De momento, te sugiero que reprimas esa lengua viperina a menos que quieras enfriar tu temperamento en las mazmorras.

Una exclamación recorrió a los habitantes del castillo, atónitos ante la cruel amenaza que estaba recibiendo su señora.

Marco, dio un paso adelante.

-No es nuestra intención ofenderle, señor, pero mi señora ha perdido…

-¿Su señora? ¿Y quien eres tu para hablar por ella?- lo coto Roy, avanzando hacia el.

Riza se interpuso entre los dos hombres, luchando por mantener la calma. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero aun podía negociar con los invasores para impedir mas muertes.

-Por favor, hablare por mi misma e intentaré hacerlo con mas respeto- dijo, asintiendo hacia Marco para asegurarle que se comportaría de un modo razonable.

Cuando se volvió hacia el hombre, los rasgos de este expresaban su satisfacción.

Pero ella no podía permitirse ser orgullosa en un momento así. Muchas vidas dependían de la humildad con que suplicara clemencia.

-Hablare con usted en privado, señor.

La risa del hombre resonó atronadora y poderosa en el alto techo de la estancia.

-¿Y darte otra oportunidad para que me claves el cuchillo en el cuello? Creo que no, pero es una sugerencia muy graciosa.

-Tiene mi palabra de que no haré nada semejante- juro ella, invadida por el pánico. ¿Y si la mataba por venganza?-. Lo único que pretendo es discutir una rendición pacifica.

-Tu palabra no significa nada para mí, después de que hayas intentado matarme dos veces hoy.

A pesar de sus palabras no parecía en absoluto preocupado ni temeroso. De hecho, estaba sonriendo como si se tomara a broma las palabras de Riza.

-Hemos encontrado a los rezagados, Roy- exclamo la vos de un hombre al otro lado del salón.

Tanto Riza como Roy se volvieron para ver como entraban el resto de los habitantes del castillo, junto a los invasores que los habían apresado.

-Ya veo. Te lo agradezco. En encargarte de contarlos para que podamos localizarlos en los próximos días- se giro de nuevo hacia Riza, con una sonrisa aun plasmada en lo labios a pesar de la herida de su costado-. Maes, ¿sabes quién me ha pedido una audiencia privada para discutir una rendición pacifica?

El hombre llamado Maes observo atentamente a Riza.

-Es la muchacha de la ballesta… La misma que te clavo el cuchillo.

-Si. ¿Crees que debería concederle su deseo?

Intentaban humillarla hablando de ella como si no estuviera presente. Riza deseba responderles como se merecían, pero hacer eso seria ceder ante su temperamento egoísta. De modo, que en ves de responder a la provocación, se contento con rezar para que el guerrero acabara desmayándose por la perdida de sangre.

-Creo que no hay muchos hombres que se negaran a concederle una audiencia privada a una joven tan hermosa- intervino otro hombre, de expresión mas divertida que los otros.

La vergüenza se propago como una corriente de fuego por las venas de Riza. Su virtud no significaba nada para aquellos hombres. Al contrario, suponía un atractivo adicional para esos salvajes. ¿Qué pensaría Frank si descubriera que su novia había sido ultrajada por aquellos hombres?

Sintió como le ardían las mejillas. Aunque las mejillas llevaban quemándole todo el día por culpa de la fiebre.

El hombre volvió a reírse.

-Jean… esa es la razón por la que viviré muchos mas años que tu. No es prudente que pienses con tu virilidad- la broma cabo cuando se volvió hacia Riza con la expresión desprovista de toda emoción.

Riza rezo por que aquellas palabras tuvieran intención de preservar su virtud.

-Te concederé tu audiencia, pequeña, pero todo a su debido tiempo. De momento tengo que impedir que sufras el menor daño y que te entrometas en mis asuntos. Compréndelo, hago esto por que se que no me permitirás tomar el castillo pacíficamente, y es eso precisamente lo que quiero hacer por encima de todo.

Un brillo gélido y despiadado destello en sus ojos oscuros. Riza se estremeció, tanto por el miedo como por los escalofríos de la fiebre, mientras aguardaba su declaración, vagamente se pregunto como un hombre tan atractivo podía ser tan cruel.

-Te quedaras en el calabozo hasta que haya asegurado la posición del castillo y entonces te daré tu oportunidad para que defiendas tus acciones de hoy.

Los sirvientes soltaron un gemido ahogado al oír la sentencia.

Mientras ella era encerrada en su propio calabozo, a Riza la cabeza le daba vueltas con las imágenes de lo que podría pasar. Una masacre por culpa de su estupidez. ¿Por qué se había empeñado en luchar contra una fuerza invasora infinitamente superior? Ahora toda la gente del castillo pagaría por su precipitada decisión.

Todas las muertes seria pro su culpa.

El miedo se apodero de ella al tiempo que les rodillas le cedían. Un horrible mareo la invadió. Y el rostro de su odiado enemigo se torno difuso, antes de esfumarse por completo cuando ella se desmayo pesadamente a sus pies.

-------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Riza no recordaba haber tenido tanto frió en su vida.

Temblando bajo la manta, se la apretó mas fuertemente contra los hombros. ¿Por qué no estaba el fuego encendido? Iba a llamar a Pinako, cuando lo recordó todo.

Estaba en su calabozo.

Gimió en vos alta al recordar las palabras del maldito invasor responsable.

Roy Mustang… El invasor la había confinado en las mazmorras hasta que hubiera tomado plena posesión del castillo.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces para desperezarse y recorrió la estancia con la mirada. Le habían dejado comida, pero no sentía la menor apetencia por el pan y el queso. Incluso había dormido sobre un catre en ves de en el suelo frió, de modo que la celda no estaba tan mal. Sin embargo, solo podía pensar en la brutalidad con la que los invasores podían atacar a toda la gente que estaba bajo su protección.

Las lágrimas le resbalaron por las acaloradas mejillas. Alargo el brazo a ciegas en busca de un orinal, pues las nauseas empezaban a revolverle el estomago. Podía ver a Roy Mustang prendiéndole fuego al castillo y encerrando a todos sus seres queridos para que se quemaran. Igual que hicieron la otra ves.

Una ves que vació el estomago, se dejo caer de nuevo en el catre, demasiado débil para moverse. Pronto callo en una pesadilla, maldecido en susurros a Roy Mustang por haberle arrebatado su hogar, y a Frank Archer por haberlo permitido.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Roy supo que su esfuerzo había obtenido aún recompensa. La gente del castillo no era precisamente hospitalaria, pero tampoco le había dado problemas. Intentaron sacarle el mayor partido a su triste situación que era todo lo que se podía esperar de ellos.

Desde su llegada el día antes, todo se había desarrollado de acuerdo a su plan. Ahora controlaba el castillo gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. La torre sur pronto seria reconstruida, no como un espacio habitable, sino como parte de las fortificaciones defensivas.

Estaba desayunando en silencio en el gran salón. Algunos de sus hombres dormitaban en el suelo, con el crepitar de las débiles llamas de la chimenea. El sol aun no había salido del todo, y un resplandor violáceo penetraba a través de las grandes ventanas de la cámara.

Frunció el seño mientras comía y pensó en la primera tarea de aquel día: sacar a la señora del castillo del calabozo. No podía arrepentirse de haberla encerrado, ya que el desafió que suponía aquélla mujer podría haber costado vidas. La muy bruja le había disparado una flecha incendiarais a la cabeza y le enterró un cuchillo.

Y sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía culparla? Después de todo, el había atacado su hogar. Tal ves la había encerrado porque su férrea determinación le recordaba demasiado a otra desleal mujer, quien lo había engañado con la promesa del matrimonio hasta que encontró a un hombre mas rico con el que compartir su lecho.

Ahora que podía pensar con claridad, decidió que William Hawkeye se merecía que lo encerraran en el calabozo mucho mas que su hermana. El maldito bastardo había decidido librar una batalla que debería haber sabido que no tenia la menor posibilidad de ganar, y seis de los hombres de Roy habían pagado aquella estupidez con sus vidas. Apretó los puños al recordar a los compañeros que habían enterrado.

¿Cómo podía haber jugado el señor del castillo con sus propios hombres de un modo tan imprudente y descuidado? Hawkeye no podía haber sabido que los invasores perdonarían la vida de los prisioneros. De hecho, era muy poco frecuente que un conquistador hiciera prisioneros en medio de la guerra. Hawkeye había estado dispuesto a sacrificar a todos los habitantes del castillo, incluida su hermana…

Roy deseaba encontrase con aquel pusilánime y arrancarle miembro por miembro para cobrarse la vida de los seis hombres que había perdido, pero el señor había desaparecido y no había modo de atraparlo. El único blanco para su venganza, había sido la fiera hermana de William, cuyas habilidades con la ballesta habrían sido el orgullo de muchos de sus hombres. Roy no quería recompensar el valor de Elizabeth encerrándola en el calabozo, pero había visto en sus ojos que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras el se dedicaba a ocupar el castillo.

Por el bien de todos, era preciso que estuviera encerrada.

Pero ahora que todo estaba bajo control, Roy aparto su plato, se levanto con rapidez y bajo a las mazmorras. Era tiempo de concederle la audiencia a tan fiera joven.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, primer chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves, a Riza se le han complicado las cosas a pesar de que las intenciones de Roy no son las de ser cruel, a Riza le costara un tanto acostumbrarse a el. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, si la historia se me hace conocida y aunque no va tanto tiempo me da la sensación de que fueran años desde que subí esa historia, quizás por que han surgido muchas mas desees de esa y espero algún día darme el tiempo y de leer yo misma lo que he escrito, aunque parezca absurdo nunca leo las historias, solo para revisar ortografía y de ves en cuando comprobar algunos detalles. Como ves en la relación de Riza y Roy las cosas parecen algo difíciles, pero de a poco se irán conocido un poco mas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**tsuyu:** M alegra te haya gustado el chap y la verdad es que esta historia es algo mas tensa que la anterior, con muchos conflictos y esas cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsushi**: Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado la historia y espero no te desilusione, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Fiorella**: Tanto tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas, me alegra saber que la historia te ha gustado y me alegra mucho de que te hayas animado a escribir, cuando lo publiques sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo al 100. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como ves Roy se esta desquitando con Riza, peor ya le llegara el turno a ella de hacerlo sufrir también, Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya estoy mejor y de regreso a la universidad con su estrés. Como ves las cosas están difíciles para Riza pero ya mejoraran, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, sabes que comprendo y te agradezco igual te des el tiempo para apoyarme, de verdad muchas gracias por eso, yo también te envío los mejores deseos para tus proyectos futuros en todo aspecto y estoy segura de que dentro de poco volveremos a estar en contacto. Como me pediste te enviare todo a tu correo, un beso enorme y todo mi apoyo. Gracias por todo nuevamente y espero hablemos pronto, ciao.

**spacekitty04**: Me alegra te haya gustado aunque como ves la historia es algo mas densa que las dos anteriores que has leído, espero te siga gustado. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**:

-¡Breda!- le grito al oído al hombre que estaba durmiendo a la entrada de las celdas. El hombre se puso en pie de un salto y agarro el manojo de llaves que llevaba colgando en la cintura.

-Si, señor, esta sana y salva en su celda.

-Entonces, déjame entrar a buscarla, amigo. No podemos dejar a la señora del castillo encerrada toda la semana- le dijo Roy con una sonrisa. En un comienzo no había querido llevarse a Breda al asedio pero el hombre era demasiado testarudo. Al igual que otros, querría salir en busca de aventuras.

Roy solo esperaba que algún dic tuviera la oportunidad de ser un hombre tan fuerte como su hermano.

-¿No podemos?- preguntó Breda, rascándose la barbilla con gesto pensativo-. En ese caso, creo que voy a lamentarlo mucho, por que me temo que no he sido muy atento con la prisionera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Roy con dureza asimilando las palabras del hombre.

-Bueno, no ha comido nada y solo permití que su doncella entrara por unos minutos. No sabia que iba a tener que tratarla con deferencia especial.

Roy se sintió incomodo al pensar en como estaría Elizabeth. Intento recordar la imagen de la señora del castillo en las almenas. Era una joven fuerte y valiente. No podía tener miedo de ser encarcelada.

Pero entonces lo asalto otra imagen: la de Riza desplomándose en el suelo cuando el anuncio que la encerraría en las mazmorras.

-¡Abre la puerta enseguida!

Breda manoseo nerviosamente las llaves, pero finalmente consiguió abrir el oxidado cerrojo.

Roy agarro una antorcha y bajo corriendo las escaleras, maldiciéndose a si mismo por confiar el cuidado de la señora del castillo a un estupido.

Paso la vista por las húmedas paredes de piedra. Había varias celadas, pero no veía movimiento en ninguna de ellas.

Entonces oyó un estornudo que salía de la celda mas lejana.

Corrió hacia ella y abrió la puerta.

Maldición…

Arrebujada bajo una manta deshilachada, la señora del castillo dormía hecha un ovillo sobre el catre. Su aspecto parecía el de una niña pequeña cansada después de haber jugado durante horas.

Roy se arrodillo junto al catre y la tomo en sus brazos. Aun llevaba el vestido verde con el que la vio por ultima ves, aunque su brillante matiz primaveral se había apagado por una capa de mugre. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor febril y temblaba violentamente. Mientras Roy la llevaba hacia las escaleras, batió los parpados y los miro con ojos vidriosos y desenfocaos.

-Están muertos- susurro-. Todos están muertos…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y a la luz creciente Roy distinguió ojeras moradas bajo los parpados.

-Busca a Pinako- le grito a Breda cuando salía de las mazmorra.

-Voy en seguida- respondió el hombre. A Roy no le paso desapercibida la expresión de angustia de su rostro.

La culpa lo atormento mientras contemplaba la debilitada figura de Elizabeth y hundía los dedos en sus suaves curvas femeninas. Algo de lo que prefría no ser conciente. A el le habían enseñado a aprecia y respetar a las mujeres, y sabia por propia experiencia lo frágiles que podían ser. La joven esposa de su hermano había muerto al dar a luz el invierno pasado, demasiado delicada para la dura vida que ele había tocado.

No todas las mujeres poseían la capacidad de recuperación de un guerrero y un corazón de piedra… como la mujer con la que una ves había pensado en casarse.

Contemplo el rostro de Elizabeth, sobrecogido por lo joven y frágil que ahora le parecía. Su cuerpo calentaba dulcemente el suyo allí donde la sostenía. ¿Era esa la misma muchacha que el día anterior había comandado un pequeño ejercito y le había clavado una daga la enemigo? No parecía capas de nada de eso.

Y sin embargo había hecho todo eso y mas, y se recodo así mismo, intentando ignorar el roce de su mejilla en su brazo. No podía cometer le estupidez de ser condescendiente con ella solo por que fuera una mujer. Había intentado matarlo dos veces en el mismo día. Y bien sabia Dios que otros hombres no mostraban tal humanidad hacia las mujeres de sus enemigos.

Reprimiendo cualquier compasión que pudiera sentir, deposito su delicada carga en una cama en lo alto de la escalera y salio por al puerta sin mirar atrás. Casi se choco con Pinako en su rápida huida.

- Esta ahí dentro- gruño, dejando que la vieja niñera se ocupara de su señora.

--------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Riza se despertó al recibir una luz tan brillante que por un momento temió haber muerto y estar en el cielo.

-¿Estas despierta, querida?- le pregunto una vos familiar femenina.

¿Un ángel?

-Se que si lo estas. Abre los ojos, Elizabet Hawkeye, y que acabe todo este sinsentido.

No era un ángel. Era Pinako.

Riza abrió tímidamente los ojos para ver a su antigua niñera frunciéndole el ceño. La luz del sol se filtraba a través e un pequeño ventanuco por encima de la anciana. Los ruido normales de carros y gritos de granjeos se elevaban desde el patio transportados por la fresca brisa de la mañana, y un fuego ardía alegremente a los pies de la cama.

-Sabia que no te pasaba nada que no pudiera curarse con un poco de sueño- dijo Pinako con una sonrisa, lo que no era habitual en una mujer tan estricta como ella.

Riza se maravillo de cómo aquella expresión de alegría transformaba el arrugado rostro de la anciana.

-Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti, pero la vieja Pinako sabia que eres demasiado cabezota para permitir que las mazmorras pudieran contigo.

Las mazmorras… Los recuerdos de la noche fría en interminable la asaltaron de golpe.

-¿Todos estas…? –empezó a preguntar, pero no pudo acabar la pregunta por culpa de las nauseas.

-Creías que los invasores nos matarían a todos, ¿verdad, mi niña?- dijo Pinako apretándole la mano-. Tenia el presentimiento de que era eso lo que mas afectaba a tu salud… El miedo por todos nosotros mas que por ti misma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Tres días. Pasaste uno en el calabozo y dos aquí arriba, convaleciente.

Para Riza, el tiempo había pasado como aún imagen borrosa.

-¿Qué me hicieron?- pregunto. ¿La habrían golpeado? No podía recordar nada.

-No te hicieron nada, querida, pero tampoco te prestaron mucha atención. A ese estupido de Breda le hice saber lo que pensaba de su negligencia, te lo aseguro- los gestos de fastidio enfatizaban la molestia de la anciana-. Tratar a la señora del castillo como cualquier prisionero de guerra… Pero al menos lord Roy se acordó de ir a buscarte.

-¿Lord… Roy?

-No te ofendas, pero el castillo pertenece ahora a el, y los vasallo no sabían de que otro modo llamarlo.

Riza reflexiono sobre aquella información, apaciguada pero en absoluto complacida. No podía pedirle a Pinako que se enfrentara a un guerrero salvaje.

-En cualquier caso, han pasado dos días desde que te subió aquí y me pidió que cuidara de ti.

-¿El mismo hombre que me encerró en mis propias mazmorras?- preguntó horrorizada al imaginarse a si misma en brazos de Roy Mustang.

-Si, pero al menos no hemos perdido a nadie. Todo un milagro, teniendo en cuenta la resistencia que ofrecimos.

El disgusto de Riza se desvaneció. ¿Había oído bien?

- Es cierto- siguió Pinako como si percibiera su incredulidad-. Todos los prisioneros que hicieron fueron puesto en libertad si les juraban fidelidad a los invasores.

-¿Y se la juraron?- pregunto Riza, irguiéndose a medias de la cama. La cabeza le palpitaba por la ira y le brusco movimiento.

-No por la causa enemiga- respondió Pinako dándole una palmadita en el hombro-. Únicamente prometieron no revelarse contra el nuevo señor.

-Es lo mismo- espeto Riza. Aparto las mantas y se levanto de la cama-. ¿Me estas diciendo que todo el castillo le ha jurado lealtad a esos salvajes?- saco un abrigo del armario, arrastrando las prendas por las prisas.

-Sabia que te disgustaría saberlo, pero…

-El disgusto no puede definir ni de lejos como me siento en estos momentos- mascullo Riza, poniéndose el manto sobre los hombros-. ¿Toda mi gente le ha jurado lealtad a los mismo salvajes que hace unos años redujeron a cenizas la mitad del castillo? ¿Los mismos asesinos que masacraron a mi familia?

Los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Marco se negó a jurar lealtad y fue desterrado.

-¿Desterrado?- repitió Riza, deteniéndose un momento en su lucha particular con las enaguas-. ¿Y que va a hacer?

-El resto no tuvimos valor de enfrentarlos. No podía hacer que me echaran del castillo, Riza. Estabas enferma.- arguyó Pinako, secándose los ojos con un jirón de lino de la manga.

A Riza se le suavizó el corazón de inmediato.

-¿Te dijo Marco sobre lo que pensaba hacer o hacia donde se dirigía?

-No lo se, pero me dijo que esperaba poder hablar con lord Archer.

Riza sintió como si el quitaban un enorme peso de los hombros. Frank acudiría. Acudiría aunque solo fuera salvarla. Pero como prometido suyo tenía otros intereses de expulsar a los invasores… El castillo seria suyo una vez que se casaran con el beneplácito del rey.

-Tal vez no todo este perdido- dijo con una sonrisa, apretando los hombros de la anciana-. Si Frank viene, nos librara de esos salvajes.

-Mientras tanto, ¿intentaras al menos no sacar de quicio al nuevo señor? A veces se puede aprender mucho si se tiene el sentido común de seguir al corriente- sugirió Pinako, manoseando distraídamente el borde de la manga mientras se levantaba de la cama-. ¿Quieres que le avise a alguna doncella? Me parece que necesitas ayuda pra vestirte.

Riza se miro el vestido arrugado. El desgarrón en la costura resaltaba en el manto. Su jubón estaba doblado. Una liga se había deslizado patéticamente hacia el suelo.

Consiente de que nunca podría comandar una rebelión si al menos no estaba correctamente vestía, asintió.

Dos horas mas tarde, se alegro de haber escuchado a Pinako, aunque no le hubiesen permitido salir de sus aposentos. Un hombre montaba guardia junto a su puerta. Apenas le hablaba , pero su negativa a dejarla pasar al salón era bien clara.

Era tan prisionera en su propia habitación como lo había sido en el calabozo, pero al menos allí podía disfrutar de las suficiente comodidad para pensar, recuperar la salud y tramar un plan contra su carceleros.

Ahora, sentada en un sillón de tapicería desgastada y con la cena servida en una bandeja ante ella, probó un bocado para recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido por la fiebre, pero apenas saboreo la comida. Por mucho resentimiento que le guardará a Roy Mustang, tenia que reconocer su generosidad al perdonar tantas vidas. No era algo muy frecuente en los conquistadores.

Roy. Solo el nombre bastaba para despertar su ira… y su curiosidad. Aunque lo detestaba por haber invadido su hogar, no podía negar que sus tácticas bélicas la habían sorprendido. ¿Quien era aquel hombre combativo que había perdonado vidas enemigas? ¿Y realmente las había perdonado o solo estaba ganando tiempo para aprovecharse del trabajo de lo habitantes del castillo?

Tomo un sorbo de vino y recordó al extraña sensación que la había invadido cuando vio por primera ves a aquel hombre. Podía aprecia su valor como guerrero aunque lo despreciara como enemigo. En el tiempo que Frank llevaba fuera, Riza había llegado a valorar la fuerza de un hombre a su lado. La vida seria mucho mas fácil si tuviera aun hombre poderoso como pareja. Y el hecho de que apreciara las habilidades guerreras de Roy Mustang solo servia para subraya aun mas cuanto extrañaba a Frank.

Satisfecha de haber descubierto la fuente de su extraña respuesta al indeseado visitante del castillo, devolvió su daga a la vaina cuando sonaron unos golpes en al puerta.

-Entra Pinako. Llegas a tiempo- dijo, apartando la acomida a medio probar.

La puerta se abrió y una ráfaga de aire frió entro en la habitación al tiempo que unos pasos pesados cruzaban el umbral.

-Me temo que no soy Pinako, pequeña, pero espero que mi llegada te resulte igual de satisfactoria.

--------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Amiga que envidia, tu nadando y yo aquí enfermita por las lluvias, ha sido un invierno muy duro así que ando bastante resfriada. Como ves las cosa se le complicaron a Roy y a ver como termina su encuentro. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**tsuyu:** Si, la historio es un poquito mas densa que la anterior pero espero te guste, como ves Riza lo paso muy mal y ahora viene la audiencia ver como le va ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Creo que en estos chap Roy se ha ganado el odia de varias, peor ya cambiara. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y Roy se ha portado fatal con Riza pero el arrepentimiento de Roy es algo que viene pronto pero la relación será difícil. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**spacekitty04**: Si, la verdad es que a veces ocurren algunas cosas inesperadas pero espero te siga gustando. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Me legre te siga gustando, ahora se viene la audiencia a ver que ocurre. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Yami-No-Hi-Renkinjutsushi**: Me alegra te siga gustando, es verdad que Riza ahora lo esta pasando mal peor ya le vendrá el turno a Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves la historia va a paso lento y la delación será bastante complicada entre ambos pero mejorara. Te deseo lo mejor en el futuro, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, gracias por todo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**:

Riza no necesitaba mirar por encima del hombro para saber quien había entrado en la cámara. La presencia de aquel hombre se percibía a una milla de distancia.

-Me temo que tu llegada me resulta despreciable. Quiero que salgas de mis aposentos inmediatamente- espeto ella. La mano le temblaba al devolver la copa a la bandeja.

¿Habría ido a verla para echarla del dormitorio principal, para arrebatarle los pocos dominios que aun conservaba?

-¿Tan pronto olvidaste que solicitaste una audiencia privada conmigo? Solo he venido para cumplir tu deseo.

Riza se negó a darse la vuelta para mirarlo. En vez de eso, mantuvo la vista fija en la cruz de plata que colgaba en la pared. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre comportarse de un modo tan despreocupado e irónico cuando su mundo entero se había derrumbado a pedazos y su futuro había sido destruido? 

-Mi deseo fue respondido con desprecio y hostilidad- mascullo entre dientes-. Me arrojaste a las mazmorras en ves de escucharme. Ahora no tengo el menor deseo de decirte nada.

Roy no respondió, pero Riza pudo oír sus pisadas mientras se movía hacia el aparador y como se servia una copa de vino.

-Creo que necesitas un trago. Pareces bastante… tensa.

Una mano la rodeo para tomar la copa de la bandeja. Riza se puso rígida por su repentina proximidad, pero siguió con la vista al frente.

Pero cuando el volvió para tenderle la copa de vino, no tuvo mas remedio que mirarlo y ver como se sentaba en un taburete bajo como su fuera el dueño indiscutible del lugar.

-Por tu salud, pequeña, y por tu pronta recuperación- choco su copa con al de Riza y apuro el vino de un solo trago.

¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo ese invasor insolente, comportándose como si estuviera en su propia casa, bebiéndose su vino y sonriéndole como un gato que se hubiera zampado un canario? Parecía mucho mas imponente que la ultima ves que lo vio. Cuando ordeno que la confinaran a las mazmorras, ofrecía la típica imagen de un guerrero.

Ahora, en cambio, parecía mucho mas refinado. Y sorprendentemente atractivo para ser un invasor. Lucia una esplendida túnica de fina seda, aunque no era una prenda apropiada para los nobles.

Su cabello también relucía, algunos mechones cayendo algo descuidado sobre su frente. Negro como la noche, su cabello parecía un rasgo insinuante de su personalidad al igual que sus ojos del mismo color, Riza pensó que reflejaban a la perfección como era su alma… aunque también insinuaban una personalidad orgullosa e inteligente.

En conjunto, era demasiado atractivo para ser in invasor belista y agresivo. Pero su aspecto hermoso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un conquistador. Y por encima de todo, Riza ansiaba la paz. Había que tener cuidado con aquel hombre, sin importar las bromas que salieran de sus labios.

Roy Mustang parecía estar examinándola con la misma intensidad que ella a el. Intentando calmar sus temblores, Riza se llevo la copa a los labios y bebió.

-Esto te servirá para calentarte. Comento, clavándole la mirada-. ¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco?

-No- mintió ella, negándose a ser amable con un hombre que la había despojado de sus dominios. En realidad, deseaba decirle que no lamentaba en absoluto haberlo apuñalado y que no dudaría en volver a hacerlo.

Pero el temor por su gente la obligaba a morderse la lengua, así como el sentido común que le aconsejaba no enfurecer a aquel hombre y arriesgarse a que la violara. Parecía ser digno de confianza en ese aspecto,, pero ella no podía permitirse bajar la guardia. No se arriesgaría a provocar al jefe de los invasores.

-Entonces hablaremos aquí- dijo el. Se levanto bruscamente y se paseo por la estancia. Su paso rápido y decidido no delataba ninguna herida causada por el puñal, a pesar de que debía haberle dolido terriblemente.

Sus aposentos femeninos, con su tapices y cortinas de seda, parecían un extraño telón de fondo para un guerrero que irradiaba semejante carácter. ¿Pretendía arrebatarle también su habitación y echarla? Por un momento fugas, se imagino su cuerpo reclinado sobre la manta oscura que adornaba al cama.

Y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que la imagen no era tan ridícula como había previsto. Mas bien, al contrario. La imagen se dibujo tan nítida y clara en su mente, que las mejillas se le ruborizaron como si hubiera formulado aquel pensamiento en voz alta.

-Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo- dijo el. Su actitud era tan seria y solemne que no parecía haber adivinado los pensamientos de Riza-. Cuando nos vimos por ultima ves, mencionaste una rendición pacifica. Quiero discutir la cesión de poder, pero primero quiero saber por que esta cesión viene de ti y no de tu hermano William.¿Acaso no tiene el ninguna autoridad en el castillo?- pregunto, y volvió a sentarse para esperar una respuesta, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Riza deseaba levantarse y alejarse de el y de la singular inquietud que le estaba provocando. Pero hacer eso la haría parecer asustada e intimidada. La fiebre la había dejado demasiado débil para caminar con firmeza, y la presencia del invasor hacia que las rodillas le temblaran aun mas.

Aquel hombre le resultaba tan desconcertante como sus preguntas. ¿Habría adivinado el secreto de la desaparición de su hermano?

-En ausencia de mi hermano, yo hablo en nombre de el.

-Háblame otra ves de su extraña marcha- dijo Roy, acerando al mano a la pierna de Riza. Esta se estremeció pero el solo levanto la bola de losa perfumada que colgaba de una cadena en su cintura, con cuidado de no tocar su cuerpo-. Ninguno de mis hombres lo vio salir del castillo. ¿Cómo es posible que eludiera nuestra vigilancia?

Distraída por su repentino interés en los recuerdos de su madre, Riza observo como pasaba un dedo por el intrincado diseño del tallado.

Un escalofrió la recorrió, a pesar del calor que reinaba en la estancia.

-¿Crees que voy a revelarte todos nuestro secretos? Tal ves haya medios para entrar y salir de la fortaleza que no hayas descubierto.

-Los acabare descubriendo todos, puedes estar segura. Ningún castillo bajo mi mando me será arrebatado- dejo caer la bola y apoyo los codos en los muslos, quedando su rostro a un distancia inquietamente cercana al de Riza-. Harías bien en creerlo, Elizabeth.

-Yo no reconozco tu autoridad sobre este castillo y, por tanto cuando te sea arrebatado, solo estaré recuperando lo que legítimamente me pertenece- afirmo, inclinándose en la silla para poner toda la distancia posible entre lo dos. No la asustaba, pero si que la acomodaba. Había empezado a confiar en que no estaba allí para hacerle nada, porque si fuera así ya se lo habría hecho.

-Quieres decir que tu hermano recuperara lo que legítimamente le pertenece, ¿no, pequeña?- dijo el con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-El castillo es mío en su ausencia- declaro, encogiéndose de vergüenza por su propia metedura de pata. Maldiciendo su debilidad, se juro tener mas cuidado con el.

-Pareces sentirte muy cómoda en esa posición- comento el, mirando significativamente el dormitorio principal-. ¿Te apetece mas vino?- le pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

Riza negó con la cabeza. ¿Sospechaba el de sus mentiras?

Lo miro discretamente mientras el se servia otra copa. Aquel hombre estaba completamente fuera de lugar en una habitación con flores secas y objetos románticos. No se parecía para nada a Frank, Riza se fijo del pequeño cuchillo que colgaba en una vaina de su cintura.

Un guerrero de la cabeza a los pies. A Riza se el ocurrió que no parecía la clase de invasor que prendía fuego a un castillo y luego desaparecía en la noche. Por sus conversaciones había aprendido que a Roy Mustang le gustaba preservar lo que conquistaba, y eso era algo que un invasor anónimo no podía hacer. Mirándolo, tuvo la certeza de que era un hombre acostumbrado a la lucha, no como los asaltantes que habían incendiado el castillo para luego escapar sin siquiera presentar batalla.

Por ello, no era probable que Roy Mustang fuera responsable del asesinato de sus padres. Aunque representaba a los salvajes que cometieron el crimen, naturalmente, y la conquista del castillo era razón suficiente para odiarlo. Pero no tanto como si hubiera sospechado que estaba detrás del incendio.

-Volviendo al tema de la rendición pacifica… -dijo el acabando su bebida y volviendo a sentarse ante ella-. Se que te preocupa tu gente, porque de otro modo no te habrías apostado en las almenas con una ballesta.

Riza alzó el mentón. ¿Pensaba hacerla sentirse culpable?

-Semejante lealtad me parece admirable- siguió el, sorprendiéndola por completo-. Entiendo que no fue culpa tuya que tu hermano te metiera en una batalla sin sentido. Para mi, el es el unió responsable de la incesaría perdida de vidas que se ha cobrado en este asedio.

Riza agradeció en silencio que Roy apartara la mirada, porque así no podía ver el rubor de culpa que le cubrió el rostro. Teniendo en cuenta sus propias perdidas, no lamentaría las bajas enemigas. Sin embargo, la culpa la invadía al pensar que habían muerto hombres por culpa de su acciones.

-Porque se que te importa tu gente, se que querrás facilitarles su adaptación a mi presencia- tal ves intuyo una protesta de Riza, porque levantó la mano para acallarla- Se que no querías afrontar la realidad de que tu odiado enemigo sea ahora el señor del castillo, pero así es. Si te resistes, solo conseguirás causar mas daño a tu gente. ¿De verdad quieres que ellos se revelen y arriesguen sus vidas contra mis caballeros solo para intentar defender tu autoridad? Y creeme si te digo que realmente estarías arriesgando vidas.

-Maldito salvaje- espeto ella, levantándose de la silla para mirarlo desde arriba-. ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a una buena gente cuando lo único que no han hecho es besar tus sucias botas enemigas?

Roy podría haberse levantado también y haberla intimidado, pero permaneció sentado, como si no le afectara en absoluto la cólera de Riza. ¿O tal vez aun le doliera la herida causada pro el puñal tres días atrás?

-Sabes muy bien que no he amenazado a nadie. Es mi forma de pedirte que me prestes tu apoyo en ves de provocar una revuelta. Si te permites ser razonable, comprenderás la verdad de mis palabras.

-¿Ser razonable?- repitió ella, abrasada por la furia que corría en sus venas. Estoy siendo mas que razonable al permitir que te pasees libremente por mis aposentos. Estoy siendo mas que razonable al no escupirte en al cara. Lo que no es razonable en absoluto es que pienses siquiera en que me someteré como una doncella obediente a un enemigo cruel y despiadado solo porque en este momentos tengas ventaja sobre mí.

-¿Pondrías en peligro a la gente del castillo solo para sanar tu orgullo herido?- le preguntó. Su vos retumbaba con furia contenida, y sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a la copa.

-Yo nunca arriesgara la vida de mi gente, maldito invasor- mascullo. En algún momento de la conversación se había dado cuenta de que podía desafiarlo sin temor por la gente del castillo. Aunque se hubiera apropiado de su hogar, no descargaría su ira contra los inocentes. Era extraño, pero de cierto modo había empezado a confiar en el.- No pasara mucho tiempo hasta que me libe de ti. Si el rey no acude en nuestra ayuda, William tiene otros aliados a los que acudir.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Lo brillante ojos oscuros de Roy se clavaron en los suyos. Parecían haber llegado a un punto muerto.

-Creo que la conversación ha terminado- dijo Riza finalmente, apartando la mirada.

Roy se levanto y devolvió la copa a la mesa.

-No, Elizabeth.

Su voz baja y profunda y la suprema seguridad que desprendía la dejaron sin habla.

Avanzó hacia ella y, antes de darle tiempo a que adivinara sus intenciones, le puso las manos en los hombros y la sostuvo a escaso centímetros de el.

El calor de sus palmas traspaso la delgada tela de su corpiño. Su tacto la desconcertó porque, aunque no era un gesto precisamente suave, tampoco era amenazador.

-Si nuestra charla hubiera tenido éxito, no vería necesidad de esto- murmuro, con una expresión de pesar cruzándole el rostro-. Pero, viendo como están las cosas, tendrás que quedarte en tus aposentos hasta que podamos llegar a un acuerdo mas favorable.

A Riza la sangre le atronó en los oídos.

-¿Favorable para quien?

Roy esbozo una lenta y deliberada sonrisa.

-Para mi, naturalmente. Tarde o temprano, acabaras convenciéndote.

Le hizo un guiño y salio a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Riza agarro un cojin de la silla y lo arrojo contra la puerta. El geto la ayudo a descargar su frustración, pero no consiguió borrar el hormigueo que seguía allí donde Roy la había tocado.

-------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris:** Amiga, si aquí las cosas están horrible, un crudo invierno nos toco este año y ya sabia lo del huracán, que horrible, me dan pavor los vientos fuertes y eso debe ser aun peor. Como ves las cosas entre Roy y Riza están muy complicadas, peor ya tendrán que aprender a soportarse. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como ves la conversación entre ambos fue un poco complicada pero ya tendrán que aprender a conocerse mejor. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Si, Roy tuene su corazón y pronto Riza empezara a sacarlo de quicio. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Es verdad que a Roy le costara mucho ser tan duro con Riza, sobre todo cuando se de cuenta de que necesita su ayuda mas de lo que pensaba. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsushi**: Si, Riza aun no puede ser libre y no le esta pedo las cosas fáciles a Roy, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Relación complicada la que se viene, con celos y malos entendidos, como ves las cosas aun no marcan bien entre ellos. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Era Roy el que entro y trataba de arregla las cosas, pero Riza no quiere nada con el, a ver como consigue que cambia de opinión, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Mi súper amigui, muchísimas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer sobre todo de esta pareja que se no es de tus favoritas espero que te pueda cambiar la opinión, jejeje. Sobre una historia diaria para RK no te negare que lo he pensado, la pareja de Aoshi- Misao me tiene muy pillada así que hay veremos, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**:

-Si ese sujeto, Marco, se hubiera quedado con nosotros, habría podido ocuparse de la cosecha- dijo Roy, contemplando los campos de cultivo del castillo. Sus amigos estaban a su lado.

Solo hacia siete días que el castillo estaba bajo su mando y ya tenia problemas por todos lados. Disputas entre los vasallos, susurros de enojo entre los sirvientes sobre el tratamiento que dispensaba a Elizabeth, que permanecía confinada en sus aposentos. Además, seguía sin tener noticias de Grumman. Y ahora el problema de la cosecha.

Normalmente, Roy podía contar con sus amigos para que lo ayudaran en casi todas las crisis, pero ni siquiera ellos tres juntos podrían hacer frente al problema presente. La experiencia en el campo de batalla no preparaba a un hombre para las exigencias de la tierra.

Roy le dio un codazo a Jean y se apoyó de espaldas contra una piedra que separaba los campos de trigo de un pasto, junto a las murallas del castillo.

-¿No sabes absolutamente nada sobre cultivos, Jean?

-Nunca me han interesado esas cosas. De niño estaba llamado a perseguir objetivos mas altos- respondió su amigo, tomando una cereza de un árbol cercano y llevándosela a la boca.

Maes soltó una carcajada.

-Lo que tenías era miedo de mancharte las manos.

-A ti nunca te vi ayudar en las cosechas cuando éramos mas jóvenes. Replico Jean, arrancando un puñado de cerezas y comiéndoselas una a una en rápida sucesión.

-Estaba demasiado ocupado preparándome para la guerra- respondió Maes-. Como ustedes.

En ese momento se percataron de la presencia de una mujer anciana con una cesta en la mano.

-Espero que dejen algunas cerezas para el resto del castillo, señores. Nuestro cocinero emplea la fruta para hacer platos mucho mas sabrosos y refinados que lo que estaban acostumbrados a comer.

Roy se irguió para dejar pasar a Pinako, quien parecía mandar sobre el personal del castillo junto a Elizabeth.

-Cuidado con tus difamaciones, mujer. Tal ves deberías visitar mis tierras para cambiar de opinión.

-Parece que han traído sus tierras a este castillo a pesar de las esperanzas de mi pobre niña, ¿no es cierto?- gruñendo, Pinako empezó a llenar la cesta de cerezas, moviendo sus manos entre las ramas con rapidez y habilidad-. Y hasta Breda reconoce el sabor superior de neutros platos, o no me habría pedido que recogiera más cerezas para el cocinero. Aunque no debería sorprenderme de que no haya podido recogerlas el mismo, cuando hasta los ilustres señores parecen abrumados ante la inminente cosecha.

Jean se enderezó, visiblemente mas ofendido que sus otros dos amigos, pero Roy lo detuvo antes de que pudiera pelearse con la presuntuosa anciana.

-Nosotros somos guerreros, no granjeros- le dijo a Pinako. Permitía que la anciana tuviera su momento de gloria. Después de todo, había sido lo bastante sensata para reconocer las ventajas de la sumisión-. ¿Sabes como hay que organizar el trabajo?

Pinako soltó una risotada y espanto a un pájaro que intentaba robar de su cesta.

-No, mi señor, pero Riza puede explicárselo.

Roy oyó como Maes mascullaba en vos baja ante la mención del nombre de Elizabeth. No había duda de que Jean y el seguían disgustado con ella por haberlo apuñalado.

La lealtad tenia muy hondas raíces en su gente.

En cuanto a Roy, no le había costado encontrar perdón para la apuñalada del costado, aunque la herida seguía doliéndole horrores. Años de lucha le habían enseñado a ignorar el sufrimiento físico. Ojala pudiera protegerse con la misma facilidad del deseo hacia ella…

-No juegues conmigo- espeto. Se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades con el castillo, ya que Grumman quería que el castillo estuviese en el emerjo estado posible. Por ese motivo, Roy tenía un interés especial en cultivar las tierras. Cabía la posibilidad de que Grumman se las concediera-. Puede que no sepa mucho sobre la cosecha, pero si se que a ella se dedican los hombres, no las damas de la nobleza.

-Le ruego que me perdone… - dijo Pinako, aparentemente ofendida-. Pero Riza se ha ocupado de esto desde la muerte de su padre. El primer año necesito la ayuda de Marco, pero ahora puede hacerlo ella sola.

-Mientes- la acuso Maes, silbándole a los mismos pájaros que Pinako intentaba ahuyentar-. Su hermano debió quedar a cargo de esto. ¿Y por que Marco iba a molestarse con una mujer incapaz de aprender? Nos estas insultando con tus patrañas- tomo unas cuantas cercas de la cesta y sonrió-. Aunque debo admitir que cultivan una fruta excelente.

-Yo no miento, Maes Hughes- replico ella, alejando la cesta de su alcance-. Pueden optar por no creerme, pero no me acusen de mentir antes de haber comprobando la verdad de de mis palabras. Pregunten a Riza lo que sabe sobre las cosechas y les estará hablando hasta el amanecer- diciendo esto, se marcho tan rápidamente como le permitían su viejas piernas, despotricando en voz baja contra la falta de modales de los invasores arrogantes.

Maes la vio alejarse antes de intercambiar un guiño con Jean.

-Estoy pensando que a Roy le gustaría tener la oportunidad de escuchar a la hermosa Elizabeth hasta el amanecer.

Roy lo fulminó con al mirada. La frustración crecía en su interior a cada día que pasaba en un castillo que no sabia como dirigir.

-Elizabeth es una mujer noble con un corazón de hielo, no una fulana con al que pasar la noche.

- No es la única mujer con el corazón de hielo, Roy. Otra mujer también lo tiene. No deberías permitir que el rencor hacia ella te impida disfrutar del calor de otros brazos.

-No he vuelto a pensar en ella desde que se caso- protesto el. Aquel giro en la conversaron le hizo recordar por que a veces prefería la guerra a la paz. Cuando se luchaba por salvar la vida, no había oportunidad de discutir sobre mujeres.

Maes le dio a un amistoso puñetazo en las costillas.

-¿Y tampoco pensaste en ella cuando te jugaste el cuello por rescatarla?

- He jurado proteger a nuestra gente- negándose a pensar en su fracasado intento por liberar a aquella mujer, golpeo la piedra con la bota para limpiar el barro de la suela-. Y ya no siento nada por ella, salvo admiración por su valor y lastima por su cautiverio. Pero como la conozco bien no tengo miedo por ella. Encontrara algún modo para librase tanto como si su despreciable marido la ayuda o no.

Como guerrero, Roy había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por salvarla, pero como ella permanecía en manos enemigas, le había sido muy difícil alcanzar la paz con sus esfuerzos. Maldición… Últimamente se había vuelto tan sentimental cono Maes, y sin ningún motivo.

-¿Crees que hay algo de cierto en las palabras de Pinako?- pregunto, para intentar olvidar el tema de su ex prometida. Tal vez si hablaba de Elizabeth se animara. Tal ves fuera una mujer tan despiadada y ambiciosa como aquella, pero al menos estaba a salvo bajo su custodia-. ¿Seria posible que la señora del castillo sepa algo sobre la cosecha?

-Es muy probable- dijo Maes, dejando una fila de cerezas sobre le muro para atraer poco a poco a un pajarito.

- Entonces has sido muy cruel al acusarla de mentir- lo reprendió Roy, preguntándose como podía tener Maes tanta paciencia con los animales.

- Si, pero provocarla seguramente haya servido para darnos algunas ideas.

Roy tuvo que reconocer a Maes era muy astuto la mayoría de las veces. Lo único que esperaba era poder valerse de su ingenio cuando aquella noche se enfrentar a Elizabeth. Necesitaba ser listo si quería conseguir información de la testaruda señora del castillo.

---------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Algunas horas después, Roy se dirigió finalmente a los aposentos de Riza, esperando no haber retrasado tanto el encuentro como para encontrarla en la cama.

Riza había invadido sus pensamientos casi sin descanso las ultimas siete noches. Casi había disfrutado de su ultima visita, aunque sabia que ella no había disfrutado en absoluto. Cuando se separaron estaba tan furiosa que casi echaba humo.

Era una lastima que estuvieran en lados opuestos de al guerra, porque tenía que admitir que Riza seria una aliada formidable. Era una fiera luchadora, leal hasta la muerte y, si había que creer a Pinako, extremadamente aguda e inteligente.

Pero aquella misma cualidades la convertían en su encarnizada rival. Nunca renunciaría a su sangre para jurarle lealtad. Podría encerrarla hasta el día del juicio final y ella seguiría sin ceder.

La luz de las velas salía por debajo de la puerta cuando llego a sus aposentos. La impaciencia se apodero de el mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y la giraba.

Una visión sugerente y tentadora lo recibió en el interior.. Desprovista de todo rastro guerrero, Riza estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de flores de todos los matices y colores. Como un hada del bosque adornada por la naturaleza, ofrecía una imagen fascinante y encantadora. En una mano sostenía un ramo de flores azules, mientas con al otra colocaba flores rojas y delicadas en un jarrón alto. A sus pies tenía una cesta de flores amarillas, y otros recipientes cubrían la mesa y al arca. Una fragancia dulce y embriagadora impregnaba la habitación, como un invernadero en verano.

¿Aquella frágil criatura era su impasible enemiga? Apenas podía reconocer en esa mujer a la Elizabeth que lo había maldecido y desafiado la semana anterior.

Durante un largo rato, ella fue ajena a su presencia, absorta como estaba en su tarea. Las flores, los olores, la esencia femenina de la cámara, incluso la propia Riza despertaron el sueño de un hogar.

Un hogar…

El corazón se le encogió de dolor y anhelo por los placeres domésticos que una mujer podría brindar. Las zapatillas de Riza se paseaban ligeramente por la habitación, y su cuchillo se movía distraídamente de un tallo al siguiente. Roy no podía ver su rostro, pero presintió que se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras trabajaba.

Riza podo el tallo de una rosa antes de introducirla en un florero de plata y entonces levanto la mirada. Si la presencia de Roy la sorprendió, oculto su reacción muy bien.

-Buenas noches, invasor- lo saludo ella con una sonrisa encantadora, antes de volver a su labor.

¿Deseaba fingir que su visita no tenía la menor importancia para ella? Un punto para la dama. Ya había conseguido irritarlo.

-Has llenado de flores tus aposentos sin ninguna fecha sagrada a la vista- dijo el. Aunque ni siquiera en una fecha sagrada había visto tanta magnificencia floral en una habitación-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

- Ya que me has encerrado aquí dentro, he traído la belleza del exterior para poder disfrutarla.

-¿De donde has sacado tantas flores?- pregunto Roy, paseándose por la habitación para observar los pétalos. Había al menos una docena de tonalidades y formas.

-Del jardín de mi madre.

-No he visto ningún jardín… ¡Ouch!- se quejo al pincharse con una espina-. Tus flores son peligrosas… -murmuro mientras se chupaba la gota de sangre que emanaba de su dedo.

-Tengo que aprovechar cualquier medio disponible para inflingirte todo el dolor que pueda, por pequeño que sea- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa-. El jardín esta rodeado por una de las murallas en ruinas de la torre sur.

-Mañana empezaremos a reconstruir las murallas del lado sur- le informo el, acercándose a la mesa donde estaba trabajando Riza.

-Eso he oído. Por eso he recogido tantas flores como he podido, antes de que tus hombres las pisoteen.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?- pregunto el, quitándole las tijeras de podar. Prefería tener desarmada a aquella mujer tan impredecible-. ¿Y quien ha traído las flores?- añadió. Sabía muy bien que Riza no había abandonado sus aposentos en toda la semana. Su puerta había permanecido permanentemente bajo vigilancia.

-La ultima ves te dije, Mustang, que hay mucho que no sabes de este castillo- dijo ella, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada sobre un jarrón de lirios amarillos.

¿Lirios? Podrían haber sido cualquier otra clase de hierbas y el no habría apreciado la diferencia.

-Las he recogido yo misma, y oí hablar a tus hombres sobre los planes para fortificar la muralla sur.

-Mientes- la acuso Roy, empleando la táctica de Maes.

Pero Riza se limito a sonreír.

Roy alzó las manos en un gesto de irritación. No tenía la paciencia de su amigo.

- Me niego a quedarme atrapado en una discusión sin sentido. Siéntate y hablemos razonablemente.

Se sentó en el mismo banco de piedra y le indico una silla a su lado.

Riza no se movió.

- Como puedes ver, aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que si no te importa…

-Si me importa- la corto el. ¿Y ella se pensaba que tenía trabajo que hacer? El tenía un campo que cosechar y no tenía ni la menor idea de como hacerlo. No se arriesgaría con la cosecha y que la gente del castillo pasara hambre-. Ven y siéntate. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, ojala que todo este bien y que sea algo sin mucha importancia, yo ya estoy mejor así que estoy mas animada. Como ves las cosas entre Roy y Riza se complican pero ahora tendrán que dar un paso muy importante a su relación. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Y aparecieron Maes y Jean, espero te haya gustado el chap, como ves a Roy las cosas se le complican y a ver si consigue que Riza le ayude. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsushi**: Riza se lo pone difícil, pero Roy no se dará por vendido, a ahora queda ver si serán aliado por el bien de todos. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Riza tiene muy claras sus convicciones y Roy que debe solucionar los problemas, ahora queda ver si habrá una tregua por el bien de la gente del castillo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Ojala te vaya bien en tus estudios, es algo muy importante, te lo dice una chica muy estudiosa (demasiado según algunos). Como ves Roy debe convencer a Riza para que lo ayude, a ver si lo consigue. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Si, Roy intenta controlar a Riza pero al parecer no le será tan fácil sobre todo si se gustan. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, se que te cuesta dejarme opinión todos los días así que descuida. Espero te haya gustado también este chap, un beso, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**:

Riza soltó un suspiro y dejo las flores en la cesta, pero se detuvo junto aparador antes de acercarse a Roy.

-Recuerdo que tienes la necesidad de soliviantarte cuando hablamos. ¿Puedo servirte un poco de vino?

-Que amable puedes ser cuando quieres- dijo el, preguntándose como seria llevar una vida domestica en la que una mujer le sirviera vino al final del día. Desde luego, parecía una perspectiva mucho más agradable que acostarse en el frió suelo del campo de batalla. Sobre todo si la copa de vino compartida llevaba a otra clase de placeres-. No se me ocurre otra cosa que me apetezca mas.

La observo llenar lentamente las copas y acomodarse en la silla. Parecía radiante, a pesar de haber sido encerrada en el calabozo y luego haber pasado una semana confinada en sus aposentos. Tal vez fuera cierto que había salido al jardín. Eso explicaría su buen aspecto y reluciente atractivo.

Roy sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejar sus pensamientos. El olor de las malditas flores se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

Tomo un sorbo de vino, sin prisa por hablar. Riza también bebió lentamente el suyo, seguramente ideando una estrategia para desequilibrarlo. Se permitió un momento para asimilar su imagen, con la esperanza de descubrir el secreto de su atracción, así como un remedio para armarse a si mismo contra asa atracción.

Su jubón y su manto lucían dos gamas de morado. El jubón era de color lavanda, y el manto de color ciruela. Las mangas y el corpiño se ceñían a su cuerpo, rebelando una figura esbelta y curvilínea. ¿Cómo podía esperar que un examen detallado lo ayudara a controlase?

Se removió en el asiento y apuro la copa de vino en un intento por aplacar las llamas internas. Obligo a su mirada a desplazarse a territorio mas seguro y se fijo en las gemas que relucían en sus muñecas, y en las amatistas que relucían en la empuñadura de una daga a la cintura. Puso una mueca de dolor al recordar la hoja que se hundió en sus carnes y se pregunto por que no le había arrebatado antes el puñal.

El cabello lacio le caía sobre los hombros, reflejando la luz de las velas mientras se movía. Una delgada trenza, atada con hilo plateado, colgaba entre los mechones que caían hasta la cintura.

De repente Riza levanto la mirada y le clavo sus ojos brillantes, tal vez esperando que hablara. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ese momento no se hubiera dado cuenta del color de su ojos? Era exactamente de la misma tonalidad que el ámbar.

-Me queda mucho por hacer esta noche- dijo ella. Pero si buscaba echarlo por la puerta con sus palabras, se llevaría una gran decepción. Roy no tenía intención de marcharse sin la información que había ido a buscar.

Pero antes que nada tenia que hacerle perder su compostura. Desconcertarla un poco. Tal vez entonces se mostrara dispuesta a darle las respuestas, aunque solo fuera para librarse de el.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho, pequeña- respondió el, dejando la copa vacía y acercándose a ella. No demasiado. Solo lo justo para percibir su aroma-. Me estoy devanando los sesos por definir el color de tus ojos.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Riza, aunque no parecía temer el sentido carnal de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza sin contestar. Su rostro era la imagen de la confusión y la inocencia.

-Tranquila, pequeña. He resulto el problema. Tus ojos tienen el color del ámbar.

-¿El ámbar?- repitió ella arrugando la nariz-. Realmente debes estas muy aburrido, Mustang si te estas fijando en mis ojos.

-Ámbar- insito el. Nunca había sido un hombre que poetizara la belleza de una joven, pero la guerra no requería tanta estrategia como la que exigía pillar desprevenida a Elizabeth Hawkeye. Tenia que valerse de toda la ventaja que pudiera, y extrañamente, le estaba resultando muy fácil alabar a la brava señora del castillo-. Pero no te preocupes, pequeña. Si estoy aquí es porque busco tu experiencia en otro asunto.

Como era de prever, Riza parecía aliviada. Sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente y el color de sus mejillas se apago un poco.

Si el no fuera un hombre de honor, le resultaría muy tentador seducirla. Pero no era ese su objetivo.

-Los campos estarán listos para la cosecha la semana que viene.

-Será una cosecha magnifica. Observo ella, tomando el vino con mas cautela que el-.Por una ves el tiempo ha sido favorable a los cultivos.

-También lo ha sido con tus flores, según parece.

-He sido afortunada de que la madre naturaleza haya decidido colaborar conmigo este año- movió la copa entre sus dedos inquietos, mirando a todas partes menos a el-. Hace dos años estuvo lloviendo durante todo el verano. Temía que las raíces se pudrieran, pero las plantas son muy resientes, por delicadas que parezcan.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de su señora- dijo Roy. No le había pasado desapercibido el placer que brillaba en los ojos de Riza al hablar de su jardín. Lucho por recordar que era su enemiga y no una joven tentadora, porque, por hermosa que pareciera entre las flores, Riza era tan decidida y despiadadamente pragmática como lo había sido su prometida. Cualquier bruja que combatiera a su enemigo con una ballesta estaba destinada a crear problemas.

-Me temo que no hay nada delicado en mi- aquel inesperado cometario parecía dirigido mas a ella misma que a el-. La vida en las fronteras nos fortalece por dentro y por fuera, ¿verdad?

Ah, demonios, pensó Roy. No podía dejarse engañar por el dolor que atisbaba en su mirada. Ablandarse frente a ella ahora seria propio de un idiota.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo- dijo. Se levanto del banco y se alejo lentamente. Estar sentado a su lado parecía perturbarlo más a el que a ella misma-. Pero primero tienes que contarme lo que sepas de la recolección.

Riza tomo una de las rosas de la cesta y sus pies e inhalo su fragancia.

-Si te lo dijera, no me quedaría nada con lo que negociar.

Como si sus manos tuvieran voluntad propia, Roy se encontró a si mismo tirando de ella para levantarle de la silla y ponerla frente a el. Era una estupidez y lo sabia. Pero no podía resistir la necesidad de volver a tocarla, de comprobar si su tacto era tan suave como recordaba.

-Si no me dices algo que demuestre tus conocimientos sobre el tema, creeré que eres incapaz de acometer una tarea semejante.

Ella lo miro en silencio, pero no se aparto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su expresión se ensombreció por la sorpresa. Roy flexionó los dedos alrededor de sus brazos, presionando suavemente la carne bajo el lino del jubón. ¿Cuándo hacía tuvo por ultima ves una mujer entre sus brazos?

Podía ver como le latía el pulso en las venas del cuello y gustaba sentir su corazón latiendo desbocadamente a trabes de los dedos. El olor a rosas parecía emanar directamente de ella.

Rápidamente la aparto de el, preguntándose que lo había poseído para tocarla de esa manera.

-¿Me entiendes, Elizabeth? 

Le complació ver como ella se balanceaba sobre sus pies por un momento, antes de alisarse las faldas en un intento pro recobrar la cordura.

-Muy bien. La cebada debe ser recolectada antes que nada, seguida por el trigo. Puedo decirte cuantas personas deben ser asignadas a cada campo, y que siervos son los mas adecuados para recolectar y cuales para trillar. Luego, claro esta, esta el tema de las rentas. Se cuanto le corresponde a cada uno y que cantidad debe ser devuelta por los impuestos- se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente-. ¿Me entiendes?- le pregunto, recalcando irónicamente la frase.

-Puedo consultar los libros de contabilidad para determinar las rentas- respondió. No quería hacerle ver que lo había sorprendido-. No necesito tu ayuda para eso.

- Aunque sepas leer, algo que me sorprendería, invasor, no sabes donde guarda los libro Marco- replico, caminando en torno a el como una veterana guerrera calibrando a su rival.

-No, pero tu vas a decírmelo enseguida- dijo. ¿Como había podido perder el control de la situación, cuando había estado tan seguro de poder distraerla? 

Por lo visto, había sobreestimado su propio encanto y atractivo.

- A cambio de mi libertad, Mustang.

Maldita bruja…

-Tu libertad tendrá sus limitaciones, pero podrás salir de aquí y acompañarnos en las comidas si compartes tus conocimientos conmigo.

-Mi libertad no tendrá ninguna limitación. Y seré respetada como la señora del castillo- replico ella, dando un paso adelante para presionar su ventaja.

Si el no fuera un caballero… Maldita fuera. ¿Acaso no sabia a lo que se exponía acercándose tanto a un hombre?

-¿Para que provoques una revuelta entre tus sirvientes mañana por la noche?- pregunto el con ironía. Aquella mujer debía pesar que no tenía cerebro. Y el había librado batallas con mas éxito que una discusión con Elizabeth Hawkeye-. Creo que no.

-Podré disponer de un caballo cuando me plazca.

-Podrás salir a cabalgar conmigo cuando yo lo permita- dijo el, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre con una mescal de frustración y atracción.

-Yo seré quien dirija a mi gente en al cosecha- añadió, cruzándose de brazos.

Roy intento valientemente no fijarse en el modo en que aquel gesto realzaba sus curvas. Se tiro del cuello de la túnica, repentinamente agobiado por la atmósfera cargada.

-Podrás estar a mi lado cuando yo dirija a los recolectores.

Riza dio aún patada en el suelo con frustración.

-¡Se me devolverán mis llaves!

Roy no pudo reprimir aún sonrisa.

-De a cuerdo. ¿Trato hecho, mi testaruda jovencita?

-Para ti es "mi señora", maldito invasor- le recordó ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

El se apresuró a cortarle el paso y puso una mano en el tirador.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas a estas horas?

-A dar un paseo por el jardín- respondió ella, alargando la mano para abrir.

-No vas a salir sola- dijo el, y cuando vio que tomaba aire disponiéndose a protestar, le cubrió los labios con los dedos-. Me debes mucha información, Riza, y harías bien en cumplir tu promesa.

Ella asintió, pero lo fulmino con la mirada hasta que el retiro la mano.

-No necesita imponer tu autoridad sobre mí. No es propio de un ser civilizado agarrar a una mujer por los hombros ni sellarle los labios con tus dedos cuando quieres dejar claras las cosas. Y para ti, soy Elizabeth.

Roy sonrió ante su indignación. A el definitivamente le gustaba mas Riza.

-A veces, es la única manea que tengo de que una joven testaruda me escuche- dijo el, y abrió la puerta con un gesto de exagerada galantería.

-Eso es porque eres un canalla sin escrúpulos. No te importa maltratarme con tal de que puedas dejar clara tu opinión.

Viendo el suave balanceo de sus caderas mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, Roy pensó que no le importaría maltratar a Riza, aunque no de la forma que ella había pensado.

Rápidamente la alcanzó y camino con facilidad a su ritmo.

-¿Cómo podrás ver nada si es de noche?

-Hay luna.

Cruzaron el gran salón atrayendo varias miradas interrogativas de los pocos juerguistas que quedaban. Riza lo condujo a través de la carpilla sur hacia la muralla improvisada por donde lo hombre de Roy se habían introducido en el castillo. Entonces giro bruscamente a la derecha y abrió una pequeña puerta. Roy tuvo que agacharse para entrar por la estrecha apertura, pero la siguió en silencio. El pasadizo bajaba varios escalones, giraba en una esquina y luego volvía a subir. Al final, Riza empujó otra puerta y salo al jardín.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

Xris: Amiga, me alegra que todo haya pasado con calma. Como ves Riza tiene a Roy de los nervios a ver como se llevan ahora que les va a tocar convivir en el mismo castillo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

Tsuyu: Y Roy sufre por que Riza no le da las cosas tan fáciles, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

Tenshi of Valhalla: A ver como les resulta esta tregua temporal, si es que soportan estar juntos sin matarse. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

Rizita-chan: Como ves Riza esta volviendo loco a Roy, ahora a ver como se llevan dando los dos ordenes. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

Spacekitty04: Como ves Roy si intento descolocarla para la parecer el fue el que termino peor de los dos. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos le lunes.

KaRiTo-Chan: Amiga, somos dos las que estamos levantadas hasta tarde, gracias por dejarme tu opinión y me alegra te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**:

El olor de las flores los saludo con la fuerza tangible de la brisa de las montañas. El aire era húmedo y calido en el reducido espacio, a pasar de que la noche era fría. Piedras blancas delimitaban el sendero hacia el centro del santuario, donde un grupo de jóvenes árboles frutales montaban guardia sobre unos bancos de hierro forjado. Las piedras casi relucían a la luz de la luna.

Riza se sentó en uno de los bancos y se empapo de la belleza que la rodeaba con evidente placer.

Roy no quería perturbar su ensoñación, de modo que tardo un rato en unirse a ella.

-¿Algunas ves has visto algo tan hermoso en la naturaleza?- le pregunto ella con una nota de melancolía en la voz.

-Si- respondió el, sentándose lo bastante cerca para conversar, pero lo bastante lejos para no poder tocarla. Tal vez el aire fresco lo ayudara a enfriar sus acalorados pensamientos.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto con tono de escepticismo que sugería que la había ofendido.

-Una ondulante ladera, tan verde que pensarías que nunca has visto algo tan puro- cerro los ojos y recordó el hogar que no había visto en años-.Los brezos cubren las crestas, detrás de ti se elevan montañas azules de picos nevados, y delante se extiende un mar agitado- la imagen lo lleno de nostalgia y anhelo por conseguir un tiempo de paz y un hogar propio.

-Mi padre pensaba que las tierras de tu pueblo tenían un paisaje esplendido. Viajaba allí a menudo para comerciar, antes de que empezaran los problemas a lo largo de la frontera.

-Si. Supongo que si tu rey no hubiera intervenido todo habría salido bien.

Riza negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre decía que habrían habido enfrentamientos de cualquier manera.

-Si, por que tu rey es un bastardo cruel y avaricioso que no sabe respetar lo que no lo pertenece. Tu padre tenia razón.

Riza levanto el mentón.

-No fue mi rey quien hizo de la guerra y el saqueo un pasatiempo popular. Si ustedes se hubieran quedado en su lado de la frontera, esto no estaría pasando.

Su desprecio por esa gente, que nunca llegaría a ser suficiente, prendió con fuerza en el interior de Roy. Su ex prometida, a pesar de todos sus defectos, no merecía estar encerrada en manos enemigas.

-No es prudente que discutamos asuntos de estado, Riza. Lo que nos preocupa es la cosecha, ante todo.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro, incapaz de ocultar su frustración.

-Muy bien. Discutiremos sobre la cosecha. Tienes que convocar una reunión mañana con los agricultores. Tendrán que dedicar todo su tiempo a la cosecha durante las próximas tres semanas excepto los domingos.

Roy perdió la concentración cuando contemplo como se movían los labios de Riza al hablar. Ella empezó a enumerar las interminables tareas que conllevaba la cosecha, pero todo lo que el podía pensar era en cuanto tiempo estaría obligado a pasar en su compañía.

Una noche en su presencia y ya estaba exhausto por el esfuerzo continuo que suponía reprimir su deseo hacia ella.

¿Cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir las próximas tres semanas?

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Quince días después, Riza contemplaba los progresos en la cosecha desde la sombra que le proporcionaba un roble, obligándose a si misma a no mirar al arrogante invasor que se había nombrado señor del castillo.

Después de tantos días en su presencia durante la dos ultimas semanas, no podía seguir convenciéndose de que las prolongadas miradas fueran únicamente un intento para estudiar al enemigo..No, hacia tiempo que lo había calibrado y había llegado a la conclusión de que era un rival formidable… y un hombre intrigante, si era sincera consigo misma.

Sirvió varias jarras de cerveza para los hombres que trabajaban duramente en los campos del castillo. Su papel en la cosecha era el mismo que había desempeñado cuando su padre gobernaba aquellas tierras. Suministraba comida y bebida a los aldeanos, llevaba hidromiel y cerveza a los capos durante las horas calurosas del día y celebraba un banquete para todos al anochecer. Roy vigilaba a los agricultores, pero Riza se fijo quede ves en cuando agarraba una guadaña y se ponía a ayudar en la siega.

Cuando Frank la estuvo ayudando a recuperase del incendio, nunca participo en las labores agrícolas. Era un autentico tirano, imponiendo tareas para todo hombre, mujer y niño que viviera en las tierras del castillo, pero nunca se machaba las manos trabajando. Riza no pudo ignorar una extraña sensación de calor mientras contemplaba como Roy bromeaba con los agricultores mientras trabajaba. Los músculos de la espalda se definían claramente bajo la túnica, pegada a su piel por el calor, mientras blandía la guadaña con rapidez y destreza.

Absorta en su observación, no se dio cuenta de que uno de los siervos se acercaba hasta que le hablo.

-Es la mejor cosecha de cebada que he visto en mi vida- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Le tendió a Riza la jarra vacía y se seco el sudor de la frente mientras contemplaba la posición del sol.

Apartando la mirada del invasor, Riza maldijo en silencio su indeseado interés hacia el enemigo.

-Si. Ojala no tuviéramos que entregársela a estos salvajes- respondió ella. Podía quejarse ente aquel hombre que había sido un viejo amigo de su padre, pero tenia mucho cuidado de no protestar delante de los siervos. No quería que se revelaran contra Roy y provocaran un derramando de sangre por su culpa.

-A mi también me duele, mi señora, pero solo porque es usted quien merece los beneficios de una buena cosecha. Mustang no es un señor tan malo para ser invasor, pero no ha soportado la enorme carga de responsabilidades que usted ha tenido que llevar estros tres últimos años- dijo el hombre que apuro de un trago la segunda jarra de cerveza fría que Riza le ofreció.

Hacia un calor sofocante para trabajar con la cebada abrasadora, pero Pinako y Riza mantenían un flujo constante de bebida para los trabajadores. Llevaban siete días cosechando y acabarían con la cebada esa misma noche.

-Y Frank superviso la siembra el primer año- le recordó ella. Tal ves no hubiera ayudado mucho después de aquellos primeros meses, pero en honor a la verdad, Frank se había preocupado de ser de utilidad para el rey y así obtener su permiso para casarse con Riza-.Seguro que nos libra de los invasores cuando se entere de sto.

Aunque debía de admitir que no entendía pro que Frank no había aparecido aun en las puertas del castillo. Se había pasado meses esperando su regreso antes de la llegada de los invasores, sabiendo que Frank amaba esas tierras tanto como ella. Frank consideraba que las tierras era su legado, una herencia que le correspondía a el tanto como a Riza, ya que habían decidido casarse. Era justo que fuera el quien gobernara el castillo después de haber trabajado tan duramente para dirigir la reconstrucción del castillo.

-Tal ves- le respondió el hombre, que no parecía tan seguro sobre la llegada de Frank, y devolvió rápidamente la atención a los campos ante la mención del futuro esposo de Riza-.Pero a los siervos no les importa quien reciba sus tributos. Solo les preocupa pagar sus rentas y almacenar grano para el invierno. Así que no necesita preocuparse por nosotros- se seco la boca con la manga y dejo la jarra en la mesa antes de volver al trabajo.

No tenia sentido negarlo. A la gente del castillo le gustaba Roy. Incluso a aquellos que habían sufrido el incendio les gustaba, tal ves incluso mas que Frank. ¿Cómo podía su gente ser tan voluble?

Desanimada, subió por la ladera del castillo, dejando a Pinako a cargo de la cerveza mientras ella se disponía a supervisar los preparativos del a cena. Las comidas suponían mucho trabajo durante las cosechas y aquel año estaban presididas por el nuevo señor del castillo.

¿Cuándo volvería Frank? No importaba lo geniales que hubieran sido Roy y sus amigos durante las ultimas dos semanas; la idea de librase de los invasores en un futuro cercano no abandonaba su cabeza. Pero mientras tanto parecía mucho mas prudente acatar los deseos de Mustang.

En realidad, no era tan difícil, solo le dañaba el orgullo. Aparte de su confusión aquella noche en que estuvieron a solas en sus aposentos, le había resultado bastante fácil tratar con Roy. Sin embargo sospechaba que solo estaba siendo razonable para colmar su avaricia con sus nuevos dominios.

Maldito invasor.

Un millar de tareas le aguardaban en la cocina, pero al cruzar la solitaria entrada del jardín secreto de su madre, Riza no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo. No había visitado el jardín desde que Roy ordenara a Maes que empezara a reconstruir la torre sur, pero como en aquel momento toda parecía tranquilo, decidió comprobar el daño que hubieran recibido las flores. Así que empujo la puerta alta y oxidada, oculta entre unos rododendros, y entro en el refugio desierto.

No se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración hasta que soltó el aire en una exhalación de alivio. Las flores crecían exuberantes y fragantes, tan hermosas como siempre. Las rosas aun trepaban por los enrejados, y las hierbas estaban intactas. En todo caso, pedían a gritos una poda urgente, tras una semana de descuido.

Un andamio se levantaba contra la muralla, pero las patas habían sido cuidadosamente colocadas para no pisar ninguna planta. Las piedras no estaban amontonadas sobre las flores, sino pulcramente apiladas en los diversos niveles del andamio.

Sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, se inclino para tocar los pétalos de una ramita de espigo para comprobar que la visión era real. El pequeño jardín había sido su único modo de mantener viva a su familia, preservando sus recuerdos en cada tallo.

Ni siquiera Frank lo había entendido, ya que, sin saberlo, la había herido el día que se marcho del castillo, un año atrás. Riza recordó como había elegido para el una azucena perfecta el día de su marcha, y como su futuro marido había dejado caer de modo inconsciente la hermosa ofrenda por la borda de su embarcación, alejándose por las tumultuosas aguas.

Emocionada por aquella muestra de amabilidad y cuidado, se dirigió hacia la cocina, preguntándose por que el conquistador del castillo había salvado su jardín. No deseaba sentir gratitud hacia Roy Mustang, pero no había otra forma de definir el inmenso alivio que había experimentado al ver intacto el santuario de su madre.

Solo estaba a unos pasos de la cocina cuando el ruido de unos cascos en el patio la hizo volverse. Una figura familiar ocupo su campo de visión. Roy se acerco en el caballo, desmonto y la saludo con la otra mano.

-Tú cosecha de cebada podría alimentar a tu gente dos iviernos seguidos, Riza- dijo, acercándose a grandes zancadas antes de que ella pudiera pensar como retirarse-.Para celebrarlo, estaba pensando en brindar esta noche por la abundancia y que mañana fuera día de descano.

-Eso estaría… muy bien- murmuro ella, humedeciéndose los labios. No sabia que mas decirle a un hombre al que no podía permitirse tener como amigo-. Gracias por respetar mis flores.

Tal ves si pronunciaba aquellas palabras en vos alta le resultara mas fácil tratar con el. Riza no sentía que le debiera nada a aquel hombre, pero su sentido del honor la acuciaba al menos a mostrarse agradecida por ser tan atento y considerado.

-De nada- respondió el, mirándola intensamente un largo rato, como si no supiera interpretar su expresión-. Te he visto dejar los campos, y pensé en venir a comprobar si necesitabas ayuda con lo que fuera.

Por un momento fugas, Riza lo vio como a un hombre en ves de cómo a un conquistador. Un hombre interesante y atractivo que le estaba dedicando su halagadora atención. El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre ellos, y las otras voces del patio, un grupo de niños jugando con un perro, se apagaron en su cabeza. Y en eso pocos segundos, Riza pudo ver lo que podría haber sentido hacia Roy si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias.

El entorno sus brillantes ojos oscuros y ella tuvo la impresión de que la estaba traspasando con la mirada, viendo su acelerado corazón y percibiendo la incomodidad que le producía su atracción por el.¿Por que lo miraba como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre? ¿Cómo si su atractivo no se pareciera en nada a los de ningún otro hombre?

Confundida, pensó en darle la espalda y huir a la cocina, pero entonces el alargo una mano y tomo un mecho de sus cabellos que le caía sobre el hombro.

-Elizabeth… -susurro, acariciando el mechón entre el pulgar y el índice. El nombre persistió en sus labios, arrastrando un sonido musical.

Que el Cielo la ayudara. Estaba en peligro de sucumbir a aquella mirada y rendirse en sus brazos.

-No necesito ayuda para nada- dijo, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras de la boca, y empezó a retroceder. Sabia que tenia que poner distancia entre los dos si no quería caer al impulso de sus pensamientos traicioneros-.Tengo que ir a vigilar la comida.

Con mucha suavidad, Roy devolvió el mechón con el resto.

-Si. Esta noche ocuparas tu sitio junto a mí. Es tu cosecha lo que celebramos.

Riza asintió y se aparto de el y de su intensa mirada. Agradeció sentir finalmente la puerta de madera de la cocina tras ella, y así poder escapar del torbellino de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Solo cuando estuvo a salvo en el interior, recordó que la cosecha no era suya. Le había prometido el castillo, la promesa de una buena cosecha y a ella misma a otra persona cuyo rostro se hacia mas borroso en su mente a cada día que pasaba.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del primer chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana y que hayas podido descansar. Como ves, ya no es solo Roy el confundido en cuanto a lo que siente sino que Riza también. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Si, Roy esta intentado que las cosas marchen bien peor Riza no se lo pondrá fácil, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Si, Roy ha tenido que aguantar mucho por Riza, a ver como siguen las cosas ahora que ya no están tan seguros de lo que sienten. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: De verdad siento mucho lo de tu gatito y te lo digo de corazón, soy una amante de los gatos y si algo les pasara a los míos me sentiría muy mal. Espero te haya gustado también este chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, a Roy se le están poniendo difíciles las cosas y las peleas no terminaran así como así. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, se que andas con prisa, me alegra te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**:

Unas voces furiosas la asaltaron un momento después, dándole poco tiempo para recuperarse.

-¡Psiren, maldita fulana!- grito una voz femenina-, sabias que era mío-acto seguido se oyó un ruido de algo que se rompía.

-¿Y como puedo evita que me prefiera a mi?- respondió la otra vos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que te prefiera a ti? También pensabas que Lord Archer te prefería a ti, y no pudo librarse de ti lo bastante rápido una vez que…

¿Estaban hablando de Frank? Riza entro en al sala, haciendo caso omiso de los platos que volaban en todas direcciones mientras intentaba sacar a Roy de su cabeza.

-Bajen la vos ahora mismo si no quieren que las eche.

La pobre cocinera corrió hacia ella.

-Mi señora, he intentado tranquilizarlas. Pero han empezado a decir cosas horribles y…

-Basta- dijo alzando la mano para detener el torrente de palabras, camino hacia las dos rivales decidida a no preguntar si estaban hablando de Frank. Aunque la curiosidad la carcomía, no pensaba sacrificar su orgullo-. Quiero una explicación enseguida.

Una de las jóvenes dio un paso adelante e hizo una reverencia, ajustándose la cofia torcida.

-Lo siento, mi señora, Psiren y yo estábamos discutiendo.

La otra joven, una sirviente que con frecuencia colmaba a Frank de atenciones cuando este vivía en el castillo, parecía imperturbable.

-Todo el mundo sabia que a mi me gustaba un joven- siguió la llorosa muchacha-. Es muy guapo. Y estos días había estado hablando conmigo… Pero antes de que pudiéramos juntarnos anoche para platicar, ¡Psiren se lanzo a sus brazos como la mujerzuela que es!- el rostro le ardía de furia.

-Psiren, ¿eso es verdad?- pregunto Riza, reservándose su opinión hasta oír las dos versiones. Había crecido con esas jóvenes. La línea entre la nobleza y los plebeyos se borraba en una casa donde todos habían tenido que permanecer unidos durante los últimos años. Pero ahora que pensaba en ello, recodaba haber pillado a Frank en un par de ocasiones hablado con Psiren en rincones apartados del castillo.

La sirvienta sonrió lánguidamente, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada de sus uñas.

-Supongo que si.

-¿Crees que tu comportamiento hacia Layla ha sido el correcto?- la presiono. Las exigencias de la cosecha y su encuentro con Roy habían aumentado su frustración hasta niveles insoportables.

-Creo que Layla es demasiado joven para hacer algo mas que soñar con un hombre. Si a el le gustara ya habría hecho algo mas que halar con ella.

El rostro de Layla se puso aun mas rojo por la ira. Riza se juro que nunca desearía tanto la atención de un hombre hasta el punto de comportarse como una cría.

- Psiren- dijo entre dientes, decidida a mantener los últimos restos de su autoridad-. Tendrás que controlar tu actitud.

-Tal ves sea Layla la que tenga que madurar un poco- replico la sirvienta, clavando sus ojos insolentes en Riza-. Además, yo solo acato órdenes del nuevo señor, no de la señora depuesta.

Las demás sirvientas soltaron un grito ahogado esperando ver la reacción de Riza.

-Puede que yo sea el nuevo señor- rugió Roy, descendiendo sobre ellas como un nubarrón siniestro. Sus ojos oscuros despedían llamas mientras asimilaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante el-. Pero Elizabeth sigue siendo tu señora. Le obedecerás en todo, pues ella habla en mi nombre- se volvió hacia Riza-. Espero que la castigues por su descaro como merece- durante un largo rato la miro, como si fuera ajeno a las demás personas de la sala-. He vendió a decirte que esta lloviendo. Cenaremos en el salón- sin decir nada mas salio de la cocina, dejando tras de si una estela de rostros perplejos.

Sin molestase en cuestionar la decisión de Roy que le otorgaba plenos poderes, Riza miró a las mujeres.

-No quiero oír otra palabra sobre este percance- declaro. Su madre le había enseñado lo importante que era mantener la autoridad. Si permitía que su mando se pusiera en duda ahora, no podría volver a recuperarlo-. El asunto queda zanjado, a menos que me den una razón para intervenir n el futuro. Psiren tu pagaras la mitad del cuenco que Layla ha roto.

Las dos chicas asintieron, y Riza no pudo evitar una arrebato de satisfacción al ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Psiren.

-Tendremos que poner mesas en el camino de entrada y doblar los caballetes en el salón- explico al pernal de la cocina-. Mandare a alguien para que les ayude a moverlas.

Salio corriendo de la cocina para atravesar el patio bajo al lluvia, sin parar de dar órdenes. Envió a Pinako a supervisar la cocina. Jean Havoc le prometió ayudar con las mesas. Vio que algún comenzó a amenizar el trabajo tocando un poco de música.

Se dirigió a sus aposentos, después de haber acabado de repartir ordenes, cuando Roy emergió de las sobras del pasillo.

-¿Todo esta bajo control?- pregunto. La extraña oscuridad del estrecho pasillo los envolvía en una atmósfera intima.

-Más o menos- respondió ella. En realidad, nada estaba bajo control, pero no iba confesárselo. Aun tenía que vestirse para la cena, y encima tenia el pelo empapado por la lluvia.

La revelación en el jardín de las rosas y luego la extraña declaración de Roy en la cocina la había desconcertado por completo. Riza se pregunto si alguna ves volvería a sentir que controlaba algo en su vida.

-Soy famoso por asustar a los hombre cuando me lo propongo- dijo el, apoyándose contra la dura pared-. Espero que también haya funcionado con tus alteradas doncellas.

-Parecían bastante escarmentadas- respondió ella. Intento pasar a su lado, pero se detuvo cuando sus manos la alcanzaron.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto?- pregunto, soltándola lentamente y abriéndole la puerta de sus aposentos-. ¿No vas a despotricar por haberme entrometido en tus asuntos domésticos?

Riza observo a la entrada de su habitación, preguntándose si Roy tendría intención de meterla allí y luego… La piel se le avivo al pensar en lo que un hombre como Roy podría querer de una mujer que era mas su prisionera que una enemiga. Un pequeño fuego ardía en su chimenea, pero el oscuro pasillo se había convertido en un lugar mucho mas interesante con la mirada de Roy fija en ella.

N hablar… Arriesgaría la intimidad de sus aposentos antes de permanecer en la intimidad que ofrecían las sombras.

-Pensaba que estarías complacido de que me hubiera sometido de buen grado a tus planes para mis asuntos domésticos- dijo, intentando imprimir un filo de dureza en su vos. Entro en la habitación y agarro una toalla de lino de un banco cercano. Parecía que estaba llegando demasiado lejos con su actitud suave hacia el invasor.

-No sabía como responder a una actitud tan civilizada por tu parte, Elizabeth Hawkeye. ¿Te sientes bien?- le siguió la interior de la habitación, ignorando la norma de etiqueta que impedía hacer algo así aun hombre sin recibir invitación.

¿Qué pretendía hacer? Riza se giró para encararlo, sin percatarse de que el ya se dirigía hacia ella. Roy se acerco tanto que las faldas lo rozaron al volverse.

-Estoy perfectamente. Solo quiero arréglame para la cena- se aparto de el mientras se secaba el pelo, frotándoselo vigorosamente con la esperanza de despejar su aturdida cabeza.

-¿Estas segura de que no estas enferma, pequeña?- con aun voz cargada de repentina preocupación, se movió hacia ella, acercándose aun mas, y la toco en las mejillas con sus dedos fríos-. Pareces acalorada.

Estaba demasiado cerca. A Riza le pico la piel por la proximidad de su calor, de su fuerza, de su virilidad… Los dedos de Roy bajaron por su cuello para entrelazarse entre sus cabellos y le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia el. Que el Cielo la ayudara, estaba tan atrapada por su fascinación que no podía ser mejor que sus insolentes doncellas.

Aun así, no podía apartar la mirada de el, cuyos ojos la mantenían mas cautiva que sus brazos, indagando en sus secretos, desmantelando sus defensas. Riza abrió la boca para hablar… ¿Pare detenerlo? ¿Para pedirle que se acercara mas? No lo sabía. Y tampoco pudo articular palabra, pues la boca de Roy descendió hasta la suya y le sello con un beso abrasador.

El corazón dio un vuelco con una mezcla de miedo y anhelo por esas cosas que sabían que le estaban vedadas. Era muy peligroso. Y sin embargo no aparto a Roy no pensó en detener aquello que la llamaba a su nivel mas básico de comprensión. En ves de eso, permaneció completamente quieta, permitiéndole que le mostrara lo que el quisiera. ¿Qué quería de ella? No poda saberlo. La mano de Roy, fuerte y segura de su curso, se movió hacia su nuca, presionándola suavemente hacia adelante. Sus labios calidos y expertos la conminaron a someterse sin reservas. Y el gemido ahogado de Riza solo facilito el esfuerzo de Roy por intensificar el beso.

Lo que sentía era complejo, como algo que jamás hubiera sentido y la inundo un torrente de placer. Las rodillas le flaquearon y se hundió contra su cuerpo.

Y entonces lo sintió. Exactamente como una de sus doncellas describió una ves el efecto que produce el beso de un amante verdadero… Un intenso cosquilleo la recorrió por dentro.

Oh, no.

Lo empujo en los hombros, queriendo liberarse del hechizo seductor que Roy había tejido entorno a ella. El la soltó al instante y dio un respingo hacia atrás, como si se hubiera quemado. Por un momento pareció sorprendido, como si recién se hubiera dado cuanta de que estaba recibiendo sus besos.

Pero Riza estaba furiosa.

Con el.

Consigo misma.

Con Frank por no haber hecho sentir nunca algo semejante.

-Estas furiosa- dijo Roy con voz áspera e intima, que resonó en el interior de Riza.

Ella no confiaba en si misma para hablar, incapaz de creer que hubiera permanecido sin hacer nada y que le hubiera permitido besarla. Como si no fueran enemigos. Como si estuvieran prometidos. Y lo peor de todo, era que a ella le había gustado. Aun podía sentir los restos del ardiente placer que recorrían sus venas.

-No era mi intención hacerte enfadar, Elizabeth- murmuro el, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar-. Me has dejado sin respiración.

-Fuera de aquí- espeto ella apartándose de el, demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo a los ojos y demasiado afectada por su tacto.

-Solo ha sido un beso. No puedes estar tan furiosa.

-Te aseguro que lo estoy- replico, rezando por que Roy no oyera el temblor de su vos. Y si el pensaba que "solo" era un beso, ¿Qué le ofrecería a una mujer a la que deseaba llevarse a ala cama?-. ¡Fuera!

Percibió la mirada de credulidad de Roy, pero no se giro.

- Estas demostrando se la mujer testaruda que llevas dentro, pequeña. Fría como el hielo.

Riza espero a oír los pasos alejándose y como se cerraba la puerta, ante de dejarse caer en la silla.

Ojala las ultimas palabras de Roy fueran ciertas…

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tsuyu**: Y al fin el primer beso a pesar de lo difícil que fue después. Espero te haya gustado al chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of** Valhalla: Las confusiones dieron paso a algo mas, a pesar de que a ninguno de los dos les gusta lo que sientan. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Como ves ahora ya todo avanza a paso rápido entre ellos a pesar de que no quieren sentir lo que sienten. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, mi fin de semana estuvo muy ajetreado, un momento de trabajo. Como ves las cosas se han complicado entre ellos ahora que se han besado, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Rizita-chan**: Como ves Roy no se contuvo mas y beso a Riza, que hará ella ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**:

¿En que demonios había estado pensando para besar a ese demonio con ganas de pelear?

Con el beso de Riza aun calentándole los labios, Roy atravesó los largos pasillo del castillo hacia sus aposentos, situados en otra torre. Su única intención había sido la de hablar con ella antes de la cena, pues necesitaba asegurarse de que Riza había resuelto satisfactoriamente el problema con el personal de cocina. Por alguna razón, había terminado zambulléndose en aquellos fascinantes ojos y estrechándola entre sus brazos como si fuera una doncella solicita en ves de una joven noble, susceptible e iracunda.

Tal ves hubiera podido olvidar el incidente si el esbelto cuerpo de Riza no se hubiera rozado contra el suyo, provocando los instintos mas básicos de un hombre. En se breve instante, su tacto femenino lo había abrasado por dentro y por fuera. Roy sabia que ya nunca podría olvidar la forma y el contacto de Riza.

Lentamente se vistió para la cena, sin ninguna prisa por volver a verla esa noche. ¿Cómo conseguiría sobrevivir a un banquete con ella al lado, cuando sus manos le escocían por la necesidad de tocar otra ves su cuerpo pero Riza pertenecía a la nobleza, y eso significaba que nadie salvo su prometido podría tocarla.

Una imagen de la fiera señora del castillo ataviada con un traje de bodas atravesó su mente con diáfana claridad. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El deseaba tener una esposa que valorara los placeres del hogar, una mujer que disfrutara cuidando a su familia, no a una guerrera que prefería sostener una ballesta que a un bebe. Riza era la clase de mujer que el se había prometido no volver a desear nunca mas.

Con todo, no podía evitar admira la lealtad de Riza hacia su legado familiar. Podía organizar la cosecha. Trabajada duro a la hora de ayudar a su gente en ves de limitarse a observarlos desde alguna torre. Tal ves su participación en la batalla el día del asedio hubiera sido aun imprudencia, pero al hacerlo había fortificado su propia creencia. La familia por encima de todo.

Se mojo la cara con agua fresca de un barreño y se pregunto si una mujer tan fuerte podría ser una buena esposa que admiraba esa clase de valor. Maes tenia intención de casarse, y sabiendo como era su amigo Roy estaba seguro de que se casaría algún día ¿Querría Maes a Riza para el?

Riza merecía la protección de un hombre poderoso. Un hombre que fuera digno de su fuerza e inteligencia. Pero aunque a Roy le parecía lógico, se le formó un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse a Riza en brazos de otro hombre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

La cena resulto ser la velada mas larga por la que Riza había pasado en su vida.

Estaba en la mesa principal junto a Roy. Conciente de todos sus movimientos y gestos. El ocupaba el asiento central como correspondía al señor del castillo, pero Riza mantenía su honor al estar sentada a su lado. Aquella posición podría haberla ayudado a aliviar su orgullo herido por ser desplazada de su legitima autoridad, pero los recuerdos del beso la acosaban sin descanso.

¿Encontraría el su presencia tan desconcertante como ella encontraba la suya? La avergonzaba pensar que la única vez que Frank la había abrasado no le había provocado ni la mitad de las ardientes sensaciones que había experimentado con Roy. Tal ves no había estado preparada para que la besaran con diecisiete años, mientras que ahora había alcanzado su plena feminidad. Si, tenia que ser eso.

Pero no podía creer que el simple tanto de Roy bastara para dejarla sin aliento. La idea era ridícula. Imposible. Sin contar con que suponía una deslealtad imperdonable hacia su familia, que había muerto a manos de la gente de el. Que Dios la perdonara por su debilidad…

El banquete para celebrar la cosecha era la ocasión más festiva de la temporada. La cerveza fluía libremente y a la mesa no dejaban de llegar platos y fuentes. Psiren servia la mesa principal, pero Roy no pareció reconocerla. Riza le sonrió, pero la chica se limito a asentir. A Riza se le ocurrió que tal vez no debería ser tan condescendiente y tomo nota para vigilar a la terca doncella.

Satisfecha de que todo hubiera sido un éxito, Riza se disponía a disculparse para marcharse cuando Roy golpe su copa con el cuchillo para llamar la atención general.

-Mis queridos amigos- anuncio con voz poderosa, alzando la copa para proponer un brindis. El salón quedo sumido en silencio mientras todos agarraban sus copas-. Su señora me ha honrado esta noche con un por paseo su jardín.

Riza se movió para interrumpirlo, pero el la tomo de la mano y se la apretó. Ella guardo silencio, pero su inquietud creció mientras varios de los presentes manifestaban a gritos su aprobación.

Entonces Roy se puso de pie e hizo que ella también se levantara, haciendo gala de unos modales exquisitos y refinados como Riza nunca lo había visto.

-Ahora quiero que se diviertan y que disfruten del fruto de su duro trabajo. Y que Dios los bendiga con muchas cosechas como esta.

Le ofreció el brazo a Riza, y alzó la copa con la otra mano. Se oyeron varias exclamaciones y todo el castillo brindo por un futuro prospero y dichoso.

A Riza no le quedo mas remedio que acompañarlo cuando abandono la mesa, pues no quería despertar rumores. El calor de la mano de Roy se filtraba a través de la manga y era como si le acariciase la piel denuda Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Pero espero hasta quedar fuera de la vista de todos para soltarse de su agarre.

-No se que pretendía con aquel beso, Roy Mustang, pero te juro que te arrepentirás si continuas acosándome a tu antojo.

Roy la llevo a un pasillo iluminado por antorchas y le clavo la mirada con gesto ceñudo y amenazador.

-Ahorrate tus sermones hasta que nos hayamos alejado de aquí.

-La condujo a través de la capilla hacia el jardín amurallado y cerro las puerta tras de ellos. A Riza le sorprendo que conociera le castillo tan bien. Y le sorprendió y enojo aun más que la hubiera llevado allí, a su lugar favorito, solo con la intención de reprocharla.

El siguió caminando con paso firme y resuelto hasta un banco bajo los árboles frutales, la hizo sentarse y la miro como si no fuera mas que una desgraciada doncella.

-¿Qué paso hoy después de que me marchara de la cocina?

-Aquello no fue culpa may, maldito invasor. De haber sabido lo que ibas a hacer, jamás te habría permitido besarme.

-Maldita sea, no me refiero a eso, Elizabeth- replico el, suavizando el ceño por un momento-. ¿Qué pasó con la sirvienta que se atrevió a desafiarte?

No estaba hablando del beso… Riza agradeció que el intenso rubor de sus mejillas no pudiera verse a la pálida luz de la luna.

-¿Te referías a Psiren?

-No sabia cual era su nombre- dijo el, haciendo un gesto de disgusto con la mano-. ¿Qué castigo le has impuesto? 

Riza levanto la barbilla a la defensiva.

-Pagara la mitad del cuenco roto.

-¿Y que mas?

-Y nada más. Les dije a las dos chicas que el asunto quedaría olvidado y que no volvieran a causar problemas.

-¿Eso es todo?- su voz reverbero por todo el jardín, resobando en las paredes de piedra.

-No hay necesidad de gritar- dijo ella bajando su propia vos. Temía que sus queridas flores pudieran verse dañadas por el tono furioso de Roy. Después de todo, las había criado con cariñosos cuidados y canturreos después del incendio.

-Desde luego que hay necesidad de gritar. ¿No has visto la mirada que te ha echado en la cena? ¿No has visto que esa chica necesita aprender disciplina para no olvidar cual es su posición? ¿Tu hermano no se encargaba de castigar una insolencia semejando antes de mi llegada?

Riza se olvido de las flores, sorprendida de que Roy se hubiera dado cuenta del breve intercambio visual con la doncella.

- Sinceramente, Roy, estas montando un escándalo por nada. No vi ninguna necesidad de castigar a la chica. Su único delito fue intentar quitarle su amor a otra joven.

Roy le sujeto la barbilla con la mano.

- ¿Crees que me importa el motivo de una pelea entre dos niñas estupidas? Lo único que me preocupa es que esa fulana te hablo con aun falta total de respeto. Si su arrogancia no recibe el castigo que merece, empezará a propagar la idea entre los demás, y antes de que te des cuenta serás incapaz de gobernar tu propia casa- sacudió la cabeza y le soltó la barbilla-. Eras una joven de la nobleza, ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de eso?

Riza se levanto y permaneció de pie para que le fuera más fácil sostenerle la mirada.

- Discúlpame si ya no se cual es mi papel aquí. Si mi opinión al respecto te parece pobre, es porque me has dado unas cuantas razones para dudar de mi autoridad. Te encargaste de que todo el castillo supiera quien es el nuevo señor cuando me arrojaste al calabozo y luego me encerraste en mis aposentos. No puedes extrañarte que mi palabra ya no le tengas respeto.

-Le deje muy claro a todo el mundo en la cocina, incluida a ti, que tu palabra ejerce la autoridad en mi nombre- le recordó el, hablando en un tono más tranquilo y frió.

-¿Lo ves? Solo tengo poder porque tu así lo decides. Eso no significa nada. Yo lo se. Tú lo sabes. Y Psiren lo sabe.

Se miraron el uno al otro en el jardín húmedo. El aire era puro y fresco, ahora que la tormenta había pasado. Las rosas se inclinaban pesadamente sobre la tierra, con sus pétalos cargados de gotas de lluvia.

-Y ahora. Siguió ella-. Has socavado aun mas mi autoridad al insinuar durante el brindis que hay algo entre nosotros.

-No- replico el. Le puso las manos en los hombros y la hizo sentarse de nuevo en el banco. Acto seguido, se quito su manto y se lo echó a riza por los hombros para protegerla de la noche fría-. He demostrado mi respeto por ti. Si no vas a ejercer tu autoridad en este castillo, me obligaras a ayudarte a que lo hagas. Los que te desafíen aprenderán a comportarse al ver que cuentas con toda mi honra y respeto.

Metió las manos bajo el cuello del manto para sacar los largos mechones que habían quedado atrapados. Con mucha suavidad libero los cabellos y los esparció por el exterior de la prenda. Aquel gesto tan intimo le recordó a Riza el beso que había compartido. El calido roce de sus manos masculinas le provoco una oleada de placer.

Furiosa por el efecto que tenía en ella su tacto se separo.

-¿Qué te importa a ti que se me respete o no? Ahora eres el señor.

-El castillo será una carga muy pesada para mi si no se gobierna como es debido. Si reina el descontento, el castillo acabaría sumido en el caos. Es mas fácil dirigir una embarcación por aguas tranquilas que reparar un barco hundido, ¿no crees?

-Me estas utilizando-lo acuso ella, fijándose en las grosellas de un grosellero silvestre que había transplantado. Tenia que concentrase en el abismo que los separaba, no en el ferviente deseo que la embargaba.

-Yo no lo veo así. Por lo que a mi respecta, no tengo ninguna disputa contigo, Elizabeth.

Ella quedo sin palabras ante una lógica semejante, y espero que su mirada lo convenciera de lo ridícula que le resultaba aquella declaración.

-No vine a conquistar este castillo porque buscara vengarme de ti. Tome el castillo para mi rey y mi país, y lamento habértelo arrebatado, puesto que te admiro profundamente. No tengo el menor deseo de causarte dolor.

La toco en la mejilla para animarla a que lo mirase de nuevo, pero ella se negó a encontrarse con su mirada. No estaba segura de por que Roy fingía estar preocupado por ella. Bajo la vista al suelo y se puso a trazar dibujos en la tierra con la punta del zapato.

-Por eso me asegure de que no dañáramos ni una sola planta de tu bonito jardín mientras levantábamos una muralla defectiva en el lado sur del castillo- hizo un gesto hacia los andamios-. Maes ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Tendré que darle las gracias.

-Mírame, Elizabeth- le ordeno Roy con firmeza.

Cuando ella se volvió hacia el, se alarmo al verlo tan cerca. Hizo ademán de apartarse, pero el la agarrro antes de que pudiera escapar.

-Escúchame un momento y luego podrás irte. Tenemos que entendernos mutuamente en algunas cosas.

Riza estudio a su enemigo, tan cerca que podía ver destellos dorados en sus ojos oscuros, a pesar de la poca luz que ofrecía la luna. Sus cabellos negros como el azabache estaban desordenados, dejando que las brisa los revolviera levemente. Cada palmo de su ser irradiaba fuerza masculina.

Y sin embargo no se había valido de su fuerza para obtener lo que quería. En ves de eso, se había paseado tranquilamente por su jardín y la había sentado a su lado en el gran salón.

De repente, tuvo la certeza de que Roy Mustang habría tomado el castillo sin derramamiento de sangre. Ella se había mofado de esa promesa cuando la oyó desde las murallas, pero ahora sabia que Roy habría cumplido su palabra, a pesar de la resistencia que le había costado varios hombres.

Aquella certeza la asustó. Por que la creencia que había mantenido toda su vida, su profunda aversión hacia sus enemigos, de repente se hacia pedazos.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que lene y alas que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Spacekitty04**: Como ves Riza no sabe que hacer y Roy esta en la encrucijada de no sabe ru hacer con ella, a ver como sale de esta y si terminaran reconociendo que sienten algo las que odio. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Como ves Riza esta muy confundida, por un lado odia a Roy y por el otro o sabe lo que el pasa con el, a ver si Roy aprovecha la oportunidad. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves Riza tiene un lió en la cabeza y sobre Frank, si, regresara a complicarlo todo, may veremos aun Roy muy celoso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, el beso tendrá a Riza la borde de los nervios, pro un lado se siente una traidora y por el otro no sabe que pensar de Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, los sentimientos de Riza la traicionan y como ves Roy tampoco esta muy contento con su comportamiento. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, se que debes esta muy ocupada y te agradezco que te des el tiempo de leer. Me alegra te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**:

Cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta de que Roy no era el conquistador allí.

Había podido defenderse de las flechas flamígeras de esa mujer, pro no podía levantar una defensa contra la fragilidad que veía en sus ojos cuando lo miraba fijamente.

Aquella ternura, completamente inesperada en la combativa muchacha, le atenazaba la garganta. En algún momento entre su primer bocado y su primer trago en la cena, se había dado cuenta de que no podía cedérsela a Maes. No cuando el la necesitaba mas que el aire que respiraba.

Deseaba culparla por distraerlo de su tarea. Su plan había sido negociar con Grumman para que le concediera el castillo como recompensa por sus servicios, pero Grumman nunca le otorgaría un castillo tan rentable… y una heredera tan valiosa. El hombre no era tan rico como para colmar a un solo hombre con tantos regalos.

Y, maldito fuera, el deseaba a Riza. Para que, ni idea- No podía desposarla. No quería tomarla por al fuerza. Pero su deseo por ella…

-Un hombre no puede pensar cando una mujer lo esta mirando así- dijo en vos alta. Sabía que debería soltarla ahora que ella se había quedado rígida. Parecía sorprendentemente pequeña para ser una mujer tan llena de vida-. ¿No te enseño tu madre cuales eran los pensamientos elementales de un hombre? 

Una sonrisa curvo los suaves labios de Riza.

-¿Por fin estas admitiendo que eres un hombre vil y despreciable, invasor?

-A veces haces que me lo pregunte- con gran esfuerzo, retiro la mano de sus hombros. A Grumman no le haría mucha gracia que echara a perder a una mujer tan importante para su política y para sus campañas.

Sin embargo, la idea de que el exuberante cuerpo de Riza y su apasionada naturaleza se le entregaran a otro hombre por el bien de la causa de su gente le resultaba insoportable.

Hurgo en su memoria en busca de algún tema de conversación que lo sacara de aquellos sórdidos pensamientos y recordó el asunto que aun debía ser resulto entre ellos. Una de las razones principales por la que había querido tener una conversación privada con ella a la luz de la luna.

-Estoy preocupado por tu hermano- dijo. Había estado dándole vuelta al problema del joven huidizo, sabiendo que Riza nunca lo perdonaría si se veía obligado a luchar contra su hermano.

Riza parpadeo lentamente, confundía por el inesperado giro de la conversación. Irguió la espalda sin levantarse del banco y se arrebujo entre sus faldas para protegerse de la fresca brisa de septiembre.

- Es demasiado joven para saber lo que hace si intenta reunir un ejercito para recuperar el castillo- añadió. Cuanto más tiempo mantuviera alejado a William Hawkeye, mejor. Después de todo, el chico tendría que conseguir un ejecito antes de volver a enfrentarse contra ellos, y Grumman se había mostrado inflexible en la necesidad de tomar aquel castillo-. Podría morir si se presenta aquí. Quiero que te pongas en contacto con el y le adviertas que no venga,

Riza no parecía tan preocupada como el había esperado. Un poca tal vez si, pero en absoluto enojada. No demostraba su indignación ni soltó ninguna funesta premonición sobre la inminente caída de Roy en los infiernos.

-No puedo- dijo, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, mientras recorría los oscuros jardines con la mirada, como un pajarillo asustado en busca de un lugar donde posarse.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- presiono el. ¿Acaso Riza no entendía las consecuencias de todo aquello?

Las dos cosas. No se como contactar con el, y aunque lo supiera, no arriesgaría la única posibilidad que tengo de ser rescatada.

Roy se quedo completamente rígido, incapaz de creer que la había oído bien.

-¿Rescatada?- repitió. Si su vos pudiera ser mas letal, Riza hubiera echado a correr temiendo por su vida-. ¿Crees que necesitas ser… rescatada?- hizo una larga pausa deliberada, aunque no esperaba una respuesta-. Tienes la condenada suerte de ser una joven retenida por caballeros que te han respetado y no una pobre chiquilla de mi pueblo apresada por mercenarios de tu rey. Si una de nuestras mujeres hubiera disparado con una ballesta a tus compatriotas, habría acabado colgada, después de haber sido violada y torturada. ¿De verdad te atreves a compararte a ti misma con una mujer que necesita ser rescatada?

Riza sintió la ira que desprendía Roy, Aunque estaba sentada a cierta distancia de su imponente figura masculina. Aun así, se giro para mirarlo y comprobar hasta que punto estaba enfadado. El hombre al que vio guardaba poca semejanza con el templado caballero que había conquistado su castillo o al risueño señor que bromeaba con sus vasallos mientras trabajaba con ellos en los campos.

Tal ves hubiera sido mas prudente haberse callado sus pensamientos, pero Roy no conocía su experiencia con sus compatriotas. Aunque el cautiverio en su propia castillo pudiera ser bastante soportable por ahora, ¿quien sabia lo que podía pasar cuando llegara Grumman? Ese hombre podía ordenar que la ejecutaran con un mero asentimiento de su cabeza.

-Si.

-¿Has dicho "si"?- espeto Roy, levantándose de un salto y arrojando una sombra sobre ella como una montaña que ocultara la luz del sol. Su vos despedía un ligero temblor, insinuando su angustia. Riza se pregunto que sabría el héroe de guerra de la derrota o de la perdida de familiares y amigos-. Si por tu obstinación consiguieras que tu hermano acabara sometido a mi, Elizabeth, entonces no sabes nada del sufrimiento y la crueldad que otro pueden infligir a la gente que te importa -su mirada, hasta entonces tan calida y amistosa, se había convertido en una lanza acusatoria.

Para Riza había llegado demasiado lejos con su bravuconería.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- exclamó, poniéndose en pie para encararlo. La sangre le recorrió las venas a borbotones en un torrente de ira abrasadora-. He perdido a toda mi familia por tus…

-¿Qué?- la palabra apenas fue un susurro que traspaso el frió aire de la noche, un frió contarte con el tono violento y temperamental al que ella había recurrido.

-¿Que parte no has oído? Tal ves si no estuvieras tan consumido por la necesidad de gobernar mi casa y controlar todas mis acciones, podrías enterarte de mas cosas- respiraba con celeridad y dificultad. No había estado tan furiosa desde… nunca. Ni siquiera cuando su familia fue masacrada permitió que al ira la dominase. Inmediatamente después de la muerte de sus padres, había sido llamada para poner en orden el caos provocado por el incendio. Y mas tarde, una ves que el orden fue reestablecido, ¿contra quien podía pagar su furia? Ninguno de los responsables fue llevado jamás frente a la justicia. Una parte de ella casi se alivio de explotar ahora. La emoción era inmensamente liberadora.

Roy entorno la mirada.

-¿Perdiste a toda tu familia?

Una creciente certeza broto en el interior de Riza. Su ira, por tanto tiempo reprimida, había causado estragos ene su sentido común. Pensó en mentir, pero era demasiado tarde. Roy la escrutaba con intensa atención, y no había duda de que su sagas inteligencia podía discernir el significado de la respuesta.

Se dejo caer contra el tronco de un ciruelo, enojada consigo misma y sus precipitadas palabras, y finalmente confeso la verdad.

-Mi hermano esta muerto.

Los ojos de Roy se entornaron mas aun.

-¿Que clase de jugada es esta?

Ella negó con la cabeza e inspiro profundamente, empapándose de los olores del jardín en busca de consuelo.

-No es ninguna jugada. Te engañe el día del asedio cuando me vestí como un hombre para hablarte desde las almenas. No ha habido ningún señor en el castillo desde que mi padre y mi hermano murieron hace tres años.

-¿William?

Ella asintió, negándose a profundizar en la muerte de su hermano. Tres años después, aun le dolía terriblemente recodarlo. Había siso un niño precioso… saludable, listo, prometedor. Se concentro en una rosa recientemente lavada por la lluvia, deseando que se aliviara el dolor de los recuerdos.

-Solo tenía doce años.

-Lo siento- murmuro el, y se agacho bajo una rama baja del ciruelo para llegar hasta ella.

Tal ves su intención era darle consuelo, pero ella no podía aceptarlo viniendo de el. No cuando habían sido sus compatriotas los que causaron tantas muertes innecesarias. Además, no quería hablar del incendio del castillo por miedo a mostrar mas debilidad ante Roy. Ya era bastante malo haber perdido antes el control. Por aquella noche no le mostraría ninguna emoción mas.

Roy le estudio el rostro con atención. Como si buscara signos de mentira, pero pronto pareció quedar, aparentemente satisfecho con su explicación.

-Fuiste tu todo el tiempo… murmuró, y empezando a pasear por el jardín. Se detuvo y toco una pequeña flor amarilla con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué hierbajo es este?

-No es un hierbajo- respondió ella, manteniendo la guardia ante la inesperada pregunta-. Es la reina de los prados.

-No parece una reina entre tantas rosas- dijo el, inclinándose para olerla-. Aunque su fragancia es muy agradable.

-Por su aspecto destaca mas en los prados. Donde crece de forma natural, pero es una planta muy necesaria y me gusta cultivarla para remedios curativos.

-¿Tu madre te enseño esas artes?

Riza asintió. Seguía esperando su reacción al engaño. ¿Estaría enfadado? Debía estarlo, sin duda aunque se paseaba por el jardín como si las flores fueran su única preocupación.

-Y al ser educada como una dama, sabes como curar pero no como defender un castillo.

A ella la critica se el clavo como una aguja.

-Me las he arreglado bastante bien hasta que tu llegaste.

-Solo pro la gracia de Dios, Elizabeth. Por ninguna otra cosas.

-¿Crees que solo me he entretenido cultivando flores?- pregunto. No preemitiría que la desquiciara otra ves. Ya había revelado bastantes secretos por culpa de su temperamento descontrolado-. Aprendí a ocuparme de las cosechas cuando tenia quince años. Una tarea a la que ni siquiera tu estabas dispuesto. Y he trabajado duro para alentar la confianza de mi gente y que no revelaran el secreto del castillo. No es fácil ocultar que un castillo no tiene señor, te lo aseguro.

-¿Has estado tres años valiéndote por ti misma?

-No puedes ocultar la sospecha en tu mirada, mi señor. ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?

-No seria al primera ves,¿vedad?- replico el, arqueando una ceja con escepticismo-. En realidad, no puedo imaginarme como lo has conseguido. Sin que tu rey no supiera anda. De lo contrario, te habría conseguido un marido sin pensarlo.

-El rey no se entero de la muerte de mi padre hasta pasado varios meses- admitió Riza, bajando la mirada.

No se sentía orgullosa de aquella mentira, aunque sabia que su rey aprobaría su matrimonio con Frank Archer una vez que el joven hubiera demostrado su valía. Desde el principio había sabido que sus actos no era del todo admirables, pero se había convencido a si misma de que no había ninguna necesidad para no cumplir el deseo de sus padres quienes habían querido que se casara con Frank.

-¿Y no insito en busctate un esposa cnto se entero?- sintió Roy, tan pagmatico como siempre. Era un hombe de honor, auqen Riza no qesra admitarlo en vso alta.

- El rey estaba convencido de que mi hermano, el heredero, vivía- suspiró, dándose cuenta de que Roy no se olvidaría del tema antes de saber la historia completa-. Y como mi padre había mencionado un posible matrimonio para mi, el rey pensó que ya estaba comprometida y no intervino tampoco después de enterase de la muerte de mi padre.

-¿Y por que tu rey se creyó todas esa mentiras?

-Nunca he traicionado a nuestro rey, pero tampoco veía la necesidad de revelar hasta que punto la situación en el castillo era grave.

-Has jugado con la traición para engañar a tu soberano ¿Quién te inspiro esa locura? ¿Un pretendiente codicioso, quizás? 

La incomodidad de Riza creció. Frank no era codicioso, pero le había insistido en que guardara silencio respecto a los males del castillo. Y ella había accedido gustosa, porque no quería casarse con un odioso guarrero con más fuerza que cerebro.

-El castillo es lo único que tengo en l mundo- dijo, ignorando la pregunta- Sin esta propiedad no tendría oportunidad alguna de casarme. No seria digna.

-Serias mas que digna. Es una suerte que tu rey no haya descubierto tus mentiras. Te puedo asegura que no habría aceptado tan amablemente tus ardides.

-No. Si mi rey se hubiera enterado de la verdad sobre el castillo, me habría metido en un convento y les habría entregado el castillo a otros.

-Tal vez- admitió Roy-. Pero es mas probable que te hubiera casado con un caballero para protegerte.

- Un caballero de su elección.

-¿Acaso tu te casarías con uno de tu elección?

-¿Es mucho pedir?- pregunto ella. Quería un hombre caballeroso. Alguien que la apreciara por algo mas que su capacidad para tener y criar hijos. Alguien que entendiera su dedicación al castillo y a su gente. No quería a un caballero cualquiera que el rey estimara fuerte y valiente.

-No serias la primera muchacha que se casara con un hombre por deber, Riza, y habrías estado mas segura estos últimos años.

-Todo iba bien hasta que tu llegaste- dijo ella, sin poder borrar el resentimiento en su voz.

-Pero estoy aquí y no tengo intención de marcharme. Ahora tienes que pensar en el futuro.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Spacekitty04**:Tienes razón, Riza no le hará fáciles las cosas a Roy y lo sacara de quicio, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, ya ambos están medio confundidos por las cosas se complicaran un poco, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Si, Frank aparecerá para complicarlo todo y a ver como se lo toma Roy, y con Riza indecisa… Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsushi**: Como ves las cosas se han complicado y ya se viene algunas vistas inesperadas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga se que andas a las prisas y descuida, se que leerás cuando tengas tiempo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**:

Roy contemplo a Riza bañada por la suave luz de la luna, deseando que entendiera la necesidad de ser practica. ¿Qué clases de expectativas tan altaneras tenia para un marido, hasta el punto de arriesgarse a recibir la ira de su propio rey solo por conseguir al tipo de hombre que anhelaba?

¿Acaso no veía que necesitaba protección? Una mujer sola en una tierra en disputa no tenía muchas esperanza. Incluso su ex prometida, a pesar de su fortaleza, había carecido de un protector adecuado, y ahora agonizaba en una prisión enemiga por su sinceridad mientras su marido permitía alegremente que siguiera sufriendo. Roy no la había podido proteger, pero si podía proteger a Riza.

-Tú amas este castillo- dijo, preguntándose si estaría loco por albergar la idea que rondaba su cabeza-. Amas a sus habitantes y te enorgulleces de ellos. Eso es algo bueno.

-Roy, no…

El le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar.

-El castillo pertenece ahora mi rey. No puedes quedarte aquí y abrigar la esperanza de que tu rey acuda en tu ayuda.

Pero si podía elegir la opción mas segura para ella misma y para sus tierras. Podía hacer lo único que le brindaría la oportunidad de conservar una parte el castillo.

Podía casarse con el.

Roy pensaba que hasta la testaruda Riza tenía que ver lo provechoso de una unión legal entre ellos. Una vez que había reconocido la certeza que había estado acechando desde la noche en que la vio entre las rosas, Roy se daba cuenta de que era la solución perfecta. Podría asegurar las tierras de Riza por si mismo, y vivir entre las gente a la que había tomado afecto. Tal vez Grumman quedara complacido si desposaba a la señora del castillo como parte del trato en un gesto de buena voluntad.

No correría el riesgo de enamorarse de la ambiciosa e imprudente Elizabeth Hawkeye, pero podría protegerla. Y por alguna razón, sentía una fuerte y curiosa necesidad de mantenerla a salvo.

Riza negó con la cabeza. Una expresión de angustia cubría su rostro.

-Jamás le jurare lealtad a tu gente ni a tu rey, ni siquiera por el bien del castillo y sus habitantes.

-No te he pedido que hagas eso- dijo el, decidiendo que su plan lo complacía inmensamente. No iba a casarse con ella solo por la oportunidad de compartir su lecho, naturalmente, pero no podía negar que la perspectiva lo tentaba-. Lo que te pido es que te cases conmigo.

-¿Qué?- exclamo ella con voz ahogada.

Parecía demasiado horrorizada para haber recibido una propuesta de matrimonio, pero Roy no permitió que su reacción lo desanimara. Era un estratega militar. Podía ganar contra todo pronóstico, incluso en las circunstancia mas adversas. Lo único que tenia que hacer era argumentar la lógica de su plan. Riza podía ser razonable, sobre todo cuando su amado hogar estaba en juego.

-Si nos casamos, tu autoridad no volverá a ponerse en juego. La gente del castillo se alegraría de que su señora siguiera gobernando, y al mismo tiempo de contar con la protección de un señor. Conservare este castillo con o sin ti, pero creo que serias mas feliz si continuaras siendo la señora.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres casarte conmigo para legitimizar tu dominio sobre el castillo?

-No. Mi dominio ha quedado impuesto por la fuerza de las armas, y no te confundas, puedo mantenerlo de la misma manera. No me importa que tu rey me reconozca o no como el legitimo dueño del castillo. Pero si me importa la gente que vive aquí. Estarían mas contentos si su señora permaneciera en el lugar que le corresponde.

-No nos amamos, y nunca podríamos amarnos- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. La luna iluminaba sus mejillas esculpidas. A los lejos podía oírse las risas de los lugareños, que volvían a casa después del banquete en el castillo.

-¿Y que?- pregunto el. No había esperado que ella mencionara el amor. La tenia como a una digna rival. Una estratega como el. No se esperaba una muestra semejante de estupida sensiblería-. El matrimonio es un contrato por el que ambas partes se benefician. Tú ganaras el derecho de permanecer aquí. Y yo ganare la paz y la prosperidad para el castillo. Seria un hogar al que volver después de cada campaña con Grumman. Batallas en las que te protegeré de poténciales invasores. Yo te protegeré, Elizabeth.

Pero ella no parecía entender las enormes ventajas de la idea. Roy le tomo la mano y se la apretó.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar del matrimonio con tanta frialdad?- le preguntó ella.

-No tiene por que ser un matrimonio frió en absoluto- respondió el, bajando la voz en un calido susurro al pensar en las posibilidades-. Estoy seguro de que no nos resultara muy difícil aprender a disfrutar el uno del otro.

Riza se quedo momentáneamente boquiabierta, ofreciéndole el tentador atisbo de una boca que Roy deseaba volver a poseer. Pero enseguida junto los labios con fuerza.

-¿Por un beso?- espeto con un tono lleno de indignación-. Eso no fue mas que una equivocación que no volverá a repetirse. Y en cuanto a la gente del castillo, tienes razón, no deseo abandonarlos, pero no podría someterme aun hombre que no siente nada por mi solo por poder quedarme aquí.

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero puede que lo veas de otro modo cuando seas desterrada.

-No te atreverías a desterrarme.

-No, pero Grumman me ordenara que lo haga si no le juras lealtad.

-Pertenezco al nobleza.

-Eso no supone ninguna diferencia para tu rey cuando toma a nuestras mujeres, Elizabeth- replico el con vehemencia. La crueldad de aquellos hombres era demasiada para soportarla-. ¿Por qué habría de importarle a Grumman?

-Mientes, mi rey no haría algo semejante.

-Claro que si, y te aseguro que hace cosas mucho peores que desterrar a nuestras mujeres cuando ocupan nuestros castillos. Las mete en jaulas colgantes como si fueran animales.

Riza negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas.

-No. He visto a una mujer confinada a esa bárbara costumbre, colgando a las afueras del castillo- no importaba como su ex prometida lo hubiera tratado a el; el corazón se le encogía de dolor al pensar en el tormento que ella sufriría por guardar lealtad a su gente. No permitirá que Riza corriera la misma suerte.

-¿Cómo viste a esa mujer después de que el castillo fuera ocupado por enemigos?- le pregunto ella. Su tono de escepticismo insinuaba que no le creía. Demonios, el mismo deseaba que no fuera cierto.

- A tu rey le encantaba presumir de ella- mascullo las palabras entre los dientes apretados-. Es una mujer muy hermosa y orgullosa. Y también pertenece a la nobleza. Sin embargo su rango no le importo a tu rey, así que no esperes que tu rango le importe al mío- le dio tiempo para digerir sus palabras, sabiendo que no estaba siendo justo al asustarla, pero quería que tomara la decisión correcta. Ella lo necesitaba, demonios-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, Elizabeth? ¿Te casaras conmigo?

-¿Para impedir que me destierres? Creo que no.

Maldita mujer testaruda…

Al quedarse sin otra alternativa, Roy no se permitió perder el tiempo planteando más estrategias. Simplemente siguió el camino mas fácil y directo para cortejar a una mujer. Cubrió la distancia que los separaba y tiro de ella hacia el, presionándola contra su cuerpo.

La respuesta de Riza a su beso había sido increíblemente dulce. El recuerdo lo había acosado sin descanso durante la cena, Aquella era su oportunidad de tomar de nuevo sus labios y comprobar si lo había soñado o era real.

La sujeto durante largo rato, sintiendo sus temblores. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Roy- susurró-. Creo que…

-No pienses, pequeña- la interrumpió el, entrelazando los dedos en sus cabellos y deleitándose con la sedosa textura en sus palma-. No pienses ahora.

Riza lo miro, perdida en el tormentoso embrujo de sus ojos oscuros. Acatar su orden parecía tan sencillo cuando los latidos de su corazo atronaban apremiantes en su pecho. Se prometió a si misma que solo seria un momento. Solo un momento para averiguar si el último beso había sido un accidente fortuito. Acallo la voz de la razón y se permitió disfrutar con la cercanía de Roy. La sensación era extraña, embriagadora. Perversamente maravillosa.

La mirada de Roy se desplazó de sus ojos a sus labios, y ella supo lo que seguiría. Tal ves intentar protestar. Negarse. Pero el único sonido que escapo de su boca fue un pequeño suspiro.

Sus rodillas flaquearon cuando la boca de Roy entro en contacto con la suya. Una languidez deliciosa se extendió por sus miembros, animándola a presionarse mas contra el. La suavidad de sus curvas se amoldo perfectamente al cuerpo de Roy. Una corriente de pura sensualidad pareció dominarla, sumiéndola en un profundo trance de sensaciones y calor ferviente.

Las manos de Roy subieron por su espalda para perderse bajo sus cabellos, mientras sus labios descendían lentamente por su cuello. El calor de su aliento hizo que la piel le temblara con ardiente deseo.

-Elizabeth… -susurro su nombre con una mezcla de suspiro y ruego.

A Riza le daba vueltas la cabeza. Nunca había sentido nada tan… primario. Su repentina necesidad por Roy surgía de lo mas profundo de su ser, acuciada y fortalecida por todos los años de soledad.

Roy retiro la mano de sus cabellos y la deslizó bajo el manto. Los dedos le acariciaban la suave piel del hombros expuesto. El calor que su mano desprendía se propago por la piel hasta que extenderse por todo el cuerpo. Un intenso hormigueo la recorría, haciendo que se preguntara que sentiría si la tocara en otras partes. En todas partes.

Una ola de deseo la abraso, arrastrándola al fondo de sus sensaciones. Puso las manos en los hombros de Roy para acercarlo mas a ella y para guardar el equilibrio, pues todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. El calor de Roy arrasaba con todos sus miedos y temores.

El le colmaba los sentidos, haciendo que Riza deseara no apartarse nunca de el, no dejar nunca de sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Roy la beso son persuasiva vides, provocando que Riza deseara otra clase de unión…

Un grito resonó en jardín y Riza se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo había soltado ella misma-Deseaba aquello, lo deseba a el, con una intensidad que la asustaba. No podía tocarlo de aquella manera. No cuando se suponía que ella le pertenecía a otro hombre.

Que el Cielo la ayudara.

Cuando los labios de Roy siguieron el rastro de sus manos bajo el cuello, Riza supo que había llegado demasiado lejos. Su dominio se había evadido hasta el punto de ser incapaz de hablar o pensar. Si no se detenía ahora estaría perdida.

-No puedo, Roy. Tienes que…

Su resolución vacilo cuando los labios de Roy se volvieron a posar sobre los suyos, Ahora un gemido le recordó la fuerza del placer que le despertaba.

Si Roy lo noto, no se aprovechó de su ventaja, aunque sus dedos seguían acariciándole la clavícula y el cuello. El corazón de Riza latía desbocadamente a medida que los dedos bajaban. La expectación la invadió.

-Yo siempre te protegería… Lo juro- susurró el, con los labios ciñéndose sobre la piel de su cuello. Hasta que Riza expreso la total rendición con un largo jadeo entrecortado.

Entonces el levanto la cabeza y le puso un dedo en la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Casate conmigo, Elizabeth.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, último chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tsuyu**: Si, Roy esta complicando la vida de Riza a hora ver que dirá ella. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Si, ya la próxima semana aparecerá Frank para complicarle al vida a Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Azcapotzalco**: Me alegra te haya gustado la historia y tendré presente tu comentario para otras historias. Gracias por tu opinión y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y de conversaciones salio una propuesta de matrimonio, a ver que le dice Riza. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rizita-chan:** Si, Riza y Roy se están llevado mejor pero ahora hay que ver dice ella de la propuesta de su enemigo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, y como ves Roy si se acerco mas a Riza y a ver que contesta ella ahora, espero que estés bien e intenta descansar este fin de semana, un beso y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegra te siga gustando la historia, se que esta semana para ti ha sido un caos. Gracias por el apoyo, un beso y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**:

Sus ojos la mantenían cautiva, obligándola a obedecer. En aquel momento ella no quería otra cosas mas que la besara. Que la acariciara un poco más…

A punto estuvo de decir si, para si poder explorar la gloriosa sensación que se propagaba por su interior como una ola de fuego liquido.

Pero entonces, finalmente, las palabras de Roy alcanzaron su cerebro.

"Casate conmigo"

-No puedo- llena de pánico, se separo de el en un vano intento por romper el peculiar hechizo que la mantenía atrapada.

-¿Por qué no?

Era el momento de ser sincera, aunque solo fuera por recodarse a si misma por que no debía volver a tocarlo.

-Estoy prometida a otro hombre.

Las manos desaparecieron de su cuerpo como por arte de magia. Y aunque la intención de Riza había sido precisamente la de librarse de su tacto, de repente sintió como si algo le faltara.

-¿De verdad estar prometida? 

-No del todo- respondió ella, atormentada por la vos de la conciencia, que le recordaba lo mucho que le debía al hombre que tanto la había ayudado a sobrellevar su carga.

-Si no estas prometida, eso no tiene importancia- repuso el, observándola atentamente-. No me importa que no seas virgen- añadió.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- espeto ella llena de indignación. Al menos podía agradecer esa emoción, pues la ayudaba a sofocar el deseo que ardía en su interior.

- Es una suposición bastante natural- dijo el, alargando la mano para enderezarle el cuello del manto. Sus dedos le rozaron ligeramente la piel.

Riza creyó que iba desmayadse por aquel roce. Se sentía mas debilitada por momentos- No tenía derecho a besarlo, y mucho menos a emocionarse por sus caricias.

- Es una suposición malvada.

-Si no estas prometida y sigues siendo virgen, ¿Qué te impide casarte conmigo?

Ella maldijo el calor que le inundaba las mejillas, pero le sostuvo firmemente la mirada.

- Hice un juramento.

La culpa la invadió mientras le hablaba del joven que la había ayudado a conserva el castillo después de la muerte de su padre, aunque se reservo los detalles del incendio para si misma. No quería discutir con el de política en esos momentos, cuando lo único que el importaba era su promesa a otro hombre No podía traicionar aquel juramento.

Inquieta, se apresuro por el sendero del jardín en un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- pregunto Roy en un tono que la incomodo aun mas.

-No lo conoces- respondió ella. ¿Qué haría Roy ahora? ¿Buscaría a Frank? ¿Intentara hacerle daño?

-Si no me dices su nombre pensare que me estas mintiendo.

-Frank Archer. Trabajaba con mi padre.

Se cubrió de vergüenza al pronunciar su nombre, y el calor de su rostro su mezcló con el picor de las mejillas, donde la mandíbula de Roy se había frotado contra su piel suave.

-¿Archer? Un hombre fiel a su rey, sin duda- murmuro el-. ¿Y donde esta ahora tu valiente caballero?

-No lo se. Hace un año se unió al ejército del rey. Desde entonces no he vuelto a verlo.

-Pero tarde o temprano se presentara aquí para tantear su suerte con la reconquista del castillo. Estará impaciente por reclamar su propiedad y casarse contigo- le espeto el con evidente rabia.

-Igual que tu.

-Yo ya he ganado este castillo- replico el duramente-. Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué te impulso a hacerle un juramente semejante a Archer?

"El fuego"

Pero no hablaría de eso, no con Roy que la estaba utilizando.

-El amor.

-¿Crees en el amor? Que conveniente resulta eso para tu joven prometido- dijo el en tono sarcástico. Su mirada evidenciaba que no estaba muy complacido por la perspectiva de tener un rival para la misma mujer.

No, un rival para el castillo, corrigió ella en silencio.

-Sabia que no podría hacértelo entender- indignada se dio la vuelta y se alejo por el sendero hacia el castillo-. Peor no tengo intención de romper mi promesa.

-No cuentes con tu fiel caballero para recuperar el castillo- le advirtió el-. No te conseguirá ni a ti ni al castillo, así que no te confundas.

Riza consiguió atravesar serenamente el salón, pero en cuanto llego al ala oeste echo a correr por las escaleras. Las lagrimas la cegaban en un torrente abrasador cuando abrió las puerta de sus aposentos.

-¿Mi señora?- la llamo la joven doncella con preocupación, cuando Riza tropezó con su catre.

-Necesito un baño. Y unos momentos a solas.

La doncella se escabullo por el pasillo sin hacer comentarios sobre la extraña petición a una hora tan tardía.

Riza se hundió en su sillón favorito y lloro en silencio. Por Frank. Por su familia. Por ella misma. Roy había parecido muy seguro cuando le dijo que nunca perdería el castillo.

Podía matar a Frank.

Santo Dios… Ella no quería ser responsable de la muerte de Frank. Sus sentimientos hacia el tal ves fueran confusos, pero sabia que no le deseaba ningún daño a quien tanto la ayudo. Los recuerdos de Frank se volvían mas borrosos con cada mes que pasaba, porque la presencia de Roy era mas fuerte que la de el. Y además contaba con mucho años de experiencia en el campo de batalla…

-¿Mi señora?- la llamo la doncella tímidamente desde la puerta.

-Estoy bien… Puedes traer la bañera- dijo. Sabia que debía afrontar la realidad con valentía.

-La doncella entro seguida de dos muchachos, que dejarían la bañera junto a la chimenea. Riza le dio a cada uno un higo azucarado del aparador sabiendo que la doncella había tenido que levantarlos de la cama para transportar la bañera.

Una ves que se quedo sola, se desnudo y se metió en el agua caliente. Unos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse y entro Pinako, con las mejillas acaloradas por la prisa.

-¿Qué ha paso en el jardín, mi niña? Todo el castillo esta cuchicheando como te fuiste con el señor Mustang- dijo la anciana mujer, acercándose a la bañera con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No se por que el invasor insinuó que le brinde mis favores, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad- respondió ella. Dios… no podía favorecer a su enemigo por encima del genial caballero que su propio padre había elegido. Se froto el rostro vigorosamente en un vano intento de borrar el recuerdo de los besos de Roy-. Sigue siendo el enemigo.

Sabia que sus palabras no era ciertas a medida que las pronunciaba. Pero, ¿como podía explicar la enrevesada mezcla de emociones que sentía por Roy Mustang?

Pinako dejo caer su cuerpo sobre un taburete, junto a la bañera.

- Bueno, no nos puedes culpar por tener esperanzas.

-¿Esperanza de que? ¿De que entregue mi lealtad el hombre que ha ocupado mi casa? ¿Cómo podría jurarle fidelidad a un invasor cuyos hombres asesinaron a mi familia?- espeto, sin estar muy segura de si se lo preguntaba a Pinako o a ella misma.

- Te ruego me perdones por hablar tan indebidamente, Riza, pero a tu padre le habría parecido una decisión muy acertada, sobre todo cuando toda tu gente anhela la paz- observo Pinako. Agarro una pequeña vasija de aceite aromático y vertió el contenido en la bañera, impregnando toda la estancia con su fragancia a rosas-. Y a todos les gusta Mustang.

- Pero el es un invasor. Si nos sometemos a Roy nos convertiremos en traidores, en aliados de Grumman.

- ¿Qué diferencia existe en las fronteras? La vida sigue, y para los aldeanos y campesinos lo único que importa es una buena cosecha y un señor que sea justo.

-Pero yo pertenezco a la nobleza- arguyo Riza. ¿Acaso no era su deber apoyar el derecho de nacimiento de su hermano?-. Mi posición me impide traicionar la rey.

- Tu lealtad es hacia el castillo, no hacia ningún rey. Tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para tu casa- sentencio Pinako, levantándose del taburete-. Son los hombres quienes hacen al guerra, Riza. Siempre ha sido así. Depende de las mujeres conseguir la paz.

Una ves que Pinako se marchó, Riza se hundió aun más en la bañera. Echaba terriblemente de menos a su familia, a su madre… Durante el primer año que siguió al incendio, había luchado sin descanso para seguir adelante con su vida, pero no había esperado que el dolor por la perdida pudiera segur siendo tan angustioso. Añoraba los consejos de su madre, el modo tan tranquilo que tenia de hacer que su hija viera las cosas desde otra perspectiva. ¿Qué consejo le daría si estuviera ahora con ella?

Se paso una toalla mojada por el rostro y se convenció a si misma de que las gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas eran del agua el baño y no mas lagrimas. Había llorado demasiado como para permitir que un malintencionado invasor la abrumara de aquel modo.

Tal ves debería segur el dictado de su corazón y abandonarse a sus nuevos y confusos sentimientos por Roy Mustang. Frank no había acudido en su ayuda, y las noticias de la caída del castillo debían de haberse expandido por las tropas del rey a esas alturas. Además, si Roy podía garantizar al paz a su gente, tendría aun mas motivos para aliarse con el.

Se juro que miraría al conquistador con ojos nuevos a la mañana siguiente y decidió que pensaría en su proposición. Simplemente tenía que recordar que debía tomar la mejor decisión para el castillo… no para satisfacer sus sentidos recién despertados.

-----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Spacekitty04:** Y Riza le dijo que no, peor ya se arrepentirá además de mañana aparecerá Archer en escena para complicar un poco mas la vida de Roy. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Xris:** Amiga y como ves Riza le dijo que no y le confeso que tenia un prometido, pobre Roy, a ver como resultan ahora las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Como ves Riza se negó y a ver como salen ahora de este lió, por lo menos lo esta considerado. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y Riza se negó a casarse con el y además le dijo que esta esperando a otro hombre, a ver como se lo toma Roy ahora. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Y como ves Riza se negó a casarse con el y ahora Roy tiene un rival, pobrecito. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves no habrá boda aun y además Roy tiene un rival. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**:

Dos días mas tarde, la gente del castillo segaba los campos dorados de trigo con sus músculos y guadañas. Las altas espigas caían derrotadas y eran arrastradas hasta los trillos, donde unos ágiles dedos separan la barcia del grano.

La vista de los campos debería haber llenado a Riza de satisfacción, pero estaba demasiado distraída pensando en los embriagadores besos de Roy Mustang. No lo había visto desde la discusión en el jardín, ya que Roy estaba muy ocupado con las últimas reparaciones en la torre sur y otras fortificaciones del castillo. Mientras el resto de los habitantes recuperaban las fuerzas de la cosecha y respetaban el día del Señor, Roy y sus hombres habían hecho una breve aparición en la capilla y habían continuado con los preparativos de la defensa, como si algún enemigo pudiera presentarse en cualquier momento.

En su nueva actitud para intentar ver las ventajas de un matrimonio con Roy, Riza tenía que admitir que admiraba sus ímprobos esfuerzos para proteger a la gente del castillo. Ahora lo observaba atentamente con curiosidad de comprobar la fuerza de su atractivo y viendo si seguía ejerciendo las mismas atracciones hacia ella a la luz del día. Estaba aspirando los olores del otoño y de la cebada recién recolectada cuando una voz masculina la llamo desde el borde del campo.

-Elizabeth.

Se dio la vuelta para responder, pero solo vio el bosque. Pensando que debía haberse confundido volvió a girarse hacia la interminable extensión de grano dorado.

-Estoy aquí, Elizabeth. Deprisa- la voz sonaba mas cerca cada vez. Y… más familiar.

Frank.

El corazón le dio un vuelco la descubrir quien la llamaba. Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie mas se había dado cuenta. Pero ninguno de los amigos de Roy estaba vigilando los campos aquel día. Solo Fuery y Breda montaban guardia, y su atención parecía centrada en el trigo. Asustada, pero curiosa a la vez, Riza se metió entre los árboles.

-Cariño mío…

Ante sus ojos aprecio Frank, que le deslizó los brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

El primer impulso de Riza fue apartarlo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Confundida y enojada consigo misma, intento devolverle el abrazo.

- No es seguro para ti estar aquí. Tienes que marcharte- susurró soltándose rápidamente y preguntadote si Fuery notaria su desaparición.

No podía creer que Frank Archer estuviera ante ella. Estaba igual pero a la ves le parecía un completo desconocido. Una lujosa cota de malla cubría sus hombros y se apreciaba que lucia bien. Con molestia Riza se dio cuenta de que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada al pensar que carecía de las cualidades que le aceleraban el corazón cada ves que veía a Roy.

-No me iré cuando acabo de llegar. ¿Te han hecho daño?- la miro con ojos entornados, dejando las manos alrededor de su cintura-. Marco me dijo que los canallas te arrojaron al calabozo. ¿Qué… que te hicieron?

-Estoy bien- respondió ella, aunque apenas podía respirar. Debería estar feliz de verlo. Y lo estaba. Simplemente temía por el. Si Roy lo viera… La mera posibilidad la aterraba, así que bajo la voz y miro por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie se había percatado de su desaparición-. Si has visto a Marco, sabrás que los invasores gobiernan ahora el castillo.

- Ahora el rey a decidido que las fronteras son territorio ingobernable, temo que no recibiremos ayuda de su parte- dijo Frank negando con la cabeza-. Puedes montarte en la grupa- añadió tirando de ella.

Riza permaneció clavada en su sitio, confusa. Asustada.

-Mi caballo esta aquí mismo- insistió Frank tirano otra ves de ella.

- ¿A donde quieres que vayamos?- pregunto. Después de un año sin ver a Frank, no pensaba seguirlo a ciegas sin recibir antes una explicación.

- A cualquier sitio lejos de hache- su vos carecía de la seguridad de Roy-. Pero si quieres saberlo, te llevare a una fortaleza aliada en la frontera. Allí estaremos a salvo para urdir un plan contra los invasores.

¿Un plan contra Roy?

Dos semanas antes se habría fugado con Frank sin pensarlo. Pero ahora que había besado a Roy, no podía evitar una inquietante preocupación por su seguridad. Se dio cuenta con repentina claridad de que no quería que Roy Mustang sufriera ningún daño, ella no lo soportaría.

Como si percibiera su inseguridad, Frank la estrecho entre sus brazos.

- Mi hermosa Elizabeth. Yo cuidare de ti.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, los labios de Frank se cerraron sobre los suyos al tiempo que sus manos la apretaban contra el. La incursión física la pillo por sorpresa y Riza lo empujó de los hombros; no estaba lista para esa clase de intimidad después de pasar un año sin verlo.

No cundo eran los besos de otro hombre los que tentaban su cuerpo y su alma…

-¿Qué?- mascullo Frank, soltándola y mirándola con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No quieres darme la bienvenida a casa?

La culpa la traspaso mientras el corazón se le encogía de lastima por el hombre que tanto la había ayudado. El era el único a quien debería desear. Solo había pensado en la proposición de Roy por que temía que Frank la hubiera abandonado. Pero ahora estaba allí, y ella le debía la lealtad que le había prometido.

Por mucho que la incomodara después de haberse convencido de que miraría a Roy con mas condescendencia.

-Lo siento- murmuro, y miró por encima del hombro al oír voces en el campo-. Debo permanecer aquí y ayudar a la cosecha. Soy la única que puede dirigirla, en ausencia de Marco.

-¿Ayudar a eso bastardos?- grito Frank con una mueca de desprecio-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No lo hago por ayudar a los invasores- se defendió Riza. ¿Qué derecho tenía Frank para juzgarla cuando ella había hecho todo el trabajo duro sin el?-. Lo hago para que los campesinos no se mueran de hambre en invierno.

- Deja que esa maldita gente se valga por si misma- dijo el, tirando de ella hacia el bosque, lejos de los campos. Lejos de Roy-. Lo que quieren es que su señora los libere de los invasores, no que los ayude a cosechar.

-¿Y no seria mas ventajoso para ti que permaneciera en el castillo si quieres recuperarlo? Podría encontrar un medio para hacerte entrar.

-Te necesito conmigo- le silbó suavemente a su caballo y monto de un salto-. Tienes que acompañarme ahora.

Riza busco desesperadamente un modo de razonar con el. No podía definir el extraño temor que la poseía, pero el instinto le decía que era una locura marcharse con Frank sin decirle una palabra a nadie. Y ella no quería abandonar a su gente.

Aun así, tal ves aquella fuera su única oportunidad de preservar la lealtad a su familia. Tal ves si se marchaba con el ahora podría cumplir su juramento y no someterse al dominio enemigo. Roy mantendría a salvo la gente del castillo, y según contaba Pinako, los aldeanos estaban contentos con el. Pero Riza se había prometido a si misma a Frank mucho antes de haber conocido a Roy Mustang. Le debía fidelidad a Frank por haberla ayudado en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida.

A medida que las voces procedentes del campo se acercaban, tomo una resolución y eligió el único camino que le dejaba el honor.

Agarro la mano de Frank y monto tras el justo cuando Pinako y Fuery comenzaban a llamarla.

-Vamos- urgió a Frank, con el corazón desbocado por el miedo. Frank no necesito mas apremio, y en pocos segundos estaba galopando a través del bosque y del prado que se extendía mas allá. El castillo se perdió rápidamente entre las colinas.

-Vendrá por nosotros- grito Riza por encima del estrépito de los cascos-. Tenemos que encontrar pronto un refugio.

Frank se echo a reír.

- Sobreestimas el valor que tienes para ese bastardo, ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en salir en tu busca?

¿Por qué?, se pregunto Riza a si misma. Tal ves Frank tenía razón. Seguramente Roy agradecería haberse librado de ella. El resultado no seria muy distinto si la hubiera desterrado. Riza estaría lejos del castillo y no se entrometería en sus planes.

La ida le resulto más dolorosa de lo que hubiera esperado. Marchándose le haría un favor a Roy, que seria libra para gobernar el castillo como quisiera, y… se podría casar con la mujer que quisiera.

-No te preocupes, Elizabeth- le dijo Frank girándose en la silla para ofrecerle una sonrisa-. Has escapado. Dentro de unas horas estarás a salvo en la fortaleza aliada, rodados de gente civilizada.

Deseando que aquella perspectiva la tranquilizara, Riza rezo por haber hecho lo correcto mientras se dirigían hacia el sur. Su cuerpo acusaba la cabalgata y con frecuencia miraba por encima del hombro, casi esperando ver a los hombres de Roy lanzados en su persecución para devolverla al castillo. Pero nadie los seguía.

Intento no pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás. El amor y la lealtad de Pinako. La numerosa familia que para ella había llegado a se todo la gente del castillo…

Y, sobre todo, se obligo a no pensar en Roy ni en que nunca mas volvería a estar entre su brazos.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya aguatado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, mi fin de semana estuvo muy trabajado, así que no estoy muy animosa esta semana, pero que se le va a hacer. Como ves las cosas se complican para Roy, Riza huyo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuy**u: Y apareció alguien inesperado y como se lo tomara Roy cundo lo sepa. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Roy esta molesto con lo de Archer y ahora Riza se fuga con el, a ver como resulta eso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Spacekitty04**: Si, Riza esta dudando de su promesa pero ahora huyo de Roy, a ver como se toma esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Riza no acepto y ahora huyo, a ver como se toma Roy esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegra te haya gustado el chap y como ves aun Riza no se decide y mas una huyo .Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**:

Aquella tarde, en los campos situados al norte del castillo, Roy pensaba que le resultaba muy agradable cambiar la espada por la guadaña mientras se abría camino a través de otra fila de granos dorados. Disfrutaba con la sencilla satisfacción de ver el trabajo de un día amontonado ante el, como un testimonio tangible de su esfuerzo. El resultado que producían las armas de un caballero era mucho mas sombrío.

Los muslos le dolían por la falta de practica blandiendo la guadaña, pero sabia que podría acostumbrarse a aquella vida. Si Grumman le concedía el castillo., dedicaría su tiempo a los placeres mas simples: cultivar los campos, hablar con los campesinos, tener a su lado a Riza…

Las imágenes de ella invadían sus sueños y lo privaban de todo descanso posible. Evocaba su presencia a todas horas. Maldito fuera si sabia como explicar su atracción por ella, pero no podía negar el deseo que sentía por poseerla. La haría olvidare de ese estupido prometido tan pronto acabaran las fortificaciones del castillo.

-¡Mi señor!- un grito angustiado de uno de sus hombres resonó sobre las suaves colinas.

Roy dejo la guadaña y llamo con un silbido a su caballo, preparándose para recibir a su jinete que galopaba hacia el. ¿Fuery? ¿No estaba vigilando los campos del castillo junto a Breda?

-Es la señora el castillo- grito Fuery. Tenía la cara roja y acalorada-. Ha desaparecido y un campesino juro haberla visto marcharse a caballo con un caballero enemigo.

Roy sintió como un cuchillo invisible le atravesaba le cuello. Traición… era un acto de traición, sin duda. Pero, por debajo de esa certeza estaba el miedo por Riza.

-¿Has pregunto si el caballero portaba un estandarte?- le pregunto a Fuery. Conociendo la identidad de su captor, o peor aun, de su conspirador, seria mas fácil encontrarla.

-Fue una ayudante de la cocina quien los vio alejarse, ya que estaban paseando por el bosque con uno de los soldados. La chica reconoció al caballero como Archer, un antiguo habitante del castillo- explico Fuery-. Y lamento decir que Archer tal vez venia con mas gente con intención de ayudar a escapar a la señora, ya que uno de nuestros hombres, fue aparentemente asesinado por una espada enemiga.

Maldición… una oleada de furia invado a Roy, acompañada por un sentimiento de miedo y traición. Un grito de batalla surgió de sus labios al invocar a sus hombres. Con secas palabras les ordeno a Maes y a sus cinco hombres mas hábiles para la caza y el rastreo que lo siguieran, dejando a Jean a cargo del castillo.

Encontraría a Elizabeth y la llagaría de vuelta al castillo, quisiera ella o no. ¿Tan horrorizada había estado ante la idea de casarse que avía abandonado a su gente y su casa solo por escapar de el? ¿O acaso Archer había utilizado la fuerza para convencerla? A Roy lo sorprendió descubrir lo mucho que me importaba la respuesta.

Fuera como fuera, la seguiría a través de todo el país si hacia falta, con tal de recuperarla. No contaba con muchos hombres para una misión tan peligrosa, pero tenía su ingenio, y eso siempre había bastado para un hábil estratega o para un hombre decidido a tener a la mujer de su elección.

Por suerte para Roy, el era ambas cosas.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Riza tenia que admitir que había cometido una enorme equivocación en sus acciones cuando vio a Frank caminando pesadamente a través de un viejo jardín a las afueras de la capilla, donde esperaba encontrar a un sacerdote que los casara. Ella se había quedado esperando en las puertas, con el caballo de Frank y un puñado de hombres de armas que supuestamente le servían. Se había sorprendido de la compañía que viajaba con el cuando le presento a su grupo de hombres de aspecto duro y desastrado a unas pocas millas del castillo, pero guardo silencio al respecto porque sabia que quizás Frank no había tenido tiempo de conseguir mejores sirvientes.

Pero cuando lo vio pisotear una flor tras otra cuando volvía hacia ella, no pudo seguir engañándose. Frank Archer no era el mismo hombre que ella había conocido.

-El sacerdote esta dándole la extremaunción a una vieja agonizante- grito, sacudió la bota para deshacerse de la raíz de una vid-. Ni siquiera ha atendido mi petición.

El grupo de sucios sirvientes gruño y mascullo algo sobre al falta de respeto hacia su jefe, mientras Riza daba gracias mentalmente por el retraso de la boda. No podía rebajarse a un matrimonio con un caballero desesperado que la había sacado del castillo sin preocuparse por la gente a la que se había visto obligada a abandonar. Los amigos de ambos. La única persona del castillo por la que Frank había preguntado esa tarde había sido Psiren. Su interés por la doncella le resulto del todo inapropiado a Riza, especialmente al recordar la debilidad de Frank por la joven cuando residía en el castillo.

Que extraño que un año atrás no hubiera sido capas de verlo como la clase de hombre que era, y que ahora, sin embargo, casi pudiera ver a través de el. Estaba convencida de que no debían casarse.

Y tampoco la ayudaba que Roy Mustang siguiera invadiendo sus pensamientos de la misma manera que había conquistado su castillo.

-Tal ves deberíamos esperar- sugirió Riza. Permaneció de pie junto al caballo, percibiendo el olor de la lluvia inminente que impregnaba el aire-. Dijiste que no le habías pedido permiso al rey para casarte conmigo- le recordó. Era otra de las razones por las que su instinto le decía que había sido una estupidez fugarse con el-. Si esperamos unos días, tendríamos tiempo de mandarle una carta.

Ese había sido el plan tiempo atrás. Enviarían una carta al rey confesando la muerte de su hermano y le pedirían permiso para casarse. Era un plan que le había parecido perfectamente sensato a los quince años. Pero ahora podía ver por que Roy se había burlado de la posibilidad de que el rey le permitiera casarse con un joven caballero sin tierras ni experiencia como señor de un castillo.

Frank guardo silencio por un largo rato antes de mirar a sus hombres de armas. ¿Estaría esperando su aprobación? Riza solo pudo pensar en que Roy Mustang no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie.

Había sido una estupida al marcharse del castillo.

- Esperaremos a que el sacerdote acabe con la extremaunción- dijo Frank mirando a sus sirvientes, que parecieron entender su orden tacita y cabalgaron hacia las puertas del castillo. En cuanto se quedo a solas con Riza, se acero a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro-. El rey no podrá negarnos su permiso una vez que estemos casados. Además, tenemos la bendición de tu padre. ¿No es eso lo único que importa?

Riza se sintió invadida por la culpa al recordar que sus padres habían mencionado a Frank como un buen marido para ella. Había compartido mucho con el tras la muerte de sus padres, pero nunca le había dicho que también había discutido con ellos otros posibles pretendientes. Si había estado tan segura de que Frank seria el hombre adecuado era por el lazo que se había forjado entre ellos tras el incendio del castillo.

- Ojala mi padre estuviera aquí para darnos su consejo- dijo, tragando saliva para deshacerse el nudo que tenía en la garganta-Pero en su ausencia habría aceptado el consejo de su señor. No es mucho pedir antes del día de nuestra boda, ¿verdad?

Mas tarde buscaría un modo de librarse de las expectativas matrimoniales de Frank. De momento, solo deseaba tener tiempo para pensar. Tiempo para pensar como podría regresar al castillo.

- No es necesario- dijo el, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa y mirándola con una expresión extraña-. Mis hombres se encargaran de meter prisa al sacerdote.

La imagen de aquellos brutos llevándose a rastras al sacerdote del lecho de muerte de una mujer le provocó un escalofrió. Santo Dios… ¿En que se había convertido Frank?

-No quiero causar dolor a una familia que esta…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el repentino ataque de Frank que le aferro la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

-Tal ves querrás saludar a tu futuro seño con un poco mas de afecto del que mostraste antes, Elizabeth- susurro con la boca casi pegada al suya, aparentemente ajeno a la incomodidad de Riza.

Y a su profundo desprecio.

Riza no se molesto en gritar ni en intentar apartarlo, pues las manos de Frank eran fuertes y la sujetaron férreamente con dureza. Entonces el tomo posesión de su boca, haciendo que lo labios se le rozaran dolorosamente contra los dientes. Ella se retorció, lucho y lo golpeo en los hombros, pero el permaneció concentrado en su brutal tarea, Riza miro alrededor desesperada en busca de ayuda, y entonces su mirada se poso en un hombre que avanzaba hacia ella desde el bosque.

Un guerrero con una capa larga y oscura que colgaba de sus hombros, cabalgando bajo la luz del crepúsculo.

Roy.

Riza habría gritado de haber podido hacerlo. No temía por su propia seguridad, en aquel momento sabia que Frank era hombre muerto si no lo ayudaba,

Antes d que pudiera pensar en que hacer, una mano inadvertidas la apartaron de Frank al tiempo que Roy lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Riza sintió una mezcla de alivio y miedo. Auque Roy la había salvado de Frank, su amigo de la infancia tendría que sufrir la venganza del despiadado invasor. Y no le importaba que no amase a Frank ni deseara casarse con el; no podía ver como lo mataban.

-¡Por favor!- exclamo arrojándose hacia adelante. Casi se soltó del hombre que la sujetaba que era Maes.

El cuchillo de Roy amenazó el cuello de Frank mientras otros hombres surgían de los árboles para rodear a su señor. Nada podía salvar a Frank ante al ira del guerrero mas temible que Riza había visto jamás.

-¿Suplicaras por la vida de tu amante?- pregunto Roy, que no parecía muy complacido por la perspectiva. La fiera expresión de sus ojos delataba su furia interna.

-No, te suplico que perdones la vida de un amigo de la infancia que ha cometido una equivocación al tocarme- dijo, rezando por que Roy la escuchara y soltara a un hombre que apenas era mas que un inexperto hombre de armas comparado con un curtido guerrero. Se obligo a si misma a permanecer quieta y tranquila, dominando sus temores.

Ya había cometido suficientes equivocaciones por un solo dic. Era hora de asumir la responsabilidad por si misma. Y por el castillo. Frank nunca seria su salvador, pero ella podía salvarlo a el a cambio de la amistad que una ves habían compartido.

Lentamente Roy fue soltando a Frank y le clavo su furiosa mirada.

-Puedes decirle a tu rey que el castillo es mío y también Elizabeth Hawkeye. Te perdono la vida por que ella me lo pide, pero no esperes clemencia una segunda ves, porque te prometo que no la recibirás de Roy Mustang.

Frank camino torpemente hacia su caballo, pero uno de los hombres de Roy había sujetado las riendas. Frank pareció confuso por unos segundos, hasta que Maes le dijo que lo soltara.

Frank monto en su caballo y se adentro en el bosque olvidándose por completo de los sirvientes que permanecían en el interior del castillo.

Riza no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que Maes la soltó.

-Gracias a Dios que estas aquí- balbuceo ella mientras se abrasaba el pecho, agradecida, asustada, abrumada por la embestida de sentimientos que llevaba conteniendo todo el día.

Se acerco hacia Roy mientras sus hombres se alejaban en sus monturas dejándolos a solas.

-¿Estas contenta de ver al maldito invasor?- le pregunto el, mirándola con ojos fríos y entornados mientras ataba el caballo que le había dejado Maes al suyo. Era obvio que estaba furioso con ella. Pero por muy enojado que estuviera, Riza sabia que estaba mucho mas a salvo con el invasor que con su ex novio.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero el se detuvo en su tarea y le sello los labios con sus dedos.

-No, no quiero oír mas mentiras, Elizabeth- dijo, y paso una cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas para atarlas juntas. Apresándola.

Nunca se creería que ella nos se había marchado con Frank por propia voluntad. Pero quizás mas tarde, cuando se le hubiera pasado el enfado, comprendiera que ella no quería casarse con Frank.

Nunca se casaría con un hombre que la tratara con la crueldad con que la había tratado Frank.

Una carcajada irreverente se le escapo de la garganta al pensar en lo ridícula que era aquella situación.

-¿Te hace gracia que te ate y te devuelva al castillo como mi prisionera?- pregunto el. La agarro de la cintura con sus fuertes manos, pero no con la brutalidad que había empleado Frank.

-No- respondió ella, aspirando el aroma que lo impregnaba-. Simplemente me sorprende descubrir que me siento mas a salvo con el hombre que me ata las muñecas de lo que jamás me he sentido con el hombre con quien una ves desee casarme.

Roy frunció le ceño amenazadoramente. Un brillo de sospecha destello en sus ojos oscuros.

-¿A que estas jugando, pequeña? No me engañaras dos veces.

Riza no lo culpo por dudar de ella. Y no le importaba volver al castillo con las muñecas atadas, siempre y cuando pudiera regresar a casa con el.

- Gracias por soltarlo- le dijo, pensando en cuantos hombre habrían degollado a Frank por haberla raptado. La clemencia de Roy no encajaba con su papel de guerrero y, sin embargo, había accedido a su petición.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas sobre su amabilidad, recodo algo mucho mas importante.

-Iba acompañado por otros hombres que podrían seguirnos- miro por encima del hombro de Roy, buscando a los burdos sirvientes en la creciente oscuridad- No podemos dejarlos atrás con un solo caballo- El miedo le atenazó el estomago. ¿De verdad Roy había despedido a sus hombres quienes podrían haberlos protegido de los secuaces de Frank?

-Tienes razón, pequeña- respondió el, y la aupo al caballo que le había dejado Mases- Por suerte, tenemos dos cabellos.

No habría boda aquel día, pero Riza volvía a casa.

Pero cuando la cuerda que ataba las riendas de su yegua se tenso al espolonear Roy a su montura, se dio cuenta de que volvía al punto de partida.

Volvía a ser su prisionera.

----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris:** Amiga como ves Roy fue y no esta para nada feliz, a ver como lo hace Riza para convencerlo de que esta arrepentida. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Muchas odian a Frank, yo principalmente. Como ves las cosas se complicaron entre Roy y Riza. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Como ves Roy encontró a Riza pero esta furioso con Riza, a ver como se dan las cosas ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhala**: Como ves Roy esta furioso y Riza a pasar de todo esta feliz de verlo, quien lo iba a pesar. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Y Riza las vio muy difíciles y ahora le queda enfrentar a Roy y su mal humor. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves Roy si encontró a Riza aunque esta furioso, a ver que pasa ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**:

A solas con Riza, Roy se volvió para observar a la incorregible señora del castillo por primera vez desde que la capturo aquella tarde. Incluso a la pálida luz de la luna semioculta por las nubes, parecía exhausta, con los hombros hundidos y una postura nada habitual en ella. Y antes de que oscureciera por completo, Roy había visto unas sombras crecientes bajo sus ojos ámbar y ambas mejillas cubiertas de rasguños. Una punzada de compasión involuntaria traspaso su enfado, recordándole que Riza debía de haberlo pasado peor de lo que el había supuesto.

-Me temo que vamos a tener lluvia- le dijo, acercando su montura a la de ella para no tener que gritar.

-Si me dejaras a mi llevar las riendas de mi caballo, tal ves podríamos llegar a tiempo a casa- replico ella.

-¿Para que puedas volverte con tu caballero? No. Creo que tendrás que mojarte.

-No solo vamos a mojarnos. No podremos cabalgar bajo una tormenta- observo ella mirando hacia los nubarrones que se cernían sobre sus cabezas.

Un trueno retumbo amenazadoramente en el cielo nocturno. El aire estaba cargado por la humedad. Pero Riza no se molesto en intentar defender a Frank, a pesar de la deliberada provocación de Roy.

Una sabía decisión.

-Lo conseguiremos- dijo el, totalmente convencido.

-Pero has mandado a tus hombres de vuelta al castillo. Seguramente no querías que encontraran la muerte aquí.

-No quería que sufrieran por tu culpa. Tu en cambio, eres mi prisionera. Tu comodidad no me importa.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que Riza estaba demasiado cansada para cabalgar. Demasiado agotada para permanecer en la silla mucho tiempo mas. Llevaba cabalgando seis horas, tal ves ocho. Para Roy, el día se le había alargado interminablemente. ¿Seria igual de difícil para ella también? 

Le resultaba difícil creerlo, ya que ella se había fugado por su propia voluntad.

-¿Y que hay de la tuya?- pregunto ella-. También tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias.

-Lo considerare un merecido castigo por haberte sacado del calabozo- respondió. Había sido el responsable de mantenerla a salvo, pero había sido tentado por el calor de sus besos y la suave presión de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar por aquella mujer? 

El estruendo de otro trueno hizo vibrar la tierra. Los caballos se encabritaron y relincharon con miedo.

Sin peder tiempo, Roy pego su montura a la de Riza y la levanto de la silla. Apenas la hubo colocado sobre su regazo cuando una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer, empapándolos con la fuerza de una cascada.

Roy espoloneo a su caballo en busca del refugio que había visto mientras seguía el rastro de Riza ese día. Se había fijado en el en caso de necesidad, y ahora viendo el agotamiento de Riza, sabia que no podía arriesgarse a llevarla hasta el castillo. Incluso para Maes, con todas sus habilidades como rastreador, seria un desafió encontrar el camino a casa en medio de aquel diluvio.

Aunque estaban a menos de media milla de distancia, tuvo que luchar para avanzar entre aquel aluvión cegador. Después de rodear dos veces la zona, atisbo las paredes de madera del refugio, una construcción bastamente talada de una sola planta situada en lo alto de la colina.

Riza observo lo labios de Roy mientras galopaban bajo la lluvia, aunque percibía y comprendía el enfado hacia ella, no podía evitar sentirse segura y protegida en el calor de sus brazos.

Roy la dejo en el peldaño de la entrada y fue a atar a los caballos, dejando que Riza abriera la puerta con las manos aun atadas. Le costo tres intentos girar la manilla antes de conseguirlo. El refugio parecía abandonado. Los muros bajos de piedra daban paso a la madera a la altura de la cadera. Tal ves la estructura sirvió en un tiempo como bastión defensivo, trasformada posteriormente para el disfrute de un noble con un techo bajo de paja, que afortunadamente no tenía goteras. El polvo cubría el escaso mobiliario, pero al menos la estancia estaba seca.

Auque seguía atónita por el beso brutal de Frank y el asalto contra su persona. Antes de unirse al ejército del rey Frank solo la había besado castamente en una ocasión, pero nunca la había atemorizado. Ahora parecía que la insensibilidad que había criticado del joven se había convertido en un descarado y cruel egoísmo. En agresión. ¿Alguna ves la había querido? ¿O su única ambición había sido gobernar el castillo?

Con los nervios a flor de piel y su audacia chapoteando en el resonante vació de la cabaña a oscuras, no deseaba otra cosa que estar en sus calidos aposentos del castillo y dormir para recuperar las fuerzas.

Un repentino soplo de aire helado y agua irrumpió en la cabaña cuando Roy abrió la puerta. La cota de malla se apegaba a su piel, y chorreaba agua por el cabello formando un pequeño charco a sus pies. Sus rasgos dibujaban una expresión de alivio y Riza se sintió incomoda al verlo y ser conciente de que estaban los dos solos. Completamente solos.

Roy tenía los brazos cargados de leña, que deposito junto a la chimenea. Había colocado unos cuantos troncos para encender el fuego, y Roy añadió unos mas cuando las llamas empezaron a arder. Al estar mojado desprendió un poco de humo, pero la chimenea tiraba bien y pronto el fuego estuvo crepitando acogedor.

Habiendo completado la tarea, Roy se acerco a Riza para desatarle las muñecas.

-Si sigues con esa ropa puesta te morirás de frió- dijo en tono frió. Arrojo la cuerda al suelo y le tendió un saco que había sacado de sus alforjas-. Pinako te empaqueto un vestido con sorprendente rapidez para ser una anciana. Creo que tu entrometida niñera sabia lo de tu desaparición antes que yo.

Riza negó con la cabeza, ignorando la fría hostilidad que despedían sus ojos oscuros.

El guerrero invasor había sido resucitado, pero esa ves no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la intimidara.

-¿Dónde podría…?

Roy apunto con el pulgar a lo que seguramente seria el dormitorio, ya que una pared dividía la habitación. No le ofrecía mucha intimidad, pero Riza sabia que no la ayudaría nada discutir. Deseaba contarle sus revelaciones acerca de Frank y decirle que nunca podría casarse con su amigo de la infancia, pero no esperaba que Roy la creyera hasta que no se hubiera calmado.

Tomo la bolsa y confió en su instinto, que le aseguraba que Roy estaba demasiado disgustado como para mirarla mientras se cambiaba.

La bolsa contenía un manto y un vestido. Deseaba tener una toalla para secarse, se quito la ropa mojada mientras se agachaba detrás del tabique divisorio. Miro por encima del hombro a menudo, pero Roy no presto atención mientras sacaba la cerveza y el queso de sus envoltorios.

-Me muero de hambre- se atrevió a decir ella, decidida a superar aquella noche con la mayor elegancia posible. Si la lluvia cesara, podrían salir para le castillo y ella podría dormir unas horas antes el amanecer.

Roy miro duramente su nuevo atuendo y frunció el ceño. Se había quitado la cota de malla revelando una túnica ligeramente mojada.

-¿Qué?

-Tu cabello mojara el vestido. ¿Por qué no te lo has secado?- le arrebato el saco de la manos y hurgo en su contenido hasta encontrar un peine-. Siéntate- le ordeno, indicando ana piel que había extendido frente al fuego.

La intimidad del refugio en mitad de ninguna parte empezaba a causar estragos en los desfallecidos sentidos de Riza. No quería arriesgarse a la proximidad que implicaba la sugerencia de Roy.

-No pasa nada, de verdad. Yo…

-Siéntate.

De haber alzado la vos, Riza se habría mantenido testarudamente en su trece. Pero el tono suave y casi amable que empleo Roy fue irresistible.

Esperando que las piernas la sostuvieran, trago saliva para calmar los nervios ante la impotente presencia de Roy y su atractivo, más fuerte que nunca. Recordando demasiado bien como había estado a punto de abjurar de su lealtad familiar la ultima vez que estuvo tan cerca de Roy Mustang. ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a hacer ahora que no sentía ninguna fidelidad hacia Frank?

Incluso su lealtad hacia su rey había sido puesta en duda, ya que Roy había mostrado clemencia por la gente del castillo. Clemencia y protección. Hacia dos noches ella se había jurado verlo con nuevo ojos, pero nunca había esperado que su perspectiva cambiaria tan radicalmente en un solo día. La llegada de Frank le había hecho cuestionarse su propio juicio, pero también le había demostrado que Roy era un hombre de personalidad infinitamente más fuerte. ¿Podría ser feliz si se casaba con el?

----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

Spacekitty04: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap, como ves Roy sigue furioso con Riza y le costara un poco perdonarla, y sobre Archer, bueno el aun aparecerá por que es necesario en la historia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, ya veras que a Roy no se el pasa el enfado tan fácil pero Riza hará un esfuerzo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Si, Riza se gano a pulso el enfado de Roy pero esta arrepentida. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Descuida, se que también tienes mucho que hacer y que sigues la historia cuñado puedes y eso te lo agradezco. Como ves Roy aun no perdona a Riza peor a ver como se dan las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Roy rescato a Riza pero ahora esta furioso con ella, sobre Archer, bueno, seguirá complicando un poco las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Riza esta de nuevo en manos de Roy y el no esta nada feliz con lo que hizo, solo queda ver si la perdona después de todo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, es verdad que Archer es un desgraciado pero volverá a aparecer. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**:

Se sentó sobre la piel y se dispuso a soltarse las intrincadas trenzas entrelazadas con perlas.

-No- la detuvo el, agarrándole la mano-. No lo hiciste bien la primera ves- su tacto no era amable, pero tampoco doloroso mientras le devolvía la mano al regazo.

-Solo conseguirás apretar aun mas los nudos- dijo ella, estremeciéndose por su cercana presencia. No, se dijo así misma. Se estremecía por la lluvia y el frió. No podía permitirse que su proximidad la afectara de aquel modo-. Es mas difícil de lo que parece.

-He resuelto mayores desafíos que soltar el cabello de una muchacha, te lo aseguro- respondió el, y soltó algunos gruñidos mientras desataba las trenzas.

De ves en cuando intercalaba alguno que otro exabrupto contra las mujeres alocadas y las frívolas doncellas. Pero su enfado parecía haberse apagado un poco ahora que habían dejado atrás a Frank. Sorprendentemente sus manos se movían con destreza y rapidez buscando las horquillas y desenrollando los mechones mojados, a medida que liberaba cada sección, la secaba con una toalla que debía de haber llevado en sus propias pertenencias. Pronto todo la cabellera de Riza quedo suelta, cubriendo sus brazos y parte del pecho de Roy, ambos sentados frente al fuego de la chimenea.

La visión de aquella cascada dorada sobre la lana oscura provoca una oleada de placer que se arremolinaba en su interior. No deseaba sentir aquella intimidad con Roy. No debía anhelar las caricias que había empleado con anterioridad para verdecer sus sentidos. Pero todas las advertencias del mundo se el antojaban frívolas e insignificantes cuando estaba frente a la tentación que suponía Roy Mustang.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que la atraía irresistiblemente, a pesar de su rencor hacia su pueblo y de cómo le habían arrebatado su autoridad, sus dominios y su vida entera? Roy había irrumpido en su mundo y se lo había removido hasta los cimientos, obligándola a ver la realidad desde una prospectiva completamente nueva.

Y sin embargo había más que eso. La emoción que experimentaba cuando estaba junto a el solo se explicaba por la para atracción femenina hacia un hombre fuerte y poderoso. Todo en ella parecía responder a su presencia, desde los erráticos latidos de su corazón hasta su incapacidad de respirar con tranquilidad.

Cundo el agarro el peine, Riza se obligo a protestar.

-No tienes que…

-No te muevas- la interrumpo el con un gruñido, y empezó a pasarle suavemente el peine entre los cabellos.

Riza dio un respingo cuando las manos de Roy se deslizaron bajo el pelo de la nuca.

-¿Tienes frió?

El pulso se le acelero cuando sintió el susurro de su aliento en la oreja. El cuerpo de Roy se cernía sobre el suyo, mucho mas cerca de ella de lo que había estado al empezar. Pero por mucho que deseara refugiarse en la calida presión de sus brazos, temía cometer otro error.

Comprendía que Roy era un hombre mucho mejor que Frank. Mas noble y bondadoso, pero si había malinterpretado la personalidad de Frank ¿Cómo podía estar segura de no estar haciendo lo mismo con Roy?

-No tengo frió- respondió. Se enderezo y se echo el pelo sobre un hombro, lejos del calido muslo de Roy-. Solo tengo un poco de hambre, en todo caso- añadió, esperando que aquello pusiera final a las intimas atenciones antes de que pudiera añadir otra metedura de pata a la larga lista de equivocaciones que llevaba aquel día.

Ya era bastante malo haberse fugado del castillo con Frank Archer. No tenia el menor sentido que ahora cayera rendida en los brazos de su captor invasor por muy tentador que fuera.

-Hay queso y cerveza que Maes consiguió reunir precipitadamente- dijo el perezosamente, señalando la jarra que había dejado sobre un banco.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto ella. Beber con el en aquella postura tan decadente junto el fuego no parecía lo mas prudente, teniendo en cuenta como los dedos le picaban por la necesidad de tocarlo. Lo que mas deseaba era olvidarse de la brutalidad de Frank.

-No tenemos otro sitio para hacerlo- repuso el, e hizo un gesto abarcando la habitación casi vacía-. A menos que quieras comer sentada en la cama.

Riza se fijo en el catre desprovisto de sabanas.

-Claro que no.

Se levanto para alcanzar la jarra y el queso, aguzando el oído por si empezaba a acampar, pero la tormenta arreciaba con más fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba, lo que alejaba la posibilidad de dormir es su propia cama esa noche.

Se paso la legua por los labios y volvió junto al fuego. Estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero recupero rápidamente el equilibrio y se acomodo de nuevo sobre la piel, con cuidado de colocar la comida entre ellos.

-¿No has comido nada?- le pregunto el.

-No- respondió ella, y bebió directamente de la jarra, ya que no había vasos por ninguna parte-. No tenia intención de irme hoy del castillo, así que no hice ningún preparativo.

No podía saber si Roy la creía, puesto que su expresión era inescrutable mientras cortaba el queso con su cuchillo.

-Viéndolos desde los árboles, parecía que Archer estaba muy ansioso por realizar los votos- comento Roy. No dijo cuanto había oído, pero sus palabra del dieron a Riza la esperanza de que al menos hubiera visto suficiente para saber que ella no había aceptado de buen gusto el beso de Frank.

-Si- admitió con pesar-. Incluso a costa de apartar a un sacerdote del lecho de muerte de una mujer.

-Las prisas de tu amigo dicen mucho a favor de tus encantos- observo el. Quitándole la jarra y tomando un largo trago, antes de clavarle sus brillantes ojos oscuros-. Se arriesgo demasiado para tenerte.

- Su imprudencia no fue mayor que la mía.

Quería compensarlo por los problemas que le había causado, pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias para hacerle entender que ella finalmente había admitido sus errores.

-Nunca debí marcharme del castillo.

-¿Crees que te libraras del calabozo con palabras dulces y batiendo tus lindas pestañas?- pregunto el, apoyándose sobre un codo- Puedes ahorrarte la molestia, porque no tengo el menor interés en oírlo.

La fría muralla de indiferencia parecía tan inquebrantable como siempre, y sin embargo Riza podía sentir el calor que emanaba de el, mas ardiente incluso que las llamas de la chimenea. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo semejante por su captor cuando este había dejado muy claro su desprecio?

Maldito fuera. Si por ella fuese que se lo llevaran los demonios.

O quizás sus besos pudieran llevárselos a ambos. Hacerle olvidar sus buenas intenciones. Dejarla sin aliento en brazos del invasor por unos momentos robados al tiempo…

Alargo el brazo hacia la jarra y espero que la cerveza la ayudara a recuperar el sentid común. Tal ve el fuerte brebaje ahogara sus maliciosos cesamientos y le enfriara le juicio.

Cerró los ojos por un largo rato, concentrándose en el ruido de las gotas de lluvia contra el tejado en ves de estar atenta a la pausada respiración de Roy.

-Puede que deje de llover pronto y podamos seguir nuestro camino- dijo agradecida por poder cambiar de tema.

-No seguiremos hacia el castillo hasta mañana.

Riza abrió los ojos al oírlo.

- Seguro que amaina en unas pocas horas- insito. Tenia que ser así, porque no podía pasar la noche en compañía de un hombre que tanto la tentaba.

-Aunque así fuera, ahí fuera estará oscuro y mojado. No saldremos hasta que amanezca, como muy pronto.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí- protestó ella con las mejillas acaloradas-. ¿Qué diría la gente del castillo?

-No pensaste mucho en eso cuando los dejaste para fugarte con otro hombre. No te importaba lo que ellos pensar de verlos tan juntos.

-No estábamos tan juntos- murmuro ella. El rostro le ardía de la vergüenza, pero tenia que conseguir que Roy lo comprendiera.

-¿No? Si mal no recuerdo, he visto como te devoraba la boca igual si fuera un muerto de hambre en su ultima comida.

Hablaba con tranquilidad pero su enfado era evidente. ¿Estaría un poco celoso, quizás?

-Yo no hice nada para incitarlo a… - empezó, pero se detuvo al no saber como describir la afrenta de Frank.

-Tal ves tomo tu consentimiento a fugarte con el como una invitación suficiente para tomarse ciertas libertades- sugirió el, quitándole la jarra de los dedos y dejándola junto a la chimenea. Acto seguido, le puso la mano en la barbilla y le acaricio la mejilla-. Pensaste en llevarte a la cama a un sucio parásito solo por que es leal a tu rey, pero te niegas a escuchar la honorable proposición que yo te hago solo porque que soy un invasor. Ella le clavo la mirada mientras la palma de Roy le sujetaba le rostro con un tacto ligero y estremecedor.

Le entrelazó los dedos entre sus cabellos, ahora secos por el fuego. Unos escalofríos de placer le recorrían la piel.

Después de que todas las emociones concebibles la hubieran atenazado aquel día, no confiaba en si misma para tomar una decisión racional relativa a Roy. Y menos cuando el esgrimía el arma del deseo con la misma destreza que blandía una espada. A Riza le temblaba todo el cuerpo, preparada para prender en llamas si las manos de Roy se posaban sobre ella.

-No puedo pensar nada si estoy… - nerviosa, excitada, muerta de deseo por el-. Creo que deberías soltarme.

-Yo creo que no, Elizabeth- murmuró el, deslizando la mano por la suave curva de su cuello.

Se detuvo un instante y continuo acariciándola por la clavícula, deslizó el vestido por el hombro donde se balanceo peligrosamente sobre el papel ardiente.

-Algo me dice que me acabaras jurando fidelidad mucho antes de que amanezca.

-------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión. Así que:

**Tsuyu:** Si, ahora Riza recapacita pero hay que ver si Roy sigue deseado casarse con ella, tendrá que hacer mucho merito. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

Xris: Te aseguro que su estadía obligada allí por lo menos los ayudara en algo, aunque quizás no todo resulte bien del todo. Que paces un buen fin de semana, amiga. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Roy no perdona tan fácilmente, pero Riza se lo busco solita, ahora a ver que pasa. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: No, en este fic no aparecerá Gracia por eso no has leído nada de ella. Como ves que Roy siguen enfadado pero quizás se reconcilien pronto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Risita-chan**: Si, Roy ya no esta tan enojado y Riza se replantea seriamente lo que siente por el, a ver si le termine jurando lealtad. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Si, Roy no le dejara pasar tan fácil este además que tendrá mil motivos para desconfiar de ella e ahora en adelante, y sobre Frank, será todo un caso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**E-Dante**: Me legro te haya gustado la historia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que al parecer prefieres las historias relacionadas a otras parejas, así que me siento aun mas complacida. Muchas gracias por tu opinión y nos leemos el lunes.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegra mucho te haya gustado el chap, y ya veras como todo se complica. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**:

¿Podría existir un hombre mas descarado que el que estaba sentado junto a ella?

Fascinada por su mirada hipnótica y el rítmico tamborileo de la lluvia contra el techo y las paredes, Riza se quedo prendada de sus ojos durante un largo rato, asimilando con cuidado sus palabras.

Había aprendido que era un estratega nato, un hombre acostumbrado a luchar por lo que quería. Responderle ahora no era fácil.

-¿Jurarle fidelidad a un hombre que me hace prisionera?

No había olvidado como le había atado las manos. Había comprendido que tenía motivos, pero viendo su desconfianza, no esperaba que volviera a concederle ninguna autoridad real sobre el castillo.

-Recuerda que no seria un juramente verdadero si no lo presto por mi propia voluntad.

No podía imaginarse como pensaba arrancarle juramento semejante.

Pero entonces el empujo con el dedo el escote de su vestido sobre la curva del hombro, exponiendo la calida piel a sus ávidos ojos, y en un segundo ella recordó cual era el arma mas poderosa de su arsenal.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no la prestaras por proa voluntad?

Una lenta sonrisa curvo sus labios, la primera que ella había visto desde que la salvara de las sucias manos de Frank.

Podrían haber protestado pero sus pensamientos se quedaron estancados cuando el llevo las manos hasta sus caderas y tiro de ella. Los dos cuerpos se presionaron y un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando el aliento de Roy el calentó la mejilla y la oreja. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, aunque podía sentir su mirada fija en ella, como un halcón observando a su presa. El orgullo la obligo a mirarlo.

-¿Has pesado alguna vez que unirte a mi quizás no fuera tan despreciable como crees?

-Yo no creo que fuera despreciable- declaro ella. Aquella noche estaba viendo a Roy desde otra perspectiva, lo sentía de un modo mas intimo del que debería, y su tacto le resultaba deliciosamente placentero-. Pero no creo que jamás pueda jurarle lealtad a alguien de tu pueblo.

Las manos de Roy se apartaron al instante de ella.

-¿Es por Archer? ¿Tan ciega estas que no puedes ver la clase de hombre que es?

-¿Qué sabes tu de Frank?

-Evidentemente mas que tu si lo prefieres a el antes que a mi. Se ha ganado fama de caballero renegado, pues dijo que no podía seguir limitando sus asesinatos al campo de batalla y que quería buscar otra forma de derramar sangre de un hombre.

-Te equivocas- protesto ella, aunque Temis que Roy estaba en lo cierto.

-No- respondió el, atrapándole un mechón y frotándolo distraídamente entre los dedos-. Conocía su reputación antes de llegar al castillo. Pero aunque no lo hubiera habido, esta tarde me lo habría demostrado cuando permitió que uno de sus secuaces degollara a uno de mis hombres.

A Riza se le revolvió el estomago.

-¿A quien?- pregunto con un hilo de vos. En aquel momento se daba cuanta de que lamentaría profundamente si Jean o Breda estaban muertos.

-Alexander, que estaba casado con una buena mujer. Su pérdida me llena de dolor, y aun mas por que… - se tumbo de espaldas en la piel para mirar el techo mientras mascullaba una maldición-. Un hombre como el no merecía morir así.

-Fue culpa mía- dijo ella. Debería haber escuchado su instinto, que le decía que algo fallaba con Frank en el momento en que la beso en el bosque. Pero había ignorado su instinto y había seguido ciegamente una vieja fidelidad.-. Ese joven seguiría vivo si yo no me hubiera marchado.

- Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo- corroboro el. Le tomo la mano y trazó un dibujo con el dedo sobre ella, como si le estuviera ofreciendo un medio para alcanzar la paz-. Tu sitio esta aquí, en el castillo, donde podrás estar a salvo. Nunca debiste haberte marchado, pero lo que me importa es que ahora tengo tu palabra de que no volverás a intentarlo.

-¿Cómo puedo prometerte algo así cuando ni siquiera se que me depara el futuro?- pregunto ella, desviando la vista hacia las llamas de la chimenea. Añoraba sus ideales de juventud, cuando las convicciones que la sustentaban le parecían inquebrantables. Ahora no sabía en quien confiar-. Aunque puedo jurarte que nunca más volveré a irme con Frank, ¿Cómo podría jurarte que me quedare en el castillo si tu rey decide desterrarme? Y en cuanto a ti, tendrás otras batallas que ganar, otros castillos que conquistar. ¿Qué te importa si permanezco en el castillo cuando te hayas ido y yo me quede bajo el mando de un señor cualquiera?

Roy permitió que las palabras de Riza lo traspasaran, deseando poder aplacar sus miedos con la misma facilidad con la que dirigía las maniobras en el campo de batalla. La preocupación solo aumentaba la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Podría encontrar otro castillo si Grumman no le concedía ese, pero ¿Qué el ocurriría a Riza en su ausencia? 

La idea de dejar a la obstinada muchacha a su propia suerte lo asustaba mas que cualquier espada enemiga. Su juventud y pasión la convertían en una fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta, pero aun no tenia la suficiente experiencia vital para saber dominar sus impulsos. Ni su impaciencia.

-Dices que no volverás a irte con ese cerdo de Archer- que el diablo se lo llevara-. ¿Te hizo daño?

Si aquel animal le había hecho daño, Roy se encargaría de matarlo personalmente cuando Riza no estuviera presente.

-No- respondió ella. Una sombra oscureció sus ojos ámbar-. No me golpeo, pero me mostró una parte de el que me dolió terriblemente.

-Lo siento- dijo el, aunque sabia que las palabras no podían ser mas inapropiadas para lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Roy nunca se había considerado un hombre especialmente perspicaz, pero había llegado a conocer lo bastante bien a Riza para reconocer la angustia en su mirada.

- No es un buen hombre.

Y aunque deseaba decirle que el era distinto a Archer, temía no ser capas de pasar aquella noche sin volver a tocarla.

Los ligeros rasguños de sus mejillas parecían llamar a los dedos de Roy, como si le pidieran ayuda para aliviar el escozor. Avanzo hacia ella instintivamente, pero se detuvo y dudo. Sabia que no podría hacer otra cosa mas que acariciarle las marcas rojas con el pulgar.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?- le pregunto. La tensión hervía en su interior, avivado el deseó de querer destrozar al hombre responsable.

- Al alejarnos del castillo, tuvimos que cabalgar al galope a través de los bosques- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos mientras los dedos de Roy se desplazaban de la mejilla a la cortina sedosa de cabellos-. Las ramas de los árboles nos azoaban por todas partes.

-Maldito idiota desconsiderado- mascullo el. Se irguió para sentarse a su lado y tiro de ella.

Riza no opuso la menor resistencia, pero no intento besarla. Solo le ofrecida apoyo y consuelo. O al meno eso se dijo a si mismo. No podía estar cómodo en absoluto con el olor a rosas de sus cabellos y la visión de sus labios incitándolo a pensar en otras maneras de abrasarla. De tocarla. De hacerla suya.

Besar de nuevo a la señora del castillo seria una locura ahora que no contaba con la protección de sus vasallos rodeándolos. Nada que les recordara que no estaban casados. La intimidad del refugio abandonado los aislaba del resto el mundo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos aquella noche podría ser mantenida en secreto. En silencio.

Sus dedos le acariciaban los largos cabellos una y otra ves. Esperaba en vano poder concentrarse en la sedosa textura de los mechones, en ves de fijarse el la delicada curva de la espalda o en el arco que formaba el cuello bajo la melena. Si la mantenía así el tiempo suficiente, tal ves se quedaría dormida en sus brazos, y entonces podría librarse de la tentación femenina que se presionaba contra doro su cuerpo.

Finalmente, los ojos de Riza se cerraron a medida que las llamas de iban apagando lentamente. Se acurrucó mas contra el, y el manto se deslizó sobre sus hombros, revelando la piel pálida y flexible. Dios… lo que daría el por pasar la mano alrededor de su esbelta cintura, retener la mano sobre su cuerpo y cerrarla sobre la cadera.

El cuerpo se le tenso dolorosamente al pensarlo, su mirada se clavo sin remedio en la piel desnuda. Y aunque se maldijo a si mismo por su incapacidad para soltarla, pensó que la inmovilidad le daba una vista mucho mejor que un beso en los labios o una exploración con las manos…

Cuando la rodilla de Riza rozó la suya, supo que no podía confiar en si mismo. El deseo por ella se había apodera por completo de el y tenía lo dientes dolorosamente apretados. Demasiada testación para un hombre. Se apto rígidamente de ella y pensó que tal ves unas horas bajo la lluvia lo ayudaran a enfriarse por dentro y por fura.

No, mejor unos cuantos días bajo la lluvia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella, parpadeando medio dormida.

-Hora de irse a dormir, pequeña.

-Tengo frió- murmuro abrasándose a si misma, lo que dirigió la mirada de Roy a sus pechos.

Maldición… habría dado su brazo derecho con tal de que se le enfriara la sangre.

- Eso es porque me he separado de tu lado- dijo. Caminando hacia la puerta y la abrió para sentir el frió viento nocturno en el rostro. Seguramente Riza preferiría tener frió a tenerlo a el pegado a ella.

Aunque el cambiaria su posición con la de un campesino antes de confesarle su propia incomodidad.

Ignorando las quejas de Riza, cerro finalmente la puerta y agarro la jarra de cerveza.

.- Bebe- le ordeno tendiéndole la jarra- Te ayudara descansar.

Riza bebió obedientemente la cerveza que le ofrecía.

-¿Te sientes mejor? 

-Mucho mejor- respondió ella, dejando la jarra en el suelo- Pero creo que necesitamos avivar el fuego si sigues pensado en que nos quedemos pasar la noche aquí.

¿Más calor? 

Demonios, había sido un idiota por llevarla a ese refugio. Riza había pasado por una experiencia terrible y no necesitaba ahora sus insinuaciones sexuales.

Se acerco ala chimenea para remover la brasa esperando que ella volviera dormirse y o dejara sufrir en paz. Pero cuando la oyó suspirar de satisfacción tras el, estirándose cómodamente sobre la piel, Roy supo que el amanecer tardaría una eternidad en llegar.

Aquella prometía ser la noche mas larga de su vida,

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del primer chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Spacekitty04:** Creo que el que va a necesitar de mucha fuerza de voluntad es Roy, a ver si el resulta. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, ya llego el lunes y como ves aun no se sabe si habrá o no habrá boda, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y aun sigue el drama, Riza se niega a jurarle fidelidad y Roy no quiera estar a solas con ella, a ver que pasara. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**E-Dantes**: Me legra te haya gustado e chap, pero como ves Riza sigue de terca. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Rizita-chan**: Y Riza aun no le jura fidelidad peor lo hará, tarde o temprano, pero aun tienen que pasar algunas cutas cosas mas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Rinsita-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y de verdad muchas gracias por la otra historia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Tsuyu**: Y Roy aun no le creo y le costara bastante pero ella tampoco le quiere jurar fidelidad, a ver como terma toda esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves Riza un no jura fidelidad y no lo hará por un buen rato, espero te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**:

Riza se tumbo sobre la piel y observo como Roy se inclinaba hacia la chimenea. Poco a poco, a medida que el fuego crecía de nuevo, pudo distinguir sus rasgos a la luz de las llamas.

Su blanca túnica destellaba con los reflejos dorados. Las sobras bailaban en sus brazos y el cabello negro lucia desordenado por causa del viento.

Su perfile era serio, Riza no distinguía su boca pero recodaba sus labios cuando le sonreían y como suavizaban la severidad de su rostro.

Despertarse de un placido sueño y encontrarse con un hombre así no era lo mas conveniente para apaciguar sus sobreexcitados sentidos. La sangre le fluía densamente por las venas mientras lo contemplaba, como si la hubiera despojado de sus defensas en aquel refugio aislado y la hubiera dejado con la única arma de su curiosidad femenina.

No había olvidado el dulce fuego de sus besos, mas ardiente y peligroso que cualquier llama que sus hábiles manos pudieran encender en la chimenea. Cerro los ojos y deseo poden encontrar la manera de volver a dormirse y escapar de su traicionera imaginación. Pero su cuerpo conspiraba contra ella, manteniéndola completamente despierta mientras el acababa de avivar el fuego y se paseaba por la cabaña. Sus pisadas resonaban en el inmenso vació que Riza tenia en su interior.

Se obligo a abrir los ojos y lo vio comprobando el catre, lejos de la lumbre.

- Seguramente esta infestado de roedores- dijo ella. No podía permitir que Roy durmiera en una cama semejante mientras ella disfrutaba de la cómoda y calida piel-. Te prometo que no perturbare tu descaso si quieres compartí la piel.

Tal ves pudiera permanecer despierta mientras el dormía y convencerse a si mima de que no se habían acostado juntos.

Roy permaneció quieto durante un largo rato.

-¿Te he ofendido?- preguntó ella. No podía creerse que a Roy le importara mucho el código de la caballería que les impedía descansar el uno junto el otro.

Finalmente, Roy se aparto del catre y volvió junto a la chimenea. Su expresión solo se hizo visible cando se acerco bastante a Riza.

-No- respondió secamente-Pero no se si puedo acostarme a tu lado sin ofenderte yo a ti.

La tensión emanaba de su cuerpo, tan intensa que habría que ser de piedra para no sentirla. Riza estaba confusa, pues no podía imaginarse que aquel hombre que la había tratado con tanta nobleza fuera a hacer algo deshonroso.

-Insisto- dijo. No lo confinaría al catre frió y sucio. Lo agarro de la mano y tiro de el para que se tumbara sobre la piel, igual que había hecho antes.

Solo cuando la mano de Roy agarraron las suyas con sorprendente fuerza percibió ella el calor que desprendían sus poros y que se propago por su interior como un torrente de lava.

La rigidez de Roy le permitía elegir lo que hacer con ese calor. Si, su mano la agarraba con fuerza, pero ella sabia que la soltaría de inmediato si protestaba.

Si pudiera encontrar la voluntad para protestar…

En ves de aceptarlo, tiro aun mas de el hacia ella, incapaz de resistir la ardiente promesa de sus ojos. Y entonces, lo tuvo a su a lado, tendido en el suelo, envolviéndola con la fuerza de sus brazos.

La mano de Roy se poso ligeramente en su mejilla. La acaricio por un momento, como si comprobara la suavidad de su piel. Su tacto era tierno y suave, todo lo contrario a la reacción que provoco en Riza. El simple roce de sus dedos despertaba un deseo que no sabia como definir. Abrió la boca para preguntarle sobre ello, pero entonces los labios de Roy se cernieron sobre los suyos.

Una ola de fuego liquido la inundo por dentro. En algún recoveco de su mente sabia que era una equivocan permanecer tan cerca de el, pero no le importaba. Durante los últimos tres años apenas había recibido consuelo. Si lo encontraba en los brazos de Roy, bienvenida fuera. Aquella noche aceptaría la paz que el pudiera ofrecerle.

Arqueando el cuerpo para acercarse mas, movió la boca bajo la suya para acomodarse mejor a sus labios indagadores y ella gimió de placer. La emoción que se había esforzado por olvidar retumbo con fuerza en su interior. Había intentado convencerse a si misma de que su reacción a los besos de Roy no era mas que una ilusión de su memoria. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo inútil que era negarlo.

El beso de Roy era delicia pura.

Perdida en una oleada de emociones, apenas noto que el la recostaba levemente, hasta que se encontró tendida de espadas sobre la piel. Solo cuando el se estiro a su lado fue conciente de la postura.

-¿Roy?

-¿Si?- murmuro el, pasándole la mano por el hombro y la cadera.

-Debemos tener cuidado- dijo. No podía pensar cuando la tocaba así, deslizando las manos bajo la tela, tan fina que apenas suponía un obstáculo. Unos suaves temblores la estremecieron dificultándole la respiración.

-Tendré todo el cuidado del mundo contigo- le aseguro el. Con una mano le cubrió la piel blanca que se mostraba desde el cuello hasta el escote.

A Riza se le acelero el corazón bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Deseaba que la tocara más. Su cuerpo anhelaba sus caricias.

-Promesas, promesas… - susurro, echándole los brazos al cuello para tirar de el hacia su boca. Besarlo rayaba en lo divino.

Pero los labios de Roy encontraron otra distracción en el camino; se rozaron contra el cuello expuesto y con la lengua toco la vena azul que latía al ritmo del corazón.

Ahogo un gemido cuando el tiro de los cordones del corpiño y siguió besándola bajo el escote. Los calidos besos la hacían retorcerse de placer, apretando las cadera contra el. Se había acercado mas, pero el la mantenía a una distancia segura, continuando con la lluvia de besos.

Todos los nervios del ardían fervientemente. La sensación le derretía el estomago. Se recostó bajo el en un ruego ávido y silencioso. Roy había prometido que cuidaría de ella, y ella le creía, fuera lo que fuera lo que esa promesa implicara. De momento, no le importaba en absoluto lo que podía suceder al día siguiente, siempre y cuando esa noche no tuviera que abandonar la deliciosa sensación de Roy contra su cuerpo. Quería perderse en el. Borrar los viejos temores que había albergado durante tanto tiempo.

La mano de Roy se desplazó sobre el hombro para deslizarse bajo el corpiño y cubrirle uno de sus pechos, provocándole a Riza una exclamación ahogada de placer.

Poco a poco fue retirando la tela de su cuerpo, siguiendo el trazo de la senda con lo labios. La calida suavidad de sus labios y el áspero roce de su barba insipiente contrastaba de un modo extraño peor excitante. El placer era tan inmenso que debería estar prohibido, pensó Riza.

- Elizabeth… - pronunció el su nombre entre besos.

Riza se sobresalto un poco cando Roy la depositó contra la piel y le parto los muslos con las rodilla.

La expresión de sus ojos le provoco una extraña mezcla de sensaciones. Incapaz de formular palabra, solo pudo contemplarlo absolutamente maravillada. Fuerte y poderoso, se cernió sobre ella mientras se quitaba la túnica y se desataba los cordones. Riza deseaba que la envolviera lentamente con sus brazos y poder acariciarlo con sus dedos. Todo lo cerca que pudiera estar de el le parecía insuficiente.

Sintió como sus dedos le acariciaban la cara interna de los muslos a medida que descendía sobre ella, cubriéndole el cuerpo con el suyo propio. Ella levanto una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, rozándolo con la punta de los dedos, y a continuación la hundió entre sus cabellos, tan negros como la noche sin luna.

Sus miradas se apagaron a la parpadeante luz de las llamas, t Riza sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Aunque los ojos de Roy eran inescrutables, insinuaba la profundidad de sus sentimientos e ideales. Su inmensa capacidad para albergar la pasión y el honor. Riza deseo, no por ves primera, que fuera un caballero fiel a su rey y a su gente y no un invasor ¿Cómo habría sido su vida si Roy Mustang hubiera sido el hombre al que le prometiera fidelidad tres años atrás?

El no la habría abandonado. Nunca la habría dejado sola durante un año. Y el calor del lecho nupcial la habría mantenido segura y calida, durante las frías noches de inverno.

- No tengo mas revendió que reclamarte para mi, pequeña.

Sus manos le acariciaron el vientre, le agarraron las caderas y, por fin la levantaron para acercarla hasta el.

Las palabras de Roy se repetían en los pensamientos de Riza. Por aquella noche, por aquella ves, lo único que desea era se poseída por Roy Mustang. Si Grumman la desterraba al día siguiente o al cabo de una semana o de un mes, al menos tendría el recuerdo de esa noche para alimentar su alma. Y si terminaba casada con algún hombre malvado y cruel como Frank, necesitaría hasta la ultima sensación que Roy le hubiera grabado con sus caricias.

- Puede que yo tampoco tenga otra opción que reclamarte para mi, mi señor- admitió.

Roy flexiono los brazos para sostenerse sobre ella. La piel desprendía reflejos anaranjados al recibir la luz de las llamas. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba, cualquier temor y recato virginal que hubiera experimentado se había derretido por completo en la conflagración pasional a la que el la había llevado.

Sujetándole firmemente las caderas Roy se deslizó dentro de ella. Lenta y dolorosamente. La presión de su cuerpo masculino sobre la carne frágil y delicada la dejo sin respiración y la hizo ver destellos de colores a través de los parpados cerrados. Alzo los brazos para abrasarlo. Sus dedos le acariciaron la herida cicatrizada del costado donde ella lo había apuñalado. Se arrepintió profundamente por lo que había hecho mitras le posaba la palma sobre la piel tersa.

- No voy hacerte daño- murmuró el, quedándose completamente rígido, hasta que el sudor el empapo la frente.

Una burbuja de emoción creció en su interior, mezclándose con las otras muchas sensaciones que experimentaba por aquel hombre. Se apresuro a reprimir cualquier otro resto de sentimiento, pues solo deseaba perderse en el. Lo beso en las mejillas y luego en los labios.

-Creo que me harás más daños si no me ofreces lo que busco, invasor.

Entonces el se dejo llevar por ella. La punzada inicial de dolor rápidamente dejo paso aun flujo de deseo. Riza sentía que estaba su merced y al mismo tiempo, la respiración entrecortad de Roy le demostraba que aquel valiente guerrero igualmente estaba a merced de ella. Aquella certeza le perecía tentadora, embargándola con una emoción secreta tan embriagadora como el placer que Roy le ofrecía.

Se aferro posesivamente a sus cabellos y lo retuvo contra ella, aturdida por tenerlo en su interior. Deseando todavía mas. La piel de Roy ardía como al suya, como si las llamas los consumieran.

Y cuando finalmente se fundieron en uno solo Riza estaba demasiado excitada y ansiosa como para pensar en el significado de aquella unión. Solo sabia que no podría haber rechazado los besos de Roy aquella noche ni aunque su vida hubiera pendido de ello.

Y fuera lo que fuera lo que trajera el amanecer, jamás podría arrepentirse de haber pasado la noche entre sus brazos.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a los que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Spacekitty04**: Y ya paso lo que tenia que pasar, ahora a ver como Riza se libra del matrimonio, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, mucha inspiración para ti, ojala todo te resulte como deseas. Como ves Roy no pudo esperar y Riza tampoco lo ayudo mucho, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y como ves ahora Riza si que se comprometió con Roy, ahora a ver como el la deja escapar del matrimonio. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Roy esta muy interesado en Riza pero ella aun duda a pesar de lo que ocurrió entre ellos, a ver como se darán las cosas después de esto, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**E-Dantes**: Y como ves Riza tentó a Roy hasta que el pobre no dio mas. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Y como ves si paso muy en una noche, a ver como se dan las cosas depuse de esto, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves Roy ya no se contuvo mas y cedió, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**:

Roy atrajo a Riza hacia el, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la túnica. Se había quedado dormida a su lado. Sin darle tiempo a que hablaran sobre lo que necesitaba ser discutido, pero había sabido que estaba rendido desde el momento que la descubrió en brazos de Archer. Aquel indeseable no podría volver a ponerle las manos encima nunca mas. No cuando Roy pensaba casarse con ella lo antes posible. Quería la bendición de Grumman para asegurarse de que Riza seguiría siendo la señora del castillo, pero si Grumman no le concedía el permiso enseguida, Roy se casaría con ella igualmente y la protegerla al lado de su familia.

Todo eso se dijo a si mismo mientras contemplaba como dormía, pero a la mañana siguiente no le resulto tan fácil discutir el asunto con ella. Al despuntar el alba, Riza se levanto del lecho improvisado y se vistió rápidamente, como si se estuviera preparando para una nueva batalla contra el. Habiendo aprendido el valor de la paciencia, Roy decidió no hablar de lo ocurrido. Tal ves descubriría mas sobre sus pensamos si dejaba que fuera ella quien sacara el tema, peor mientras cabalgaba hacia el castillo en silencio, empezó a preguntarse cuanto tiempo tendrían que esperar.

Los territorios fronterizos estaban anegados por la lluvia recién caída y el día se hacia cada ves mas caluroso, provocando que una espesa neblina se elevara de la tierra y los envolviera en una nube húmeda y escalofriante.

Y ella seguía sin hablar.

-Me estas desconcertando con tu silencio- dijo el. Al demonio con la estrategia y la paciencia. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era demasiado importante como para no hablarlo-. ¿Qué el ha pasado a la joven descarada y atrevida de anoche?

-Estoy intentando se prudente- respondió ella con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas mientras miraba al frente-. Creí que tu mas que nadie valorarías mis esfuerzos por aprender a moderarme.

-En lo que se refiera a huir con un hombre despreciable, si- respondió el-. Pero en lo que a mi concierne, prefiero a la joven imprudente.

-Cometí un grave error el confiar en que Frank me respetaría mas que nadie- admitió ella sorteando con su montura un gran charco que se había formado en una zanja-. Tengo que preguntarme a mi misma su puedo confiar ahora en mis opiniones, cuando he sido tan ingenua en el pasado.

-Has crecido y madurado- la respuesta le pareció muy obvia a Roy-. Supongo que haber defendido tu propio castillo y cuidado de tu gente te ha dado una nueva sabiduría en al que una joven puede confiar.

Podría penar en el, demonios, añadió para si mismo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Pero cundo te presentaste en mis puertas hace un mes, pusiste de manifiesto los fallos de mis defensas. ¿Qué sabiduría hay en arriesgar tanto en detrimento de tantos?- se volvió hacia el con una expresión de angustia y volvió a negar lentamente con la cabeza-. No. No he madurado. Ayer me fugue con Frank. Y luego hice algo que no debería contigo. Es… - se callo y se encogió de hombros.

Un mal presagio descendió sobre Roy, tan denso como la niebla que cubría el paisaje. Incluso podía ver mejor a través de la niebla que encontrar la manera de llevar una conversación razonable con Riza.

-No puedes hacer esa comparaciones, pequeña. ¿Como ibas a saber algo sobre las defensas de un castillo?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué soy mujer?- se irguió en la silla y lo miro ofendida, aunque no tenía razón para indignarse-. He gobernado el castillo sin apenas ayuda del hombre que prefería tontear con las doncellas antes que trazar planes de defensa. Si no pudiera mantener el castillo, ¿Qué sentido tendría que no quisiera perderlo?

Roy agarro las riendas de Riza y detuvo su caballo. No seguirían hasta que ella lo entendiera.

-No puedas culparte a ti misma por los fallos. Todo el mundo los comete.. Es inevitable.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que errores as cometido tu, Roy Mustang?- le preguntó ella clavándole la mirada, erguida en la sinal mientras su caballo pateaba en el suelo con impaciencia.

-Yo también he confiado en quien no debía- confeso el, aunque no estaba dispuesto a enumerarle todas sus equivocaciones-. Pero eso no me impidió asumir nuevos riesgos y buscar nuevos desafíos.

-Temo que solo me dices eso para calmarme, mi señor. ¿Puedo preguntar quien te traicionó?

Formulo la pregunta con suavidad. Incluso con ternura. ¿Acaso pensaba compadecerlo por su lejana ingenuidad?

-Eso no importa ahora- respondió, pasándole los nudillos por la mejilla, donde aun se percibían los rasguños del día anterior-. Lo que importa es que comprendas que debemos casarnos lo antes posible.

-¿Qué?- las mejillas de Riza perdieron repentinamente el color.

-¿Crees que olvidaría mi juramento de cuidar de ti?- pregunto. Tenía que hacerle ver que el no era el mismo tipo de hombre que Archer-. Tendríamos un heredero legitimo.

Riza se llevo la mano al vientre en un gesto protector, y sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en Roy con una mirada fría y acusadora.

- ¿Así es como piensas mantener el control sobre el castillo? ¿Mediante un matrimonio que yo ni siquiera he aceptado?

Sus palabras le dolieron a Roy más de lo que había esperado. Y la errónea suposición de que la única intención era manipularla le resulto mucho mas hiriente que la fría actitud demostrada aquella mañana.

-Tu viniste a mi voluntariamente, Elizabeth- dijo, apartando la mano de su mejilla. Nunca se rebajaría a suplicarle para que se casara con el si ella no quería-. Casi todos los hombre interpretarían una pasión como la que tú has demostrado como un claro deseo de casarte.

-Pues te has equivocado. Nunca he expresado el menor deseo por casarme-.espoloneo el caballo y acabo la conversión de golpe. Simplemente se mantuvo rígida como una lanza durante todo el camino de vuelta.

Maldición.

De un modo u otro, acabaría siendo su esposa. Acabaría entrando en razón. El se encargaría de ello. La noche que habían pasado juntos iba mas allá de lo que nunca había sentido con ninguna mujer. La fragilidad de Riza, mezclada con esa fuerza inesperada… Había algo irresistible en ella. Algo que el había empezado a ver desde que le disparara con su ballesta.

Era lista y astuta. Y al mismo tiempo podía ser dulce y tierna, como había demostrado al lamentar la murete de su soldado.

En pocas palabras, era una mujer encantadora.

Y el no se la poda sacar de la cabeza.

Sintiendo como le dolía pensar en ella, aparto el recudo de su dulce figura bajo el y se concentro en sus planes para conquistarla una ves que hubieran vuelto a la tranquila rutina del castillo.

--------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

¿Casarse con el invasor? ¿Con aquel invasor que hervía de pasión y que la había enloquecido con la promesa de sus besos?

Mientras guiaba a su caballo a través el bosque, acercándose a los campos del castillo, Riza se dijo a si misma que no tenia motivos para estar enfadada. Ni siquiera sorprendida. El le había hecho una proposición propia de un hombre de honor. Casarse con ella para protegerla de su propia temeridad… Y para ser recompensado con el castillo que anhelaba.

Riza no podía creerse que Roy se hubiera aprovechado del deseo que sentía por el. No. Ella lo conocía bien y confiaba demasiado en el para pensar que estuviera tramando un juego semejante.

De no haber sido por el miedo a tomar una decisión equivocada, seguramente habría sonreído agradecida ante la idea de ser la esposa del noble caballero. Pero no podía confiar en si misma ni en sus sentimientos después de haberse negado a ver la clase de persona que era Frank. Había estado tan desesperada por que fuera el verdadero amor de su vida, porque fuera el quien la salvara a ella y a su gente.

¿Y quien era ella para decir que no estaba igualmente equivocada ahora?

¿Que clase de mujer rechazaría a Roy como marido después de haberse entregado la noche anterior? Le había otorgado el único favor que atesoraba, y una vez entregado, jamás podría recuperarlo.

Confundida y debilitada, recibió con agrado la vista del castillo cuando atravesaban la ultima barrea de árboles. Pero cualquier esperanza de escabullirse a sus aposentos sin llamar la atención fue rápidamente frustrada cuando vio un grupo de caballos profusamente engalanados en el patio. Doce caballos de guerra resoplaban y se agitaban inquietos, haciendo resonar los cascos contra los adoquines.

-Grumman- anuncio Roy detrás de ella, rompiendo el silencio que había caído entre ellos, mas denso que la niebla que bajaba de las colinas.

Una punzada de temor la traspaso.

-¿Tu rey?- murmuro. ¿El mismo hombre que podía desterrarla?

- Si- respondió el. No parecía preocupado en absoluto, pero aun si se ajustó la túnica mientras se aproximaba a la entrada del castillo.

----------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les hay gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Spacekitty0**4: Y como ves Riza no desea saber nada de matrimonio peor Roy tampoco es nada sutil para pedírselo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, ya veras que la inspiración te llegara, desde aquí te envió mis mejores deseos. Como ves la mañana llego y con ella los problemas, a ver que ocurre ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y las consecuencias no fueron las que Roy esperaba, a ver como consigue ahora que Riza le e el si. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Shinigami Cecile**: Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que lo siga haciendo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**E-Dantes**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap anterior aunque como ves ahora todo se ha complicado un poquito, a ver que ocurre con la llegada de Grumman. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Me alegra saber que esto por lo menos te ayuda a desestresar el día, se lo que es eso, espero te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**AZCAPOTZALCO**: Claro que no me tomo a mal tus palabras, cada critica es constructiva y te explicare el motivo por que estas historias diarias se alargan tanto. Ocurre que por lo general en una historia semanal mi numero de pagina puede ir desde las 12 a las 16, algo que es relativamente largo sin embargo en esto que publico de lunes a viernes me es mucho mas difícil tener un numero así , a veces llego cansada del trabajo o la universidad y todo queda en 4 pagina 6 y por eso motivo salen tantos chaps, si juntara los de los cinco días en un solo chap no serian mas de 10 0 12 como máximo. Espero comprendas el motivo por que se alargan tanto, pero esa es mi única excusa.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Y como ves ni siquiera so ayudo a que Riza diera el si, a ver que ocurre ahora con a legada de Grumman. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**:

Riza se bajo del caballo y aceleró el paso para mantenerse al lado de Roy mientras atravesaban las puertas. Grumman estaba sentado junto al fuego en el gran salón, absorto en la lectura de un libro. Su relajada postura y su actitud informal podrían haberlo hecho pasar por cualquier noble. Parecía un hombre agradable.

Levanto la cabeza al oírlos acercarse.

-¡Mi buen muchacho!- le dijo dejando el libro-. Tienes que disculparme por las libertades que me tome.

- Es un honro encontrarlo aquí- dijo Roy inclinándose en una reverencia pero Grumman lo detuvo y lo saludo con un efusivo abraso.

-No hay que andarse con cumplidos, Mustang. No he dejado que la corona se me suba a la cabeza así que no malgastes el tiempo en ceremonias inútiles y preséntame a la hermosa mujer que te acompaña.

Sus ojos brillaban con buen humor al sonreír a Riza. De no haber sido el rey enemigo con el poder de desterrarla, ella tal ves lo habría encontrado encantador.

- Esta es Elizabeth Hawkeye, antigua señora el castillo, mi señor.

Grumman tomo la mano de Riza sin que ella se la ofreciera y se la beso.

- Es un placer conocerla, Elizabeth, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias. He oído hablar mucho de usted a los amigos de Roy. Le prometo que no sabía que era la señora del castillo. De haberlo sabido, jamás se me habría ocurrido atacar el castillo, pero mis noticias eran que esta gobernado por un joven heredero, a quien pensé seria fácil vencer- hizo una ligera reverencia y le soltó la mano.

Riza no se creyó su amable discurso ni por un segundo, aunque sospechaba que ningún hombre se habría imaginado que ella fuera la única señora del castillo. Pero si Grumman lo hubiera sabido, se habría tardado aun menos en tomar el castillo.

-Espero contar con el placer de su compañía esta noche, mi señora- dijo Grumman. Riza asintió-. ¿Nos disculpa ahora?

Riza hizo una reverencia y se marcho, rezando para que esa hombre no la estuviera despidiendo para discutir su destierro con Roy, aunque sabia que no podía esperar otra cosa del gestor de la toma de su castillo ¿Qué diría Roy en su defensa? ¿Le pediría permiso a Grumman para casarse con ella? 

Dos hombres tan poderosos podrían obligarla a casarse al día siguiente y ella no tendría voz ni voto en el asunto.

Al llegar a los aposentos pidió que la prepararan el baño y empezó a desvestirse. Su cabello, su ropa, su piel… Toda ella estaba impregnada del aroma de Roy.

Lo recuerdos de la noche anterior la atormentaban mientras evocaba cada caricia, cada instante de su unión, que había tenido su punto culminante en un placer tan inmenso que jamás podría olvidarlo.

Se acaricio distraídamente el vientre .¿Seria posible que una viada estuviera gestándose en su interior? Solo de pensarlo se sintió invadida por un arrebato maternal. No tendría más remedio que casarse con Roy… y rápido. Pero hasta que no lo supiera con certeza, se tomaría su tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus opciones.

Se metió a la bañera con olor a rosas y dejo que el vapor le despejara la mente y le purificara el alma. Se froto con suavidad las manchas de sangre de los muslos- los músculos le dolían de la noche anterior pero no podía arrepentirse de nada.

Solo cuando el agua estuvo tibia, salio la bañera y se vistió para la cena. Se puso su mejor traje de lino verde y un pesado manto de tonalidad más oscura. Sus medias de seda estaban teñidas en color menta y atadas con ligas bordadas a juego. Llamo a su doncella para que la ayudara con el peinado que trenzaron con una cinta amarilla alrededor de su cabeza como una diadema. Dejando sueltos los mechones restantes. Finalmente se cubrió con un velo de gasa que relucía trémulamente a la luz de las velas y lo sujeto con una sencilla cinta dorada.

Pensó en si debía llevar a la cena la daga de amatista de su padre, y finalmente decidió que si… no por faltarle de respeto a los invitados, sino porque la amatista combinaba hermosamente con el vestido. Dos brazaletes dorados, adornaban sus muñecas. Riza les tenía mucho cariño porque habían pertenecido a su madre y habían sobrevivido al incendio al igual que la bola de losa perfumada.

Así vestida, descendió las escaleras hasta el patio y salio por las puertas del castillo para saludar a los campesinos que volvían de trabajar en los campos. También habían repartidos unos cuantos juglares que discutían sobre el espectáculo planeado. El sol aun calentaba en el cielo, pero se abría ocultado antes de que la cena acabara, y por lo tanto se habían repartido varios candelabros en las mesas supuesta sobre la amplia extensión de hierba.

Las mesas estaban llenas a rebosar cuando Roy y Grumman aparecieron, Riza se apresuro a saludarles en un esfuerzo para que su gente no se sintiera incomoda. El castillo nunca había recibido a ningún rey. Trago saliva al ver a Roy y sonrió mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Mis señores, permítanme que los acomode y ordenare que sirvan la comida.

-Usted primero, mi señora. Será un placer seguirla- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Su encanto y alegaría es un bálsamo para mi alma fatigada.

Riza acomodo a Grumman en la pequeña mesa que había sobre la tarima. Junto a el se sentaron Roy, Maes y Jean, y también varios vasallos reales. Riza se quedo dudando al no saber donde sentarse, pero Grumman soluciono el dilema al hacerle un gesto para que ocupara la silla junto a el.

Cuando ella asintió, dio comienzo el banquete. Los platos fueron servidos a todos los comensales.

-Puede sentirse orgullosa de su cocina, mi señora- cometo Grumman a mitad del primer plato- No es fácil encontrar un servicio semejante en un castillo como el suyo. Pero supongo que no hay nada común en usted, Elizabeth.

- El merito es de la gente que trabaje en ello, mi señor. Me gusta pensar que me he esforzado por que su vida sea agradable.

-Ese es otro rasgo que la hace tan espacial. Permítame que la felicite por sus métodos- le dijo mientras volvía a comer-. No me extraña que el mejor de mis hombres este tan interesado en usted.

Sorprendida, Riza negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que se confunde.

-No. Esta muy claro- insistió el, ofreciéndole un trozo de queso. Riza lo acepto-. Me ha pedido permiso para desposarla.

Riza estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el queso. Los ojos les escocieron y agarro su copa de vino. Necesitaba algo para sofocar los miedos y frustraciones que le provocaba la insistencia de Roy por consolidar su unión.

-Es una petición muy normal para un hombre en busca de poder, mi señor. Tal ves solo desee hacerse con el control del castillo en su nombre- rezó para que sus palabras no sonaran demasiado atrevidas, pero parecía que Grumman estaba decidido a pillarla desprevenida con sus modales y comentarios intencionados.

¿Cómo había podido Roy plantearle el matrimonio a Grumman cuando apenas había hablado con ella del asunto? Si, un par de días atrás le había hecho una brusca proposición de matrimonio pero no se lo había pedido formalmente esa mañana después de pasar la noche juntos. Simplemente había mencionado la necesidad de casarse, como una táctica más de estrategia militar.

-Parece que conoce bien a Roy- dijo Grumman, brindando con ella.

Riza se puso colorada por la insinuación.

-Mi señor, no se a lo que se refiere.

- Solo pretendía sugerir que había conseguido ver la astucia de Roy de un modo que casi nadie puede. Grumman desvió la mirada hacia Roy, que estaba sentado junto a sus amigos-. Maes es su mejo amigo y lo ha acompañado desde que eran apenas unos niños, al igual que Jean. Han sido muy valiosos en mis batallas. Odiaría que Roy se echara a peder en una cómoda vida como señor de su propio castillo, pero no seria muy popular entre mi gente si de ves en cuando no ofreciera algunos regalos por los servicios prestados. Además, el necesita un respiro después de tantos años de lucha.

Riza siguió la mirada de Grumman. Los tres jóvenes formaban un trío impresionante, pero sus ojos se posaron en Roy. Se estaba riendo por una broma de Maes, y sus ojos habían perdido su expresión feroz. Riza recordó como había contemplado aquellos ojos la noche anterior, desando que fuera un hombre distinto, un hombre al que ella pudiera entregarse sin traicionar su lealtad a su familia y a su rey.

Grumman no había hecho nada por aliviar sus temores de que Roy solo querría casarse con ella por asegurarse el control sobre el castillo. Al contrario, Grumman parecía mas convencido que ella de que todo correspondía a un plan astuto y maquiavélico.

- Entonces, ¿piensa ofrecerle mi mano como recompensa?- se atrevió a preguntar. Sabía que los matrimonios servían con frecuencia a propósitos semejantes. Pero siempre había esperado mas para ella misma. ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de afecto entre un marido y su mujer? 

- Aun no he tomado una decisión al respecto, Elizabeth. Antes deseo saber su opinión.

-¿Quiere saber mi opinión? - repitió ella. Aquello la dejaba atónita, aunque se recordó a si misma que no era probable que Grumman tuviera en cuenta sus sentimientos para su decisión final.

- Si, ¿que te gustaría a ti, muchacha?- le pregunto el en un súbito cambio de tono, casi paternal.

¿Que clase de juego era ese? La mirada de Grumman la puso en guardia, advirtiéndose que aquel intento conversacional podía ser un modo para convencerla de que compartiera sus secretos.

-Aun no tengo pensado casarme- respondió al tiempo que se erguía en la silla. Esperaba no ser demasiado brusca, pero no podía permitir que Grumman sacara la conclusión equivocada.

En aquel momento, una acalorada Pinako se acerco a la mesa, ajena a la conversación tan seria que allí se mantenía.

-¿No es hora de comenzar los festejos? Están ansiosos por que empiece la diversión.

Riza recorrió las mesas con la mirada y vio que los campesinos habían acabado la cena y que bebían y reían mientras esperaban que comenzara la fiesta. El sol se ha ocultado y una temperatura fresca y agradable acompañaba a velada.

-Naturalmente- dijo Riza, levantándose de la silla antes de pedirle permiso a Grumman-. Si no le importa, mi señor…

- Claro que no. Estoy impaciente por ver lo que me tienen preparado.

Ella respondió con una profunda reverencia, mientras pensaba a en un modo de ausentarse de la fiesta.

Dio orden de que comenzara el espectáculo y se aparto de Grumman para organizar lo preparativos. Las mesas se apartaron para dejar sitio a los juglares y al baile que seguiría al banquete.

-No estas perdiendo el tiempo en ganarte la simpatía de Grumman, por lo que veo.

Riza se volvió y vio a Roy apoyado en un pino, semioculto entre las sobras.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, y un estremecimiento le recorrió la piel al recordar la noche anterior.

- Es tu rey quien esta intentando ser encantador conmigo, te lo aseguro- dijo ella, reanudando la marcha hacia el castillo. Se negaba a quedar atrapada en una red de intrigas entre Roy, Grumman y sus propios y traicioneros deseos.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Spacekitty04**: Y como ves a Riza no le fue tan mal con Grumman pero aun no se ha decidido nada sobre lo que se hará con ella y si tendrá que ser o no la esposa de Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves Roy se adelanto y pidió casarse con ella a pesar de que Riza no tenia ni idea y no se lo tomo muy bien, a ver que ocurre. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**E-Dantes**: Si amaneció y todo se arruino y ahora Grumman este tomado decisiones a ver que pasara con Riza al final de su visita. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Tenshi Of Valhalla**: De verdad que Riza es terca, peor en parte es por que esta asustada después de todo lo que paso con Archer y además Roy o ha sido muy dulce al proponerle matrimonio. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Rizita-chan**: Y como ves Grumman no era tan mala después de todo, pero también espera un matrimonio a ver como termina todo esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegra te haya gustado el chap y como ves Grumman no desterró a Riza. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**:

A Roy no le quedo mas remedio que agarrarla del brazo. ¿Acaso pensaba dejarlo allí luchando con su propia conciencia y seguirle el jugo a Grumman?

Ya era bastante malo no haber podido dejar de pensar en ella durante todo el día, ni siquiera cuando Grumman y el estuvieron discutiendo sobre la estrategia bélica, el tema favorito del anciano. La única batalla en la que Roy podía pensar era en conquistar a la señora del castillo.

- Grumman es muy astuto, Elizabeth- dijo, mientras se llevaba una pequeña odre a los labios. Esperaba poder enterarse de lo que Riza había estado platicando con Grumman durante la cena-. Perderás el tiempo con tus armas femeninas si intentas manipularlo.

-Sabes perfectamente que no estoy planeando nada. Replico ella soltándose de su agarre-, pero tu rey ha sido una compañía muy agradable durante la cena.

- Deberías tener cuidado de que no sea el quien intente manipularte a ti. He oído que de joven era reconocido por su facilidad para cambiar las cosas a su favor.

Roy no deseaba ofenderla, pero no podía esperar al día de que alguien que ella apenas conocía se hiciera merecedor de sus afectos cuando el aun no lograba desarrollar una sensata propuesta para que lo aceptara. Que el demonio se llevara a Grumman por llegar en tal mal momento.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que deseo manipular las cosas? 

- Yo no imagino nada, Elizabeth. Solo veo que al parecer se han llevado muy bien y temo que te quedes desilusionada, se que te encanta hacer lo que nadie se espera de ti. No deberías bajar la guardia como hiciste este tiempo conmigo- hizo una pausa para beber un trago, rezando para que Riza no lo mandara al infierno por su descaro.

- Eres un ser despreciable- mascullo ella lanzándole una mirada asesina, por su fiera expresión solo hizo que Roy deseara besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido-. Hablándome como si yo fuera una mujer fría y calculadora, esperando la mejor oportunidad para sacar provecho de la situación. Puede que tú no confíes en mi, pero no te olvides esto, yo no me vendo a la mejor oportunidad.

-Yo no he dicho eso… Claro que no te vendes- cerró el pellejo de vino y se lo colgó al hombro, preguntándose si Riza se pondría a gritar si intentara besarla-. Pero no quiero que te engañes a ti misma por pensar que a Grumman le importas más que a mi.

-Dices que yo te importo y ni siquiera puedes confiar en mi cuando hablo con otro hombre- dijo ella con expresión dolida-. Tal ves tu rey sea mas bondadoso de lo que tu crees, invasor, porque sus modales han sido mucho mejores de los que tu has demostrado esta velada.

-Tal ves no verías las cosas de la misma manera si hubiera sido Grumman el que tomara tu castillo y te encerara en el calabozo- arguyo el ¿Por qué Riza no podía entender la situación tan diferente de la que ese encontraba?-. Puede que me consideras un caballero si te hubiera ofrecido mi protección como estoy seguro de que Grumman ha hecho hoy. Te recuerdo que fue ese hombre tan cortes y educado es quien me ordeno conquistar el castillo, no yo.

Antes de que Riza respondiera, Roy vio por encima de su hombro como Grumman los observaba con una sonrisa. Percibió que solo le quedaba una opción si quería ganar esa batalla.

- Baila conmigo, Elizabeth- le pidió, agarrandole los dedos sin darle oportunidad para negarse. Pero ella permaneció rígida-. Por favor… - le susurro lo más educado que pudo.

El asentimiento de Riza fue casi imperceptible, pero a Roy no se le paso por alto. Deslizó la mano alrededor de su cintura y la llevo hacia el claro de tierra cubierta por agujas de pino. Los juglares tocaban sus laúdes con expresión grave, y la triste melodía reunió a la multitud mientras las parejas de baile se alineaban y empezaban a describir círculos. Las antorchas rodeaban el espacio, proyectando reflejos dorados y sombras sobre los participantes, y recordando a Roy como había relucido la piel de Riza la noche anterior junto a la chimenea.

Finalmente la música dio paso a una melodía casi animada que le dio a Roy la excusa de tirar de Riza hacia el, posándole la mano en la espalda. Las mejillas ruborizadas de Riza le indicaron que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo que el mientras Roy le trazaba un pequeño circulo en la cadera con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Estas pensando en lo de anoche, verdad?

Aunque sintió como un escalofrió recorrió a Riza, ella negó con la cabeza y aparto la mirada. A Roy le complació saber que no podía negarlo en vos alta.

-No es cierto- insito el, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada, desde el velo hasta las zapatillas de terciopelo- Estas pensando en ello, igual que yo.

-No- respondió ella. Cerro en un puño la mano que descansaba ligeramente sobre el hombro de Roy. La relajo y volvió a cerrarla. Entonces lo miro a los ojos y suspiro-. Tal ves haya pensado en eso un par de veces, pero solo porque lo sucedido no puede cambiarse. Ahora debo pensar más en mi futuro.

- Si- dijo el agradeciendo que Riza empezara a entrar en razón-La opción mas sensata… no, la única opción es casarse. Y he hablado con…

-¿Algunas ves te has parado a pensar que tal ves mi decisión no sea la que tu creas mas sensata?- lo interrumpió ella, apartando las manos de Roy. La música ya había cesado, pero a Roy le parecía que Riza se había apartado con demasiada rapidez-. Puede que este barajando otras opciones de las que nada sepas.

Salio airada del claro ondeando su vestido verde, lejos de el.

La frustración se apodero de Roy, que apuro el vino que quedaba en su odre. Parecía que Grumman solo había complicado las cosas al hablar con la señora del castillo. Tendría que hablar con Riza y zanjar el asunto, estuviera ella dispuesta o no a escucharlo.

Por suerte, conocía un modo infalible para conseguir que lo escuchara. Una táctica que ella seguramente ni siquiera había considerado.

Y, por suerte para Roy, el método de comunicación tas eficaz seria tan gratificante para el como lo seria para la señora del castillo.

-----------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Riza le sonrió a sus invitados mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo, e incluso intercambio algunas bromas con Breda que estaba muy feliz de volver a verla.

Parecía que todo el mundo en el castillo estaba demasiado ocupado celebrando la cosecha como para prestar atención a la traicionera unión de su señora con el invasor. La culpa la carcomía por dentro mientras entraba en la torre norte en busca de un poco de Pas.

El castillo estaba vació, pues todos estaban divirtiéndose en el exterior. Le parecía una grosería abandonar su propia fiesta, pero era tan tarde que quizás nadie se sintiera ofendido por su ausencia. Aquella noche no podía volver a enfrentarse con Roy, cuyo tacto aun llevaba marcado en la cintura y en la cadera…

Lo único que lamentaba de abandonar al fiesta era haber perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Grumman. Tal ves el anciano realmente deseaba saber cuales eran sus planes para el futuro; ¿Por qué no compartirlos con el confiando en que no la engañaría? No tenia nada que perder al confesarle sus esperanzas. Lo único que quería era saber exactamente cuales eran esas esperanzas.

¿Atarse a un invasor duro e inflexible que podía hacerla arder de deseo pero que nunca le llegaría al corazón? ¿Buscarse a un noble de sus pueblo con quien pudiera vivir tranquila, sabiendo que no traicionaba la memoria de su familia? ¿O arriesgarse a aceptar lo que Grumman pensara hacer con ella?

Ninguna de las opciones le prometía un amor verdadero.

Dentro del castillo, sus aposentos estaban a oscuras y hacia frió. La doncella debió de haber supuesto que Riza no se retiraría tan temprano, así que se movió por la estancia en busca de una vela.

Cuando su mano se cerro en torno el pesado candelabro de plata, una vos masculina retumbo en las sombras.

-Es un poco pronto para marcharte de tu propia fiesta, ¿o no?

Roy.

Riza casi dejo caer al candelabro por la sorpresa, pero lo sujeto a tiempo.

-Permíteme, pequeña. Con gusto encenderé la vela por ti.

Sus ojos aun no se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, pero ella podía sentir su presencia. La emoción se arremolino en su interior, recordándole el calor que su tacto le había provocado la noche anterior.

-No puedes estar aquí- murmuro, maldiciendo la debilidad de su vos-No tienes derecho a entrar en mis aposentos, Mustang.

-Ah, pequeña, no te confundas. Solo he venido ha disculparme por haberte ofendido durante el baile. No hay nada malo en ello, ¿verdad?- le quito el candelabro de sus dedos tembloroso-. Dame las velas y yo las encenderé.

Riza lo siguió con la esperanza de echarlo. Se movió en silencio hacia la entrada, la única parte de la entrada que podía ver con claridad, gracias a las antorchas del corredor. Pero no vio la silueta de Roy recortada contra la puerta. ¿Habría salido ya?

No encontraba otra explicación para su brusca desaparición, así que se apresuró a cerrar la puerta maciza y pesada. La llave colgaba de su cintura junto a la bola perfumada; la agarro y la introdujo en la cerradura.

-¿No quieres tener luz, Elizabeth?

Dio un respingo al oír su voz, extremadamente cerca en la oscuridad.

-No pasa nada- siguió el-. Tus ojos se acostumbraran y no te hará falta la luz. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que hayas querido encerrarme aquí contigo- hizo una pausa como si estuviera reflexionando-. Tal vez anoche te cause una impresión mas favorable de lo que me atrevía a esperar.

Aquel hombre no podía ser mas irritante. Riza soltó un suspiro de de frustración y se resigno a soportar su presencia hasta que hubiera dicho lo que tenia que decir. Aunque no lo quisiera en sus aposentos, sabia que no le haría daño. No eran las manos de Roy las que debía temer, sino las suyas propia que le vibraban por la necesidad de tocarlo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto intentando calmar sus pensamientos y su respiración. Podrid comportarse con normalidad, ¿no?. Salvo que no era muy normal tener a un hombre en sus aposentos. Un hombre que la aceleraba el corazón cuando no la llevaba al límite del placer.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, pequeña. Es muy temprano para retirarse. ¿Por qué quieres acostarte tan pronto?

Mientras hablaba, los ojos de Riza emperezaron a adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Podía distinguir la larga sombra de Roy, sentado en el banco de madera a un metro de ella.

-Me he retirado a mis aposentos para poder escapar de tus atenciones, y ahora apareces aquí como por arte de magia. Estoy muy enfadada contigo.

-Cuando abandonaste el baile, sabia que podías retirarte a dos sitios. Y mi viejo amigo Breda se encargo de cortarte la vía de escape hacia el jardín, así que solo podía encontrarte aquí.

------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado,. A mis compatriotas les deseo unas felices fiestas patrias, descansen harto. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Spacekitty04**: Como ves Archer aun no aparece peor lo hará y no será para alegrar la situación, y como ves Roy esta intranquilo por que no sabe como convencer a Riza e que e case con el. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Riza esta indecisa por que lo único que quiere de Roy es lo que el no le ofrece, hombres. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, espero que pases un buen fin de semana yo estoy feliz por que tengo una semana de vacaciones, descanso al fin. Como ves Grumman se da cuanta de lo que ocurre pero Riza aun no se decide por que desea lo que Roy no le ofrece. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**E-Dantes**: Si, Grumman es una mezcla de ambas cosas y Riza sigue con su confusión por que lo que desea de Roy es lo único que l o esta dispuesto a ofrecerle. Sobre Archer, ya aparecerá y lo liara todo. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tierna Hinata**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y ojala te animes a seguir por esta sección, hay muy bueno fics y excelentes escritoras. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Roy esta decidido a casarse con Roy y ya irán mejorando las cosas desde la próxima semana. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves Roy esta inseguro pero Riza tampoco le da tregua. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**:

Cuando mas se acostumbrada Riza a la oscuridad, mejor podía observarlo. Era una sensación extraña estar mirándolo cuando el no sabia que podía verlo. Su cuerpo, normalmente rígido y preparado para la acción, se reclinaba perezosamente ante ella. Riza no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan cómodo y relajado. Bueno, quizás en una única ocasión. Una oleada de calidos recuerdos la asalto al pensarlo. En aquel momento, apoyaba el peso en un codo y tenia las piernas sobre el brazo del banco, balanceando distraídamente el pie.

No la miraba a ella, sino que concentraba su atención en un pequeño objeto que tenía en las manos, el cual no pudo distinguir Riza.

-Ahora que me has encontrado, será mejor que hables y luego te vayas. Es intolerable que estés aquí conmigo, encerrado en mis aposentos.

El levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos en la oscuridad.

-Así que al fin pareces tenerlo claro- le hizo un guiño antes de volver su atención a lo que tenía en las manos-. ¿Esto es tuyo?

Le arrojo el objeto, que Riza atrapó al vuelo. Se dio la vuelta y lo examino a la luz de la luna, que se filtraba a través del único ventanuco de la habitación.

-Es la bola perfumada de mi madre. Siempre la llevo conmigo. No se como…

-Se te cayó de la cintura cuando agarraste las llaves para cerrar la puerta. He palpado los gravados, pero no distingo las imágenes.

- Mi madre no era de este país- dijo Riza, pasando los dedos por las marcas, como tantas veces había hecho- .No se lo que significan estos símbolos. No me lo explicó antes de morir, pero si se que son símbolos de idolatría pagana.

-Me sorprende que tu sacerdote no te haya exigido que te deshagas de esta reliquia. La iglesia no mira con buenos ojos las demás religiones.

Riza suspiro y apretó fuertemente la bola antes de atarla a la cadena de su faja.

-No suelo enseñársela a nadie. Si la conservo es por su valor sentimental, no para rendirle culto a ningún dios pagano.

-¿Y como acabo le buen señor del castillo casándose con tu madre?- pregunto el. Su vos parecía envolverla acogedoramente en la oscuridad, haciendo que fuera mas fácil hablar con el.

-Por lo visto la secuestro- respondió ella, apoyándose contra la mesa de madera que soportaba las vasijas y las flores secas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente. Mi padre viajo mucho cuando era joven y se enamoro de mi madre nada mas verla. La familia de mi madre jamás les hubiera dado permiso para casarse, así que mi padre la secuestro.

-¿Y tu madre lo acepto sin mas?

-Según ella, no. Según mi padre, ella también lo amaba, aunque al principio no fuera conciente. En cualquier caso, los dos acabaron profundamente enamorados el uno del otro y fueron muy felices.

-¿Y que pasó con su padre? ¿No vino en busca de su hija?

-Mi padre le envió un gran cargamento de lana y especias en cuanto regreso al castillo, y eso basto para satisfacerlo. Supongo que el único temor de mi abuelo era que mi padre no fuera lo bastante rico para mi madre.

-Debió de ser muy difícil para tu madre aceptar una cultura distinta a la suya y vivir en una tierra extranjera.

-Si, al principio odiaba al clima y a todas las personas que habitaban aquí, pero… - se interrumpió de golpe.

Roy sonrió.

-¿Pero acabo gustándole su enemigo?

Ella asintió, distraídamente, pensando como había crecido su madre ante el desafió.

- Tu madre fue una mujer noble que supo vencer lo recelos. Aprendió a mirar el corazón de los hombres en ves de su origen.

Riza observo pensativa a Roy. Ya no estaba tendido sino que se había sentado en el banco y su cuerpo irradiaba la tensión a la que ella se había acostumbrado. Al encontrarse su mirada sintió que Roy podía leerle la mente.

-Será mejor que te vayas. Yo…

-Mi madre verdadera murió cuando yo no era mas que un chiquillo.

Su cruda revelación conmovió a Riza, pero antes de que poder expresar sus condolencias, el continuó.

- Mi padre se caso con la madre de Maes que era viuda y ella nos crió a los tres, a Maes a mi hermano y a mí como si fuéramos hijos suyos y nos quiso siempre por igual.

Riza se esforzó por imaginarse a la mujer que había criado a Roy.

-Debe de ser una persona muy fuerte.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, como si nunca hubiera pensado en eso.

- Si- admitió lentamente-. Pero también es muy tierna y dulce. Hizo de la casa de mi padre un verdadero hogar. Supervisaba ella misma todas las comidas, se preocupaba de todos sus súbditos y siempre preparaba cosas especiales para las fiestas- hizo una pausa y miro a Riza. El amor hacia su madrastra quedaba de manifiesto en su sonrisa-. Tiene un corazón de oro.

Y también la resistencia de un guerrero y la fuerza de un vendaval del norte, pensó Riza. Le resultaba curioso que Roy no quisiera ver esas cualidades tan obvias en la mujer que le había criado. Paresia preferir a una mujer delicada a una mujer fuerte y enérgica.

No era algo que a Riza le importara. No mucho, por lo menos.

-Tienes suerte de que siga viva- murmuro- Ojala mi madre hubiera vivido lo suficiente para verme casada. Pero la muerte me la arrebató.

Roy debió de percibir la amargura, porque se inclino hacia ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Escúchame, Elizabeth. No debes seguir injuriando a todos los de mi pueblo por muy atroces que hayan sido alguno de sus crímenes.

-Ya no se trata solamente de que me gusten o me disgusten- dijo, permitiendo que sus dedos permanecieran un momento mas en la mano de Roy- Pero me resulta muy difícil aliarme con tu gente y traicionar a mi propia familia.

- No tienes ninguna familia a la que traicionar. Lamento tu perdida, pero piensa en lo que tienes ahora. ¿Por que arriesgar mas por una causa que ya no importa?

¿Podría compartir sus temores con el?, se pregunto Riza. La muerte de sus padres, que nunca había sido vengada, seguía siendo una pesaba carga en su corazón. Tal vez la ayudara hablar de ello y pedirle a Roy su opinión. Era un guerrero experto, con ingenio y honorable. Seguro que tenia alguna idea.

Pero, ¿y si no era si? O peor, ¿y si decidía no ayudarla a vengar a su familia? No podía obligarlo a tomar una decisión semejante cuando temía que le hubieran arrebatado una pieza insustituible de su corazón. No podía ponerlo en un situación tan incomoda y luego quedar decepcionada si el no tomaba la decidan correcta.

-No deseo cargarte con la responsabilidad de mi pasado.

-¿Y que otra opción te queda?- le pregunto el con el ceño fruncido-. Ya no puedes acudir a Archer. Y a tu rey no le importa lo que ocurra en las fronteras.

Se levanto para cubrir la escasa distancia que los separaba y espero, dejando que sus palabras impactaran de lleno en Riza.

Pero no era fácil pensar en su futuro cuando la tenía tan cerca de el. Levanto la mano y la acaricio en la mejilla, deteniéndose junto a la boca, y ella sintió el impulso casi irrefrenable de pedirle que la besara. Su presencia era calida y varonil.

Parpadeo un par de veces y lo miro fijamente. El corazón el latía tan frenéticamente que el debió de sentirlo mientras la tocaba .Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era hundirse en sus brazos y volver a experimentar el calor y la pasión que habían compartido la noche anterior. La mano de Roy se curvo sobre su cintura y ella se desplomo contra el, sintiendo comos su proximidad prendía el deseo que le abrasaba la piel. Subió la palma hasta su hombro, pero entonces se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el no la había tocado para tirar de ella.

No, la mano que descansaba en su cintura solo estaba buscando la llave que colgaba de su cinturón. Y en cuanto Roy la tuvo, se separo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- No puedes guardar tus secretos para siempre, Elizabeth.

Se giro tras abrir la puerta y dejo la llave sobre un pequeño cofre.

-Tienes que saber donde depositar tu confianza.

La puerta se cerro tras el, dejando a Riza sumida de nuevo en una oscuridad total.

¿Roy quería dejarla ávida de deseo? ¿Su intención era distraerla con caricias y confundirla hasta que lo único que ella anhelara fuera su boca? Unos segundo antes habría estado dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo para estar con el. Sin embargo, el se había marchado sin satisfacer sus deseos, y la necesidad era tan apremiante que llegaba a ser dolorosa.

Su decepción era tan profunda que la atemorizaba. No se había sentido así desde la muerta de sus padres.

Abrió la puerta para recoger una vela del pasillo y llevar algo de luz y calor a sus aposentos, jurándose que explorar todas sus alternativas antes de volver a rendirse a Roy Mustang. No podía arriesgar su corazón por un hombre que la abandonaba.

Tenía que haber una respuesta lógica al dilema. Una respuesta que no fuera aferrarse desesperadamente a un invasor que nunca la amaría.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Chicas, ando corriendo ya que tengo visitas y estoy muy ocupada, así que quizás estos días actualice un poco mas tarde de lo que están acostumbradas pero lo haré sin falta, agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, prometeo mañana agradecerles como corresponde. Un beso.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**:

- No pude irse después de solo dos días. Ni siquiera me ha contado que planes tiene para el castillo- le dijo Roy a Grumman. Intentaba controlar su furia, pero las noticias del rey no le resultaban muy favorecedoras.

Grumman estaba motando en su caballo al borde de los campos, aparentemente ajeno al mal humor de Roy. Había planeado su marcha poco antes del crepúsculo, ya que era muy conciente del territorio tan peligroso que suponían las fronteras. Casi siempre viajaba de noche, y era su cautela lo que lo mantenía a salvo.

Roy había esperado que le otorgara la posesión del castillo antes de marcharse, pero Grumman se mantuvo tan astuto como siempre, limitándose ha hacer algunas insinuaciones pero sin comprometerse a nada.

-¿No piensa decirme por lo menos que piensa hacer con la heredera? ¿O lo que quiere que haga yo con ella?

- Como si tuviera alguna elección- dijo Grumman con un sonrisa-. Cualquier idiota puede ver que estas loco por ella- la sonrisa se le borro y apunto el pecho de Roy con un dedo-. Te la cedo como parte de tu botín, pero no olvides que esa chica me agrada. Así que no se te ocurra maltratarla.

Dicho eso, se alejo en una nube de polvo antes de que Roy pudiera replicar.

Riza era suya. Apenas podía creerse su buena fortuna. No tendría que preocuparse de que Grumman la desterrara o se la cediera a otro de sus hombres. A partir de ese momento, Riza le pertenecía a el y solo a el.

Y también le pertenecería el castillo, una ves que se hubiera casado con ella.

Tal ves aquel era el modo que Grumman tenia para cederle el castillo sin irritar a la joven que pronto seria su esposa. Roy recogió su guadaña tras acabar el trabajo del día. Aquella noche los campesinos cenarían en sus casas, pero habría otro banquete dentro de esos días.

Aquella noche se encontraría con Riza y le metería un poco de sentido común en su testaruda cabeza. ¿Cuántas mujeres en su posición podían casarse por amor? Estaba siendo insoportablemente quisquillosa y exigente para no ser mas que una huérfana que se había quedado sin propiedad. El matrimonio le daría la oportunidad de mantener su orgullo y su castillo… hasta cierto límite, al menos.

Por su parte, conseguiría la paz para la gente del castillo y el sueño de toda una vida de tener su propio hogar. Y una esposa como Riza. La noche que habían pasado juntos le demostró que podían llevarse muy bien,

A medida que se aproximaba a las puertas del castillo, vio una sombra moverse en un grupo cercano de árboles.

¿Archer?

Roy había empezado a poner en práctica nuevas mediada defensivas para alejar del castillo al ex novio de Riza, pero aun así había que estar permanentemente alerta. Siguió moviéndose con los otros, sin acercarse mucho para no despertar sospecha por la sombra. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Fuera quien fuera el que se escondía entre los árboles, se escabullo fácilmente a través de los arbustos y la maleza.

Roy se separo del grupo de árboles y se lanzó en persecución de la figura. Le gano terreno fácilmente, pues su presa no sospechaba que la estaba siguiendo.

Se sintió un poco ridículo al darse cuenta de que el acechador era solo un crió… Brady Milleron, un pilluelo acogido por los sirvientes del castillo. Estaba a puno de alcanzarlo y darle un buen susto por pasearse de noche por el bosque, pero el paso decidido del chico lo hizo espera un poco mas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Brady salio a un claro donde lo esperaba un muchacho de mas edad.

-Aquí tienes tu moneda y tu mensaje. También mi señora dice que es lo más importante- dijo Brady.

-Northfield- leyó el chico mayor en voz alta al tomar la carta-. Dentro de una semana , sin falta – iba a meter la carta en el zurrón que llevaba la hombro, cuando Roy salio del claro. Su súbita presencia dejo mudo a los chiquillos.

-Brady, sabes que no permito que ningún mensaje salga del castillo a menos que cuente con mi autorización expresa- espeto, y le arrebato al chico mayor la carta con el sello verde-. ¿Quien te ha dado esto?

El rostro de Brady se contrajo. Todo rasgo de bravuconería infantil se esfumo ante el inminente estallido de las lágrimas.

Demonios.

-No te pasara nada, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a hacerlo- se apresuro a asegurarle Roy-. ¿Quien te ha dado esta carta para que la entregues?

- Pinako. Pero no creo que sea de ella.

Roy examino el sello floral del sobre.

-Yo tampoco lo creo- murmuro. Se metió el sobre en la túnica y se volvió hacia el mensajero-. Puedes quedarte con la amoneda esta vez, pero no habrá mas mensajes que salgan del castillo. Nosotros entregamos las cartas en el castillo, no en el bosque. ¿Lo has entendido?

Después de despedir al chico mayor, agarro a Brady y lo llevo de vuelta al castillo.

Riza aun no había llegado al salón, así que Roy corrió hacia sus propios aposentos con la esperanza de poder tener tiempo para leer la carta, pero por muy impaciente que estuviera por saber su contenido, la curiosidad se mezclaba con otro temor mucho mas inquietante.

El temor de la traición.

Sabia que era un temor absurdo. Riza había dejado muy claro que nunca le juraría lealtad, pero su arrogancia masculina le hacia creer que ella acabaría entrando en razón. La carta que tenia en la mano, iba dirigida a Lord Gareth Northfield, podía significar el final de esa esperanza.

Cuando llego al salón, Riza aun no había ocupado su asiento. Aun tenia tiempo.

-Buenas noches, mi señor.

Su voz cantarina lo hizo detenerse. Rápidamente volvió a meter la carta en la túnica, antes de que Riza pudiera verla, y se volvía para saludarla.

-Buenas noche Elizabeth- hizo un gesto hacia el salón-. ¿Quieres que entremos juntos?

Ella asintió y tomo su brazo. Al entrar fueron recibidos por la gente del castillo, quienes no se molestaban en ocultar su satisfacción por ver juntos a los señores del castillo. ¿Por qué Riza no podía ver que todos sus súbditos querían verla casada?

-Estas preciosa esta noche- dijo Jean haciendo una reverencia. Obviamente su intencione era irritar a Roy.

-Tenemos que hablar- murmuro el, girándose bruscamente sobre sus talones. No quería sentarse a cenar junto a Riza hasta que no averiguara que estaba tramando a sus espaldas.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto ella, mirado por encima del hombro a los presentes en el salón. Roy saco la carta y la agito bajo la nariz de Riza.

- Si. Ahora.

Cualquier esperanza de que la carta no contuviera un mensaje comprometedor se esfumo ante el brusco asentimiento de Riza. Si la combativa señora del castillo accedía a ausentarse de la cena que normalmente le gustaba presidir, el contenido que aquel sobre no podía ser del agrado de Roy.

Al infierno. Rompió el sello mientras se alejaban por el pasillo y se preparo para lo peor.

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Mientras subían las escales hacia sus aposentos, Riza maldijo al invasor frió y pretencioso que le pisaba los talones de todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron, muchas de la cuales eran frases aprendidas de los hombres de Roy.

Al entrar en sus aposentos se sentó en el mismo banco que el había ocupado la noche anterior. Al menos allí podía discutir en privado su ultimo y desesperado intento para escapar de el. Y las habitaciones estaban muy alejadas de las mazmorras, donde ya la había encerrado una vez.

Sin embargo, no todo eran ventajas. Lo observo atentamente mientras el cerraba la puerta apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. Su mano derecha apretaba con rabia el trozo de pergamino que ella había estado escribiendo durante casi todo el día.

-¿Que demonios es esto?- rugió, volviendo a agitar la carta dirigida a un viejo amigo de su padre.

Riza había juzgado sensato escribirle al amable viudo y explicarle su delicada situación en el castillo. Le había insinuado que estaría dispuesta a considerar el matrimonio, aunque no había encontrado un modo delicado para expresarle su necesidad de esperar el tiempo suficiente hasta asegurarse de que no llevaba al hijo de Roy en su interior. Si ya estaba embarazada, entonces no encontraría otra cosa que resignarse a un matrimonio si amor con el padre de la criatura.

-Esa carta era mi última oportunidad de conseguir una solución práctica a mis problemas- dijo. Ignorando la furia de Roy. El podía despotricar lo que quisiera, pero había interceptado la carta antes de que pudiera causar el mínimo daño. No tenía razón para estar enojado. No era su vida la que se tambaleaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "ultima oportunidad"? Mañana volverás a intentar otra treta para escarpar. Eres una inagotable fuente de problemas- la fulmino con la mirada, de pie a escasos centímetros pero ella no se sintió tan intimidada como…

Malditos fueran sus sentimientos.

-Si se me ocurriera alguna otra cosa, por supuesto que lo intentaría mañana mismo. Pero has acabado con mi ultima esperanza.

-¿De verdad quieres casarte con el?- le pregunto, entornado sus ojos oscuros-. ¿De verdad verías como un favor que te entregara a un viejo decrepito para que puedas decir que estas casada con un hombre nacido del lado correcto de la frontera? Has perdido el juicio- arrojo la carta al fuego que ardía en la chimenea- ¿Y que te hace pensar que es lord Gareth te aceptaría, cuando tu misma dices que no tienes que aportar al matrimonio?

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero que las haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Riza se mete en un problema después de otro, a ver como consigue que Roy la perdone esta vez. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Y como ves, Riza vuelve a desequilibrar a Roy, ahora le sale con que desea casarse con otro hombre. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves Riza ha hecho de todo para que Roy termine odiándola pero como tu dices cuando aprendan a confiar los problemas se solucionara, ya no falta mucho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Espero que aproveches las vacaciones, yo intento hacer lo mismo por aquí. Como ves Riza salio con otra pequeña sorpresa para Roy, a ver como lo acepta el. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, descuida, se que lees cuando puedes, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, un beso para ti, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Lika Nightmare**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap y la verdad es que tu español ha mejorado mucho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**tsuyu**: Es verdad que Roy se ha esforzado mucho pero Riza lo complica todo otra ves, a ver si sale tan fácil de esta. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**stela**: La verdad es que soy muy organizada y a cada uno le dedico diferentes días, así no se me acumulan tantas ideas en mi cabeza. Me alegra saber que te gusto la otra historia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**:

Riza se ruborizó por su cruel referencia a la carta y a su modo de decirle a Northfeield que ya no era virgen.

-Es un viejo amigo de la familia.

- Lo de "viejo" no lo pongo en duda. Bueno, pequeña, has vuelto a sorprenderme. Sabe Dios que no debí subestimarte después de fugarte con tu despreciable Archer, pero nunca podría haberme imaginado esto.

- Te dije que no podría jurarle fidelidad a algún de tu pueblo- le recordó ella, viendo como el pergamino se enrollaba por los bordes antes de empezar a arder. La tinta destello por un instante antes de que la hoja se ennegreciera por completo. Riza se entristeció al verlo, e intento que los viejos fantasmas no la acosaran.

-¿A que se debe esa imperiosa necesidad de mantener la lealtad hacia tu país? Nadie te culpara proceder ante lo inevitable.

- Quizás se deba a que soy una mujer- espeto ella, girándose hacia el. Ojala la ira la ayudara a mantener la distancia aquella noche mas que en las ocasiones anteriores-. ¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar? ¿Cambiarias de bando solo porque alguien te dijera que debes hacerlo?

-Así funciona el mundo. Los hombres hacen la guerra y las mujeres preservan la paz. Son las mujeres quienes cuidan el hogar y curan las heridas. No deberías avergonzarte de tu papel, Elizabeth. Es tan noble como el de cualquier hombre- le hizo levantar la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos-. Aunque sea diferente.

- No es justo que los hombres nos arrebaten nuestras opciones- declaro ella, respirando hondo para calmarse-. En ese caso, no deseo preservar la paz ni sanar heridas.

-Entonces eres demasiado testaruda para tu propio bien, pequeña. Y demasiado testaruda para ocuparte de los habitantes de tu preciado castillo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto ella sintiendo circular el temor que la recorrió.

-Quiero decir por culpa de ese orgullo que te impide jurarme fidelidad, abandonas tu posición como señora del castillo y a todas esa personas que le confiaron sus vidas a ti y a tu familia. Seria muy doloroso para ellos que su señora los abandonara.

-¿Estas amenazando a mi gente?- le pregunto, sin poder creerse mezquindad semejante en Roy.

-No. Creía que me conocías mejor que eso- dijo el, sentándose junto a ella en el banco-. Pero sabes muy bien que formas parte de sus vidas. Todos buscan tu ayuda y consejo para enfermedades y problemas, desde cosechar los campos hasta cultivar los rosales. Thomas Cole te quiere como a una hija. El joven Brady me prohibió castigote por el asunto de la carta y se ofreció valientemente a recibir el castigo en tu lugar.

-¿Eso hizo?- pegunto ella, tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo de emoción que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Si, Incluso mis propios hombre velan por ti. Maes te aprecia muchísimo al igual que Jean. Fuery se sentía muy culpable cuando desapareciste y Breda hasta se puso enfermo al saber que te habías fugado con Archer, hasta el conocía su mala fama.

-No tenía ni idea- murmuro ella. Era la primera ves que oía las consecuencias de aquel incidente, aunque recodo que Breda había estado enfermo cuando ella regreso a casa.

-Bueno, quizás deberías pensar en toda al gente que se preocupa y depende de ti antes de abandonar el castillo para siempre. Puede que no te guste tu condición de mujer, pero mantienes unida a tu gente. Eso lo tengo claro desde el primer día en que te vi, rodeada de personas dispuestas a dar su vida por ti.

Riza sabia en el fondo de su corazón que Roy tenía razón. Acaricio la bola perfumada de su madre y la comtemplo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entonces fue vagamente conciente de cómo Roy la acariciaba el cabello. Nunca se había sentido mas segura y pretejida que cuando el estaba a su lado. ¿Cómo podía considerarlo su enemigo?

Mientras le acariciaba un mecho de sus cabellos, Riza examinaba los extraños grabados que cubrían la bola de plata. Habían la figura de una madre con su hijo y una mujer y un hombre sentados en una especia de trono. Pero entre esas dos imágenes había una desconcertante figura que Riza nunca había podido descifrar.

Hasta ese momento.

Siempre había visto en el símbolo a una espacie de pájaro por las alas extendidas. Pero ahora reconocía el resto. Unas líneas dentadas soportaban las patas del pájaro, y Riza descubrió que eran una representación del fuego. Aquella ave era un fénix que renacía de las llamas. Y lo que era una mas interesante, tenia el cuerpo de una mujer. La criatura alada que renacía de sus cenizas era también una mujer resurgiendo de la destrucción.

-Es un fénix- murmuro. Por un momento tuvo la abrumadora impresión de que la imagen era la suya propia.

-¿Que dices?- pregunto el, dejando quieta la mano en sus cabellos.

Ella le tendió la bola y le señaló la figura.

-Tu también renacerás de las cenizas- dijo el, indicándole la ultima imagen, la que representaba a un hombre y una mujer uno al lado del otro-. Y estos seremos tu y yo.

Riza se pregunto si lo decía en serio, después de haber leído la carta enviada a lord Gareth.

-Yo haría de ti mi legitima señora.

-Pero tu no me amas. ¿Por qué casarte conmigo cuando ya tienes todo lo que deseas de mi? 

La calida palma de Roy se poso sobre su mejilla y le acaricio la curva del cuello.

-No tengo toda lo que deseo de ti, Elizabeth Hawkeye, ni mucho menos. A los dos nos han traicionado, y ahora que ambos hemos abierto los ojos, podemos ofrecernos mutuamente algo mas fuerte y permanente que la estupida noción del amor- le deslizó la mano hasta la nuca para atraer los labios a los suyos. Su mirada la mantuvo cautiva hasta que en el ultimo instante cerro los ojos-. Algo mucho mas placentero…

Su boca tomo posesión de la de Riza mientras ella separaba los labios. Roy la beso ávidamente hasta que Riza pensó que se consumiría sin remedio. Como si percibiera su reacción, Roy le deslizó el otro brazo alrededor de su cuerpo debilitado y la sujeto contra el.

-Roy- susurró, sorprendiéndose de oír el nombre en sus labios, y aun mas del ardiente ruego que acompañaba a su vos.

-Elizabeth- respondió el en un tono reverencial mientras descendía con la boca por su delicado cuello. El calor de su mano le cubrió el vientre-. Déjame tenerlo todo de ti.

Las llamas que se habían encendido dos noches atrás se avivaron con mas fuerza que nunca. Todo su cuerpo recordó al instante cada caricia y beso. Lo rodeo con los brazos sin escuchar la vos de la razón, completamente dominada por el deseo.

Si, deseaba aquel hombre. Aquel hombre bueno y noble. Tal ves su unión no correspondiera al amar o la lógica, pero si a la pasión que avía entre ellos. Sin duda había matrimonios que se basaban en mucho menos.

Los dedos de Roy empezaron a desatarle el corpiño mientras le besaba en los hombros y en el cuello. Su aliento la insito hundir los dedos entre sus cabellos y tirar de el hacia ella. Si el invasor sonreía contra su piel por aquella muestra de impaciencia a ella no le importaba. No podía importarle. El la había llevado a hacer cosa que ni sospechaba.

Riza se estremeció. Necesitaba recibir mas de el y le parecía imposible que solo hubieran pasado dos noches desde que había estado entre sus brazos.

-Por favor…- no sabia lo que estaba pidiendo, pero apostaría el castillo a que el si lo sabia.

-Te daré lo que siempre has deseado, pequeña- dijo el. La levanto del banco y la sentó de lado sobre su regazo-.Pero primero tienes que prometerme que te casaras conmigo.

-¿Recurres a la seducción para conseguir una novia?- murmuro ella, pasándole las manos sobre el pecho.

-Creo que recurriré a la seducción con baste frecuencia en este matrimonio- respondió el.

- Eres un bribón y un sinvergüenza- dijo Riza al tiempo que lo besaba y se apartaba con su sonrisa.

- Si, pero seré un bribón y un sinvergüenza casado y complacido.

Riza reprimió una sonrisa y se inclino hacia adelante para sentirlo cerca.

Roy le sujeto le barbilla para besarle en los labios. Riza cerro los ojos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le provocaba su boca. Roy la abraso con fuerza la sujeto contra el.

-Eres mía, Elizabeth.

Y en aquel momento Riza lo creyó y una satisfacción inmensa la invadió. Sabia que tal ves mas tarde albergaría dudas sobre aquel sentimiento y aquel momento, pero en aquel instante no quería mas que estar en los brazos de Roy y sentir que le pertenecía otra vez, que le la cuidara y la protegiera.

Nunca se había gentío mejor en toda su vida. Por un breve instante recordó que aquel hombre era Roy Mustang, el invasor que el estaba arrebatando todo lo que tenia, pero enseguida recodo el fénix de la bola de su madre y se sintió invadida por la deliciosa sensación de poder y bienestar. Estaba segura de que esa ave fénix era un mensaje para ella y de que ella también resurgiera de las cenizas.

Por desgracia no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguirlo, cuando ni siquiera podía encontrar la manera para casarse por amor… o por lógica. Solo sentía la promesa del placer por parte de Roy, y aunque le resultaba muy tentadora en el presente, no serviría para vencer sus temores en el futuro.

Rezando por encontrar la manera de encontrar un destino mas seguro, quedo sumida en un placido sueño. El nombre de Roy fue el ultimo suspiro que escapo de sus labios.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero las haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tsuyu**: La verdad es que Riza si siente algo por Roy pero el no es capas de decirle que podría amarla y además ella una piensa que su gente podría ser responsable del ataque al castillo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, la verdad es que Riza esta muy confundida, por un lado ella sabe que siente algo por Roy peor el le dice una y otra ves que no piensa enamorarse de ella, además existe la posibilidad de que su gente haya provocado el incendio en el castillo y si ella se casa con Roy estaría traicionando a su familia, pero como Grumman ya la cedió a Roy ahora es responsabilidad de el lo que ocurra con ella. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**E-Dantes**: Si, la verdad es que Riza le complica la vida a Roy peor el tampoco se da cuenta de nada de lo que ella quiere realmente, ahora cuando Riza se entere de que Grumman se la cedió a Roy no se lo tomara del todo bien, se que es algo bárbaro pero realmente era así. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: La verdad es que Riza esta confundida mas por lo que le ocurrió a su familia que por otra cosa, ahora Roy siguen en su intento de convencerla de que se casen por que es lo mejor, a ver como le va. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Riza aun le complica la vida a Roy peor desde ahora ira cediendo y se dará cuenta de sus errores. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Lika Nightmare**: La verdad es que tu español ha mejorado bastante y te felicito por eso. Como ves Riza aun tiene dudas pero ya pasaran con el apoyo de Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, si creo que Riza merece un castigo después de todo pero Roy es blando con ella. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**:

La luz del sol se filtraba a trabes del dosel a la mañana siguiente, suave y difusa. Ya había amanecido, pensó Riza, estirándose lánguidamente junto al guerrero que aun compartía su cama.

Roy parecía tranquilo y relajado mientras dormía, con el rostro desprovisto de su expresión habitual. Incluso ahora su brazo se curvaba posesivamente sobre el cuerpo de Riza. La noche había transcurrido entre un torbellino de besos y caricias que a veces acababan en una unión tierna y suave y en otras mas apasionadas.

¿Había sido una estupra por permitir que Roy Mustang se metiera en su cama? En realidad, su mayor temor era permitirle que le llegara al corazón. El había dejado muy claro que quería un matrimonio basado en los beneficios mutuos y el placer, no en el amor. ¿Bastaría eso para comprometerlos cuando ella ya sabia que la intención de Roy era apoderarse del castillo?

Las dudas la atormentaban. No podía soportar otro desengaño. Y tenía otros temores a los que enfrentarse. A la pálida luz del amanecer, un pensamiento empezó a darle vueltas en la cabeza, impidiéndole volver a dormirse.

El incendio del castillo.

No tenía derecho a sentirse tan feliz y contenta cuando sus padres, su hermano y muchos vasallos que habían perecido en el fuego no habían sido vengados.

Contemplo el rostro de Roy y le paso la mano por la mandíbula. El nunca habría ordenado una destrucción semejante sin ningún motivo. No era tan despiadado ni tan imprudente como para permitir que un buen castillo ardiera en llamas.

Grumman quizás podría haberlo sido, ella no estaba segura, pero no era probable que hubiese ordenado la destrucción del castillo, por que en ese caso no lo habría escogido para su bastión fronterizo. A Grumman le estaba costando mucho tiempo y dinero fortificar la desbastada torre sur. Tiempo y dinero que no habría dedicado a un castillo en ruinas.

Pero entonces, ¿quien había sido el responsable?

Reacia a que el pasado la angustiara, se levanto de la cama y puso una mueca de dolor por los miembros entumecidos.

Había llegado la hora de arriesgarse con los enemigos. Si había alguna esperanza de vengar a su familia, tenía que saber quien había ordenado el incendio. Y si alguien estaba en posición de asumir aquella posible tarea, era el hombre que compartía su cama.

Se puso un vestido limpio, y se aseo rápidamente. Roy se removió en la cama justo cuando ella acababa.

-Te has levantado muy temprano, teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que nos dormimos anoche- dijo, pasando la vista por la habitación-. No me digas que te vas hoy a Northfiekd, por que creo que me has dejado sin fuerzas para luchar por tu bella figura.

Riza sintió como se le ruborizaban las mejillas. Se coloco a los pies de la cama decidida a no dejarse distraer por las adulaciones de aquel hombre.

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo- dijo. Ahora que había decidido pedirle ayuda no podía esperar un minuto mas-. Algo de vital importancia para mi.

Roy asintió y se levanto de la cama. Su cuerpo ofrecía una imagen que Riza no podía dejar de mirar. El se vistió y se enjuago la cara y los dientes antes de hablar con ella.

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, Riza empezó a contarle su historia, hurgando en el pasado y en sus viejas heridas con la esperanza de que el pudiera encontrar algún sentido al incendio del castillo. Casi una hora después, de pedirle toda clase de detalles y acribillarla a preguntas, Roy sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera refutando su versión de los hechos.

-Dices que no hubo un taque esa noche. ¿Ningún saqueo antes ni después del incendio?

Riza negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ni siquiera espantaron al ganado?

-No.

Roy se paseo por la habitación, acariciándose distraídamente la mandíbula, y Riza se imagino que aquel debía ser su aspecto cuando planeaba la estrategia para una batalla. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con inteligencia.

-Tienes que descubrir quienes eran los enemigos de tu padre, Riza. Te puedo asegurar que el incendio del castillo no fue una simple incursión de saqueo, sino un ataque deliberado contra tu familia.

-Se que proteges a tu pueblo, mi señor, pero he vivido en las fronteras el tiempo suficiente para saber que tu gente puede actuar con violencia sin razón aparente.

-Si, pero esto es diferente. Grumman jamás autorizaría un ataque como ese. De haberlo hecho, no me habría obligado a ocupar el castillo. Un crimen así no se comente sin que haya un combate a las afueras del castillo. Caballeros muertos en el perímetro. Gritos de las almenas… - dejo de caminar y clavo la mirada en Riza-. Por lo que tu sabes en las incursiones en las fronteras, ¿Qué sucede cuando mi gente invaden estas tierras?

-Roban el ganado y arrasan los campos. A veces también queman las casas de los campesinos.

-Exacto. Ellos hacen incursiones para robarles el ganado. De ese modo arruinan la subsistencia del castillo y alimentan la suya. Por eso mismo también arrasan los campos. Pero, ¿Con cuanta frecuencia has oído que un castillo sea destruido sin robar nada?

Riza se encogió de hombros.

-Grumman no lo haría- declaro Roy con vos atronadora-. No tiene sentido, pequeña. Nosotros somos gente practica. . Ese crimen no parece obra de mi pueblo, ni de un hombre de guerra, y meno aun si no se llevaron nada. Ninguno de nosotros se molestaría en invadir esos territorios y arriesgar la ira de tu rey sin nada que ganar a cambio.

-Tal ves los atacantes pensaron que si quemaban el castillo no quedaría nadie vivo para contarle al rey.

-Como si tu rey no supiera que a perdido su mejor bastión fronterizo. ¿Y a quien crees que culparon? A mi pueblo, sin ninguna duda. ¿Ves por que este crimen tenia sentido para un enemigo que busca venganza? El atacante sabía a quienes le echarían la culpa, así que no tuvo que preocuparse de que nadie lo acusara.

Riza tuvo que admita que aquel razonamiento tenia sentido.

-Pero no creo que mi padre tuviera enemigos. Todo el mundo lo repastaba.

-¿Y dentro del castillo? ¿No había un hermano menor envidioso? ¿Algún caballero que le guardara rencor por un triunfo en el campo de batalla?

Riza negó con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad piensas que el incendio pudo provocarlo alguien del castillo?

-Has dicho que los hombres que montaban guardia en las almenas aquella noche consiguieron escapar. Solo aquellos que estaban durmiendo en la torre sur quedaron atrapados. Me temo que tendrás que pensar en quienes podrían querer la muerte de tu padre, pequeña. Es la única razón que se me ocurre para explicar un crimen tan horrible.

-Nunca pensé que… - le voz se le quebró. Estaba muy confusa por la nueva luz que Roy había arrojado a la cuestión. La hipótesis tenía sentido, y aun así lo único que quería era rechazarla rotundamente-. Me resulta imposible creer que alguien del castillo hiciera algo así.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación cargado de tácitos pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Riza, mirando a Roy, que parecía estar esperando a que ella sacara alguna conclusión-. ¿Crees saber quien podría hacer algo tan atroz?

-¿Qué me dices de tu primer amor?

-¿Frank?- aquella posibilidad no encajaba con el recuerdo que tenía de el ni siquiera sabiendo que ya se había equivocado en sus suposiciones-. Se que no es un hombre de honor, pero eso solo prueba que ha cambiado mucho durante los años. No siempre fue así.

-Creí que habías dicho que le gustaba arrinconar a las doncellas cuando tu no estabas cerca.

-Pensaba que era debido a su juventud- arguyo ella. No podía dar crédito a una explicaron tan perversa-. Además, tontear con las doncellas no convierte a un hombre en un asesino despiadado. Puede que sea un desconsiderado y un sinvergüenza, pero se que nunca seria tan cruel como para matar al hombre que lo acogió.

-¿Ni aunque ese hombre se interpusiera entre el y tu? Casarse contigo era su único medio para poseer las tierras. ¿Estabas segura de que tu padre pensaba concederle tu mano?

Un escalofrió recorrió a Riza.

-Mis padres me habían hablado de varias uniones posibles- murmuro. El miedo la atenazaba seguido por la furia.-. Frank solo era uno mas de los pretendientes.

- ¿Y si tu padre amenazó con apartarte de el?- aseguró Roy, llenando su copa de vino, Su mente aguda ya estaba barajando todas las posibles razones que pudieran corroborar su teoría. Archer habría tenido que actuar deprisa para impedir que su padre cumpliera su amenaza, Eso explicaría como el fuego empezó dentro del castillo y por que nadie dio la voz de alarma. Cuando la gente se dio cuenta del incendio ya era demasiado tarde.

El horror traspaso el corazón de Riza mientras consideraba esa escalofriante posibilidad. Por alguna razón, la frialdad que exigía un acto semejante le resultaba mas espeluznante que la convicción de que habían sido invasores.

-¿Pero como podría conseguir pruebas?- pregunto. Por mucho que deseara vengar la muerte de sus padres, no se arriesgaría a acusar al hombre equivocado-. No podemos decir que Frank fue el responsable a menos que podamos probarlo. Si alguien hubiera sabido su implicación, ya lo habría confesado.

-Tal ves no, si esa persona pensaba que tenias planeado casarte con Archer. Tu gente se habría mordido la lengua por miedo al hombre que podía convertirse en su señor- dijo Roy, haciendo que Riza se girara para mirarlo-Pero en cualquier caso, no tienes de que preocuparte. Yo encontrare las respuestas, Riza. Soy diestro con la espada, pero Grumman te dirá que me valora más por mi visión táctica que por mi fuerza. Encontrar un medio de superar obstáculos imposibles es lo mejor que se hacer.

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero que las haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Spacekitty04**: La verdad es que Riza empezará a ceder pronto sobre Roy aunque aun le quedaran algunas dudas, pero ya se empezará a ver que sienten de verdad. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, la verdad es que tienes razón, ambos ya se muestran mas interesado de lo que esperaban solo que no quieren demostrarlo abiertamente, peor ya irán merando las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Riza ya dio un paso importante en confiar en Roy, así que ya todo mejora, en parte. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**E-Dantes**: La verdad es que me encantan tus comentarios así que no hay drama. La verdad es que Riza tiene mas es concepto desde que conoció a Roy, porque ella nunca dijo que deseaba casarse con Archer porque lo amara, sino por que era lo que debía hacer, sin embrago con Roy no puede concebir la idea de casarse sin amor quizás por que espera y desea mucho más de el. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Lika Nightmare**: Si, Riza se complica sola pero ahora ya por lo menos decidió confiar en Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Si, Riza ya esta mas decidida a confiar en Roy y le pidió ayuda para terminar con su dudas, de ahí al amor… un solo paso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves Riza ya le dio una oportunidad a Roy, espero te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**:

Riza nunca se había sentido tan emocionada por recibir su contacto como en aquel momento. Por mucho que hubiera disfrutado de sus sensuales caricias durante la noche, ninguna de ellas parecía compararse a la calidez de su mano contra la mejilla, agradeciéndole que estuviera a su lado.

-Te estaría muy agradecida por tu ayuda. Estoy segura de que entiendes la carga tan pesada que es esto para mi corazón.

-No me puedo imaginar lo que han sido estos últimos años para ti- dijo el, entrelazando las manos entre sus cabello para sujetarla suavemente por la nuca-. Y luego tuviste que sufrir nuestra invasión. Entiendo que hayas deseado alzarte en armas contre mi el primer día.

-Lamento mucho aquello- murmuro ella, tocándole la mandíbula-. De verdad que lo lamento.

-Si me sigues hablando así, pequeña, temo que tenga que perdonarte- le do un beso en la palma-. Pero tengo mucho que hacer ahora que me has encomendado esta tarea. Estaré muy ocupado hasta la fiesta, pero te prometo que tendré noticias para entonces.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto ella, sorprendida. ¿Como podría Roy encontrar las respuestas que ella había estado buscando por tanto tiempo?

- Si. Si no tengo noticias de una clase, las tendré de la otra- dijo el, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, sin dar mas explicaciones-. Supongo que estarás muy atareada con los preparativos para la festividad, ¿vedad?

- Te demostrare lo bien que se celebran las cosas aquí- respondió ella con una sonrisa, esperando haber cubierto algunos pasos de la enorme distancia que los separaba. Si no podía haber amor, al menos podía haber acuerdo además de pasión-. No quedaras decepcionado.

- Siempre que te tenga a ti en mi cama esa noche, nada me decepcionara, pequeña- dijo el con un guiño y salio del habitación, dejando a Riza a solas con sus pensamientos sobre un futuro que de repente parecía lleno de nuevas posibilidades.

Sin el peso de la muerte de sus padres, tal vez podría encontrar un poco de felicidad para ella misma. Incluso con Roy Mustang.

Considerar la posibilidad de casarse con el, o al menos esperar el momento oportuno para que los planes de Roy se revelaran por si solos. De momento estaba satisfecha de que el fuera a ayudarla con la mayor responsabilidad que había soportado en todos sus días como señora del castillo. Lista para empezar el nuevo día, se preparo para salir de sus aposentos y buscar a Pinako para preparar el menú del banquete. Pero antes de alcanzar al puerta, le roce de la daga de su padre le recordó la necesidad de un nuevo comienzo. Saco el puñal de la vaina y lo dejo sobre el arca.

Las armaos no serian necesarias en la paz de los días venideros.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Roy había fracasado miserablemente en su responsabilidad hacia Riza.

Maldiciendo la atracción que existía entre ellos, se alejo a toda prisa por los pasillos del castillo ansioso por dejar atrás la tentación que aquella hermosa dama representaba. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de informarla sobre la decisión de Grumman de concederle la propiedad del castillo?. Había estado tan furioso por culpa de la carta de Riza que había olvidado por completo las buenas noticias que lo convertirían en el nuevo señor del castillo De hecho no había consolidado ningún plan real para casarse con Riza, lo que no decía amucho de el como futuro marido. Demonios. Podía trazar planes de batalla y urdir estrategias para llevase a Riza la cama, pero cuando hablaba con ella ni siquiera sabia que decirle. Normalmente le dejaba las palabras a Jean.

Pero en aquel caso, hablar de matrimonio con Riza no era algo que pudiera permitirle hacer a su amigo. No. Roy solucionaría el asunto de la boda lo antes posible. En cuanto apartara de su mente los deseos de volver a tocarla.

Al ver a Maes caminando a los establos, pensó en hablar con los campesinos cuyas tierras quedaban próximas al castillo. Maes y Jean necesitaban hacer algo, algún desafió mayor que cosechar cebada y entrenar a los mal equipados soldados del castillo.

Tal ves, si las sospechas de Roy se confirmaban, sus amigos lo acompañaran en una misión de venganza. Si Archer tenia algo que ver con el incendio, Roy se encargaría de descubrir al culpable que hubiera participado, y se aseguraría de que nunca mas pudiera hacer daño a nadie. Pero hasta entonces, tenia que concentrarse en mantener el orden en el castillo y preparar la boda que debía celebrarse lo antes posible, después del banquete que se celebraría por el fin de las cosechas.

Suponiendo, naturalmente, que encontraría una ocasión apropiada para pedirle a Riza que se casara con el. No le había parecido muy oportuno mencionarlo cuando hablaban del incendio. Y la noche anterior… había sido imposible hablar de nada estando en la cama junto a Riza. Ningún hombre habría podido sacar el tema de nupcias y sacerdotes cuando el cuerpo de una mujer se rozaba tentadoramente contra el suyo.

Ahora, mientras dirigía el caballo en dirección del castillo para hablar con los hombres que habían montado guardia en las almenas la noche del incendio, Roy se dijo a si mismo que la fiesta seria una buena ocasión para hablar con Riza. Ella seria suya para siempre, igual que el castillo.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

El jardín era el lugar favorito de Riza en verano, pero cuando el otoño decoloraba las hojas ese privilegio se trasladaba a la habitación de las florees secas. Mientras que el jardín en flor despedía la esencia fresca de la vida y la tierra, la habitación de las hierbas olía a recolección madura, cuidadosamente conservada para la elaboración de diversos remedios curativos que se emplearían durante el invierno.

Naturalmente, la pequeña cámara no se destinaba exclusivamente a las hierbas. Riza también disfrutaba secando montañas de rosas cada año. Los pétalos eran hermosos incluso en su estado marchito y su fragancia que se hacia mas particular cuando se secaban. A Riza le gustaba llenar pequeñas urnas por el castillo para que los pétalos refrescaran el aire viciado que se respiraba en invierno.

-Necesito mas flores amillas- dijo al observar con mirada critica el ramo que estaba preparando.

Las mujeres tenían largas extensiones de cuerdas alrededor de los tallos para sostener los ramos. De ese modo las flores colgarían del revés durante unas cuantas semanas o mas, dependiendo del tiempo para secarse por completo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo, Riza?- le pregunto Pinako. Sus dedos se movían sorprendentemente rápidos entre las flores desafiando su edad.

- Se niega a creer que fue gente la que provoco el ataque.

- Es normal que no lo crea. ¿Y según el quien lo hizo entonces?

- Alguien que buscaba venganza. Le resulto extraño que no hubiera habido ningún saqueo. Ni que se robaran el ganado, y dijo que ninguno de los hombres de su pueblo que se apreciara cometería jamás una cosa semejante sin obtener recompensa a su esfuerzo.

- En eso tienes razón. Es sabido que cuando los invasores hacen una incursión es para robar y saquear.

- Pero, ¿ y si de verdad tuviera razón?- pregunto Riza acercándose hacia la anciana-. ¿Qué significa eso para nosotros?

- Significa que debes abandonar tus viejos temores y quedarte con ese hombre. Y permitir que tu señor Roy demuestre la ira del castillo.

Riza se echo reír a pesar de si misma.

- Seguro que Roy sabe como hacer justicia. Pero no es mío.

-Eso es lo que te gustaría hacerme creer.

-No lo es- insito Riza-. Roy y yo hemos llegado a una especie de entendimiento, pero no a lo que realmente importa para una unión permanente- recordó que Roy no había vuelto a mencionar el matrimonio, a pesar de que el riego de concebir un hijo era mayor ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior-. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que nos tengamos afecto mutuo.

-Los mayores romances nunca empiezan con el… afecto- dijo Pinako, haciéndole un guiño de complicidad.

-¡Pinako!- exclamo Riza con las mejillas ruborizadas, aunque se pregunto si la pasión podría convertirse alguna vez en amor.

-Solo intento decirte que no te precipites tanto en sacar conclusiones. El es un hombre, pero para ver eso tienes que obviar el hecho de que te arrebatara el castillo.

-Me temo que no puedo pasar por alto algo así ¿Y como que sabes tanto de un señor invasor?

-Utilizo mi ojos y mis oídos, muchacha, y no permito que el pasado nuble mi sentido común como, permíteme que lo diga, haces tu con demasiada frecuencia.

Riza estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Pinako le arrojo un puñado de flores amarillas y sostuvo la mano en alto.

-Todo hombre que sigue a Roy Mustang tiene una historia que contar sobre el. Ha salvado personalmente la vida de la mitad de ellos, ha rescatado madres y hermanas de bandidos y rufianes, ha acogido y protegido a muchos que acudieron a el cuando nuestra gente arraso sus hogares… Y no me refiero a nobles y caballeros, a quienes habría sido un honor hospedar en su casa. No. Muchos de los que llegaban a su puerta eran granjeros muertos de hambre. Y el no solo los recibía sino que se encargaba de entrenar a sus hijos para convertirlos en valientes guerreros.

- Hablas de el como si fuera un santo- dijo Riza, sorprendida de que Pinako se hubiera esforzado por saber tanto sobre su nuevo señor.

-No. Sabes muy bien que es un hombre duro, pero parece tener un corazón noble- respondió Pinako y guardo silencio un momento-. No puedes imaginarte como nos quedamos todos cuando te fugaste con Frank. ¿Sabias que mato a uno de los guardias de Roy? Temía cual pudiera ser la venganza e Mustang cuando te encontrara.

Riza siguió amarrando las flores en silencio, imaginándose la furia de Roy al descubrir que ella se había marchado. Y sin embargo le había concedido clemencia a Frank. Una clemencia que Frank no se pericia si era el responsable del incendio.

- Espero que no estés pensando en volver fugarte con lord Archer. No me parece que sea el hombre que tu crees que es.

- Descubrí que clase de hombre es Frank cuando me escape con el la ultima ves y no tengo la menor intención de acercarme a el nunca mas.

- Gracias a Dios. Siempre nos pareció un salvaje.

-¿A que te refieres con "nos"?

- A los sirvientes, vasallos… ya sabes. Archer podía ser muy amable contigo Riza, pero con el resto de nosotros nunca tuvo mucha paciencia.

-¿Crees que tuvo que ver algo con el incendio?- pregunto Riza, dejando caer las flores sobre la mesa.

Temía cual fuera a ser la respuesta, pero Pinako pareció quedarse atontada por la sugerencia.

-Nunca sospeche de el. Pero tal ves lo hizo si tenia alguna razón para creer que no podría casarse contigo…

La vos de la viaja mujer se apago, y Riza no estuvo segura de querer hacer mas preguntas. Aquel día había tenido mas que suficiente para que su mundo se volviera al revés.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero que las haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris:** Amiga, la verdad es que aun les falta descubrir algunas cosas sobre Archer y sus verdaderos motivos y ya viene su nueva aparición. Que pases un buen fin de semana, Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Si, Roy ahora tendrá que averiguar la verdad y ya se viene la aparición de Archer otra ves. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Azcapotzalco**: La verdad es que Roy y Archer si se enfrentaran pero habrá mas complicaciones en el camino ya que el aparecerá pronto en escena para complicarlo todo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Lika Nightmare**: Riza esta dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Roy al parecer, pero Archer aparecerá otra ves. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: La verdad es que se llevaran una gran sorpresa con lo del incendio y ya aparecerá otra ves Archer en escena. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**E-Dantes**: Ya se sabrá lo que paso con el asunto del incendio y con la nueva aparición de Archer, a ver como se desarrolla la relación de Riza y Roy después de esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao

**Tsuyu**: Si, ellos ya se llevan mucho mejor y con la aparición de Archer se sabrá al fin la verdad pero surgirán nuevos problemas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Ya aparecerá Archer para saber la verdad sobre todo este embrollo y también para ver como avanza la relación de Riza y Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Stela:** Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia, sobre todo por que es de mi pareja favorita, espero que si lees las demás historia también te gusten. Gracias por l apoyo y nos leemos en lunes, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves Riza le ha dado mas confianza a Roy y ya pronto tendrán la verdadera prueba de confianza. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30:

A la noche siguiente, Roy se dirigió hacia los aposentos de Riza. Se había saltado la cena y su compañía para encontrar las respuestas que ella buscaba. Durante todo el día había estado haciéndoles preguntas a los campesinos, sirvientes y guardias del castillo. Había desenmarañado el pasado de Riza y había descubiertos mas secretos de la gente del castillo de los que quería saber, pero al fin había formulado una teoría plausible sobre lo que había sucedido y quien había sido responsable.

No era ninguna sorpresa saber que había sido Archer, pero si lo fue enterarse de otros secretos de ese bastardo, incluyendo su origen humilde, el cual le había ocultado al padre de Riza, y su aventura con la descarada doncella que le había faltado el respeto a su señora.

Que el demonio se llevara a ambos por haberle hecho daño a Riza.

Redujo sus zancadas a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, mientras la campana de la capilla indicaba la media noche, y dudo un momento, ¿debería despertaba por el placer egoísta de tocarla? ¿De besarla? ¿Para asegurarse a si mimo que Riza estaría salvo en el castillo? ¿O debería concederle unas cuantas horas mas de paz antes de revelarles las noticias que podrían destrozarla? Ella merecía saber la verdad. Necesitaba saber la verdad. Pero descubrir las mentiras de Archer le haría un daño terrible. Cuanto, era lo que Roy temía averiguar.

Riza le había suplicado que le perdonara la vida a Archer, demostrando que aun sentía algo por el. ¿Aquellas ultimas revelaciones servirían para borrar para siempre ese deseo idealizado de amor infantil? En realidad, aquel deseo por casaras y tener un final feliz también atraía a Roy, a esa parte de el que recodaba el matrimonio de sus padres. Aunque no podría darle la confianza que ella anhelaba, podría compensarla con seguridad y protección por el resto de sus días.

Negándose a esperar mas para verla, abrió la puerta. La doncella se llevo un sobresalto en el pequeño catre, pero Riza dormía placidamente en la cama. Roy se disculpo con la doncella y le entregó una moneda por la molestia.

Una vez que se quedo solo con Riza, aparto el dosel y avivo el fuego de la chimenea para poder ver su rostro con mas claridad. Ella aferraba la almohada con ambas manos, apegándola contra su pecho.

Satisfecho con las crepitantes llamas, Roy intento sofocar el fuego que ardía en su interior. No era una tarea fácil cuando de solo mirarla ya se inflamaba por dentro. Se acerco a ella y la observo.

Su camisón de lino le cubría holgadamente la piel.

Si pudiera apartar la almohada tal vez pudiera verla mejor y darle un gusto a sus ojos.

Era una locura. Y egoísta.

Y sin embargo no podía pensar en otra cosa que en tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Si, quería tenerla entre sus brazos cuando le contara la verdad sobre el incendio

¿O simplemente estaba justificando lo que quería para si mismo?

Se alejo de la mujer envuelta en sabanas con olor a rosas y maldijo la creciente fascinación que ejercía sobre el. Una fascinación que no había conseguido reducir al acostarse con ella. Al contrario, eso solo había servido para cautivarlo aun mas. El deseo por ella era tan fuerte que parecía una droga en su sangre, de efecto permanente y terrible.

Se acerco a uno de los cofres que había junto a la chimenea y descubrió la túnica pulcramente doblada junto a otras prendas. Calzas de seda, ligas, un vestido blanco. Un manto de terciopelo. Incapaz de resistirse se llevo el vestido a la nariz y se impregnó de su fragancia. Olía a rosas y a otras flores, un dulce testimonio del afecto que sentía Riza por la naturaleza.

Un crujido precedente de la chimenea lo saco de sus pensamientos y le recordó que Riza estaba bajo las sabanas a escasa distancia de el.

Solo tenia que acercarse a ella para poder tocarla.

- Roy.

El susurro en la oscuridad lo sorprendió.

-¿Si?- dejo el vestido sobre el cofre y volvió junto a ella-. Estoy aquí, pequeña.

Pero al acercarse a la cama se dio cuenta de que Riza estaba pronunciando su nombre en sueños. Seguía abrasada a la almohada con los ojos cerrados y le respiración profunda y sosegada.

- Si estas soñando conmigo- dijo el suavemente quitándose la cota de malla y acercándose junto al colchón-., no pasara nada de malo si te acompañe en tu sueño.

Ella se movió cuando el le quito la almohada de los brazos, que cayeron suavemente sobre la sabana. Sus cabellos se desparramaron alrededor de su cabeza como un halo reluciente. Roy aparto unos mechones para exponer su hermoso rostro a su mirada. La piel suave de su mejilla lo tentaba al roce, pero el no quería arriesgarse en aquel lento despertar.

Se inclino sobre ella, con la necesidad de besarla, desando que solo fuera un tacto ligero.

Riza suspiro sueños y Roy tuvo que contenerse para no despertarla y besarla con mayor urgencia.

Paciencia. No era un muchacho que no pudiera controlarse. Podría esperar y dejarla descansar. Demostrarle a Riza que tenia algo mas en lo que sustentar su matrimonio.

Nuevamente se inclino para besarla e intentar dormir, peor aquel leve roce basto para que los parpados de Riza se separaran y sus ojo ámbar su abrieran como platos al verlo allí.

-No podía permanecer lejos de ti, pequeña- dijo el, pasando la mano por el camisón hasta encontrar la curva de su cadera.

- Estaba soñando contigo- susurro ella-. Lo que siento por ti no deja de acosarme.

Roy se maravillo de que le hiciera aún confesión semejante. Pero lo asocio a que ella estaba algo dormida.

-Háblame de ese acoso- le pidió, mientras le besaba las mejillas y los parpados. Riza ahogo un suspiro y le echo los brazos al cuello.

- Es doloroso- le confeso al oído-. Un vació que solo tu puedes llenar. Creo que ya no soporto tenerte lejos, Roy.

Las palabras de Riza desataron un sentimiento que estaba contenido en su interior. En ese momento no podía confiar en su mismo, con sus palabras, Riza había desequilibrado la situación. Roy sentía como si se hubiera tragado su propia lengua, incapaz de pensara con agilidad o encontrar alguna idea para responderle, sin embargo Riza escogió ese momento para acercar sus labios a los suyos y besarlo con intensidad.

Durante aquel contacto sentía que el pulso le bramaba con tanta fuerza, aferrado a ella, necesitando sentir los serenos latidos de su corazón para calmar el suyo. Cuando sus propios latidos se calmaron, entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Riza y acaricio los sedosos mechones.

Sabia que tenia que hablar con ella ay contarle muchas cosas. La concesión del castillo por parte de Grumman, los planes de boda, las averiguaciones sobre el incendio…

Debería haber tenido la valentía de sacar por lo menos los primeros temas. Pero en los últimos años se había vuelto excesivamente precavido y no estaba dispuesto a compartir nada de si mismo con una mujer que podría utilizar la información contra el. Aunque cada día que pasaba se convencía más de que Riza no era esa clase de mujer.

----------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto ella calentándole el pecho con su aliento.

Todo su ser lo apremiaba a fijar la fecha de la boda, a consolidar su unión y proclamar juntos la posesión del castillo. Pero antes de que fuera a formular las palabras adecuadas, se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándole algo completamente distinto.

-Nunca me has dicho donde aprendiste a usar una ballesta- dijo, arrepintiéndose al instante. ¿Qué mujer desearía hablar de sus habilidades con la ballesta mientras yacía desnuda junto a su amante?

Pero si la ofendió, ella no hizo nada por demostrarlo.

-Nunca surgió el tema- respondió trazando dibujos en su pecho con el dedo.

-Es un arma muy pesada para una mujer, y muy difícil de apuntar y de disparar- dijo el. El día del ataque se había quedado tan sorprendido al verla en el parapeto que no se planteo como era capas de semejante hazaña.

-Puedo ser muy fuerte cuando la necesidad es acuciante.

-Pero no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte aquel día cuando me apuñalaste. Apenas traspasaste la piel.

-Estabas sangrando por toda el salón- le recordó ella, levantado la cabeza para mirarlo a la luz de las llamas-. No creo que se pudiera limpiar al sangre del suelo.

-Uf… no se lo digas a mis amigos, o tendré que vivir con la deshonra de haber sido superado por una muchacha.

Riza se apoyo en un codo, cubriéndose con la sabana.

-Tus amigos están impacientes por vivir mas aventuras que las este castillo les puede ofrecer ¿Crees que te quedes durante todo el invierno o te marcharas a otra campaña?

Una punzada de culpa traspaso a Roy por no haberle dicho que Grumman había decretado que el castillo fuera suyo. Era hora de compartir con ella sus planes.

-Jean y Maes se irán dentro de poco- dijo. Se marcharían después de su boda-. Por mi parte, pienso quedarme aquí ya que Grumman ha estimado conveniente otorgarme la propiedad del castillo.

Se pregunto si la revelación le sonaría a Riza tan torpe como el temía. No había pensado en un modo de contárselo que no la disgustara, ya que nunca había tenido en consideración los deseos de una mujer para elaborar sus propios planes.

- Tu rey se marcho hace dos días- dijo Riza, entornando la mirada mientras se apretaba las sabanas contra el pecho-. ¿Y es ahora cuando decides develar que mi castillo te pertenece?

- No me revelo sus planes hasta justo antes de marcharse, y luego, si recuerdas, me distrajeron tus intenciones de casarte con un anciano.

Roy sintió una fría corriente de aire circulando por la estancia.

Riza se irguió hasta ponerse de rodilla, manteniendo la sabana firmemente apretada en torno a ella.

-Pero estarás de acuerdo en que has tenido mas de una oportunidad para hablar conmigo desde entonces y comunicarme que ahora eres mi señor- arguyo mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia-. A propósito, ¿has averiguado algo sobre mi que no me hayas dicho? ¿Voy a ser desterrada? ¿Grumman me obligara a casarme con uno de sus caballeros como botín de guerra?

A Roy le pereció el mejor modo de proponerle matrimonio, no podía esperar mas.

- Grumman me dio su bendición para casarme contigo.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, espero que haya tenido un buen fin de semana. Como ves Roy le dijo a Riza que tenia que casarse con el y ahora solo falta ver como se lo toma ella. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Lika Nightmare**: Archer ya esta por aparecer y será muy complicado su regreso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Ya esta por aparecer Frank y ahora Roy le dijo a Riza que deben casarse, a ver como se lo toma ella. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**E-Dantes**: Es verdad, Roy y Riza sienten mas de lo que desean reconocer, solo queda espera a que no se den cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Y como ves Archer tenia mas de un secreto a ver como se lo toma Riza y a ver que le responde a Roy sobre su matrimonio. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Y al parecer la boda va por que así lo ordena Grumman, solo falta ver como se toma Riza esta noticia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves Roy si ha averiguado lo que prometió a Riza y ya le contó lo de la boda, a ver si ella acepta de buen gana. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31:**

-¿Te ha ordenado que te cases conmigo?- pregunto ella con voz ahogada. Parpadeo lentamente, pero su cuerpo permaneció completamente rígido.

-No. Le pedí permiso por todas las razones que ya te he explicado. No se porque te sorprende tanto.

-Las razones que me has dado son… deja que piense- alzó la vista hacia el techo, como si se esforzara por recordar-. Placer y… no creo que hayas dado ninguna otra.

-Te dije que a tu gete el gustaría tener a su señora viviendo con ellos- replico el, agarrando su ropa. Cada ves sentía mas frió. El fuego de la chimenea casi se había apagado por completo, y la vela junto a la cama proyectaba el único resplandor que iluminaba la estancia- Y lo que es mas importante, te dije que nos casaríamos para legitimizar las noches que hemos pasado juntos. Creo que eso ya es razón suficiente.

Se vistió rápidamente, disgustado de tener que discutir sobre algo tan simple. Sabia que Riza era una mujer mas honorable de lo que había sido su ex prometida, pero no había olvidado el dolor que aquella mujer le produjo al cambiarse de bando. Y ver el sufrimiento de su hermano por la perdida de su esposa solo había reforzado la convicción de Roy de basar un matrimonio en el respeto y la pasión, en ves de en algo tan voluble y doloroso como el amor.

Riza tomo la almohada y volvió abrasarse a ella, igual que había hecho cuando el la descubrió en la cama. Pero ahora, en ves de ofrecer un aspecto onírico y sensual, parecía dispuesta a exprimir la plumas del almohadón.

- Que tonta he sido al olvidar la necesidad de legitimizar nuestras… noches- le dijo como si las palabras tuvieran un sabor desagradable-. Discúlpame por querer…

Roy se puso la túnica sobre los hombros, esperando que acabara la frase, pero la expresión de angustia de Riza lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Por querer que?

Riza hundió la cabeza en la almohada, ocultando su rostro durante un largo rato. ¿Qué demonios quería?, se pregunto el. ¿Acaso no había ganado mas con su llegada de lo que había perdido? Descubrió la clase de persona que era Frank Archer, la había salvado de una vida de angustia y sufrimiento.

Aunque pensándolo bien, aquel no era el mejor momento para decirle que Archer había provocado el incendio. No quería ocasionarle mas trastornos de los que ya le había creado aquella noche.

-Nada- dijo ella, levantando la cabeza de la almohada y clavándole la mirada-. No espero nada mas de ti, Roy. En realidad, debería estarte muy agradecida de que no me hayas echado d m i casa.

-Yo nuca te echaría- le aseguro el. Intento tomarla de la mano, pero ella la hundió debajo de las sabanas.

- ¿Tienes pensada una fecha para la boda?- le pregunto en tono frió y cortes, como si estuviera dispuesta a oír los detalles aunque no le importara lo mas mínimo casarse o no con el.

Pero Roy no vacilo en aquel asunto.

-Después de las fiestas- respondió. Se ajusto la daga a su cadera y se pregunto donde estaría el puñal que Riza siempre llevaba consigo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Dos semanas después? ¿Dos meses después? Me gustaría saberlo para poder prepararme- dijo ella, con una expresión aun mas fría en sus ojos ámbar.

- Tenía pensado que fuera dos días después. Así mis amigos podrían estar presentes y luego marcharse a sus casa antes de que el tiempo empeore.

-¿Dos días?

-Si- cuanto antes pronunciaran sus votos más tranquilo estaría. Si Archer volvía a aparecer para reclamar el castillo, Roy quería estar unido a Riza por la bendición de la iglesia.

-Muy bien- respondió ella, irguiéndose en la cama. Su pose era tan altiva como la de una reina a pesar de cubrirse únicamente con una sabana de lino-. Si me disculpas, una boda exige muchos preparativos.

- Aprecio que seas tan practica en eso- dijo el. Viendo que no había manera de aliviar su orgullo herido, le hizo una rápida reverencia y salio de la habitación.

No pensaba ceder ante el temperamento de Riza. Pero quizás una vez que estuvieran casados podría encontrar los espacios de mutuo acuerdo.

Con todo, esperaba que la sensación de remordimiento que le aguijoneaba la garganta desapareciera cuando estuvieran casados, ya que una parte de el reconocía que Riza merecía haber sabido antes cual iba a ser su destino. Tal vez al día siguiente. Durante la fiesta, pudiera encontrar la manera de hacer las paces con ella.. Hablarle del incendio y hacer planes para su futuro seria un buen modo de asegurar que Riza siguiera siendo una parte vital del castillo.

Aquella idea lo tranquilizó bastante, ayudándolo a ignorar el miedo de que Riza ya se hubiera convertido en una parte vital de el.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

No había sido la proposición de matrimonio con la que había soñado. Riza había desarrollado una faceta práctica y resuelta, tal y como Roy había señalado. Su parte sensata y madura podía comprender lo beneficioso de una boda con el nuevo señor del castillo.

Su nuevo señor

Seria la mujer de un invasor. No seria un verdadero sacrificio, si pudiera convencerse a si misma de que Roy estaba en lo cierto al sugerir que su gente no tenía nada que ver con el incendio del castillo. Pero aunque su parte practica podía obviar la traicionera alianza con un invasor, no podía evitar recodar que ella no había elegido casase con Roy Mustang.

Sabia que era una esperanza ridícula. Un asunto sin importancia.

Y sin embargo, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, inquieta, fría y sola ahora que Roy se había ido de su lado. ¿Seria siempre así? ¿Se encontrarían para ocasionales arrebatos de pasión que la dejaran si aliento, solo para que después cada no durmiera en su cama? Era una practica muy común en los matrimonios, pero poco a poco iría carcomiendo el respeto y la estima que ya sentía por Roy. Con tiempo y cuidado aquel sentimiento podría haber evolucionado a algo más. Algo como amor.

Pero con la actitud autoritaria de Roy y la certeza de que sus decisiones unilaterales eran siempre las adecuadas…

Riza temía que aquel afecto terminara trasformándose en resentimiento. Y ni siquiera el placer físico, tan crucial en la unión para Roy, podría escapar del lento e imparable deterioro.

Tendida en la cama, rezo por encontrar alguna forma de hacer las paces con Roy. Desde que su familia pereciera en el incendio, había sabido que su única oportunidad para volver a experimentar el cariño era a través del matrimonio.

El corazón se le encogió de dolor al pensar en como tendría que abandona aquella esperanza para siempre.

Tras anhelar durante tres años la seguridad que promocionaba un matrimonio, finalmente veía concedido su deseo. Y aunque agradecía tener a un hombre de honor, no podía evitar la aflicción que la invadía por la renuncia del amor.

----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Al caer la tarde los preparativos para la fiesta de esa noche estaban en pleno apogeo. Se había encendido varias hogueras fuera de las coconas para asar la comida. El olor a jengibre impregnaba el castillo y flotaba sobre la hierba. El banquete seria servido en el exterior. El tiempo era frió, pero a fines de septiembre aun se podía cenar al aire libre.

Riza atendía todas sus obligaciones, pero sin encontrar la satisfacción habitual en ninguna de ellas. Aun seguía aturdida por el brusco anuncio de Roy sobre la boda y su propia ingenuidad al pensar que podía convencer a un hombre que había sido muy claro respecto a las expectativas conyugales.

Coloco pequeños jarrones con margaritas en cada mesa y se convenció a si misma de que no importaba. ¿Qué diferencia suponía que sus sentimientos hubieran empezado a cambiar? Era obvio que los de Roy seguían siendo los mismos.

-Oh- exclamo cuando el agua de un florero se le derramo sobre el manto. En su estado de frustración, estaba teniendo el mismo cuidado con las cosas que una doncella bebida.

Era hora de darse un baño y vestirse para la fiesta, aunque estaba preocupada por el inminente banquete y la perspectiva de sentarse junto a su próximo marido. Pero fiel a su deber y a las expectativas de su gente, subió por la ladera hacia el castillo y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos para pasar un largo rato sumergida en agua caliente.

Solo cuando salio de la bañera y empezó a secarse, vio le vestido nuevo que había sobre la cama. Lo había encargado en primavera para esa ocasión festiva, pero por alguna razón lo había olvidado.

Era de un delicado color rosa y estaba confeccionado con el lino mas suave. El cuello era bajo y redondo, y dejaba a la vista la parte superior de los pechos. El corpiño era de un terciopelo morado, con perla bordadas y un escote a juego con el vestido de modo que dejaba ver la tela rosada en el pecho, los costados y las mangas. Era ideal para la fresca noche otoñal.

Aunque pecara de vanidad, Riza tenía que admitir que el vestid le quedaba muy bien. Se acerco al espejo que tenia sobre uno de los cofres y por un instante vio los rasgos de su madre antes de ver su propia imagen reflejada. Pensó entonces que la chica que había encargado el vestido rosa cuatro meses antes había desaparecido. Ahora era una persona distinta. Una mujer que se había curtido a base de infortunios.

Todavía pensando en su madre, aferro la bola perfumada que colgaba de la cadera, junto a su cochillo y dos llaves del astillo.

La imagen se había completado. Por triste que hubiera sido el día, se sentía fuerte y deseosa, dispuesta para la batalla. No iba a permitir que Roy Mustang ni su pragmatismo consiguieran lo mejor de ella. Tal ves no se casara con ella por amor, pero ¿Quién podía asegurar que no sucumbiera a las emociones una ves que tuvieran tiempo de conocerse el uno al otro? Se aparto del espejo y bajo las escaleras para unirse a sus súbditos en su fiesta favorita, pensando en la mejor manera de sacar a relucir el lado amable del todo poderoso Mustang.

-Santa Madre de Dios- exclamo una voz masculina cuando Riza llego al salón. Maes Hughes estaba al pie de las escaleras y se apretaba una mano contra el pecho en gesto de fingido asombro.

-¿Sorprendido de que haya invitado a todos mis invasores a celebra este día con nosotros?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa. Hacia tiempo que había decidido que todos esos hombres no eran tan malas personas.

Al menos Maes y Jean serian unos amigos aceptables.

-No esperaba memos de tu gentileza, Riza- respondió Maes en tono burlón- Es tu imagen la que me ha robado el aliento. Eres una hermosa criatura, Elizabeth. Una criatura que no pertenece a este mundo.

-Ten cuidado, o enamoraras a todas las mujeres del castillo con tu galantería- dijo ella. Nunca había visto tan amable a Maes, y se pregunto si al igual que ella ya se sentiría mas a gusto en ese lugar.

-Si, pero no a ti, de eso estoy seguro- le ofreció la mano y ella permitió que la escoltara hasta la puerta. La vista que la recibió al salir la animo aun mas.

Todos los candelabros estaban encendidos sobre las mesas que llenaban el descampado. Los diminutos destellos de luz parecían suavizar la temperatura, aunque la noche se había enfriado bastante. En pocas semanas la nieve cubriría los campos y traería largos meses de aislamientos al castillo, pero aquella noche celebrarían efusivamente la entrada del otoño y el fin de las cosechas.

-Elizabeth- la profunda vos de Roy resonó en la sombra, precediendo a la imponente figura que surgió de la oscuridad-. Dios mío, estas precosa.

La recorrió con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, y ella cinto que el deseo volvía a invadirla. La esperanza se arremolinó en su interior ante la idea de un futuro en común. Estaba convencida de que podría llegar al corazón de Roy igual que el había llegado al suyo. Porque en aquel momento supo que amaba a Roy. Tal ves lo había sabido desde el día que la libero de las garras de Frank y ella simplemente no había querido darse cuenta.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Spacekitty04**: Y Roy se tuvo que ir de la habitación, como ves Riza no se lo tomo muy bien pero ahora ya se ha hecho el propósito de que el se enamore de ella. Gracias por ella poyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves Riza si se molesto pero por el hecho de que piensa que Roy no siente nada por ella, pero ahora tiene el propósito de que el se enamore de ella a ver como el resulta. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan:** Como ves Riza no se negó pero tampoco esta convencida ya que desea que Roy se enamore de ella. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Y como ves Riza acepto el matrimonio y ya se dio cuenta de que esta enamorada de Roy, ahora solo falta que el también lo reconozca. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Es verdad, Roy no había sido muy delicado al decírselo de aquella forma pero como ves Riza no se dará por vencida. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32:**

-Gracias- respondió Riza. No podía apartar los ojos de el ahora que había reconocido la verdad de sus sentimientos.

- Ven conmigo- dijo el, arrebatándola de la mano de Maes al tiempo que le lanzaba a su amigo una mirada asesina. Entrelazo su brazo firmemente alrededor del de Riza y la condujo hacia su mesa.

Los invitados se dispusieron a ocupar los bancos mientras Roy acomodaba a Riza. A continuación levanto la copara para dirigirse a la concurrencia.

-Nuestro rey se ha marchado, amigos míos, y todos le han causado una grata impresión. Esta impaciente por volver al castillo para visitar a su buena gente y disfrutar de la abundante caza de sus bosques- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-. Mientras estuvo aquí, le pedí permiso para desposar a vuestra señora- hubo un murmullo colectivo de expectación-. Y ahora, se los pido a ustedes. ¿Me concedéis vuestra bendición para casarme con la hermosa señora del castillo?- hizo que Riza se pusiera de pie a su lado. Ella obedeció instantáneamente su orden, igual que tantas otras veces.

No había esperado que hiciera algo así en el banquete, delante de todos. Pero era una decisión muy lógica. Y aunque una parte de Riza lamentaba que no lo hubiera consultado antes con ella, o al menos que la hubiera puesto al corriente de sus planes, reprimió el pensamiento por el bien del compromiso. Conseguiría que aquel matrimonio funcionara y que Roy sintiera por lo menos cariño hacia ella.

Les sonrió a Roy y a toda la gente del castillo. La multitud presente estallo en vítores. Roy hizo un gesto pidiendo silencio y volvió a alzar la copa.

-Brindo por ustedes. Gracias por sus buenos deseos, por mi novia y por vuestro duro trabajo. Brindemos por vuestra salud, vuestra fortuna y que la noche sea propicia para todos nosotros.

Vació la copa de un trago y ordeno que empezara el banquete.

-Creo que le anuncio de nuestra boda ha sido bien recibido.

Decidida a disfrutar de la fiesta y de su tiempo juntos, Riza probó con gusto la comida. El olor a jengibre y otras especias que flotaban en el aire la trajo una inesperada sensación de nostalgia por las fiestas que había celebrado con su familia. En ocasiones como aquella los echaba terriblemente de menos.

-Todo el mundo parece complacido- le susurró Roy al oído-. Salvo tu.

-Solo estoy pensando en lo mucho que me habría gustado que mis padres estuvieran presentes en mi boda.

La mano de Roy se cerró sobre la suya.

-Seguro que su espíritu te acompañara. Ningún padre querría perderse la boda de su hija.

Conmovida por su apoyo, Riza levanto agradecida la mirada. Justo en ese momento, Layla, la doncella, subió tambaleándose a la tarima con un pesado jarro en la mano.

-Ten cuidado- dijo Riza, levantándose del asiento para ayudar a al joven a dejar el jarro en la mesa.

Extrañada de que Layla estuviera realizando aquellas labores, miro alrededor en busca de su sirvienta habitual.

-Servir en la mesa principal no es tara tuya, Layla. ¿Dónde esta Psiren?- le pregunto, esperando que las dos muchachas no hubieran vuelto a pelearse.

Layla desvió la mirada hacia Roy, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Psiren que ha ido del castillo y no volverá- dijo el. Despidió a Layla y tomo a Riza del brazo-. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Riza quiso protestar y hacerla más preguntas a Layla, pero el fuerte brazo de Roy la alejo de las mesas.

-No lo entiendo- dijo. La tensión nerviosa le aceleraba el corazón y le ponía los pelos de punta-. ¿A dónde se habrá ido? Nadie abandona así como así a su familia y la tierra donde nace, a menos que…- miro asustada a Roy-. A menos que no tenga elección.

- Quería hablar contigo de esto…

-¿Es cosa tuya?- espeto ella, sintiendo como la frustración arrasaba todas sus buenas intenciones. Había estado más que dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a s matrimonio, pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si Roy se negaba a discutir con ella los asuntas mas básicos?-. Era mi sirvienta, ni siquiera un vasallo de fuertes brazos que cultiva tus campos. ¿Es que ya no tengo nada que decir sobre mis propias doncellas?

Roy la llevo a las sombras que rodeaban las mesas, aunque los gritos de Riza no podían oírse en el alboroto de la fiesta.

-Ella sabia quien incendio el castillo, Elizabeth- sus palabras cortaron bruscamente la indignación de Riza, que fue inmediatamente sustituida por el miedo.

-¿Has resuelto el misterio? ¿Solo has dedicado un par de días a al investigación y ya lo has averiguado todo?- pregunto con incredulidad. Ella debería haber buscado las respuestas mucho tiempo antes, pero siempre había estado convencida de saber la verdad.

Dios, que ingenua había sido.

- No quería estropearte la fiesta, pero Psiren admitió haber tenido una… relación con Archer- explico Roy, agarrando los hombros de Riza. El calor de sus manos impregno el terciopelo-. Entre lo que ella me contó y las actividades de Archer antes del incendio y las historias de los otros sobre el castillo, me quedo muy claro que el escudero de tu padre estaba detrás de todo esto.

Aun habiéndose preparado para recibir la noticia de la traición de Frank, nada podría haberla preparado para la horrible mezcla de dolor y furia que le abraso el estomago. Las mentiras que Frank le había contado mientras fingía lamentar la muerte de sus padres la golpearon con lacerante claridad.

- ¿Estas… estas seguro de esto?- pregunto. No podía explicar como Roy había tenido tiempo para corroborar sus sospechas.

- Si- respondió el, frotándole ligeramente los brazos-. Pase todo el día de ayer hablando con todos tus sirvientes y con todos los campesinos que viven cerca del castillo. Aquella noche Archer se reunió con Psiren en el exterior de las murallas, junto a la torre sur. Según todas la versiones. Archer permaneció fuera del castillo después de que Psiren se retirara a dormir. Eso lo coloca cerca de donde empezó el incendio, pero no demuestra que fuera el quien lo provoco- había algo mas que le inquietaba sobre la explicación de Roy, pero no podía explicar de que se trataba-. Pero parece que Psiren le había estado contando a sus compañeras que un día se marcharía del castillo, no como una señora sino como la mas importante de los súbditos- se detuvo para ahuyentar aun gato que se estaba frotando contra sus tobillos-. Se jactaba de eso mucho antes del incendio, incluso antes de que prometieras casarte con Archer. Y algunos de los viejos caballeros de tu padre me dijeron que su señor alegaba serias dudas sobre la poca confianza que le inspiraba Archer.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo confesaron cuando vieron que yo empezaba a confiar en Frank?- pregunto ella. Habría escuchado de buen grado el consejo de los hombres de su padre. Tal vez hubiera sido una joven inexperta, pero no tan tonta como para ignorar el testimonio de unos caballeros- ¿Por que dejaron que me lanzara a los brazos de un… -trago saliva con dificultad- un asesino?

Tras formular la pregunta con un hilo de voz, tomo al gatito en sus brazos para ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. Ya tal vez para recibir ella un poca también. La brisa nocturna parecía mucho mas fresca desde que se alejaron de las mesas.

- Es muy peligroso ir contra un noble, pequeña, y después de la muerte de su padre sentía que le debían obediencia al joven Archer si este conseguía permiso del rey para casarse contigo- dijo Roy, acariciando con el nudillo la oscura cabeza del animal-. Y además no tenían pruebas de que Archer hubiera provocado el incendio. Todo el mudo prefirió creen que había sido mi gente, aunque tampoco había ninguna prueba de que hubieran sido ellos.

- En el castillo no hay ningún estratega como tu, mi señor- le recordó ella. Sabia que la experiencia militar de Roy le hacia contemplar el incidente desde una perspectiva desconocida para cualquier habitante del castillo. La gente que sufrió el horror de aquella noche no podía aplicar la fría lógica al misterio; se lo impedían las pedidas personales-. Nos recuperamos lo mejor que pudimos.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a la verdad después de haber sufrido tanto en el pasado.

-Pero merezco saber la verdad- afirmo ella dejando al gatito en el suelo. Ahora comprendió lo que le había molestado de la explicación de Roy, pero había estado tan ocupada asimilando las revelaciones sobre el incendio que no había podido apreciar la importancia de las otras noticias-. Ojala hubieras compartido tus conclusiones en canto llegaste a ellas.

-Lo pensé, Elizabeth, pero no poda permitir que ese miserable de Archer volviera ha hacerte daño.

Tal vez Riza se hubiera aplacado un poco si hubiera visto que Roy se arrepentía realmente por haberle ocultado información. Pero el parecía inflexible, con la mandíbula tensa y la boca cerrada en una línea adusta.

-Pero si tú sabias que anhelaba tener respuestas después de tanto tiempo a oscuras- replico ella. Le había pedido ayuda, y maldecía su arrogante secentismo, no su autocrático control sobre todo el asunto-. Y puesto que sabias tanto cuando me visitaste anoche en mis aposentos, no puedo evitar preguntarme si estabas mas interesado en buscar tu propio placer o en ayudarme a mi.

- Eso que dices es muy injusto y lo sabes- espeto el, mirándola furioso ala luz de la luna.

-También fue injusto que me ocultaras información que sabias que yo buscaba desesperadamente. Aunque quizás pensante que no podría soportar la verdad-lo acuso al tiempo que se erguía en oda su estatura. Sabía que no encontraría consuelo en Roy aquella noche-. He aceptado casarme contigo aunque me hayas asegurado que no hay ninguna esperanza para el amor entre nosotros. Pero no puedo casarme con un hombre que ni siquiera confía en mi.

Giro sobre sus talones y dejo a Roy con su lógica y su razón. Sus propias emociones eran demasiado fuertes y peligrosas para compartirlas con ese maldito invasor, quien tarde o temprano acabaría utilizándolas contra ella. Por suerte, aun contaba con un refugio. Al único lugar donde podía retirarse sin temor alguno.

Dejando que su gente se divirtiera en la fiesta, se fue en busca de su santuario particular. Atravesó el castillo desierto y fue a oscuras hasta la puerta trasera, tropezando con el terreno de hierva donde los adoquines daban paso a los matojos. Tal vez unos momentos en soledad la ayudaran a recuperarse. Había estado convencida de que podría reprimir sus necesidades y darle una oportunidad a su matrimonio, pero ¿y si había sobrestimad sus capacidades? Tal vez no fuera tan fácil tragarse el orgullo y ahogar las gritos de su corazón si no amara tanto a ese invasor convencido de saber lo que era mejor para ella.

Y posiblemente había sabido muchas mas cosas que ella cuando llego al castillo y ella seguía tan ciega de esperanza por el regreso de Frank. Pero, ¿acaso Riza no había demostrado ser capaz de tomar decisiones sensatas desde entonces? Después de todo, Roy había sabido hasta que punto la había destrozado la perdida de su familia.

Las voces del banquete se apagaron por completo cuando llego a la entrada del jardín amurallado. Agradeciendo el silencio empujo la puerta que se abrió con un chirrido.

Antes de poder entrar en su refugio, algo la golpeo en la cabeza por detrás, con una fuerza que la hizo caer de rodillas. Intento gritar, pero antes de poder emitir el menor sonido una palma mojada le cubrió la boca. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, Riza sintió como se desplomaba en los brazos de un hombre.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y solo faltan cuatro capítulos para el final. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves Roy lo sigue viendo todo de una forma muy practica cuando Riza espera otra cosa de el, pero ahora las cosas se complicaran y a ver que pasa. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Y como ves todo se complico otra ves, ya falta poco para le final, cuatro chaps mas para ver como termina esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Descuida, se que los estudios absorben a veces mas de lo que uno espera, pero me alegra que hayas tenido un tiempo antes de que la historia acabe, ya solo faltan cuatro chaps mas para saber como termina todo esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana si puedes, ciao.

**E-Dantes**: Si esto no espabila a Roy, no lo hará nada. Como ves ya se complican las cosas, faltan apenas cuatro chap para terminar con todo esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Riza esta enamorada de Roy a pesa de todo pero ahora apareen los problemas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana

**Lika Nightmare**: Si, Riza acepto el matrimonio pero ahora todo se complico otra vez. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana

**Tsuyu**: Y aunque Riza esta segura de lo que siente ahora a aparecido este pequeño problema en su camino, a ver que ocurre ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, y como ves las cosas se les complicaron de nuevo, ya falta poco para el final así que no desesperar. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**:

Roy se negaba a seguir los pasos de una mujer furiosa, Riza podría haber sido perfectamente una nativa de su pueblo con un temperamento como el suyo.

O al menos eso se dijo a si mismo durante la primera hora que siguió a su marcha. Pero cuando el tiempo paso sin que ella volviera, se acerco a los límites del descampado preguntándose si tal vez había tenido razón para marcharse enfadada.

Frunciendo el ceño al escuchar la triste voz del juglar, que cantaba sobre amores perdidos para entretener a un grupo de mujeres soñadoras, Roy reconoció que si estuviera en el lugar de Riza se habría irritado de permanecer en la oscuridad sin que ella fuera a buscarlo.

Tal vez había subestimado el compromiso y la lealtad de Riza hacia su gente. Al fin y al cabo, ella había dirigido el castillo con éxito. Sus vasallos llevaban una vida feliz y prospera bajo su mando. Todos la querían y confiaban en ella… Todos salvo el.

Se maldijo a si mismo en voz alta por su obstinación, lo que provoco la ira de las admiradoras del trovador, y se marcho en busca de Riza. Necesitaba confesarle que había sido un egoísta. No, un ignorante. O quizás ambas cosas.

Acelero el paso y se dio cuanta de que su hermano nunca había sido tan testarudo con su mujer. Y su padres les había enseñado a respetar a las mujeres. Pero Roy había permitido que su anterior experiencia con una de ellas enviciara sus sentimientos, y lo había pagado con una mujer que no se merecía su falta de confianza. Ella le había entregado su cuerpo sin reservas. Había prometido que se casaría con el incluso con la promesa de no recibir a cambio mas que pasión y seguridad.

Maldito fuera.

Al no encontrarla en el exterior, entro en el castillo y fue a sus aposentos. Estaba seguro de que la encontraría allí, igual que la otra vez que Riza intento escapar del banquete. Pero sus aposentos estaban desiertos y a oscuras.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Habría llevado a ala practica algún otro ardid para librarse de el? Aquella idea le resultaba inconcebible. En el fondo sabia que Riza no lo abandonaría ahora… no cuando había una posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada. Y además su gente la necesitaba. Era una mujer que sabía muy bien cual era su deber.

¿Deber?

La palabra lo traspaso como un cuchillo. Dios… el quería ser mas que un deber para ella. De repente comprendió la frustración de Riza con su patética propuesta de matrimonio. No era extraño que se hubiera marchado hecha una furia.

Pero si no se había marchado para siempre, solo quedaba otra posibilidad…

El miedo le atenazo al pensar en la alternativa. Algo podía haberle ocurrido a Riza después de haberse marchado. Y el había estado tan sumido en sus propias frustraciones, demasiado cegado por el pasado para ver lo que tenia delante.

Amor.

Maldiciéndose otra ves por el retrazo de sus revelaciones, rezo por que no fuera demasiado tarde y salio corriendo de la torre norte. Llamo a sus amigos para que organizaran la búsqueda de Riza por todo el país si era necesario, pero no tuvo que espera mucho ya que ellos se pusieron manso a la obra inmediatamente. Sabia que Maes seguiría el rastro de Riza mas rápido de lo que ella pudiera moverse. La valiente joven se había ganado los corazones de sus amigos, igual que había conquistado el suyo.

Tan solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de decírselo.

-----------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Riza se despertó con los dietes castañeándole dolorosamente.

Hizo un esfuerzo por dejar quieta la mandíbula y levanto la cabeza de su tambaléante apoyo. Sentía nauseas y un dolor sangrante en la cabeza. Poco a poco lo recordó todo. La discusión con Roy. Su escapada al jardín. El golpe…

- No se mueva- le susurró una voz femenina al oído-. No le dolerá mucho.

Confusa, Riza permaneció tan inmóvil como le permitían las continuas sacudidas y zarandeos. Lentamente, se dio cuenta de que los bruscos movimientos los provocaban los cascos de un caballo, y de que ella estaba en una silla tras un cuerpo calido. El cuerpo calido de una mujer con una voz vagamente familiar.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto. No podía imaginar que una mujer había tenido la fuerza para dejarla inconciente y montarla en el caballo.

- Sss- susurró la voz con impaciencia-. Soy Psiren. Cabalgamos como prisioneras de Frank hacia el campamento de Grumman.

Riza sintió que el corazón se le detenía. ¿Cómo había podido traspasar Frank las murallas del castillo, ahora que se levantaban más sólidas e infranqueables que nunca, gracias a las mejoras de Roy? Pero enseguida distinguió el ruido de otros cascos junto al caballo donde iban montadas su doncella y ella. Parecía que había al menos cinco caballos mas.

-¿Tu también eres prisionera?- pregunto. No se explicaba como la aliada de Frank había terminado siendo su cautiva.

-Me opuse a su plan de secuestrarla.

Antes de que Riza pudiera preguntar nada mas, una voz masculina invadió sus pensamientos.

-Tu rehén parecer haber despertado, Archer.

Mas lejos, un hombre silbó y Riza sintió que su caballo disminuía la velocidad. Sabia que era inútil fingir que seguía inconciente, así que levanto la cabeza con cuidado para mirar a su alrededor.

- Ya veo- dijo Frank, acercándose desde la vanguardia de la pequeña tropa, que en total incluía siete caballos. Riza reconoció unos cuantos rostros de su antrito encuentro.-. Vamos ha hacer grandes obras y a causar una honda impresión en esos invasores, Elizabeth. Me alegro que estés despierta para cobrarte tu venganza de esos miserables.

Riza reconoció las colinas que tenia delante como las misma que se divisaban al norte del castillo en un día despejado y supe que efectivamente estaba a punto de cruzar la frontera.

-Parece que he estado buscando la venganza equivocada durante mucho tiempo- dijo, intentando permanecer erguida en la silla ahora que la montura se había detenido. Le costo toda su fuerza de voluntad mrar ala cara al hombre que había planeado la matanza de toda su familia, y no le extraño que Psiren se estremeciera violentamente cuando el se acerco-.Por favor, no te veas en la necesidad de incluirme en tus planes.

-Me temo que estas mal informada, Elizabeth, pero tu señor invasor recibirá su merecido castigo antes de que yo haya acabado- tiro de las riendas cuando su caballo estuvo pegado al de Riza-. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que prefieras la versión del invasor a la mía ¿A lo mejor has olvidado quien es el legitimo señor del castillo?

Una furia glacial invadió a Riza la penar en lo que aquel hombre había hecho para destruir a su familia, su futuro y su confianza. Había habido un tiempo en el que lo habría atacado sin pensar, pero Roy le había enseñado a ser mas precavida. Y además tenia que pensar en al seguridad de Psiren.

Nunca más dejaría que la imprudencia controlara sus acciones. Demasiadas personas confiaban en al sabiduría y la sensatez de sus señora. La señora del invasor. Al fin estaba lista para abrasar el destino del fénix y sanar la herida del pasado.

- Nunca he olvidado mi deber hacia el castillo- respondió. En eso al menos, podía ser honesta. Reprimió sus miedos para fortalecerse con la única arma que poseía, y busco el conocimiento y las respuestas mientras ideaba una estrategia. Un plan para salvarse ella misma y a al temblorosa doncella que tenia delante-. ¿Puedo preguntarte en que clase de venganza has pensado exactamente?

----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Una hora mas tarde, Riza casi lamentaba su intento por descubrir los detalles de la campaña de Frank. El conocimiento podía ser una necesidad táctica, peor mermaba sus escasas fuerzas a medida que se acercaban al campamento escondida de Grumman y se alejaba cada ves más de sus seres queridos. De Roy.

El corazón le dolía horriblemente por el deseo de verlo y no haberle jurado su amor eterno en cuanto supo cuales eran sus sentimientos, pero aguardaba el momento oportuno mientras atravesaban lenta y silenciosamente el territorio enemigo. Después de seguir el rastro de Grumman cuando salio del castillo, Frank planeaba pillarlo desprevenido con un ataque sorpresa. Frank tenia la esperanza de que la muerte de Grumman le haría ganarse el favor de su propio rey y el apoyo que necesitaba para reclamar el castillo. Y en cuanto a Riza, pensaba casarse con ella en cuanto estuviera seguro de que no llevaba un hijo de otro hombre. Pero en el caso de que estuviera embarazada, Frank le diría al rey que el hijo era suyo y le encargaría a aun comadrona que se deshiciera de la criatura antes de que estuvieran casados.

A Riza se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al oír sus crueles palabras, aunque sabia que ella nunca permitiría que eso ocurriera. Los detalles del perverso plan de Frank la había debilitado, pero había prestado toda la atención posible, pues Roy necesitaría la información cuando fuera a rescatarla. Pero a medida que la noche se alargaba, Riza empezó a preguntarse si Roy se percataría de su desaparición a tiempo para salvar a Grumman. ¿Pensaría que ella se había marchado por su propia voluntad como en aquella ocasión? No, a esas alturas la conocía demasiado bien.

Cuando no pudo soportar mas tiempo la silenciosa oscuridad y el peso del miedo, se inclino hacia delante para hablarle a Psiren al oído.

- ¿Cómo consiguió entrar Frank en el castillo?

Mientras aguardaba la respuesta se miro el cinturón y lamento la perdida de la bola perfumada de su madre.

Psiren tardo tanto tiempo en responder que Riza temió que no lo haría, pero finalmente la chica giro la cabeza.

-Cuando ayudo a reconstruir la torre sur, dejo algunas piedras sueltas en la muralla exterior del patio, aunque no se muy bien donde. Tendrá que comprobar todo al estructura para repararlo, mi señora.

Riza se preocuparía mas tarde de su castillo. De momento, su principal preocupación era no poner en peligro a Grumman. Si Roy no llegaba a tiempo para detener a Frank, ella tendría que encontrar la manera de advertir al anciano de la amenaza. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si era una prisionera?

Alcanzaron la cima de una colina cubierta de árboles. Rápidamente y en silencio, los hombres de Frank desmontaron y se arrojaron al suelo. Frank se acerco a las dos prisioneras, ato a Psiren más fuertemente a la silla y tiro a Riza la suelo. ¿Habían llegado a su destino? A Riza se le acelero el corazón mientras levantaba la vista hacia la luna. Calculo que faltarían un par de horas para el amanecer.

- Desde aquí disfrutaras de una vista privilegiada de tu venganza, Elizabeth- le susurró Frank al oído- La llevo al borde de un pequeño claro, donde la sujeto fuertemente contra el suelo, bajo el.

Cuando Riza pudo levantar la barbilla sin llamar la atención de Frank, escudriño el terreno a través de los árboles. No había encendida ninguna hoguera, por lo que sus ojos tardaron en distinguir la formas que yacían en el claro. Todos dormían.

Estaban descansando igual que su familia había estado cuando su hogar empezó a arder. ¿Se habría quedado Frank cerca de la torre en llamas para una "vista privilegiada"? ¿Habría oído los gritos?

Las lágrimas le abrasaron los ojos y el dolor le traspaso el pecho. No permitiría que Grumman sufriera el mismo destino. Ningún hombre merecía una muerte tan indigna, y menos que nadie un orgulloso guerrero a quien Roy no dudaba en seguir a al batalla. Pero sobre todo, tenia que salvar a los hombres que dormían porque no había tenido la oportunidad de salvar a su madre. A su padre. A su hermano pequeño, quien era mas diestro con la espada que muchos hombres que el doblaban la edad.

Mientras yacía inmóvil, con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, oyó la entonación musical de un hombre.

-¿Un centinela, quizás?

Aquella era su oportunidad. Quien fuera que estuviere velando la seguridad del rey aquella noche la oiría si ella lo llamaba. Aquello no iba a ser una digna batalla entre guerreros, sino una masacre a traición por parte de un hombre sin escrúpulos ni el menor sentido del honor. Mientras contaba los cuerpos dormidos en el claro, vio que los hombres de Grumman formaban un grupo as numerosos que la banda que acompañaba a Frank

Tenia todo el cuerpo presionado entre Frank y la tierra. Solo la cabeza y un hombro estaban libres de su peso. Rezo para que Frank no se percatara de cómo tomaba aire profundamente, preparándose para gritar.

-¡Es una trampa!

Las palabras resonaron en el silencio de la noche antes de que el cuchillo de Frank cortara el sonido de su garganta.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, si como ves fue Archer quien se llevo a Riza y las cosas se pusieron muy mal. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Y como ves Roy se dio cuenta de que era lo que había hecho mal pero ahora todo se ha complicado y mucho, a ver que pasa. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: En primer lugar, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, que la pases muy bien y que se cumplan todos tus deseos. Como ves, si era Frank y tiene un plan muy malvado. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**E-Dantes**: Y como ves Roy se dio cuenta de sus errores justo a hora que todo se ha complicado con Riza, a ver que pasara ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Lika Nightmare**: Si, como ves todo se complico tanto para Roy como para Riza, sobre todo ahora con los planes de Frank. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Si, como ves era Archer y sus planes no son muy buenos, pero Roy ya se ha dado cuenta de lo importante que es Riza para el. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves si era Archer que lo vino a complicar todo otra ves, pero Roy ya se espabiló y a ver si logra hacer algo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34:**

Mientras cabalgaba por el terreno rocoso, Royo yo el grito de Riza más con el corazón que con los oídos. Jamás podría confundir esa voz que tan familiar había llegado a ser para el.

Por tanto, decidió que esa vez confiaría más en su corazón que en la fría estrategia. Si el amor por ella lo hacia ser intrépido o imprudente, que así fuera.

Oyó los gritos de sus amigos tras el mientras espoloneaban sus monturas. Maes había localizado fácilmente el rastro de los captores, gracias en parte a que encontraron la bola perfumada de Riza en mitad de ninguna parte. A partir de ahí, descubrieron que habían seguido el mismo camino que Grumman. La traición estaba en el aire aquella noche, y de algún modo Riza había acabado en el mismo centro.

Que los santos la protegieran hasta su llegada.

Los ruidos de la batalla procedían de lo alto de la calina. Todos se había precipitado por el grito de advertencia de Riza. ¿Había arriesgado su vida para alertar a Grumman de la presencia enemiga? Ninguna otra posibilidad tenia sentido para Roy.

Salto de su montura y vio que un grupo de hombres cargaba contra un grupo mas redivido de jinetas. Vio también a Psiren, encogiéndose encima de un caballo asustado. Pero Roy apenas era conciente de todo eso. Solo tenía ojos para un solo hombre. El hombre cuyo puñal destellaba a la luz de la luna junto al pálido cuerpo de Riza.

Frank Archer.

Roy reprimió una punzada de pánico y se obligo a calibrar a su oponente mas que los aterrorizados ojos de Riza. Gracias a Dios la luna proyectaba su resplandor fantasmagórico en el claro, donde las espadas chocaban y los hombres gritaban de furia y terror. Archer agarraba fuertemente a Riza.

- Apártate, Mustang. No vayas a mancharte las manos con la sangre de tu ramera- le advirtió Archer, atando con una cuerda las muñecas de Riza a las suyas.

-No le hagas daño. Voy desarmado- grito Roy, viendo el hilo rojo que se deslizaba por el cuello blanco y esbelto de Riza. Dejo la espada en el suelo y retrocedió. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso.

Riza había arriesgado la vida para salvar a su gente, y ahora el solo podía observar como un loco la amenazaba. La garganta se le seco y se le cerro, ahogándolo con un nudo de culpa y recriminación.

¿Por qué no había tenido mas fe en ella? ¿Por qué no le había contado todo lo que descubrió sobre Archer en el momento de saberlo? Le debía demasiado a Riza.

Pero los ojos de Riza no lo culpaban. En ellos solo brillaban el perdón y el amor. Un amor que le deseaba tan desesperadamente que las manos le temblaban por la necesidad de tocarla.

Frank la sujetaba delante de el, protegiéndose con su cuerpo de un posible ataque de Roy. Casi todos los hombres de Archer habían muerto o habían sido capturados, y Grumman había sido llevado aun lugar seguro para reagruparse. Por el rabillo del ojo, Roy vio a Jean atando las manos de un hombre inconciente aun árbol.

- No creo que se puedo pedir un rescate por este mondo de basura, ¿eh, Roy?

Al no recibir respuesta, Jean desvió de levantar la mirada y ver la escena que se desarrollaba entre Roy y su enemigo, porque su voz vacilo un poco.

-¿Qué quieres?- grito, rompiendo el silencio.

Frank miro a uno y otro hombre mientras Roy esperaba su oportunidad de acercarse.

-Quiero un caballo- respondió Archer. Su rostro lucia pálido ala luz de la luna y por su voz se notaba que estaba desesperado-. No deseas que muera, ¿verdad, Mustang? Te has acostumbrado a tenerla en tu cama, ¿con es cierto?

Roy avanzó hacia el, obligándose a moverse tan lentamente como le fuera posible para no alertar a su enemigo. No había perdido una sola batalla en diez años, y no iba a hacerlo ahora. No cuando la vida de Riza estaba en juego.

- Tendrás tu caballo- le dijo, haciéndole un gesto a Jean. Sabia que su amigo lo ayudaría. Y ahora que el combate había terminado, había mas de los hombres d Grumman dispuestos a ayudar. Pero toda la fuerza que pudieran tener no ayudaría a salvar a Riza si el cuchillo de Archer se hundía en su cuello.

- No te acerques- le aviso Frank, moviendo ligeramente el puñal-. Un paso más y la mato.

Los hombres nerviosos y asustados cometían estupideces. Y Roy no poda permitir que aquel cobarde dañara ala mujer que el amaba.

-Si ella muere, tu también morirás- le amenazo, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza-. No, no morirás. Suplicaras que te mate, pero no se te concederá el deseo. Sufrirás una tortura horrible y lenta si le haces el menor daño, así que te aconsejo que tengas mas cuidado con ella.

-¿Dónde esta mi caballo?

Jean le llevo un caballo, pero Frank no agarro las riendas inmediatamente. Observo a la bestia y después a Roy, como si no supiera como Mostar sin soltar a Riza.

Si aquel canalla no mantuviera la hoja del cuchillo en el cuello de Riza… Roy no tenia ninguna duda de que la mataría si conseguía escapar con ella. Tenia que mantener a Frank allí, conseguir que siguiera hablando.

-Volverás a ser al mismo cobarde de siempre, Archer. Había oído que nunca te atreves a enfrentarte al enemigo, que siempre aprovecha la mínima oportunidad para huir el campo de batalla.

- Eres el primer hombre que sugiera algo así Mustang. Normalmente se me acusa de lo contrario… de participar en la batalla con demasiado entusiasmo, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Si, te entiendo- respondió irónicamente Roy. Al fin percibía una debilidad en su enemigo… El orgullo-. No fue ese el caso cuando incendiaste la casa de tu señor en mitad de la noche. ¿Cómo le sienta a tu orgullo que Elizabeth haya considerado siempre el acto como una muestra de despreciable cobardía?

Mantuvo el tono deliberadamente ligero, como si estuviera desafiando aun hombre en una taberna en ves de estar apostando la vida de Riza.

- No importa, puesto que tú y yo sabemos que no fue el miedo lo que me obligo a incendiar el castillo, sino la búsqueda de poder- dijo Archer, empujando a Riza hacia el caballo. Su aliento despidió una nube blanca en el frió aire nocturno-. Además, ustedes siempre están haciendo cosas así.

- Si, incendiamos guarniciones u almacenes de armas, quizá, peor nunca un castillo en buen estado- respondió Roy. Se volvió hacia sus hombres y les hizo un guiño-. Y menos aquellos castillos que intentamos ganar para nosotros.

Las risas retumbaron en el claro. Los hombres le seguían el juego, y Roy le dio las gracias a Dios por poder confiar en ellos.

-Primero se destruye y luego se ocupa- grito una de ellos-. Una táctica muy brillante desde luego.

-En tres años no consiguió casarse con la heredera- intervino Jean-. ¿Cuánto tiempo le ha hecho falta a Roy para hacerlo?

Roy pensó que tendría que atizar a Jean por le posible insulto a Riza, pero lo perdono al instante al ver que broma surtía efecto. Archer avanzaba hacia delante con una mueca de desprecio.

Había tocado su fibra sensible.

- Ya veremos quien se queda finalmente con el castillo, malditos invasores- introdujo el pie en le estribo y salto ala silla, arrastrando a Riza con el-. Ahora soy yo quien tiene a al heredera.

Apenas se movió unos centímetros, pero fue lo bastante para cambiar el ángulo del cuchillo contra el cuello de Riza.

En cuanto la ultima palabra salio de los labios de Archer, Roy se abalanzó hacia el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo, provocando que el caballo se asustara y se pusiera en movimiento.

Jean avanzó otra ves y se colgó del jinete y del animal por el oto lado. El caballo se encabrito y empujo a los cuatro hacia atrás. Jean intento cortar con su cuchillo la cuerda que ataba a Riza a Archer, pero los brincos del caballo dificultaban sus esfuerzos.

Sin embargo, el brusco movimiento del caballo no dejo fuera de juego a Roy, que se aferraba al brazo de Frank con la ferocidad de un perro mordiendo a su presa. Pero no pudo controlar el brazo enemigo cuando este se agito con violencia como reacción ala sacudida del caballo.

Empleando una fuerza brutal, Roy aparto el cuchillo de Archer de Riza, pero cuando Jean consiguió cortar la cuerda, Riza empezó a caer hacia atrás. Roy la sujeto con el otro brazo temiendo que acabara pisoteada por los cascos del animal.

Pero en aquel momento de momentánea distracción, Archer ataco y su cuchillo alcanzó a Riza. Sus ojos en pusieron el blanco y se cerraron como si se hubiera desmayado o…

Roy cegado por la rabia y el miedo tiro a Frank del caballo al tiempo que Jean sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Riza.

Inmovilizando a su presa contra el suelo, Roy apenas pudo ver el rostro de Archer por culpa de la imagen que nublaba su mente. La mancha roja en el pecho de Riza. Golpeo la meno del hombre hasta que este soltó el puñal ensangrentado, y solo entonces se le ocurrió lo fácilmente que se le había desarmado.

Los giritos de jubilo de sus hombres e incluso la imagen de la herido de Riza se desvanecieron de su mente al concentrase de nuevo en su rival. Frank Archer yacía muerto a sus pies. Se había roto el cuello al caer del caballo.

Roy nunca encontraba la menor satisfacción en matar alguien, pero la muerte de aquel hombre le dejo un extraño vació interior. La familia de Riza había sido vengada, Riza había sido vengada. Pero…

Habría fracasado por completo si la mujer a la que amaba había sido herida tan gravemente como el temía. Nunca había tenido la ocasión de decírselo- El miedo y el remordimiento le consumían el alma al penar que no tendría el valor de mirarla si…

Oh, Dios. Por segunda vez en su vida, había fallado en proteger a una mujer de la que se sentía responsable.

- Roy- la voz de Jean lo saco de sus funestas divagaciones-. Creo que te esta llamando.

Roy parpadeo rápidamente. Intentando concentrarse en las palabras que acababa de oír y en la persona que las había pronunciado.

-Rápido- lo urgió Jean-. No se si esta grave.

Santa Madre de Dios. Jean se refería a Riza.

Roy corrió hacia sus amigos. Jean y Maes se movían inquietos sobre Riza, tendida en el suelo. Además del corte que el cruzaba el pecho desde el hombro hasta un palmo por debajo de la clavícula derecha, tenia una magulladura en la sien.

- Déjenmela a mí. Yo la sostengo- si Riza era conciente de algo antes de abandonar ese mundo, Roy quería que ese algo fuera el. Aparto a sus amigo y coloco la mano sobre el trapo con el que habían cubierto la herida sangrante.

Douglas Connell, un hombre canoso con conocimientos de medicina, se acerco corriendo.

- Con cuidado, Mustang- le agarro el antebrazo a Roy, obligándolo a suavizar la presión-. Una herida necesita presión firme, no toda la fuerza de tu brazo.

- ¿Crees que vivirá?- le pregunto, sintiendo como una llama diminuta prendía en su pecho.

Una llama de esperanza.

- No estoy seguro, pero desde luego no sobrevivirá si sigues exprimiéndole el pecho así. ¡Que alguien encienda un fuego; rápido!

Varios hombres se apresuraron a obedecer, y Roy supo que había sido bendecido con el regalo mas extraño de la vida… una segunda oportunidad.

- ¡Que puedo hacer?- pregunto. Necesitaba hacer lago, lo que fuera, por ayudarla.

-Morirá sin remedio si la movemos. ¿Puedes levantar un refugio alrededor de ella con cuidado de que no le caiga nada encima? Necesita un lugar calido para recuperarse, siempre que tenga la fuerza suficiente , pero no podemos llevarla a ningún sitio. Su herida es demasiado grande.

- Tiene la fuerza suficiente- le aseguro Roy mientras la soltaba lenta y cuidadosamente. Una nueva certeza latía en sus venas-. Podría levantar un astillo en torno a ella, siempre que la hagas quedarse entre los vivos.

Roy observo como Riza dormía durante horas, dando gracias al Cielo cada vez que veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Parecía frágil y delicada a la luz de la hoguera. Tenía la piel más pálida que de costumbre, y sus labios y mejillas estaban desprovistos de sus tono rosado.

Sin embargo, Roy era conciente de una poderosa sensación de dependencia hacia la esbelta figura que descansaba junto a el. A pesar de su aparente debilidad, pero Roy era la imagen viva de la fuerza y la resistencia. Era leal, valiente, lista… ¿Dónde podría encontrar a un a mujer que manejara la ballesta con la precisión de un caballero y que cuidara de su gente con el cariño que solo podía dar el corazón de una mujer?

No podía imaginarse una vida sin Elizabeth Hawkeye. Una vida sin lecciones de agricultura. Sin discusiones en el jardín. Sin dormir con ella en la habitaron con olor a rosas.

Tomo en su mano la bola perfumada, que había llevado desde que la encontró el día anterior. Paso los dedos por las imágenes talladas en la plata y cerro los ojos para rezar. Entonces, apartando suavemente las mantas que cubrían a Riza, dejo la bola en su faja, en el lugar donde debía estar para que su magia surtiera efecto.

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y se que muchas me odiaran por esto pero saben que debo trabajar y bueno, solo queda esperar hasta el lunes (la triste vida de los estudiantes universitarios que se ganan la vida). Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto alas que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Spacekitty04:** Como ves al parecer todo ha terminado peor Riza ha salido muy perjudicada, a ver si se le cumple a Roy su segunda oportunidad. De verdad me gustaría poder publicar este fin de semana pero el trabajo me lo impide, espero lo entiendas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes ciao.

**E-Dantes**: Bueno, creo que esa visión es bastante dura para los que creen en un amor eterno, pero siendo honestos hay que reconocer que el amor debe madurar de distintas formas hasta convertirse en algo sólido. Sobre lo de la ex de Roy, ya en el próxima chap se sabrá un poco mas, lo prometo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes ciao

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Archer complico todo pero al fin tuvo el final que merecía, solo que Riza también sufrió por su culpa. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Y como ves Roy llego a ayudar a Riza a apear de todo y Archer tuvo el final que merecía. Solo queda esperar a ver si a Roy se el cumple su segunda oportunidad. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes ciao.

**Lika Nightmare**: Si, Archer era despreciable y tuvo el final que merecía. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, y como ves no había matado a Riza pero ahora igual existen dudas, a ver que ocurre. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes ciao


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35:**

Los días pasaron, Riza no sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que fue herida, pero era vagamente conciente e haber estado en un bosque, rodeada por un extraordinario grupo de hombres. Tal vez lo había soñado. Pero estaba segura de que al fin había vuelto a casa, aunque su estado era muy débil y la fiebre y las pesadillas siguieran acosándola.

También sabia donde estaba por el olor a rosas. Roy la llevaba al jardín de su madre para que se sentara a recuperar fuerzas, aunque el no tenia ni idea de porque necesitaba estar allí para recobrar energías. Cuando estuviera lo bastante bien se lo explicaría. Le contaría como había enterrado a sus padres y a su hermano en una esquina del jardín. Le explicaría como había protegido ese lugar desde entonces, porque la tierra había acogido a su familia y había florecido en su honor.

Y en días como aquel, sentada en su banco bajo el cerezo, casi podía imaginar que estaba con su familia. Sin duda las fiebres la ayudaban a retener la ilusión. La verdad es que disfrutaba de aquellos días de descanso y suaves delirios. Fueron los mas felices de su vida. Su madre la saludo con la efusividad de quien no había visto a su hija en años. Su padre la abrazó y la hizo dar vueltas en el aire, diciéndole una y otra vez lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.Paso largos días jugando con su hermano, que estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Pero finalmente su madre la apremio para que volviera con Roy. A su destino.

"La familia por encima de todo" pensó Riza.

-Solo hemos venido para darte consuelo cuando mas lo necesitabas, hija mía- la voz de su padre resonaba en su cabeza-. Pero ahora debes hacer muchas cosas por el castillo y su gente.

-Intente ser leal a nuestro rey, padre. De verdad que lo intente, pero…

Su padre levanto la mano.

-Tu eres mi heredera, Elizabeth. Confió en ti para que seas tu quien decida a que bando pertenece el castillo en estos tiempos turbulentos. Se que harás lo mejor para nuestra gente y tu familia.

-¿No puedes decirme que es lo correcto, padre? Lo he debatido durante mucho tiempo y no…

-La respuesta esta en ti, Elizabeth. No te has enfrentado con tu corazón y tu alma todo este tiempo para que yo te diga que camino has de seguir.

-Estoy enamorada de un invasor, padre. No fueron los suyos lo que provocaron el incendio.

Su madre le acaricio la frente febril con su mano fresca y suave.

- Tu hombre ha vengado nuestras muertes. Es un guerrero valiente y leal.

Las palabras de su madre se apagaron a medida que su familia desaparecía de su vista. Riza sintió una punzada en el corazón por verlos marchar. Grito, pero entonces otra meno la toco. Tranquilizándola.

Pero aquella no era la mano fría y delicada de su madre. Era una mano grande y calida que le cubrió toda la mejilla.

La mano de un hombre.

El dolor se le alivio enormemente.

-¿Puedes oírme, pequeña?

Riza sonrió al oír su voz y se deleito al sentir aquella deliciosa y reconfortante tonalidad. Sabia que podía hundirse en aquel sonido y en la seguridad de su compañía.

- Haré que te traigan las flores mas hermosas y exóticas de too el mundo si abres los ojos y te curas.

Ella sonrió al pensar en las rosas.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que una sonrisa asoma a eso preciosos labios, pequeña. Eso quiere decir que m oyes y que te estas haciendo la dormida. ¿Me obligaras a comprar tu afecto para regalarme tu atención? ¿Quién iba a pensar que eras una mujer tan taimada, Elizabeth Hawkeye?

Riza suspiro apaciblemente mientras la calida mano le acariciaba el cuello y aspiraba el olor soy y aire fresco que desprendía el hombre que la besaba en la frente.

Roy.

Al pensar en el sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Estaba allí con ella, cuidando de ella… Pero, ¿acaso no había dicho su madre que era valiente y leal?

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer ahora. Se casaría con Roy Mustang, igual que había pensado hacer antes de que Frank hiciera su ultimo intento por destruir a su familia. Amaba a aquel hombre con todo su corazón.

Siendo vagamente conciente de los fuertes brazos que la llevaban a la cama, cayo en un sueño profundo y sanador en el que vio la imagen de un ave fénix con sus brillantes alas extendías.

--------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-¿Roy?

Lo primero que pensó fue que había soñado con su voz. No era la primera ves en los últimos cinco días que imaginaba que lo llamaba. Apenas se había apartado de su lado durante su recuperación, y cuando lo hacia era porque Pinako lo obligaba con amenazas.

-¿Roy?

Se giro para apoyarse sobre un codo encima de las mantas… y se encontró con los ojos ámbar y abiertos de Riza. Sus mejillas habían recuperado levemente en color, y su frente estaba fría y seca al tacto por primera vez en cinco días.

Viviría. Douglas Connell ya se lo había confirmado cuando le dio permiso a Roy para que la llevara a casa dos días atrás. Desde entonces, Roy no había parado de darle las gracias al cielo por haber encontrado una mujer tan fuerte y decidida. Nunca mas se quejaría de la ambición de Riza. Solo esa inquebrantable voluntad la había hecho vivir después de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado.

-¿Si, pequeña? Estoy aquí- le apretó la mano y le acaricio el cabello, unos gestos que había repetido incontables veces durante los últimos días y noches.

-De verdad estar aquí… - su voz sonaba un poco áspera por la flan de uso.

Roy le ofreció una copa de vino del arca que había junto a al cama. Pinako no había dejado de llevar comida y bebida desde que el llevo a Riza a casa. La vieja niñera se había llevado un susto de muerte al ver el cuerpo herido de Riza.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿En que otro lugar iba a estar contigo al borde de la muerte?- pregunto el, viendo como bebía. Se sentía henchido de felicidad y gratitud.

Riza pronto formaría parte de su familia, y el colocaría sus necesidades por encima de las suyas propias. Y lo haría no por el sentido del deber, sino por amor.

-Me siento mejor- dijo ella. Su voz había perdido la aspereza y volvía a sonar suave y melosa como el recordaba-. Mucho mejor.

-¿De verdad?- insistió el, preguntándose si recordaría algo de la herida y la recuperación. Había hecho lo posible para que el proceso fuera agradable y con visitas frecuentes al jardín que Riza tanto amaba-. ¿No te duele la herida?

Ella levanto el cuerpo unos centímetros y puso una mueca de dolor.

-Un poco.

-Seguro que no demasiado ahora que vuelves a estar conciente- la aupo un poco pata camodarla en los almohadones y le aparto el cabello del rostro, deleitándose con el calor de su mirada.-. Pero, ¿te sientes mejor en otros aspectos?

Riza cerro los ojos para sentir las manos de Roy. Su tacto la reconfortaba, si, pero había algo mas. A pesar de la debilidad física, un arrebato de deseo al sorprendió. Pero eso se lo diría mas tarde. Primero tenían que aclarar otras muchas cosas.

- Es muy extraño. Me siento como si hubiera llegado al final de un largo viaje. No se muy bien lo que ocurrió cuando Frank y tu comenzaron a luchar, pero si me di cuanta de que murió.

Roy abrió la boca para interrumpirla, pero Riza le puso un dedo en los labios. No deseaba hablar de Frank más de lo necesario.

- Nos abría acabado matando a Psiren y a mi- se acaricio el vientre liso, recordando que otra cosa había amenazado-. Y juro que mataría a mi hijo en caso de que estuviera embarazada.

- ¿Y… lo estas?- pregunto Roy en un débil susurro.

-No lo creo- respondió ella. Lo miro a los ojos y le pareció ver en ellos una ternura que nunca había visto hasta ese momento- Pero no puedo estar segura. Solo de pensar hasta donde habría llegado Frank para conseguir su objetivo… - se estremeció al recordarlo-. Solo quería que supieras que no te culpo por haberlo matado.

- Se rompió el cuello al caer del caballo- le explico el, enroscando un mecho de sus pálidos cabellos en el dedo-. Desde aquella noche he penado muchas veces lo afortuno que soy de que no fueras tu quien cayera.

Riza detecto el dolor en su voz. Y al recriminación. Dos emociones que ella conocía muy bien.

- Hiciste todo lo que estovo en tu mano para salvarme. Mi ultimo recuerdo antes de desmayarme es el de tu brazo sujetándome. De no se por ti, seguramente habría caído y también me habría roto el cuello o habría sido pisoteada por el caballo.

- Es un milagro que hayamos sobrevivido, ¿no te parece?- dijo el, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros llenos de ternura. Antes no había estado segura, pero ahora Riza podía ver claramente el amor que relucía en ellos.

- Si- el corazón le latía de felicidad por lo que el había dicho… y por lo que no había dicho. Aunque su valiente guerrero nunca pudiera pronunciar las palabras que ella anhelaba escuchar, siempre tendría el calor de sus ojos, donde su amor no podía ocultarse-. Un milagro.

Le habría gustado tener unos momento más a solas, pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la irrupción de Pinako en la habitación.

- ¡Nuestra señora ha despertado!- grito, mirando a ambos lado del pasillo.

La noticia aprecia resonar por todo el castillo de piedra, pasando de uno a otro sirviente hasta que una exclamación de entusiasmo subió desde el salón.

- Gracias a Dios que estas bien, mi niña- dijo Pinako. Comprobó rápidamente el fuego de la chimenea y puso la mano en la frente de Riza.-. Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados. Y a tu joven señor aquí mas que nadie.

Roy no lo negó, y eso que a Riza se le encogiera aun as el corazón de emoción.

-Si estoy bien es por sus cuidados- dijo, sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas ante la mirada de Roy-. Les doy las gracias a los dos.

Se oyeron unas pisadas en el pasillo y un montón de sirvientes y doncellas aparecieron por la puerta para verla y trasmitirle sus buenos deseos. Maes y Jean se abrieron paso entre la multitud y corrieron hacia la cama. Maes llego el primero.

- Albado sea Dios- dijo, poniéndole una mano a Roy en el brazo-. Bienvenida a casa.

Jean hizo un reverencia.

- Si, este lugar es muy triste sin ti. Tu futuro señor no posee la misma belleza ni la misma hospitalidad que tu.

Riza sonrió, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al contemplarlos. Tres hombres que la protegían del resto del mundo. Maes y Jean eran la familia de Roy y para ella también lo eran en su corazón. Y Roy era mucho más.

-Descansa- le dijo Maes, llevándose a Jean y a las doncellas de la habitación. Pero antes de salir le hizo un guiño a Roy-. Y tu tomate tu tiempo.

Pinako también salio y cerro la puerta suavemente.

Riza pensó que no se cansaría nunca de estar a solas con el nuevo seño el castillo. Tenia mucho a lo que aspirar una ves que se recuperara por completo.

- No te imaginas lo agradecido que te esta Grumman por haberlo salvado a el y a sus hombres aquella noche, Riza- dijo Roy, sintiendo más vino para ambos-. Creo que ya e considera una de nuestro pueblo.

-¿Yo?- sonrió y tomo un largo sorbo de vino-. No creo que mucho piensen así- la sonrisa se le borro al penar en el grito que rompió el silencio aquella noche. Muchos de sus compatriotas considerarían aquel acto como una traición-. No podía permitir una masacre, eso es todo. Mi padre no tuvo la oportunidad de luchar, Roy, y no podía dejar que a otro noble caballero le ocurriera lo mismo.

- Demostraste tener clemencia cundo era necesaria. Seguro que tu padre se sentirá orgulloso- dejo su copa a un lado de la cama y luego le quito a Riza la suya- Yo también me siento orgulloso de ti.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto ella. El calor que se arremolinaba en su interior tenia muy poco que ver con el vino.

- Mas de lo que crees- le aseguro el, y toco la bola perfumada, que sorprendentemente volvía a estar colgada de la cadena de su cintura. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?-. Me arrepiento de no haberte hablado de la traición de Archer. Tenías todo el derecho a saberlo. Mi única excusa, y no es una buena excusa, es que he comandado las tropas de Grumman durante tanto tiempo que solo me preocupaba por impedir el regreso de Archer y no por tus necesidades.

-Frank coloco piedras sueltas cuando reconstruyo la muralla del castillo. Tendremos que revisar todo el perímetro, y también las murallas del jardín.

- Si- respondió el, que no parecía darle mucha importancia.

Sin duda ya sabia lo de la muralla. Por supuesto que lo sabia. Pero de todos modos escucho su sugerencia, aunque seguramente ya había asignado esa tarea a varios hombres.

Riza se enamoro de el todavía mas.

-Pero ahora no me preocupa Archer ni las defensas del castillo ni los agradecimientos de Grumman.

-¿No?

-No- la acercó a el suavemente-. Te quiero, Elizabeth. Te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Riza se quedo sin palabras al oírlo. Lo único que puso hacer fue parpadear. Pensado que no lo había entendido bien.

Pero entonces las manos de Roy le acariciaron los hombros y los brazos.

-Te amo, pequeña, tanto que pensé que me moría cuando vi el cuchillo de Archer clavándose en ti. No podía pensar que te fueras para siempre de mi lado.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- pregunto ella con voz temblorosa. No sentía fuerza en los brazos, pero aun así consiguió levantarlos para abrasar a Roy.

- Si- respondió el con vehemencia aparándola ligeramente para mirarla alo ojos-. Una vez te confesé que me habían traicionado, pues bien, fue una mujer, una mujer a la que quise muchísimo y con la que pensaba casarme, sin embargo ella en el ultimo momento pensó que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y se caso con oro hombre, una hombre que tenia muchas más tierras y riquezas que yo- Roy le sonrió con pesar-. Fue en ese momento en el que comencé a pensar que lo único que podía mover a una mujer era la ambición y cuando te conocí , me jure que no confiaría nunca en ti porque si lo hacia me traicionarías de la misma forma, por ese motivo no entendía que te negaras a casarte conmigo si yo te estaba ofreciendo lo que tu querías: el castillo. Solo cuando discutimos aquella noche en la fiesta me di cuenta de que tu no eres igual que ella y que deseabas mucho mas de mi, que deseabas mi comprensión, mi confianza y mi cariño.

Aquella simple confesión sirvió para aclarar las dudad que habían llenado muchas veces a Riza. Imaginar el sufrimiento de Roy la hacia sentir en parte culpable por haberle exigido tanto cuando el aun no estaba listo para aceptarlo. Cuando sus heridas aun estaban abiertas.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Eso ya no importa. Lo que quedaba de su recuerdo, tu has terminado por borrarlo- Roy le acaricio la mejilla-. Prométeme que nunca me abandonaras..No podría soportarlo.

- Te lo juro, mi señor, puesto que te amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón- le paso un dedo por la barbilla y la curva de su boca-. Y te juro que luchare por tu amor tan apasionadamente como una vez luche contra ti por salvar mi hogar.

Una lenta sonrisa curvo los labios de Roy.

-Eso si es un juramento.

Ella se echo a reír, dándose cuenta de que la vos calida que había oído en sueños había sido real. Roy había estado hablándole durante su fiebre, pero ella apenas se había atrevido a creer sus promesas.

Entonces recordó una promesa en particular y dejo de reír.

-¿De verdad dijiste que me traerías todas las rosas del mundo?

- Así que me oíste… Si, mi querida y avariciosa señora, lo dije. Pero no importa cuantas rosas tenga que buscar, siempre que me hables as de ese amor que sientes por mi. La beso en la palma de la mano-. Háblame.

-Roy- murmuro. Cerro los ojos mientras el le besaba los dedos y de pronto recordó la primera razón por la que había querido casarse con ella… El placer.

-Háblame- la animo el, describiendo perezosamente círculos en su brazo, antes de meter la mano bajo la manta para curvarla sobre una cadera.

- No se como he llegado a amar a un invasor- admitió ella- Pero si que no puedo dejar e hacerlo.

Roy se acerco a ella y la beso intensamente, pero luego se alejo un poco y la miro con resignación.

-Será mejor que yo me detenga ahora o yo tampoco podré detenerme. Pero no me importara siempre y cuando prometas que te casaras conmigo, pequeña.

-Te lo prometo.- respondió ella. Después de todo lo que había sufrido, lo único que quería era volver a estar con Roy, fundirse en el amor que sentía por el con la certeza de que ese amor era correspondido. Riza le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso ligeramente.

Indefenso ante ella, Roy se dejo llevar por el beso, demostrándole su amor de un modo que sus palabras no podrían describir jamás.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Ya chicas, mañana solo falta el epilogo y se termina la historia, hoy ando muy apurada así que solo agradezco a las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, un beso, ciao.


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogo**:

El inconfundible silbido de una flecha traspasando el aire alcanzo los oído de Roy, que siguió con ojos maravillaos el disparo de su mujer mientras los dos estaban de pie en las almenas reforzadas del castillo.

El sol brillaba sobre ellos, y los campos estaban repletos con otra buena cosecha. Roy sonrió mientras Riza bajaba la ballesta y se volvía hacia el con un destello de orgullo en sus ojos ámbar.

-¿Ves como la maternidad no ha afectado mi puntería, invasor?- le dijo con un guiño. Los dos últimos años le había brindado una maravillosa felicidad que beneficiaba a todos los que rodeaban la rodeaban. Y a Roy mas que a nadie.

- Nunca he insinuado tal cosa, pequeña- respondió el, rodeándola con los brazos, agradecido por los escasos momentos en que la tenia para el solo, mientras Pinako cuidaba de su hijo recién nacido, Keena, y del primogénito, William, que empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos-. En todo caso, parece que ha afinado tu puntería. No creo que hubiera podido entrar en el castillo si hubieras hecho un disparo como ese hace dos años.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto ella, apoyándose en el muro y lanzándole una mirada burlona-. Entonces, ¿Por qué has sugerido que subiéramos aquí para practicar con la ballesta?

-¿No lo adivinas?- se acerco a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos, deleitándose con el olor a rosas del que el nunca se cansaría-. Tal vez solo buscaba una excusa para estar a solas contigo.

Le puso la palma en la mejilla y la miro con ojos ávidos de deseo. El vestido verde y amarillo de Riza relucía con los matices de las hojas recién desplegadas en primavera, y una faja dorada destellaba alrededor de sus caderas a al luz del crepúsculo.

Y su cabello…

Sus cabellos eclipsaban todo lo demás, flotando en un halo alrededor d su cabeza y sus hombros APRA luego caer hasta la cintura. Dios, cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

Y aunque su belleza lo maravillaba, lo que mas amaba de todo era su fuerza. Su intrépida defensa de todo aquello que el era preciado, su incansable ánimo de cantarle a William sus nanas favoritas, su insistencia en cabalgar con Roy cuando el recorría los limites de sus tierras. Verdaderamente, era la mujer mas fuerte que había conocido.

- Bueno, Roy Mustang…- dijo ella, mirando la vasta extensión que se extendía a sus pies y luego el refugio de piedra en el que ellos estaban-. Parece que tu deseo se ha cumplido. Estamos solos ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Ven conmigo- la llevo a alo largo de las murallas hasta la torre sur, donde l el parapeto dominaba el jardín que ella había ampliado en los dos últimos años. Las rosas trepaban por los muros y la brisa veraniega se impregnaba de los exquisitos olores de aquel santuario-. He traído algunas cosas que podríamos necesitar…

Riza bajo la mirada hasta las mantas y pieles que Roy disponía sobre le suelo para aislarlos de las piedras que los rodeaban.

-Eres un hombre muy, muy malvado- dijo con una sonrisa, pero la acusación no le impidió rodearle el cuello con los brazos-. Después de todo este tiempo sigues pensando en el placer.

Roy recibió con agrado el contacto de su cuerpo contra el y la tumbo suavemente sobre las mantas.

-Si, pero me case contigo por mucho mas que eso- respondió. El corazón aun se le encogía al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderla-. Me case por que te amo.

- Te quiero, Roy Mustang- susurró ella mientras lo besaba. Los labios de Riza era lo único que podían hacerlo olvidar de todo y de todos.

- Y yo a ti, pequeña- le dijo el respondiendo al beso-. Y yo a ti.

**Fin**

Y al fin llegamos el final de esta historia chicas, espero les hay gustado y divertido tanto como a mi. Por supuesto les doy las gracias a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de leer día a día y a las que se daban el tiempo cuando podían.

También a todas aquellas que dejaron su opinión en alguna oportunidad así que:

**Tsuyu**, **Sangosinha**, **Tenshi of Valhalla**, **Xris**, **Rizita-chan**, **RinKo InuKai**, **spacekitty04**, **Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsushi**, **Fiorella**, **KaRiTo-Chan**, **Azcapotzalco**, **E-Dantes**, **Lika Nightmare**, **Shinigami Cecile** y **stela**. A todas ustedes muchas gracias.

Como saben no me despido sino que sera hasta la próxima, un beso y un abraso a la distancia.

VALE BLACK.


End file.
